Two Families Become One
by Tracey4t
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have both been married and are now both single parents who want to start dating again and at the same time bring their two families that include Tamaki's three daughters and Haruhi's son together as one big family.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm home," Tamaki called out walking into his big mansion. There was no answer.

"Girls, Girls, are you here?" There was still no answer from anyone, "Hello, where is everyone?" There was still no answer from anyone.

"Fusayo, Sonomi, Mitsuko?" he called out each of his girls names, "Where are you girls?"

"Why are you yelling so much Dad?" his fourteen year old daughter Fusayo asked walking past him in a huff with her phone in her hand.

"I wanted to know where you were and," Tamaki stopped when he got a good look at his daughter's outfit. It was a red and black plaid skirt that barley covered her along with a sleeveless shirt that almost looked a corset under a black leather jacket and leather cap. She was also wearing fishnet pantyhose and had on black high heels.

"What the hell are you wearing young lady?!" asked Tamaki.'

"Uh they're called clothes Dad," said Fusayo, "Look it up sometime."

"Yes but there's no way in hell you're going out of this house in those clothes," said Tamaki.

"Uh Dad you are so uptight sometimes," said Fusayo.

"No I don't want to see my daughter going out looking like this," said Tamaki.

"Dad come on, I'm fourteen years old. I'm old enough to decide how I want to dress," said Fusayo.

"And who made you think you should dress like that exactly?" asked Tamaki.

"Aunt Aoko of course," said Fusayo, "She told me the sooner I dress like this the sooner boys will know I'm the kind of girls they can get and will think I'm worth their time."

"Oh god no, not your aunt," muttered Tamaki rubbing his eyes, "Please don't tell me she was the one who bought you that outfit!"

"What does it matter Dad?" asked Fusayo, "Oda likes it."

"Oda, you mean that 18 year old?" asked Tamaki, "Don't tell me you're not still seeing him!"

"Yeah he's my boyfriend," said Fusayo.

"But I forbade you to see him!" said Tamaki.

"Oh come on Dad. Aunt Aoko says I got to get myself out there and let boys know I'm a good catch so I can really find out who's best suited to be my husband," said Fusayo.

"I don't care what your aunt says. You're my daughter and I don't want you going out with that boy!" said Tamaki.

"Well too late Dad, he's here now," said Fusayo as she all but raced out the front door.

"He's here, HE'S HERE?!" Tamaki shouted as he raced after his daughter, "Who let him in?!"

"I did of course," he heard Fusayo call out right as he got outside where he saw his daughter already mounted on the older boy's bike. The boy nodded and smirked at Tamaki before starting up the motorcycle and taking off towards the open gate.

"Fusayo you get back here right now young lady!" Tamaki ordered.

"Bye Dad," Fusayo called out waving at him.

"If you're not back here by 9 sharp I will call the police understand!" shouted Tamaki as he continued to watch his daughter drive off with her so called boyfriend. He sigh upset as he walked back into his house. He walked to his library to try and calm his nerves when he happened to find some sort of string of something just hanging over his desk.

"What's this?" he asked out loud as he pulled it. He heard what sounded like something grinding above his head. He looked up and saw some sort of leaver with a wheel turning and moving towards his book shelf behind his desk and knock one of the books down off the shelf right on his head.

"Owe!" Tamaki moaned, "Sonomi I know this is your doing!"

"Hey Dad you called for me?" he suddenly heard his middle daughter who was nine years old walking into the room. Both she and her older sister had long light brownish blond hair and brown eyes.

"What this?" asked Tamaki pointing up towards the device on his bookshelf.

"Oh you did you test it?" Sonomi asked, "It's a book grabber. Say you're sitting at your desk and you need a book on one of the higher up shelf; just pull the string and plop it'll get the book down for you."

"It landed on my head!" said Tamaki annoyed.

"Well I'm still working out some kinks Dad," said Sonomi.

"That's what you always say about all of these little devices you come up with. Yet they usually do the same thing, hurt me and then you never finish them," said Tamaki.

"Well usually after it gets you hurt you tell me to get rid of it," said Sonomi annoyed.

"Oh honey I didn't mean to be cruel!" said Tamaki, "Maybe we can find you something that's constructive that won't involve anyone getting hurt."

"You always say that too," said Sonomi, "But then…,"

"Daddy!" shouted Tamaki's youngest daughter Mitsuko who was five running into the office. Unlike her two older sisters Mitsuko had much darker brown hair and had her father's violet eyes.

"Oh hello my little sweet heart!" said Tamaki scooping his daughter up in his arms, "How are you day?" Sonomi stalked out of the room.

'That always happens. He always gets distracted by either the little princess or Miss Big shot!' she thought referring to her sisters. To her it seemed like her father was always distracted by either her older sister or younger sister. She walked to her room and over to her desk to look over some of the blue prints for her book dropper. Angry she crumbled it up and threw them away in the trash. She then pulled out her homework to get to work.

* * *

"Sonomi?" she later heard her father ask walking into the room, "Here you are, what happened to you?"

"I figured you were busy with Mitsuko," said Sonomi.

"Oh I'm never too busy for any of my girls," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Sonomi. Just then she noticed Mitsuko popping up next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Homework," said Sonomi, "Pleas leave it alone."

"But I want to help," said Mitsuko as she reached up and started to color on Sonomi's homework with a crayon.

"Mitsuko no!" Sonomi shouted as she pushed her sister away.

"Sonomi don't push your sister," said Tamaki.

"But Dad she ruined my homework! Now I have to do it all over again!" said Sonomi.

"Oh honey it was an accident don't be so hard on her," said Tamaki.

"Ugh you're always taking her side!" said Sonomi, "It's not fair!"

"Daddy I don't like hearing her yelling!" said Mitsuko running to her father.

"Oh there-there sweet heart," said Tamaki picking his little girl up, "We'll leave your sister alone to calm down okay?" He didn't notice Sonomi running over to her bed and screaming into her pillow in frustration.

"I want to find something else to color!" said Mitsuko. She wiggled out of her father's arms and thing Tamaki knew she was coloring all over the walls.

"Mitsuko no!" Tamaki shouted.

"Oops," said Mitsuko.

"That's okay honey just don't do it again alright?" said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Mitsuko, even though she kept drawing on some of the walls.

"No," Tamaki moaned. This was what a typical day was for him for the past 15 years or so. Even before his poor wife past away from skin cancer and starving herself. It seemed like he didn't have any kind of contorl when it came to his family. To almost be honest he was miserable.

'When,' he thought, 'When was the last time I was happy? Oh yeah it was when I was with her.'

* * *

"I'm home," Haruhi called out as she walked into her apartment. There was no answer, "Hello, Naoki, Naoki where are you?" As she wondered down her hallway she could hear what sounded like beeping coming from her ten year old son's room. She groaned in annoyance when she walked in to see her son on his bed playing with his Nintendo 3DS.

"Naoki!" Haruhi snapped. Her son jumped nearly dropping his game.

"Oh hi Mom," he said.

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess I was too busy enjoying my game," said Naoki trying to look innocent. He looked so much like his mother with his brown hair and brown eyes.

"Did you get your homework done?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Naoki sheepishly.

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"I was really close to beating this level on this game from yesterday when you made me go to bed. I just really wanted to beat it. I figured I could just beat that level real fast and I got kind of caught up in the game again," Naoki admitted. Haruhi groaned. This was exactly what her son did nearly everyday.

"Turn that thing off and get started on your homework," she ordered, "I want it be at least half way done by the time dinner's ready understood?"

"Yes Mom," said Naoki with a bit of resentment in his voice. As Haruhi was heading back down her hallway she heard her front door open. She quickly raced back to her living room to find her ex-husband Ryota Kakeru going through her purse.

"Ryota!" she snapped.

"Oh hi Haruhi," he said putting the purse down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi annoyed.

"What a guy can't come over and see his son when he wants to?" asked Ryota.

"Yes but, I would appreciate if he took the courtesy with knocking first before coming in," said Haruhi, "We're divorced now Ryota. You can't come in here anytime you want. That's one of the reason I changed the locks. How did you get in this time?"

"I borrowed our Naoki's key."

"What?" said Haruhi, "How did you get that from him?"

"Like I said I borrowed it," said Ryota.

"Naoki!" Haruhi called out, "Come here!"

"I'm getting off the game right now Mom," said Naoki. Then he saw his father, "Oh his Dad."

"Hey sport," said Ryota, "How's it going?"

"It's going good," said Naoki.

"He found your key again," said Haruhi.

"My key?" said Naoki, "But I have my key right here." Haruhi glared back at Ryota.

"You made a copy again didn't you?" she asked.

"Hey all I said was I borrowed it," said Ryota, "Anyway now that he's here why don't I take the kid out for a bit?"

"No I don't think that's a good idea," said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked father and son.

"Well for one thing it's a school night and I know it's a school night and you always seem to bring him home late. And he hasn't started on his homework yet!" said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi, I just want to take him to laser tag," said Ryota.

"Again?" asked mother and son.

"What's wrong with laser tag?" asked Ryota.

"Well that's what we did last time," said Naoki, "That's what we mostly do."

"Well it's the only way you're going to get better. You know how important it is for me for you to win," said Ryota.

"Yes Dad," said Naoki.

"Just what all have you been telling our son?" asked Haruhi.

"I just want him to be the best at everything he does. Don't all parents want that?" asked Ryota, "Now why don't you let me take him out to laser tag? He can bring his homework so he can work at while we're there. Come on I really need him to come."

"So you can spend time with him right?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure of course," said Ryota.

"Hmm," muttered Haruhi. It had been a while since Ryota had taken his son out at least.

"Naoki do you really want to go out with him?" she asked.

"Well I guess," said Naoki.

"Okay but no staying out past 8 understood?" said Haruhi.

"Don't Haruhi we won't," said Ryota. He grabbed his son by arm and hauled him out.

"Uh forgetting something?" Haruhi called out.

"Oh yeah we will need some money for this," said Ryota running into the apartment again.

"That's not what I meant. I was referring to this," said Haruhi holding up Naoki's backpack.

"Oh yeah that too," said Ryota grabbing the bag, "And the hundred bucks.

"Hundred bucks for laser tag?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we're going to do a couple of rounds plus dinner," said Ryota.

"Fine, but try not to spend all of it," said Haruhi as she walked over to her purse and wrote out a check.

"We'll try," said Ryota.

"Remember 8 Ryota," Haruhi called out after him.

* * *

It was close to nine thirty by the time Haruhi's ex-husband got her son home. When they walked in, Ryota was smiling but Naoki look miserable and sleepy.

"Do you know what time it is?!" Haruhi snapped.

"Sorry Haruhi we were having too much fun," said Ryota, "Right son?"

"Yeah," said Naoki yawing.

"Go get ready for bed," said Haruhi ushering Naoki down the hallway, "Did he at least get his homework done?"

"No sorry too busy playing" said Ryota.

"Ryota!" shouted Haruhi, "This is one of the reasons I left you! You'd stay out late with Naoki and never make him do things he was suppose to do!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be always so uptight in raising our boy," said Ryota with a sneer as he turned to go. As he did Haruhi noticed a huge wade of cash in his hand.

"Where did you get all of the money?" she asked.

"What money?" asked Ryota.

"That money in your pocket!" said Haruhi as she managed to pull some out. It had to be at least three hundred.

"Oh that I just happen to have that," said Ryota.

"You had this and yet you had to ask me for money?!" asked Haruhi, "This is another reason I left you! You are always so irresponsible with money!"

"Relax Haruhi," said Ryota snatching the money from her. He handed her a hundred dollar bill, "There happy?"

"Not by much since you're also still late with the alimony!" said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry, after I get home I'll make sure to figure out what I owe you," said Ryota, "See you later."

Haruhi groaned mad before walking off to her son's room.

"So did you have fun at least?" she asked.

"I would have if I had won more I guess," said Naoki.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Dad wasn't too happy anytime I lost," said Naoki, "He's never happy when I lose at anything."

"I'm sorry honey," said Haruhi, "You know you don't have to go to laser tag each time he offers."

"I know but it's not just laser tag Mom. Nearly everything we do I'm involved in some sort of competition and he usually hates it when I lose," said Naoki.

"I'm sorry Naoki," said Haruhi, "I'll talk to him."

"You mean you'll argue with him," said Naoki, "I thought you said after the divorce there would be less arguing."

"I did say that didn't I?" said Haruhi, "And I really did think that was going to happen too. I'm sorry, I'll try working on it I promise. In the mean time please get to bed. You'll have to wake up a bit early to get your homework."

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

Haruhi sighed as she sat down on her own bed annoyed.

'When was the last time I really felt happy?' she thought, "Oh now I remember. It was when I as with him.'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Saturday morning Tamaki was sitting at the dining room table with his two younger girls trying to enjoy a more enjoyable morning, but between Mitsuko insisting on throwing her food around for fun and Sonomi constantly yelling at her to stop it was anything but peaceful. It got worse when he saw his older daughter staggering into the room.

"Fusayo, what time did you get in last night?" Tamaki asked as she sat down.

"I don't know does it matter? It's Saturday after all right?" said Fusayo reaching for a roll on the table.

"Yes but I told you time and time again to be home by 10 you know that! I was going to call the police!" said Tamaki.

"Sure you would have," muttered both Fusayo and Sonomi.

"And what are you wearing this morning?" asked Tamaki looking his daughter outfit over. Today she looked like a slutty sailor.

"Excuse me Master Tamaki but you have a visitor," said Shima appearing at the door.

"A visitor this early?" said Tamaki, "Who is it?"

"Your sister-in-law Aoko Tsukau," said Shima.

"Oh no," muttered Tamaki.

"Good morning all," sang out Aoko walking into the dining room. She had long dark brown hair that came all the way down her backside and light brown eyes just like Mitsuko's and her late sister's.

"Good morning Aunt Aoko," muttered all three girls.

"Good morning Aoko," said Tamaki. It seemed like he blinked and suddenly Aoko was right by his side.

"Good morning Tamaki," she said seductively. She looked like she was about to try and kiss him on his lips but Tamaki was quick to move so that she only got his cheek.

"So how's everyone this morning?" asked Aoko.

"Fine for the most part," said Tamaki, "Although I am a little happy you're here."

"Oh really?" said Aoko tracing her hand down Tamaki's shirt, "Do tell."

"Are you the one that's been buying my daughter those kinds of outfits?" Tamaki asked pointing to Fusayo.

"Yeah so?" said Aoko, "I am the closest thing these girls have to a mother. I'm just looking out for their best interest."

"Well I'm their father and I don't think that I want my daughter wearing things like that," said Tamaki.

"Oh come on Tamaki," said Aoko, "This would be a lot easier if you were to just buckle down marry me like everyone says you should."

"I thought that was just you," said Sonomi.

"Mitsuko, please mind your own business," said Aoko.

"I'm Sonomi," said Sonomi.

"Oh right the middle one. Then again I could care less who you are. This is still none of your business," said Aoko.

"Okay well sorry to have to run but we have to get going," said Tamaki as he jumped up. He picked Mitsuko up and quickly got his other two to stand.

"Where are we going Daddy?" asked Mitsuko.

"We're going for a family adventure in a commoner neighborhood," said Tamaki as he kept ushering the girls out.

"Again?" said Fusayo, "What is with your obsession with commoner neighborhoods?"

"They're fun to explore," said Tamaki, "Now come one let's go."

* * *

"Naoki," said Haruhi walking into her son's room. She found him still in his cloths with one of his hands draped over the bed with his Nintendo on the floor right under his hand. "Naoki," muttered Haruhi shaking her son, "wake up." Naoki moaned and opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked groggy.

"Were up all night playing your games?" asked Haruhi.

"I just had to finish one more level," muttered," said Naoki. Haruhi groaned.

"Well now you'll be sleepy all day. Now please get up. We have errands to run," she said.

"Like what?" asked Naoki.

"Let's see, we need to hit the grocery store, and you need new shoes, I need some new pants for work, and I need to go talk to the lock smith again to see if it would be worth getting the locks changed again if we decide to move," said Haruhi.

"Wait we're moving?" asked Naoki.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could find a more secured place where your father can't get in as easily as he can now," said Haruhi.

"Would I have to change schools?" asked Naoki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "I don't even know if we're going to move yet. I just know that least is going to be up soon and the thought of moving to a new place has crossed my mind."

"But would I have to change schools?" asked Naoki again.

"I'll try to make sure you don't have to but I can't promise anything," said Haruhi, "And for all you know we don't have to move. In the mean time you still need to get up and change your cloths so we can get going. The sooner we do that sooner we can come home and maybe let you sleep some more."

"Alright," said Naoki getting up from his bed finally.

* * *

"Wow this neighborhood sure does look like a nice one huh?" said Tamaki.

"Ugh, you've seen one commoner's neighborhood you've seen them all Dad," said Fusayo who was busying texting on her phone.

"Who are you on the phone with?" asked Tamaki.

"Oda, duh," said Fusayo, "I have to make sure he knows where I am. He's gets mad when I do something like run off to some commoner's neighborhood without telling him before hand."

"Wish you had that kind of courtesy with me and letting me know where you are," said Tamaki.

"You're my dad, Oda's my boyfriend. There is a difference," said Fusayo.

"Yeah I know," said Tamaki.

"Oh wow Dad look at this," said Sonomi stopping to look at the window of a store.

"What is it sweetheart?" asked Tamaki about to turn around, only to get distracted by the sound of a crash. He looked over and saw Mitsuko standing next to a knocked over souvenir cart.

"Uh-oh, sorry," said Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko!" said Tamaki running over to her.

Sonomi sighed in frustration.

"What's your problem?" asked Fusayo, "What were you looking at anyway?" She looked into the window and saw it was filled with boxes of famous landmark models. "Don't tell me you're interested in something boring like that? Since when have you been able to do anything creative?"

"As opposed for you're creative wardrobe?" said Sonomi looking her sister's outfit, "You look like sailor hooker."

"Excuse me, I'm not a hooker!" said Fusayo.

"Sonomi?" said Tamaki walking up to her, "Did you just call your sister a hooker?"

"No," said Sonomi.

"Yes," said Fusayo.

"Sonomi don't be rude to your sister," said Tamaki. Sonomi groaned mad.

"Yes fine whatever!" she muttered walking off down the street.

"Oh Sonomi don't be that way," said Tamaki.

"Daddy what's that?" asked Mitsuko running off in the other direction away from Tamaki.

"Mitsuko!" said Tamaki running after. Fusayo just stayed where she was still texting on her phone.

* * *

"Wow,Blood Rush Four!" said Naoki looking at a game store window.

"Forget it Naoki," said Haruhi, "Until you start being more responsible especially with your school work you're not getting any new games."

"Oh come on Mom," said Naoki, "What if I get straight A's on my report card? Then can I get the game?"

"If you get straight A's on your upcoming report card I'll buy you a new Wii," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Naoki excitedly.

"Of course I have to actually see the straight A's on the report card," said Haruhi.

"Right," said Naoki.

* * *

'Maybe Fusayo's right,' thought Sonomi as she walked down the street, "Maybe I don't know anything about being creative. Maybe that's why all of my inventions never work.' She looked around and happened to see a pet store across the street where they had puppies in their front window.

"Oh how cute," she said heading towards the street without a second thought.

* * *

As Haruhi and Naoki kept walking down the street Haruhi was distracted by her list of things they needed to get. Naoki meanwhile kept looking around board when he saw a girl close to his age just walking out into traffic.

"Mom!" he shouted before running towards the girl.

"What?" said Haruhi looking up from her list. She immediately saw her son running straight towards a girl who was walking out in front of oncoming traffic. "Naoki!" she shouted.

"Hey get out of the way!" Naoki shouted as she pulled the girl away.

"What?" said Sonomi as she suddenly felt herself get jerked back. She turned and saw a boy close to her age had a hold of her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to save your life!" said Naoki.

"Save my life from what?" said Sonomi said right as she saw car heading straight towards her and the boy. "Look out!" she shouted as she went and shoved him back onto the sidewalk. She accidentally fell down on top of him in the process. The car honked as it drove past.

Tamaki had just gotten a good grip on Mitsuko when he heard the car honk. He turned around and was horrified to see his daughter falling onto the sidewalk with some weird boy.

"Sonomi!" he shouted picking Mitsuko up and running towards her. He ran past Fusayo and grabbed her arm to drag her along.

"Why weren't you watching your sister?!" he asked.

"Oda wanted to know what I was wearing," said Fusayo.

"What did you do that for?" asked Naoki annoyed.

"I just saved you from getting hit by a car!" said Sonomi.

"No that's what I was doing!" said Naoki.

"Naoki!" Haruhi shouted running to her son, "Are you okay?"

"I would be if this stupid girl would get off me!" said Naoki.

"Sorry," said Sonomi getting up from him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" asked Haruhi looking the girl over. The more she looked over the girl the more she couldn't think that the girl looked a little bit familiar.

"Yeah I guess," she said.

"Where are your parents?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, off somewhere looking for one my stupid sisters," said Sonomi.

"Sonomi, Sonomi!" Tamaki shouted running after her, "What happed?!"

"Oh nothing," said Sonomi, "Just this loser tried to kill me."

"Hey I saved your life!" said Naoki.

"No I saved yours!" said Sonomi.

"Alright let's just say for the sake of argument you saved each other's lives and call it even," said Haruhi.

"Wait a minute Haruhi?" said Tamaki. Haruhi looked up and realized Tamaki was standing right in front of her.

"Tamaki?" she said just as surprised to see her old boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Both Tamaki and Haruhi continue to stare at each other a bit speechless. Their four children, including Fusayo looked back and forth between the two of them completely confused.

"So, Tamaki," said Haruhi finally, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it has," said Tamaki, "You're looking well."

"Yeah you too," said Haruhi. She noticed the two girls with Tamaki plus the one that was still on top of her son, "So are I take it these are your girls?"

"Oh yeah, these are my girls Fusayo, Mitsuko and, and Sonomi get off of that boy!" said Tamaki.

"Yes please," said Naoki.

"Sorry," said Sonomi.

"Are you okay Naoki?" asked Haruhi helping her son up.

"Yeah," said Naoki, "No thanks to her."

"So Haruhi is this your son?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh yeah this is Naoki," said Haruhi, "Naoki this is an old friend of mine Tamaki Suoh."

"He doesn't look like any of your old friends," said Naoki.

"Well it's been a while since we've talked," said Haruhi.

"Yeah almost 15, 16 years huh?" said Tamaki, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing good," said Haruhi, "How about you?"

"I've been doing good too," said Tamaki, "So did you ever go through with that divorce like I heard you were doing?"

"Yeah I um I've been officially divorced for about a year now," said Haruhi, "What about you? How have you been doing since your wife died?"

"I've been doing okay," said Tamaki.

"Yeah anyway can we go?" asked Fusayo, "I don't want to keep Oda waiting."

"Wait where are you going?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know but I need to go see him. He hates it when I've been gone for too long," said Fusayo.

"Who's Oda?" asked Haruhi.

"A boy Fusayo thinks is her boyfriend but he's not!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah he is and I have to go meet him like now!" said Fusayo getting impatient. She started walking off.

"Oh no you're not!" said Tamaki as he started to hurry after his daughter. He made sure to grab on to Sonomi by her elbow to pull her along. He stopped and looked back at Haruhi, "It was nice seeing you again Haruhi. It's also good to hear you're doing so well."

"Yeah you too," said Haruhi as she watched Tamaki walk off with his girls.

"How come he didn't ask if his daughter was okay?" asked Naoki.

"I guess he got distracted with the idea of his other daughter going off with that boyfriend he doesn't like," said Haruhi.

"I wonder why he doesn't like him," said Naoki.

"He's a father, and fathers need very little an excuse to not approve of a daughter's boyfriend. And that goes double for him," said Haruhi.

"Is he really an old friend of yours?" asked Naoki as he and Haruhi kept walking.

"Yeah, I knew him in high school with the others. He's in some of the old pictures I have of high school with them," Haruhi reminded him.

"You mean the tall dumb looking one?" asked Naoki.

"Yes," muttered Haruhi, "Although I wouldn't call him dumb looking."

"Isn't he mostly next to you in those photos?" asked Naoki.

"Yes he always insisted I stand next to him," said Haruhi, "Especially after…," She stopped for a moment.

"After what?" asked Naoki.

"Nothing," said Haruhi, "Let's get to the grocery store."

"Okay," said Naoki.

* * *

"So who was that exactly Dad?" asked Sonomi asked as she did her best to keep up with her dad who was doing his best to not only hold onto Mitsuko and try to keep up with Fusayo.

"Huh, oh you mean Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, "She was an old friend of mine. I uh met her in high school."

"Wait is she that one girl who looked like she was a boy in those old host club pictures you have?" asked Sonomi.

"Yeah that's her," said Tamaki.

"You are often really close to her in those pictures aren't you Dad?" said Haruhi.

"Well she was really special to me," said Tamaki.

"What happen between the two of you?" asked Sonomi.

"Well uh," said Tamaki. He looked up and saw that Fusayo had somehow managed to get to the other side of the street, "Hang on I got to catch up with your sister!"

"Fine, whatever," said Sonomi.

* * *

By the time Tamaki got his daughters back to their house his sister-in-law was gone.

'Thank god!' Tamaki thought to himself.

"Okay Mitsuko time for your nap," he said taking her upstairs. Mitsuko was already starting to nod off in her father's arms as he carried her off. The minute the two were out of sight Fusayo headed back to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sonomi.

"Out, Oda's here," said Fusayo.

"What, after all that trouble Dad did while we were out to keep you from going out?" asked Sonomi.

"Yeah well he shouldn't have bothered. I'm out of here," said Fusayo.

"Whatever," said Sonomi. She felt tempted to call out after his father about it but felt like it wouldn't do any good. And she didn't even care really.

She was about to skip off when she happen to hear the door open.

"Sonomi," said Kyoya walking into the house. He as accompanied by his daughter Cho who was Sonomi's age, "Was that Fusayo on the motorcycle riding off just now?"

"Probably," said Sonomi, "If you're looking for Dad he's upstairs putting Mitsuko down for her nap."

"I see I'll just go wait for him in his library," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Sonomi, "Hey Uncle Kyo, what all do you know about a woman named Haruhi?"

"Haruhi?" said Kyoya, "She was an old friend of ours. Although she and your father aren't exactly close anymore. Why do you ask?"

"We ran into her today when Dad took us out on one of his famous commoner explorations," said Sonomi.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Interesting."

"And you know what sounds really weird?" asked Sonomi, "It looked like Dad was interested in her."

"Really?" said Kyoya, "Yes that is even more interesting. Well, why don't you and Cho go off and play now or something."

"So Sonomi how's that latest invention going?" asked Cho as the two of them walked off.

"Trashed like all of the others," said Sonomi. They soon came to Mitsuko's room.

"Hey Dad, Kyoya's here to see you. He's waiting in the library," she said poking her head in.

"Oh okay I'll be right there," said Tamaki. Before long he was downstairs in the library.

"Hi Kyoya," he said.

"Hello Tamaki," said Kyoya, "I'm here because I was able to help find some animals for your animal kingdom you're thinking of building. You are still thinking of doing that aren't you?"

"Oh yes," said Tamaki, "But I'm still stuck on the designs."

"I see, well I'll just leave these forms for you for when you are able to get it sketched out," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya!" said Tamaki.

"No problem," said Kyoya, "So I heard you into Haruhi today." Tamaki sat up straight in shock.

"Uh yes I uh did," he said sheepishly.

"Hmm that's nice," said Kyoya, "It's been what 15 years since you've last really talked?"

"Yeah something like that," said Tamaki getting nervous.

"You know she's now officially divorced," said Kyoya.

"Yes she told me. She's been divorced for a year now," said Tamaki, "I also got to meet her son Naoki. He looks a lot like her."

"Yes I know," said Kyoya.

"You've seen him before?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, just because you cut her out of your life doesn't mean the rest of us did. How else do you think I knew she got a divorce?" asked Kyoya.

"Right," said Tamaki, "Um speaking of the others, did you want to do something next Friday like we usually do every third Friday?"

"Yes I can arrange that," said Kyoya, "In the mean time I should be going. I only stopped by to drop off those forms. I'll just get my daughter and go."

"Oh she can stay for a while if she wants. It would be nice for Sonomi to have someone to play with. You know I know this pretty sad and pathetic but sometimes I feel like I just ignore her because I'm too distracted by other two girls," said Tamaki, "between Mitsuko needing attention and Fusayo getting so rebellious…,"

"Like dating someone who rides motorcycles?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah like that," said Tamaki, "Wait, how did you know that?"

"I saw her drive off on one when I arrived with a boy," said Kyoya.

"What, no not again!" said Tamaki.

"Sorry Tamaki," said Kyoya, "Who was it anyway?"

"Oda Hanshou!" said Tamaki.

"Isn't he that politician's son that got held back a year?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes!" said Tamaki," I have to try to find my daughter again!"

"If you need help let me know," said Kyoya. "I'll go see if Cho would like to stay for a while before I leave." He stood up, making sure to leave the forms he brought over before heading out to find his daughter to see what she wanted to do. He found her in Sonomi's room going over something at Sonomi's sketched desk.

"Having fun girls?" he asked.

"Yeah sort of," said Sonomi.

"Working on another invention?" asked Kyoya.

"Well we're just trying to think of something that someone people could use to make their lives easier," said Cho.

"I see, did you want to stick around and help some more or do you want to come with me now?" asked Kyoya.

"I'll stay here for a little while longer if that's alright Father," said Cho.

"That's fine, you know who to call when you're ready to come home," said Kyoya walking out of the room. He was glad that his daughter was staying to keep Sonomi company. From what he's seen even before Tamaki became a widower Sonomi had sadly often been neglected by her parents. He knew that was normal for middle children unfortunately. He also understood what it was like to be overlooked by the parents in favor of the siblings and how one special friend can make it all seem worthwhile.

As he headed back towards the front door, he happened to notice a picture of him and his friends from high school. In it Tamaki had his arms draped over Haruhi in a loving matter. It got him to thinking. He knew the two still had deep feeling for each other and were now both single.

Calmly he pulled out his phone and dallied.

"Hello you two," he said, "I know this a pretty stupid question but are you two up to a little bit mischief making perchance?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi busily put away her groceries when she happened to notice that Naoki was sitting at the table playing one of his games.

"Naoki can you put that down and help me put these away?" she asked. Naoki didn't even look up. "Naoki!" she snapped.

"Yeah Mom?" asked Naoki still not looking up from his game.

"Would you be so kind as to put away your game and help me with the groceries!" said Haruhi getting impatient.

"In a minute," said Naoki.

"Now!" said Haruhi, "Or I'll take it away!"

"Fine," said Naoki pausing his game. As he got up to help he sheepishly asked, "I don't suppose this is going to affect me getting a Wii is it?"

"No, you have to get good grades for that. You start being more helpful and responsible here in the house I'd buy you an Xbox," said Haruhi without thinking.

"Really?!" said Naoki, "An Xbox and a Wii?!"

"Yes," Haruhi muttered, "But let's see you get those grades up and be more responsible first."

"Sure no problem!" said Naoki, "What else do you need done? You need the bathroom cleaned? How about the laundry? Where's the vacuum cleaner?"

"Let's worry about the groceries for right now," said Haruhi.

"Sure, I'll do it! I'll do it!" said Naoki as he pulled out some food from the bags, "Uh where do these go?"

"The milk and butter?" said Haruhi, "where do you think?"

"Uh," said Naoki looking around confused.

"The refrigerator," said Haruhi pointing.

"Right, right," said Naoki.

'I wonder how long this is going to last,' thought Haruhi as she continued to help put her things away. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Naoki can you gat that?" she asked.

"Yes Mom!" said Naoki hurrying off as fast as he could, dropping the bread in his hand. Haruhi groaned as she picked it up.

* * *

"Yes?" said Naoki opening the door.

"Hey Squirt,"

"Hey Hikaru, Hey Kaoru," said Naoki, "Come on. Mom the twins are here."

'Oh great,' she thought, 'What do they want?'

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked walking into the living room.

"Nothing just stopped by to say hi," said Hikaru.

"Hi," said Haruhi, "I got to go finish put the groceries away."

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" said Naoki running off to the kitchen.

"What's with him?" asked Kaoru.

"I promised him an Xbox is he started acting more responsible with helping me," said Haruhi.

"Why do you have to torture him to get him something nice?" asked Hikaru.

"It's not that bad," said Haruhi, "I've also promised him a Wii if he gets straight A's on his next report card."

"Wow you're so harsh," said Kaoru.

"So anyway what brings you guys by?" asked Haruhi.

"Well do we need an excuse to come over and see our friend?" asked Hikaru.

"I guess not," said Haruhi.

"Mom, where does the lunch meat go?" asked Naoki, "and where does the cheese go?"

"Hang on," said Haruhi.

"You know it might be easier if you offered him the Xbox in exchanged for him not helping you," said Hikaru.

"Shut-up," said Haruhi walking into the kitchen, "I take care of the rest honey. Thanks for your help just the same."

"Sure Mom," said Naoki. He slumped back into the kitchen. "I'm not going to get that Xbox."

"Well maybe not that way," said Hikaru, "But you never know when one might magically show up in your room like that 3DS."

"Really?" said Naoki.

"Or a Wii," said Kaoru.

"You guys better not be trying anything to spoil him!" Haruhi called out from the kitchen.

"What makes you think we'd be doing that Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"Anyway," said Hikaru, "Anything interesting happen today while you guys were out?"

"Yeah, Mom met some old friend. I think he's the dumb blond one from her high school pictures," said Naoki.

"Oh him huh?" asked Kaoru.

"Him what, what are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Did you run into the boss today?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, and his daughters," said Haruhi.

"Interesting," said the twins.

"I guess it was," said Haruhi.

"You know what else is interesting Kaoru?" said Hikaru.

"What Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"We haven't been able to really spend time with Haruhi in so long," said Hikaru.

"You're right we haven't," said Kaoru.

"So?" said Haruhi.

"Want to do something with us this Friday?" asked the twins.

"This Friday?" said Haruhi, "I don't know."

"Oh why not?" asked Hikaru.

"Well for one thing I'd have to find a sitter for Naoki," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi, the kid's ten years old," said Kaoru.

"Yeah Mom I can take care of myself," said Naoki.

"I can take care of myself Mom," said Naoki.

"Don't you still have homework to do?" asked Haruhi crossing her arms.

"Uh no, I got it all done last night," said Naoki.

"Oh really," said Haruhi as she headed towards her son's room.

"Oh no!" said Naoki.

"I thought we taught you better when it comes to lying," said Hikaru.

"Naoki come in here!" said Haruhi.

"And to hide your evidence better," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I know," said Naoki as he walked down to his room.

"We need to help him out some more," said Kaoru. They were both distracted by the sound of the door unlocking and opening. They turned around to see Ryota walking into the apartment. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the twins standing there.

"Oh hi, how are you guys doing?" he asked sheepishly. Both twins folded their arms in annoyance.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah Haruhi kicked your ass to the curb," said Kaoru.

"Well I was just stopping by," said Ryota.

"Well now you can leave," said Hikaru grabbing him by the arm while Kaoru opened the door.

"No-no-no wait, wait!" said Ryota as he struggled against Hikaru.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi, "Ryota did you let yourself in again?"

"No," said Ryota.

"Yes," said the twins.

"I was just, I was just stopping by is all," said Ryota.

"Just get out!" said the twins as they continued to haul him out.

"That's another reason I don't want to leave Naoki alone to go out," muttered Haruhi, "I don't want Ryota coming over when I'm not around."

"You're going out Haruhi?" asked Ryota.

"None of your business," said the twins.

"No no what I meant was that I can take the kid this weekend," said Ryota.

"What?" asked Haruhi Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'll take Naoki this weekend if you want," said Ryota, "The whole weekend."

"I don't know about that," said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Ryota.

"Because every time you say you'll take him for the weekend it usually only consists of few hours before something comes up and I have to come get him," said Haruhi.

"It won't happen this time I promise," said Ryota, "Plese let me take him. You can go out to have fun and stuff."

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "Let me ask Naoki, Naoki?"

"I'm working on it I swear," said Naoki running into the living room. Then he saw his dad being held by the twins, "Oh hi Dad."

"Hey kid, how would you like to go with me this weekend?" asked Ryota.

"For how long?" asked Naoki.

"The whole weekend," said Ryota.

"So then only for a few hours?" asked Naoki.

"No son this time it'll be different I promise," said Ryota finally managing to get free of Hikaru, "We'll hang out for the weekend."

"Will we just do laser tag the whole time?" asked Naoki.

"No, there's a lot more we can do," said Ryota, "We can do paintballs, uh go carts…"

"Can we go see a movie?" asked Naoki.

"I don't know about that," said Ryota, "But we'll spend the whole weekend together I promise!"

"Okay I guess," said Naoki.

"Good and your mother can have her apparent night out," said Ryota.

"He does have a point," muttered the twins.

"Well," said Haruhi looking between her son and ex-husband, "You have to promise me you'll actually spend time with him the whole weekend."

"I promise," said Ryota.

"Naoki are you okay with that?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure Mom," said Naoki.

"Okay looks like I'll be able to go out with you guys after all," said Haruhi.

"Great," said the twins. Then they looked at Ryota with angrily glares, "Now get out!" Hikaru shoved him out and Kaoru slammed the door in his face.

"Man that felt good!" said Kaoru.

"I'm so glad you finally dumped him Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "So I guess I'll see you Friday?"

"Or before if we decide to be nice and bring you something to wear for the night," said Hikaru.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "Well I'll see you when I see you then. Thanks for stopping by."

"Any time," said Kaoru, "See you later Naoki."

"See ya," said Naoki.

"Don't be surprise if something new magically appears in your room," said twins with evil smirks.

"Stop trying to spoil my son!" said Haruhi.

"Someone has to," said the twins.

"Bye guys I'll see you later," said Haruhi ushering them out and shutting the door.

* * *

As the twins walked away, Kaoru pulled out his phone.

"Hey Kyoya, yeah she took the bait. We're all set for Friday," he said.

"This is going great," he and Hikaru said together.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm," muttered Haruhi looking at herself in the mirror at the black dress the twins had gotten for her to wear on their night out like they had threatened. "This seems a little bit fancy for a simple night out."

"Mom, Mom have you seen my favorite orange shirt?" asked Naoki walking into the room, "Whoa is that the dress Hikaru and Kaoru got you?"

"Yeah apparently," said Haruhi.

"It looks like you're going on a date or something," said Naoki.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi, "Anyway you were asking about a shirt?"

"Yeah my favorite orange one," said Naoki.

"Oh yeah it was a load I did earlier. It should be done in the dryer," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Mom," said Naoki running out of her room. Haruhi followed and saw her son just take his own shirt out without taking the other clothes.

"Uh Naoki?" she said.

"Yeah?" asked Naoki.

"Are you forgetting something?" asked Haruhi pointing to the dryer.

"No this was the only shirt I needed," said Naoki.

"What about all of the other clothes?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I can't think of any others I wanted to take to Dad's and the rest is yours," said Naoki.

"Honey can you take care of the other clothes? You know take them out, fold them and put them away?" said Haruhi.

"Do I have to?" asked Naoki.

"Well I suppose you don't but it'll leave a big X in my heart if you don't," said Haruhi.

"Oh right that," said Naoki. He quickly took the cloths out and started to fold them.

"And can you also check the washer?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I don't want to do that," said Naoki.

"Oh really?" asked Haruhi making an X with her fingers.

"Okay okay," said Naoki.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She walked over to her son's room and checked to see what all he had packed for the trip. Mainly she wanted to make sure he packed his toothbrush and comb and had plenty of underwear.

"Naoki was there anything else you wanted to bring with you to your dad's?" she asked walking out into the living room right as Naoki got done doing the laundry.

"Um no, I can't think of anything," said Naoki.

"Do you have your 3DS packed?" asked Haruhi.

"Not yet but I will," said Naoki.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She walked back to her room to pull out a cell phone and walked back out to the living room, "I got your emergency phone right here and I'll have my phone on the whole time if you need me."

"Yeah Mom," said Naoki packing the phone.

"And if for some odd reason you can't get a hold of me, who do you call?" asked Haruhi.

"Grandpa Ranka," said Naoki.

"That's right, but like I said I'll try to keep my phone on the whole time you're with your dad just in case," said Haruhi.

"He's going to bail on me again isn't he?" asked Naoki.

"I like to think no," said Haruhi putting her arm around her son, "But if for some stupid reason he does how about I buy you a new game for the 3DS?"

"Thanks Mom," said Naoki. Haruhi usually got her son a game if his dad bailed on him or treated him to something nice, which meant Naoki had gotten quite a few games since his parents split.

Just then the door opened and in walked Ryota.

"Hey guys," he said, "Whoa Haruhi you're looking pretty sharp. How come you never looked that good when we were together?"

"Don't ever knock?" asked Haruhi. She grabbed Naoki's bag and handed it to Ryota, "Remember, try to spend the whole weekend with Naoki."

"Don't worry, I will," Ryota promised, "Come on sport. Oh Haruhi can I borrow some money?"

"What happened to all the money you had the other day?" asked Haruhi.

"I have a lot of bills to pay," said Ryota.

"How much do you think you'll need?" asked Haruhi.

"Five hundred I think," said Ryota.

"Five hundred?!" said Haruhi.

"If it's for the whole weekend I think it's a fair amount," said Ryota.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I wish you had asked me ahead of time. All I can do is write out a check."

"That's fine," said Ryota, "I can get it cashed."

"I hope you'll eventually pay me back though," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi I will I promise," said Ryota snatching the cheek and walking towards the door.

"Uh Ryota," said Haruhi, "Forgetting something?"

"No Haruhi you gave me the cheek right here," said Ryota holding it up.

"I was referring to your son," said Haruhi pointing to Naoki.

"Oh right come on," said Ryota.

"Remember honey I'll have my phone on," Haruhi whispered.

"Thanks Mom," Naoki called out before leaving with his father.

* * *

"Okay I'm getting ready to go out," said Tamaki walking into the room where his daughters were all sitting. Fusayo was on her phone. Sonomi was playing with some sort of gadget and Mitsuko was coloring. Only Mitsuko looked up as he came in.

"Have fun Dada," she said with a smile.

"Thank you my dear," said Tamaki kissing her head. He walked over and did the same with the two older girls who only looked up at their dad annoyed when he did.

"Fusayo no going out got it?" Tamaki ordered.

"Yeah sure Dad," said Fusayo.

"I mean it young lady. I'll be back by 11 and you better be in bed understood?" said Tamaki.

"Hmm," was Fusayo only response.

"Hmm," muttered Tamaki too, "Well be good and go to bed at your bed times."

"Even though Mitsuko's is right now?" asked Sonomi.

"Is it really?" said Tamaki looking at his watch, "Wait no it's not."

"Oops my bad," said Sonomi with a smirk.

"Please behave while I'm out," Tamaki pleaded before finally heading out.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Fusayo asked once their father had gone.

"Duh," said Sonomi.

"Hmm, aren't you the little prankster," said Fusayo as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sonomi.

"Out with Oda," said Fusayo.

"Didn't Dad tell you can't go out?" asked Sonomi.

"Yeah," said Fusayo.

"Hmm okay just wanted to make sure I heard him right," said Sonomi looking back at her toy without a second thought as he sister headed out.

"But if Daddy said no shouldn't she stay here?" asked Mitsuko.

"You'd think so," said Sonomi, "But I think Fusayo's mentally retarded. That's why she's constantly going out with that stinky sick boy."

"I don't like him," said Mitsuko.

"Yeah I know," said Sonomi, "I'm surrounded by people I don't like."

"That doesn't include me does it?" asked Mitsuko.

"You're one of the top three," said Sonomi. Next thing she knew her sister was sulking in the corner.

"That'll keep her out my hair for most of the evening," said Sonomi.

* * *

"Well hello everyone," said Tamaki when he showed up at he lounge his friends were all waiting for him.

"Hi Tama-Chan," said Hunny happily.

"It's so good that the six of us are all here together," said Tamaki.

"I thought it was going to be seven tonight," said Hunny.

"Seven?" said Tamaki.

"That's what you said right Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I did, at least I assumed the seventh person's still going to show up," said Kyoya looking over at the twins.

"Don't worry she'll be here," they said.

"She?" said Tamaki.

"Look she's here!" said Hunny getting excited.

"Huh?" said Tamaki looking towards the door to see Haruhi walking into the lounge.

"Oh," she said surprised when she saw her other friends with the twins, "I thought that it was just going to the three of us. I didn't you were all going to be here…," She stopped surprised when she realized Tamaki was with them as well, "Tamaki?"

"Haruhi, you're here too?!" said Tamaki equally surprised jumping up, "I didn't realize you were going to be here."

"Neither did I," said Haruhi.

"Well now that you're here, have a seat," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru led her over to the seat right across from Tamaki. Both just stared at each other confused.

"Didn't you two run into each other earlier this week as well?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah we did," said Haruhi.

"Wow running into two each in one week," said Hikaru.

"What are the odds?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, you tell me," said Haruhi looking at them with narrow eyes.

"Well in either case it's nice to know that you were able to all get together like this yes?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah it's nice we all had the time off," said Hunny, "I'm always so busy. I know I'll be really busy next weekend for sure."

"What about you Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh no I don't think I have anything planned next weekend," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya, "What about you Haruhi?"

"Uh I guess I'm not doing anything," said Haruhi, "I hardly have anything going on that doesn't involve my son really."

"Hmm," said Hikaru, "So you're not doing anything next weekend and the boss isn't doing anything next weekend."

"Can you think of anything you two could be doing next weekend?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh no, I can't sorry," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said the twins annoyed, "What about you Boss?"

"Uh no I can't think of anything either," said Tamaki. He wasn't taking his eyes off of Haruhi.

"Really?" said the twins.

"You know what's something I haven't done in a long while? Go on a date with my wife," said Hunny, "What about you two? Have you two had a date at all recently?"

"Uh no, no since after my divorce," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I haven't had too much either except setups by Aoko," said Tamaki.

"Aoko?" said Haruhi.

"My late wife's sister," said Tamaki, "She likes to think I'm destined to marry her after Kita died."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"I bet it'd be nice to be able to go on a date you really wanted to go on huh Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Tamaki.

"What about you Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, "Would you be interested in going on a real date again?"

"Well I have been thinking about now that it's been about year since I've been officially divorced," said Haruhi.

"Yeah single lady here," said Kaoru.

"Can't let a pretty girl like you be allowed to go around unattached," said Hikaru, "It's illegal."

"What the hell are you guys trying to get at?" asked Haruhi. Just then her phone went off. She looked down at it. "Oh no it's Naoki. I knew it!" She got up and headed to the corner of the room. The rest of the hosts could still hear her though.

"Hi honey, where are you? The laser tag arena? Is your father still there with you? In the bathroom? Okay well I'll be right down to get you okay?" She turned and looked back at her friends.

"I'm sorry I got to go. Once again my son's a second priority to his father," she said.

"Tamaki, Haruhi's leaving," said Kyoya, "Don't you want to say something to her before she goes?"

"Uh sure," said Tamaki, "It was nice seeing you again Haruhi.

"You too," said Haruhi about to walk out.

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Hikaru and Kaoru, "Haruhi!"

"What?" asked Haruhi stopping at the door.

"The boss wants to ask you out on a date!" said the twins.

"I do?" asked Tamaki.

"He does?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "You both said you're free next weekend so what else would you have to do?"

"Well, I'd need to find a sitter for my son whom I still have to go get," said Haruhi.

"Well why not have him stay at Tama-Chan's house?" asked Hunny, "I'm sure his staff can watch him. Plus he can play with Tama-Chan's daughters, right Tama-Chan?"

"Uh yeah I'm sure he could," said Tamaki.

"Well okay then," said Haruhi, "I guess it's a date, Should I just come to your house on Friday Tamaki?"

"Uh sure," said Tamaki, "I'm sure it'll be a wonderful night."

"Good, I'll see you then," said Haruhi, "I got to get going though."

"Right see you then," said Tamaki as he watched Haruhi walk out the door. "Did I seriously ask Haruhi out?"

"Yes Boss you did," said the twins.

"Look at it as a way to try to finally mend the bond you two broke 15 years ago," said Kyoya.

"Well okay then," said Tamaki. He started smiling again brightly, "I have date with Haruhi!"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi was in such a daze over the idea of going on a date let alone one with her old boyfriend that she almost didn't stop at the laser arena. When she did finally come to a stop, she could see her son already see her son there waiting for her.

"Hi honey," she said opening her car door.

"Hey Mom," said Naoki as he got into the car.

"So what was your father excuse this time?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know exactly," said Naoki, "I was having some fun for a little while but apparently after the sixth or seventh time I didn't get the most shots Dad said I was ruining everything so he said it was best if I were to just go home." Haruhi sighed as she gripped her steering wheel.

"I'm sorry honey," she said, "I don't care what he says. I think that from now on I'm not going to let him take you for the whole weekend. It never works out."

"Well okay if you think it's for the best," said Naoki, "It'll be nice not to have a disappointing weekend from now on." Haruhi looked over at her son to see he was staring out the window appearing disappointed.

"Well you want to hear something interesting for next weekend?" she asked.

"What?" asked Naoki sounding board.

"I have a date," said Haruhi. Naoki immediately looked over at his mother.

"You have a date?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah," said Haruhi smiling at the idea.

"With who?" asked Naoki.

"You remember that man we bumped into last week?" asked Haruhi.

"You mean that dumb blond guy?" asked Naoki.

"I wish you wouldn't refer to him like that," said Haruhi, "But yes, well he asked me out."

"Really, and you said yes?" asked Naoki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "Believe it or not he and I use to date when we were in younger, towards the end of high school and through collage."

"So what happened?" asked Naoki.

"We uh broke up when I was still in the middle of law school," said Haruhi sheepishly.

"Why?" asked Naoki.

"Well it's kind of complicated, but I guess it had to do with me," said Haruhi, "But never mind about it now. The point is we're going to go out on this date next Friday and while we're out on it he says you can stay at his place with his girls."

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Naoki.

"Because he has someone who can help watch the four of you," said Haruhi.

"He knows a sitter or something?" asked Naoki.

"No well um, you know how a lot of my friends are like super rich?" said Haruhi, "Well he also falls into the category."

"Oh I see," said Naoki, "I'm surprised you never snagged yourself a rich husband while you were going to the rich people's school."

"Well that was because I wasn't there to snag a rich husband. I was there to learn," said Haruhi, "The only reason I'd ever want to go out with someone was because I liked him for him not for his money."

"Hmm," said Naoki smirking.

* * *

"Well let's go ahead and get some sleep," said Haruhi when the two of them got home, "Tomorrow I'll take you out to buy you a new game or something."

"Okay," said Naoki walking to his room, "Hey Mom come in here!"

"What, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi running into her son's room. On his bed were a brand new Xbox and Wii. On top of each were a note, one said **'From Hikaru,' **and the other said, **'From Kaoru.' **

'I am so going to murder those too!' thought Haruhi.

"Woo-Hoo!" said Naoki looking his new gaming systems with joy.

"Hold it!" said Haruhi, "You can have these but you still have to get your grades up and show responsibility around the house more. You don't and I may just have to take them away for a while got it?"

"Yeah sure Mom," said Naoki.

* * *

"I have a date with Haruhi," Tamaki get saying over and over again, "I have a date with Haruhi. I have a date with Haruhi. I actually have a date with Haruhi!"

He practically skipped to his front door when he heard a rumbling. He turned around to see a motorcycle heading straight to the front steps and coming to a stop with two passengers on it. The one on the back climbed off and took off her helmet.

"Thanks Oda," said Fusayo.

"No problem Babe," said Oda as he took off his helmet too and pulled her close kissing her hard on her lips.

"Hey Hey, None of that!" shouted Tamaki pulling Fusayo away from the boy, "Go home Mr. Hanshou right now!"

"Fine whatever old man," said Oda taking off.

"I thought I told you not to go out tonight!" said Tamaki as he pulled his daughter into the house.

"No you said that you would be home by 11 and then check to see if I'm in bed at the time. It's only 10:59 pm," said Fusayo.

"Don't get smart with me!" said Tamaki.

"Oh come on Dad," said Fusayo, "It's not my fault you don't date."

"That's not true!" said Tamaki.

"Oh so you're finally admitting that you're dating Aunt Aoko?" asked Fusayo.

"No it's not that," said Tamaki, "I have a date with someone else next Friday," said Tamaki.

"You do, really?" asked Fusayo totally shocked.

"Yes," said Tamaki.

"What's with all the shouting?" asked Sonomi walking out of her room.

"It's so loud," said Mitsuko also walking out of her room.

"Oh sorry girls," said Tamaki, "I was just telling your sister I have date next weekend."

"Aunt Aoki tricked you again huh?" said Sonomi.

"No, no it's nothing like that. It's actually a date with someone else," said Tamaki.

"Oh who's the dumb girl?" asked Sonomi.

"She's not dumb!" said Tamaki, "You remember that nice young lady we bumped into last week in the commoner's neighborhood?"

"Her?" said the girls.

"Yes her, Haruhi Fujioka," said Tamaki, "I have a date with her next Friday."

"Why would she want to do that?" asked Fusayo.

"Well we did use to go out for while in high school and in collage. Then we sort of broke up when she got into law school," said Tamaki.

"Why what happened?" asked Fusayo.

"Well it was kind of a complicated thing," said Tamaki, "But we're not going to dwell on that now. Next week I'll be taking her out and her son will be coming over where while we're on our date. I expect you to treat him fairly understood?"

"Why does he have to come over here?" asked Sonomi.

"So his mother doesn't have to scramble to find a sitter," said Tamaki.

"Why not just have her staff watch him?" asked Fusayo.

"Well they're commoners," said Tamaki.

"Ugh, Dad are you really going out with a commoner?" asked Fusayo, "That sounds unsanitary!"

"Don't you dare refer to her like that young lady! She's a wonderful woman! Now get to bed everyone! It's late!" Tamaki ordered.

"Daddy will you sing me a song?" Mitsuko asked stretching to her father.

"Of course my little princess," said Tamaki picking her up and carrying her to her room.

"Do you think Aunt Aoko's going to flip when she hears Dad's got a date with someone other then her?" asked Sonomi.

"Oh probably," said Fusayo.

"It's funny watching her lose her temper," said Sonomi as the two sisters headed to their rooms.

* * *

"Hey Mom guess what?!" said Naoki happily from the living room the next morning.

"What?" asked Haruhi walking into the living room where she saw her son already had the Xbox set up.

"Hikaru and Kaoru also got me some games to go with the gaming systems!" said Naoki.

"That's great dear," said Haruhi.

'I'm still going to kill them!' she thought.

"Knock-knock," they both heard a voice say as Ranka walked into the apartment.

"Oh hi Dad, good morning," said Haruhi, "Can I offer you a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," said Ranka, "And how is my wonderful grandson?"

"Great Grandpa, look what I got!" said Naoki nodding to both the Xbox and Wii.

"Oh wow where did you get that?" asked Ranka.

"Where do you think? From the twins," said Haruhi walking into the room with a mug for her dad.

"Oh those two," said Ranka.

"Oh guess what Grandpa? Mom has a date!" said Naoki.

"Naoki!" said Haruhi through clenched teeth and making the kill signal across her throat.

"Oh really?" said Ranka excited, "It's about time you found yourself a decent man Haruhi! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Some guy named Tamaki," said Naoki.

_CRASH_

Naoki looked down confused at the broken mug at his grandfather's feet.

"Haruhi," said Ranka trying to remain calm, "Please tell me Naoki's talking about a different Tamaki then one I'm thinking of." Haruhi groaned mad.

"Sorry to disappoint you Dad but no. It's with Tamaki Suoh," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, why would you want to do this exactly?" asked Ranka, "You already made the right choice 15 years ago when you dumped him remember?"

"I didn't really dump him Dad. I just told you I dumped him to make you happy," said Haruhi walking down the hallway to find a broom to sweep up the broken mug.

"Haruhi why are you going out with the same man that more or less broke your heart though?" Ranka asked walking after her.

"I didn't really help matters Dad," said Haruhi.

"Well what happened exactly?" asked Ranka, "You were always so vague on the details." Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki asked me to marry him," she said.

"He did?" said Ranka almost falling over, "You never told me that."

"Well I thought it didn't matter after what happened," said Haruhi.

"What, what happened?" asked Ranka.

"I um ran away from him after he proposed. I literally ran away from him out of fear over the notion of getting married. Not just to Tamaki in general although I do suppose his grandmother help fuel the fear. A few days before Tamaki popped the question, she visited me and you know she never really liked me. Well anyway she sort of scolded me over the notion of wanting to be with Tamaki when there was no way I would really fit in with him and their world and it really got to me. Plus I wasn't really up to the idea of getting married just yet since I had just started law school. I was a little worried Tamaki was going to ask already and I didn't know how to really turn him down without hurting him. So when he asked me, I, I panicked and ran away from him," said Haruhi.

"Oh my so that's what happened?" asked Ranka, "Well then why did he go and asked that woman to marry him right after?"

"That I never got either," said Haruhi, "I remember waking up the morning after running away from him and finding out he was already engaged to this girl. I didn't even know who she was. I had never seen her before in my life."

"You see, that's why you shouldn't be doing this!" said Ranka, "He broke your heart so easily!"

"Dad, didn't you just hear what I said? I ran away remember? I probably broke his heart too," said Haruhi, "And besides if he's willingly to forgive me for that and me a second chance the least I can do is forgive him."

She didn't realize her son had heard the whole thing.

'Hmm,' he thought.

* * *

"I have a date with Haruhi. I have a date with Haruhi," Tamaki sang in his bathroom as he got ready for the day. He still couldn't believe how happy he was over the notion. Oh how he had missed his old girlfriend. "I have a date I have a date I have date!"

"Oh we're going on a date?"

Tamaki jumped in fear when he saw his sister-in-law standing next to him.

"Aoko, what are you doing in here?" he asked in fear.

"I heard we had a date," said Aoko.

"No we're not!" said Tamaki.

"But Sonomi told me you had a date this Friday," said Aoko.

"Sonomi said that?" said Tamaki. He looked over to his bathroom door and heard snickering, "Hmm!"

"What are you doing?" Fusayo asked when she saw her sister was standing in their father's door near the bathroom door.

"Aunt Aoko's about to find out Dad's going out with someone other then her!" said Sonomi smirking.

"Oh boy this ought to be good," said Fusayo walking next to her sister right as they heard their aunt shout, "WHAT?!"

"How can you go on a date with some commoner bitch?!" snapped Aoko.

"She's not a bitch!" said Tamaki, "She's a wonderful woman!"

"I thought she dumped you after she was done with you," said Aoko.

"That's not what happened!" said Tamaki, "I, I don't know what really happened. All I know is I tried to ask her to marry me and I can only assume I came on too strong that I startled her and scared her away. And then to make matters worse when I came home my grandmother was waiting for me and when she heard of my failed attempt of engagement she somehow convinced me that I should just forget about Haruhi and marry the woman she wanted me to marry, your sister. So in reality I came on too strong and broke her heart after I moved on so fast."

"That sounds kind of pathetic," said Aoko.

"Yeah," said Fusayo.

"Look can you just get out," said Tamaki.

"Fine, fine, just call me after the stupid commoner bitch breaks your heart again," said Aoko walking out.

"She's not a bitch and it's going to work out this time you'll see!" said Tamaki before slamming the door shut after her, "It's going to work out this time! I just know it!"

"What do you think?" asked Sonomi.

"I don't know," said Fusayo, "I think if Dad's too busy trying to make things work with this woman he won't notice if I were to slip out more with Oda."

"Sure whatever," said Sonomi, "The only thing I can see is another woman who'll ignore me.'

"What did you say?" asked Fusayo.

"Never mind," said Sonomi.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm," said Haruhi opening her closest to look around to find something to wear on her date with Tamaki. "What would be appropriate for this? I'm not sure where he's taking me exactly, and I don't want to think that I'm expecting too much with this."

"Mom," said Naoki walking into the room, "can I bring my X-box or Wii to what's his name's house?"

"It's Tamaki Suoh," said Haruhi still thumbing through her closet, "And yes but only one okay? Did you also get your homework done?"

"Uh some," said Naoki.

"Is that what your teacher told you to do, some of it?" asked Haruhi.

"She just said that we had to make sure we get it done by Monday," said Naoki.

"Hmm," Haruhi muttered, "I think you should take it with you."

"What?" asked Naoki.

"Take it with you along with whatever gaming system you want to bring and make sure you get it done," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," Naoki moaned, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to decide on what to wear on this date," said Haruhi, "I'm not sure what to wear personally because I don't know what kind of date he has in mind."

"Oh yeah?" said Naoki. He walked over and stood next to her mother and looked into her closet, "Why not just wear the outfit Hikaru and Kaoru got you?"

"You'll have to be more specific then that honey," said Haruhi.

"The newer one," said Naoki pointing towards the back of the closet where Haruhi could see a white cover hanging. She grabbed and saw there was a note that said, '_To Wear on Your Date with The Boss from Hikaru and Kaoru.'_

'Those two,' thought Haruhi, 'But I'm still going to murder for spoiling Naoki.' She pulled off the cover to see it was a short red strapless dress with a white sash around the middle.

"Well I guess this won't be too bad to wear," she said. She quickly ushered her son out of her room to change.

* * *

"Hmm hmm," Tamaki hummed as he dressed himself in the mirror, "I am feeling so excited about this!" He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for Haruhi and her son to show up.

He hurried downstairs to try to find Shima and his daughters.

"Shima, Girls?" he called out.

"What is it now Dad?" asked Fusayo walking out of the lounge. She stopped and looked at her dad with a sneer, "That's what you're wearing on your date Dad?"

"What, what's wrong with it?" asked Tamaki.

"Well for one thing, lose the bowtie," said Fusayo as she walked up and literally undid her dad's tie, "Bowties are way too tacky. They're for older guys and you don't want her to think you've gotten like really old do you Dad?"

"Well I suppose not," said Tamaki.

"Well if you're going to be helping Dad look young I have a suggestion," said Sonomi appearing next to her sister."

"Oh really and what's that?" asked Tamaki. Sonomi reached up and undid the top button of Tamaki's white shirt.

"There, now you look more hip," she said.

"Really, you think so?" he asked walking over to hallway mirror and looked at himself. His outfit was now a white shirt under a black blazer along with black slacks and black belt, "Huh I guess this does look better, thanks girls."

"Hmm," said Fusayo looking back at her phone.

"Whatever," said Sonomi.

* * *

"Wow, this dude is rich," said Naoki when he and Haruhi arrived at the Suoh mansion.

"Well like I said he does come from the same world as most of my other friends," said Haruhi. The two walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

"Ah!" said Tamaki, "That's her, that's Haruhi! She's here! Shima!"

"Yes Master Tamaki?" asked Shima.

"Is everything ready for Haruhi and her son?!" asked Tamaki running around in a sort of panic.

"Yes Master Tamaki as you asked," said Shima.

"Good, good, go let them in!" said Tamaki, "Where did I put those flowers?!"

"I think Mitsuko had them," said Sonomi.

"What?!" said Tamaki running off to find his youngest daughter.

* * *

"How long does it take them to answer the door?" Naoki asked.

"Oh just be patient," said Haruhi as she rang the doorbell again. Finally the door was opened by Shima.

"Welcome Ms. Fujioka, it's good to see you again," she said, "Please come in."

"Thank you Shima, it's nice to see you again too," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Miss Fujioka," said Shima, "Or I am I wrong about your names?"

"No I went back to my maiden name after my divorce," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Shima.

"Where's Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure at the moment," said Shima.

* * *

Tamaki ran into the lounge to see Mitsuko pulling off the last petal from the flowers.

"She loves him!" she shouted happily.

"Mitsuko, what did you do with Daddy's flowers?!" asked Tamaki.

"Wanted to know if the nice lady loves you," said Mitsuko.

"Oh honey," said Tamaki looking at the mess of flowers.

"Master Tamaki, Ms. Fujioka's here," said another maid poking her head into the lounge.

"Oh right," said Tamaki, "Well looks like I'll have to worry about the flowers later. Can you please get this mess taken care of?"

"Of course," said the maid.

* * *

"Is there anything we should be aware of when it comes to looking after your son Ms. Fujioka?" asked Shima.

"Well nothing too specific," said Haruhi, "He brought over, what did you over dear?"

"My Xbox," said Naoki.

"Okay, he brought over his Xbox that he can set up to play with. However I also made sure he brought his homework. Can you please make sure he gets that done?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course," said Shima.

"Ahem," said another maid, "Presenting Master Tamaki Suoh." She moved aside for Tamaki to walk in. He blushed as red as Haruhi's dress when he saw her in it.

'She's still as beautiful as I remember her!' he thought.

"Hi Tamaki," said Haruhi smiling politely.

"Hello Haruhi," said Tamaki trying to make himself remain calm.

"Uh you remember my son Naoki right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes hello Naoki," said Tamaki, "Welcome to my humble home."

"It's nice," said Naoki.

"Where are my girls?" said Tamaki looking around.

"I'm here Daddy," said Mitsuko running up to her father and taking his hand.

"Oh good, this is my youngest," said Tamaki.

"Hi," said Haruhi smiling sweetly at her.

"You're pretty," said Mitsuko.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Now where are your sisters?" asked Tamaki, "Fusayo, Sonomi?"

"Now what?" asked Fusayo walking into the hallway.

"What's going on?" asked Sonomi also walking into the hallway.

"I wanted you to say hello to Haruhi and Naoki before we left on my date," said Tamaki.

"Hi," said Fusayo bluntly.

"Oh hey it's the dumb guy who can't look where he's going," said Sonomi.

"No that was you!" said Naoki.

"Naoki be nice!" said Haruhi.

"You too Sonomi!" said Tamaki, "I want you all to be nice to Naoki while he's here understood. He's our guest and should be treated with respect understood."

"Whatever," said Fusayo not really paying attention.

"And Naoki, you be nice too," said Haruhi, "You're a guest here and you need to make sure you treat these people here with respect."

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"And make sure you get your homework done," said Haruhi.

"Mmm," muttered Naoki, "Yes Mom."

"And Fusayo no going out understood?!" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah sure Dad," said Fusayo.

"Well anyway," said Tamaki, "Would you like to get going Haruhi?"

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Please behave Naoki."

"You too girls," said Tamaki. He walked over to Haruhi and offered her his arm, "Shall we my dear?"

"Sure," said Haruhi. She blushed slightly as she took it and headed out with Tamaki.

"Well now," said Shima, "Young Master Naoki shall we go and set you up your toy?"

"It isn't really a toy and it's really hard to set up. You better let me do it," said Naoki.

"Very well then," said Shima, "Where would you like to set it up?"

"Any room with a TV would work," said Naoki.

"Very well follow me," said Shima. She led him to a room that was probably about the same size as three of his own.

"Are you sure you don't want need assistants with this?" asked Shima.

"Uh no, I think I can do this," said Naoki as he set to work and in no time at all the Xbox was all set up.

"Very good," said Shima, "Now then shall we get started on your homework?"

"Uh hang on a second," said Naoki as he took out a game, "Let me first check to see if it's really set up right." He put the game in to try to start playing it. "Let's see, good, good looks like I got it going."

"Very good, now then should you get started on your homework?" asked Shima.

"Oh I will, but uh first can I uh may want to try finishing this level. I'll get stared on my homework as soon as I finish I promise," said Naoki.

"Hmm very well," said Shima, "I'll come and check on you in a few minutes."

"Sure, whatever," said Naoki as he got into his game.

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes smash him, smash him!" Naoki shouted as he played his game.

"What are you doing?" asked Mitsuko kneeling down next to him.

"Trying to conquer the nine levels of hell!" said Naoki, "I have to slaughter the different demon lords! Now be quiet! You'll ruin my concentration!"

"He looks scary," said Mitsuko.

"Well what did you expect? He's a demon of Hell itself. What did you expect him to be a funny clown? Although I do think there is a demon that looks like a clown. Now shush, I don't want to mess up! I've never gotten this far before!" said Naoki.

"Can't you play something not so scary?" asked Mitsuko timidly.

"No," said Naoki, "This is the game I want to do! It's not like they're real and will come and out and get you tonight while you're sleeping!"

Mitsuko gasped in fear.

"They won't will they?!" she asked.

"I don't know," said Naoki not really listening.

"Ah!" Mitsuko screamed scared.

"What did you do to my sister?" asked Fusayo running into the room. From the look of her outfit it would appear that she was going out.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to play my game," said Naoki.

"Aren't you like suppose to be doing your homework or something?" asked Fusayo.

"I will in a minute," said Naoki, "Besides it's none of your business really."

"Can't you play a nicer game?" asked Mitsuko sheepishly looking at the game with fear in her eyes.

"No one's making you watch me," said Naoki.

"You're supposed to be doing your homework anyway aren't you?" said Fusayo.

"Oh listen to you Miss Bossy Boots," said Sonomi walking into the room, "By the way Oder's outside waiting for you."

"Fine I'm out of here," said Fusayo, "And you stop scaring my sister with your stupid game."

"But didn't your dad tell you to stay in?" asked Naoki.

"Yeah so?" said Fusayo.

"And here you're criticizing me for not doing my homework," said Naoki pausing his game. On the screen was the face of the current demon he was fighting.

"Are you getting smart with me?" asked Fusayo.

"I'm just saying don't throw stones at a glass house," said Naoki.

"Can someone get rid of that scary face?" asked Mitsuko.

"Hmm, I think it's this button," said Sonomi as she walked over and hit a button on the Xbox.

"No not that button! That's the off switch and I didn't save my game yet!" said Naoki as he put his game back on to see he was back where he had first started.

"Oh Man!" he shouted.

"Oops, my bad," said Sonomi.

"You did that purpose!" said Naoki.

"And what if I did?" asked Sonomi.

"Oh you little!" said Naoki as he tried to run after her. Sonomi giggled as she raced behind her older sister pushing her into Naoki and causing both of them to fall over.

"Sonomi!" Fusayo shouted as she reached up and pulled her sister down.

"Owe!" said Sonomi landing in the pile, "Oh thanks a lot!"

"Well you started this whole…," Fusayo started say only for her phone to go off. She pulled it out and moaned mad and upset.

"Great Oda just said he's tired of waiting so he's now he leaving!" she shouted.

"You weren't supposed to be going out anyway," said Mitsuko, "And can you get rid of the scary picture from the screen?" She pointed to the screen that was on the main menu showing the different demon's faces.

"Oh shut up!" shouted the older three kids.

"Wha!" Mitsuko cried.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi and Tamaki didn't talk much on the ride to their destination. Both merely just looked at each other nervously every now and then. None were really sure what to say to the others at the moment.

"So," said Haruhi finally, "Where are we going?"

"Oh I figure we take it easy on our first date with just a simple dinner," said Tamaki.

"Oh that's sounds nice," said Haruhi, "Am I underdressed for where we're going?"

"Oh no, no, not at all Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "You're look just…,"

"Just what?" asked Haruhi.

"Just fine," Tamaki finally managed to sputter.

"Oh good," said Haruhi, "Hikaru and Kaoru gave me this dress."

"Oh how nice of them," said Tamaki, "It sounds like you were able to maintain your relationships with them and our other friends huh?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "They just wouldn't let me go."

"I shouldn't have ever let you go," Tamaki whispered.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh we're here," said Tamaki as their car came to a stop. As he helped Haruhi step out of the car, she looked up and saw it was a sky rise rotating restaurant.

"Oh wow," she said, "Didn't we come here before on one of our other dates?"

"Yes well my family does own it," said Tamaki as he led Haruhi the main entrance and then to the elevator.

Soon the two of them were seated in the restaurant with a beautiful view of the city as they turned.

"So what do you think of the menu Haruhi?" asked Tamaki trying to make small talk.

"It's quite elegant and somewhat similar to what I remember from where we use to come here, even if some of the food different," said Haruhi.

"Yeah we've made some changes," said Tamaki, "But I think they still have that one dish you really liked. For some reason I felt compelled to keep that on the menu."

"You mean that big fancy tuna dish?" said Haruhi looking at the menu where she saw it was still advertised, "Wow, that was, sweet of you. I guess."

"Oh thank you Haruhi," said Tamaki blushing. He composed himself before asking another question.

"So is this really the first date you've had since your divorce?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "It's been kind of hard to get back into the dating game. Ryota really made mine and Naoki's life really miserable. He was always gone and I hardly ever knew where he was. He'd squander our money without a second thought. And he was always too hard on Naoki, always trying to make sure Naoki was number one in whatever competition he might be in whether it'd be a science fair or a school field day. I hated the way he'd come down on Naoki when he didn't win something. I've been using the past year trying to get our lives back on track and happy. What about you? Have you had any real dates since, um since your wife died?"

"Just ones set up by her sister Aoko. I don't know why but she thinks that when her sister died I was supposed to marry her. She and Kita my late wife didn't get along so well. They were always trying to outdo each other and get what the other had. I think in a weird way she feels that if she gets me she'll finally be able to one up her sister," said Tamaki.

"Oh that's too bad," said Haruhi, "You know I hope I'm not being too personal with this question but, how did your late wife die exactly? I was never too sure from what I heard. It was either from skin cancer or she starved herself to death."

"It was a little bit of both really," said Tamaki, "After she gave birth to Mitsuko she got obsess with making sure she looked beautiful again. So she got carried away with staying in her tanning bed for hours on end and avoided eating and even making herself throw up. So the doctors weren't 100% sure what the real cause of death out of the two of them."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi.

"Oh she was always obsessed with her looks even before she got pregnant. I think getting fat like that only pushed her over the edge," said Tamaki.

"Was she that bad with the other two girls as well?" asked Haruhi.

"No only because she didn't actually carry those two. We used a surrogate for Sonomi and Fusayo mostly because Kita didn't want to get fat and actually give birth. Mitsuko just sort of happened one night when she came home really happy of being named one of the most beautiful women in Japan in some magazine, and one thing led to another really," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "I'm kind of sorry about that."

"Thanks for your sympathy," said Tamaki, "I was never really happy with her to be honest. There were times I really felt I should just end it like you did but I just couldn't. I often think you're pretty amazing to having the courage to leave your husband like that if you really felt it wasn't working."

"Thanks I guess," said Haruhi, "I suppose I am partially to blame for all of your misery though huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I really think it's time I told you about what happened the day you purpose to me and I ran out on you. The truth was I was already starting to feel a little bit nervous about the idea of possibly getting married since I wasn't really feeling ready to get married," said Haruhi.

"Well I can understand that a little," said Tamaki, "But I never took you as someone that would simply run away like that."

"Well it wasn't just that," said Haruhi, "About a day or two before your grandmother came to see me and made it more or less clear that I would never fit in with your world and I shouldn't even bother trying. And if I did, she would make me regret it. So combined that with my anxiety for not wanting to get married just yet it put me a panic and I ran. I'm so sorry. I wanted to apologies and explain to you what happened but, then you got yourself engaged and I figured you were so mad you figure to just move on."

"No Haruhi No!" said Tamaki jumping up, knocking over their drinking glasses in the process all over the table, "Uh sorry, but I was not mad at you at all! Yes I was a little bit hurt and confused but I was in no means angry at you! When I came home that night after you ran away my grandmother was waiting for me. She had sort of made it clear that I would only have one chance to get you to marry me and if it didn't work out I would have to marry whomever she chose which was Kita. So I went along with her manipulations as I usually did and agreed to marry Kita. I felt really bad about making you run away. I always felt I came on too strong and sacred you away. And then I added insult to injury by moving on so fast with Kita. You have no idea how happy I am you agreed to go out with me on this date me. I thought I'd never get a chance to see you again let alone date you!" Haruhi smiled at him brightly.

"Thanks Tamaki, I feel the same way," she said.

"Oh Haruhi you do?!" said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "In fact do you want to go on another date some other time?"

"I'd love to!" said Tamaki, "When are you free again?"

"Next week?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmm no I can't do next week, I'll be out of town on business," said Tamaki, "How about two weeks from now?"

"I think I can manage that," said Haruhi, "I'll just have to make sure I don't go over in court. If not we can strive for the week after that how about?"

"Sounds great!" said Tamaki.

"Here we are sir," said a waiter walking up with two fresh glasses and taking care of the ones Tamaki knocked over.

"Oh thank you," said Tamaki, "Sorry about the mess." He picked up his new glass, "So should we have a toast?"

"Sure," said Haruhi, "What shall we drink to?"

"How about the new start to an old relationship?" asked Tamaki.

"I will gladly drink to that," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki clinked their glasses together.

The two spent the rest of dinner getting caught up while also trying not to bring up sour subject such as their previous spouses. Tamaki talked about his work for his family and his plan to want to build an Animal Kingdom but could never really get the right design drawn up for it. Haruhi talked about her new legal work as a lawyer and how much she was enjoying her work.

By the time the two of them left the restaurant they were both smiling brightly.

"I had such a nice time tonight Haruhi," said Tamaki by the time they got back to his house.

"Me too," said Haruhi.

"I almost wish it didn't have to end," said Tamaki.

"Well we'll be having another one in two weeks at the least right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Tamaki, "In the mean time, can I leave you with something?"

"Uh sure what?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki was quick to throw his arms around Haruhi and pull her close, before planting a sweet soft kiss on her lips. Haruhi was shock a first but didn't do anything to stop it. If anything she did her best to encourage it to keep it happening. It didn't stop until they both heard what sounded like the front door opening.

"Welcome home Master Tamaki and Miss Fujioka," said Shima.

"Oh hello Shima," said Tamaki calmly. He put his arm around Haruhi and the two walked into the house together.

"How was your evening out?" asked Shima shutting the door.

"It was nice," said Haruhi.

"We hope to be going out again in two weeks," said Tamaki.

"That will be very nice Master Tamaki," said Shima. The two of them were almost certain they saw her try to smile a little.

"How were the children?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm a little bit afraid that the four children got into some a heated confrontation so we thought it was best to keep them separated for most of the evening," said Shima.

"Oh no!" said Haruhi, "Did my son do something to them?!"

"From what I could tell he was playing a game that frightened our youngest mistress and refused to turn it off for her sake. He was then harassed about by our oldest mistress over it and for not getting started on his homework right away as you requested. In addition our middle mistress made him lose the place he was at in the game he was playing. He sort of lost his temper over the notion and well long story short our middle mistress used her older sister as human shield and the three got into a scuffle. Also in the process our oldest mistress's boyfriend got impatient and left. She was most upset about it," said Shima.

"Wait her boyfriend?" said Tamaki, "You mean she tried to go out?!"

"From what I can tell yes," said Shima.

"Oh I don't believe it and after I told her not to!" said Tamaki, "Where are she and the other two?"

Mistress Fusayo is upstairs in her room sulking, Mistress Sonomi is in the library upon her own request and Mistress Mitsuko is in her playroom," said Shima.

"Well can you have someone go and get Fusayo and Mitsuko and have them meet me in the library with Sonomi?" asked Tamaki.

"Of course Master Tamaki," said Shima.

"Uh where's Naoki?" asked Haruhi.

"I will show you," said Shima, "You will be happy to know Mistress Haruhi that after we separated him and our mistresses we did make sure he got his homework done as you requested."

"Oh good," said Haruhi. When they got into the room with the big screen TV Naoki was sitting in front of it playing a different game then before.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi walking up and kneeling next to her son, "How did it go this evening?"

"Those girls are mean and stupid!" muttered Naoki.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"They wouldn't leave me alone to play my game," said Naoki.

"Was that before or after you finished your homework?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh," said Naoki, "Before."

"I see," said Haruhi, "And what game wouldn't they let you play?"

"Uh," said Naoki as he pulled it out of his bag, "This one."

"Where did you get this?!" said Haruhi, "This is an M rated game! Please tell me that Hikaru or Kaoru didn't get this for you!"

"No I borrowed it from a friend from school," said Naoki sheepishly, "And one of the girls was too scared of it!"

"I don't blame her!" said Haruhi looking at some of the graphics on the cover, "I would never have let you play this game! And if one those girls asked you to stop it you should have shown some common curtsy and do so. You were a guest in this house and should have shown some respect. You wouldn't have acted like this if you were at one of the guys' homes would you?"

"I guess not," said Naoki.

"That's what I thought," said Haruhi, "Now come on let's get cleaned up so we can say good-bye and go home."

"So what all happened exactly with you and Naoki?" asked Tamaki, "I thought I told you to treat him kindly!"

"Well he wasn't exactly being kind to us about the whole time either!" said Fusayo, "First he goes and scares Mitsuko with his game and then taunts me over not going out when he refused to do his homework!"

"Well you weren't supposed to go out in the first place!" said Tamaki, "And he had every right to play his game."

"But it was so scary!" said Mitsuko.

"Yeah it was pretty graphic," said Sonomi.

"Is that why you turned it off on him?" asked Tamaki.

"Partly," said Sonomi. Tamaki groaned.

"I ask you girls to be nice to the boy and instead you wind up getting into a fight and have to be separated all night. Not good!" said Tamaki.

"Sorry Dada," said Mitsuko.

"Um excuse me," said Haruhi walking into the room with Naoki, "We just came to say good night and to thank you again for the nice evening."

"Yeah nice," said Naoki.

"Naoki," said Haruhi, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry I played that scary game and scared you all even after you ask me to turn it off," muttered Naoki.

"Very good," said Haruhi.

"And girls do you have something to say to him?" asked Tamaki.

"We're sorry we were rude to you about playing your game. You did have a right to play it if you so chose," said Fusayo.

"And sorry we turned it off on you making you loose your spot," said Sonomi.

"Those monsters aren't going to come out are they?" asked Mitsuko.

"No," said Naoki.

"Well anyway let' go home Naoki," said Haruhi, "I'll see you in two weeks Tamaki."

"Yes I can't wait!" said Tamaki.

"What's going to happen in two weeks?" asked Naoki.

"I have another date with Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Oh man!" said Naoki, "I don't want to have to stay here again!"

"How about I ask your grandfather to watch you during that date?" asked Haruhi.

"Fine I guess," said Naoki.

"You're really going to go out with her again Dad?" asked Fusayo after the two left.

"Yes," said Tamaki, "And I hope I can trust you girls while I'm out this time."

"I guess we could try," said Sonomi.

Tamaki sighed.

"Daddy will you check under my bed for monsters?" asked Mitsuko.

"Of course my dear," said Tamaki picking her up.

"Oh I bet Aunt Aoko's not going to like it that Dad's got another date with someone other then her," said Sonomi.

"You just like causing trouble don't you?" said Fusayo.

"What do you care?" asked Sonomi, "By the way, what do you think about Dad dating this woman?"

"Her son's going to need an attitude adjustment if it last long!" said Fusayo.

"Like you have room to talk," said Sonomi.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" asked Fusayo. Sonomi merely giggled before running off.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm home," Haruhi sang as she walked into her apartment happily.

"Oh hey Mom," said Naoki who was on the floor playing a game on his Xbox, "How was your date with Mr. Suoh?"

"It was nice as usual," said Haruhi throwing off her shoes.

It had been at least three months since her first date with Tamaki and the two of them were still happily dating. Of course between the two of their schedules the two of them had only really been able to go on twelve dates all together. None the less the two had been doing their best to still get a chance to see each other; their children however not so much. Haruhi hadn't brought Naoki back to the Suoh Estate in a long time since he and Tamaki's girls had made it clear they didn't really want to be around each other. So most of the time when Haruhi went out, her father had watched Naoki. Sometimes one of her other friends had volunteered to watch him, mostly Hikaru and Kaoru. Occasionally they even brought their children with them. Both had a set of fraternal boy and girl twins that were close to Mitsuko's age. Hikaru's daughter was named was Miu and his son was named Ryu. Kaoru's son was named Kana and his daughter was named Hana. They all adored Naoki but they were just so young and high spirited that sometimes Naoki got annoyed with them.

"Where's your grandfather?" asked Haruhi.

"In the bathroom," said Naoki.

"How was your evening?" asked Haruhi.

"It was okay," said Naoki.

"Did you get your homework done?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I got kind of caught up with my game again," said Naoki. Haruhi sighed right as her dad walked back into the living room.

"Hello Haruhi," he said.

"Did you let Naoki play video games all night and not do his homework again?" asked Haruhi annoyed.

"Oh, let the boy have some fun," said Ranka.

"He has too much Dad that's the problem," said Haruhi.

"So how was your date with ahem, _him_?" asked Ranka bitterly.

"You know his name Dad and yes I had a good time," said Haruhi, "I don't see why you insist on not liking him Dad. Even you got to admit that he's a better man then Ryota."

"Haruhi, a bag of dog feces is better than your scum of an ex-husband," said Ranka.

"Dad I haven't been this happy in ages. Can't you just be happy for me about this?" asked Haruhi.

"I suppose for now," said Ranka, "I better get going, Good-night Naoki."

"Night Grandpa," said Naoki.

"Thanks for watching him Dad," said Haruhi.

"Oh any time, even if it's to let you date, _him_," said Ranka bitterly before walking out of their apartment.

"Well I guess it's bed time huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I guess," Said Naoki, "Good-night Mom. Hey Mom, how serious are you getting with Mr. Suoh?"

"Well not as serious as it could be since we've only been on 12 dates so far," said Haruhi, "But I am happy with him."

"That's nice I guess," said Naoki as he slugged off to his room.

* * *

"Welcome home Master Tamaki," said Shima, "And how was your date with Miss Fujioka?"

"Wonderful!" said Tamaki, "Oh I wish we could go on more. If it wasn't for our stupid clashing schedules we just might be able to do more."

"I see, well I am at last happy you're able to enjoy your time with our old lady friend Master Tamaki," said Shima.

"Thank you Shima," said Tamaki, "Are my girls in bed?" Before Shima answered they heard the door open and in walked Fusayo.

"Hey what's up?" she asked.

"You were out again weren't you?!" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah so what?" asked Fusayo walking past her father and up to her room.

"How many times have I told you not to go out late!" Tamaki shouted.

"I don't know Dad how long as she been able to walk and talk back?" asked Sonomi appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Shut-up!" snapped Fusayo.

"Sonomi got back to sleep!" ordered Tamaki.

"Would love to, if you would stop yelling Dad; I think you woke up Mitsuko too," said Sonomi right as the little girl appeared at the top of the stairs as well rubbing her eyes.

"So sleepy," she muttered.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," said Tamaki running up to his youngest daughter and scooped her up, "Come on I'll take you to bed okay?"

"Okay Daddy," said Mitsuko snuggling against her father.

"Yeah it's not like I got woken up too," muttered Sonomi walking back to her room.

* * *

"Hmm, hmm," Tamaki hummed as he did some work from his home office.

"Hey Boss, how's it going?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru walking into his office.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Tamaki.

"Play date with Mitsuko," said Hikaru.

"Don't you remember?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh I think so," said Tamaki. Then they heard Mitsuko screaming followed by evil giggling.

"Oh would you listen to that," said Hikaru.

"Sounds like they're having fun already," said Kaoru.

"I wish you kids would be nicer to my daughter," said Tamaki.

"So how's the dating life going with Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"It's going good," said Tamaki.

"How many dates have you gotten to go on so far?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh twelve, I think," said Tamaki.

"That's it?" asked Kaoru.

"Three months and all you've been able to manage are twelve dates?" asked Hikaru.

"Well our schedules sometimes clash," said Tamaki, "We just want to take our time with this you know."

"You've had 15 yeas to wait so far!" shouted Kaoru.

"How much longer are you planning to make us wait?!" shouted Hikaru.

"Make you wait?" asked Tamaki.

"Haruhi chose you out of all of us," said Hikaru.

"Did you really think we'd be up to letting her make the wrong choice for this long?" asked Kaoru.

"Guys please, this is my love life. Let me worry about this the way I want to," said Tamaki.

"That's what we've been doing all this time!" said the twins.

* * *

"Oh man!" muttered Hikaru, "At the rate this is going we'll be grandparents by the time they've really get together."

"Yeah I would think that once they got back together they would have been more eager to get it on," said Kaoru.

"Well I don't want to wait any longer!" said Hikaru pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Kaoru.

"An expert manipulator!" said Hikaru.

* * *

"I hate to agree with the idiot but he is right. This is his and Haruhi's love life and they both have their own right to go about it on their own pace," said Kyoya.

"But their pace is so long!" said Hikaru.

"We can't wait much longer," said Kaoru.

"Can't you be a little bit patient?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya since when have you ever known us to be patient?" asked both twins. Kyoya sighed over the phone.

"What did you have in mind then?" he asked.

* * *

"Hey Boss," sang the twins walking back into his office.

"Now what?" asked Tamaki a little bit annoyed.

"We just thought we haven't had a real trip with all of our friends, just the seven of us," said Hikaru.

"Yeah so?" asked Tamaki.

"Well don't you think it's time we finally really do something together especially since you're back with Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind taking a trip that didn't have to do with business for a change," said Tamaki, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well Kyoya said we could use his new mountain home," said Hikaru.

"He said he'd want to test it out before he tried taking his family to enjoy it," said Kaoru.

"Well," said Tamaki, "I don't know about leaving my daughters alone all weekend."

"Oh they'll be fine," said Hikaru, "Your staff can watch them no problem."

"If you're really worried you can leave them with one of our wives or even Kyoya's wife, or Hunny or Mori's wives," said Kaoru.

"But what about Naoki?" asked Tamaki, "She has to make sure she can find a sitter for him."

"Oh well help her out with that too," said Kaoru.

"Jeeze Boss what do you take us for?" asked Hikaru.

"Well okay, I guess I can. It may be nice to have an overnight trip with Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"There you go," said Hikaru.

"We'll just leave our kids for a little bit longer to play with Mitsuko while we go work things out with Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Shouldn't I be the one going over to talk to her about it?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh no Boss," said Hikaru.

"This is our idea we'll worry about it," said Kaoru. Both brothers hurried out as fast as they could.

* * *

"I don't know about this," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"When was the last time you took a vacation just for you?" asked Kaoru.

"A while, but I also don't have the luxury of just taking off whenever I want to as well," said Haruhi, "I think the weekend I think you're talking about is the same one Dad was already of planning on going out of town on business."

"Well what if we got someone to watch him for you?" asked Hikaru.

"Like having him stay at one of your houses?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes he could," said Hikaru.

"That's not a bad option," said Kaoru.

"Uh I don't know," said Naoki from his spot on the living room floor.

"What's so wrong with our houses?" asked Kaoru.

"Well your kids are getting a bit more high strung it seems," said Naoki looking embarrassed.

"Oh come on Naoki," said Hikaru.

"What if you let him stay at the boss's house again?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh no!" said Naoki, "I'd rather stay with either of you guys before I stay the night with those three witches!"

"Naoki!" said Haruhi, "Don't forget I'm dating their father so you're going to have to learn to get along with them at some point. In fact I think you should stay the night with them for the weekend we're out!"

"What?" said the twins and Naoki.

"I'll go with guys to the mountains only if Naoki stays at Tamaki and learn to get along with his daughters!" said Haruhi.

"Whoa," said Hikaru, "Didn't expect it to be that easy."

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"What did you two say?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing," they both said clasping their hands behind their backs.

"We'll just call the boss right now and let him know what you said," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Really, she'll go to the mountains if he stays here?" asked Tamaki.

"Or at the very least at whatever house you have the girls stay at," said Kaoru.

"No I think I'll let them stay here especially if Naoki's going to be here as well," said Tamaki, "Can I talk to her?"

"Sure," said Kaoru handing the phone to Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Hi Tamaki," said Haruhi, "I hope I'm not imposing by insisting that our kids spend the weekend together like this. I just want to try to get along if we're going to keep on going like this."

"No I think it's a nice idea," said Tamaki, "You're right our children should learn to get along at some point. And if things get too bad for the four of them the house is big enough they can avoid each other all together."

"Okay sounds good," said Haruhi, "Are you really okay with the idea of going away together so soon?"

"Well it's not we're going to be completely alone seeing as how the others are coming," said Tamaki.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi looking over at Hikaru and Kaoru. The two of them were looking at Naoki's game but looked up when they realized Haruhi was looking at them, "Well I guess it'll still be nice right?"

"Yeah," said Tamaki. Just then Haruhi head a huge crash over the phone.

"What was that?!" asked Haruhi alarmed.

"Uh," said Tamaki. Suddenly he heard his daughter Mitsuko screaming.

"I don't to be a mummy!"

"I better go. I think the twins are trying to play Mummy with Mitsuko again!" said Tamaki, "see you at the mountains Haruhi!"

"See you," said Haruhi.

"Did we hear the boss say something about mummies?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, your kids are playing Mummy over at his house," said Haruhi.

"Oh-no, not that game," said Naoki.

"We should probably get back over to the boss's house and get our kids huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "See you later Haruhi and Naoki."

"Yeah see ya you two," said Kaoru.

"Bye," said Mother and son.

* * *

"Well that worked out better then we thought," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "Makes me feel about what's going to happen up there in the mountains!" Both smirked evilly.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Do you have everything packed for tonight?" asked Haruhi as she and Naoki got ready for the weekend Haruhi and the other hosts were all heading up to the mountains.

"Let's shirts, pants, underwear, socks, Xbox, Wii, DS3, yep I think I'm all set," said Naoki.

"Do you have your toothbrush?" asked Haruhi.

"I will in a minute," said Naoki walking off to the bathroom the grab it.

"What about your homework?" asked Haruhi. Naoki froze in his tracks.

"Uh, well um," he muttered. Haruhi walked over to her son's backpack and pulled out his homework folder. She made sure to pack it into the overnight bag.

"Please try to get it done at some point this weekend," she said.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got a new game for both your Wii and Xbox for while you're over at Tamaki's house so it won't be too terrible for you," said Haruhi. She walked over to her room and came back with the two games.

"You got me Lego Lord of the Rings and The Legend of Zelda?!" said Naoki happily.

"Much less violent then the one you were playing the last time yes?" said Haruhi.

"It wasn't that bad," said Naoki.

"It was rated M," said Haruhi.

"That's just a parental guide line," said Naoki.

"And who do I look like, your older sister?" asked Haruhi.

"Would it make you feel good if I said yes?" asked Naoki. Haruhi had to somewhat smiled and rub her son's hair at his attempt to sweet talk her.

"Let's finish packing so we can get going okay?" she said.

* * *

Before the two of them left the building, Haruhi walked across the hallway and knocked on the door that had the name Chiki.

"Hello?" asked the father answering the door.

"Hi Yuta, just wanted to let you know we're heading out for the weekend," said Haruhi.

"Oh okay, still want me to keep an eye for if Ryota comes by?" asked Yuta.

"Yes that would be great," said Haruhi.

"No problem, I have nothing better to do while my wife and son are still visiting her mother," said Yuta, "I feel bad they're gone for the whole weekend and Naoki can't stay here with us."

"Its okay, where we're going it'll be good for Naoki," said Haruhi, "Thanks again for watching my apartment for me though."

"No problem," said Yuta, "Have a nice weekend."

"You too," said Haruhi before she and Naoki headed out again.

* * *

"Let's see," said Tamaki looking over his cloths for what he was planning on taking with him to the mountain, "I think that's everything I'll need. Oh this is going to be so nice!"

"You think you're going to get laid on this trip Dad?" asked Sonomi running into the room and flopping down onto his bed.

"Sonomi, you shouldn't use that kind of language," said Tamaki.

"Sorry," said Sonomi, "You think you're going to have had core sex with this woman on this trip?"

"Sonomi!" said Tamaki, "I really wish you wouldn't talk like that period!"

"Whatever," said Sonomi.

"Well as long as you're here, want to give me your opinion of my choice of cloths for the weekend?" asked Tamaki.

"Really you want my opinion?" asked Sonomi sitting up.

"Sure," said Tamaki.

"Well," said Sonomi actually looking them over, "They all don't look too bad."

"Really you think so?" asked Tamaki, "Thank you my dear."

"Thanks for asking my opinion," said Sonomi. Tamaki felt like he should say something nice to his daughter to really make her feel better but before he could Mitsuko ran into the room.

"Daddy, are you really going away?" she asked tugging at his hand.

"Oh honey I'll be back by tomorrow. Plus you'll have a friend here to play with all night," said Tamaki.

"I don't like that boy. He's scary and plays scary games," said Mitsuko.

"Oh honey he's not that bad," said Tamaki, "You just have to get to know him a little bit better that's all."

"Come on Mitsuko, let's let Dad pack in peace before he shows up," said Sonomi taking her sister's hand and walking out of the room. Once they were well away from their father's room Sonomi knelt down and whispered to her sister, "And don't you worry about this boy scaring you this weekend. If he tries anything I'll make sure he'll pay got it?"

"Really you'll do that for me?" asked Mitsuko.

"Or for fun, either one works," said Sonomi.

* * *

"Welcome Miss Haruhi and Naoki," said Shima when the two arrived at the Suoh Mansion.

"Thank you Shima," said Haruhi, "I hope my son's visit proves to be less stressful then the last one. He's already promised that he'll behave and be more respectable right Naoki?"

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"I love you honey," said Haruhi kissing her son's cheek.

"Mom!" said Naoki embarrassed.

"Haruhi, Naoki welcome!" said Tamaki running down the stairs. He engulfed Haruhi into a big hug, "Oh I am so excited about this weekend!"

"I would feel a little bit better about it if you would let me go," said Haruhi.

"Oh right sorry Haruhi," said Tamaki. He smiled at Naoki.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've already made sure to tell my girls to not bother you about any games you may want to play," he said.

"Oh it shouldn't be too bad," said Haruhi, "I approved the games he brought with him this time around."

"Oh good," said Tamaki, "Well let's show you to your room and then we should get going. You know they'll give us a hard time if we're the last to arrive."

"Sure," said Haruhi. She and Naoki were quick to follow Tamaki up the stairs.

* * *

"Here we are," said Tamaki opening the door to a simple room with a bed and a huge TV screen on the wall.

"Wow cool TV," said Naoki looking it over.

"I didn't know what else you really like other then video games to I just had the TV put in. Not that there's still not much to enjoy here at the house. There's an indoor and outdoor pool, a gaming room, an in home gym, an in home theater system, and I'm sure Sonomi and Mitsuko will let you into their playroom if you wish," said Tamaki.

"No, no he can't go into my playroom!" said Mitsuko, "He'll make it scary!"

"Mitsuko," said Tamaki picking her up, "You need to learn to be nicer then that."

"Besides I probably wouldn't want to go into a little kid's play room especially if it's a girl's room," said Naoki, "It's probably a lot like the different twins' playrooms."

"Naoki be nice!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry Mom," said Naoki, "I probably won't have to worry too much about any of that anyway. I'll be fine just staying in here the whole time with my games."

"Well whatever you do, make sure you do your homework first," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"Now we need to get going so we don't get there too late," said Haruhi. She walked over and hugged her son, "No matter what happens, promise me you'll be nice to the girls this weekend okay?"

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"Come on Mitsuko, let's go find your sisters and say good-bye okay?" said Tamaki carrying his daughter out.

* * *

"Fusayo?" said Tamaki walking into his oldest daughter's room.

"Yeah he'll be gone soon and then you can come by," he heard her say on the phone from the bed.

"You better not be talking to Oda young lady!" said Tamaki. Fusayo jumped up in fear.

"Got to go!" she said hanging up, "Why do you always assume I'm talking to Oda Dad? I do have other friends you know."

"Well who were you talking to?" asked Tamaki.

"Like I said a friend," said Fusayo, "And I assume it's alright if I let a friend come over while you're gone right?"

"I suppose," said Tamaki.

"Great," said Fusayo.

"Anyway I just came by to say good-bye. I'm heading out soon with Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Oh good for you Dad," said Fusayo as she got up and hugged him tight with Mitsuko still in his arms, "I hope you have a nice time in the mountains Dad."

"Oh thank you," said Tamaki, "Please behave and be nice to Naoki."

"Of course I will Dad," said Fusayo sweetly.

"Good, glad I can count on you," said Tamaki. He walked out with Mitsuko still in his arms. Fusayo immediately ran over to her bed and grabbed her phone.

"Yeah he's leaving now and then you can come over! On don't worry about the little twerps, not even the stupid boy that's staying here with us," she said.

* * *

"Sonomi?" said Tamaki walking into Sonomi's room.

"Off to get bagged Dad?" asked Sonomi from her desk.

"Sonomi!" said Tamaki, "I am getting ready to leave here soon. I was just coming to say good-bye and to ask you to please behave while I'm out."

"Don't worry I'll be fine this weekend," said Sonomi.

"Okay," said Tamaki walking over and kissing the top of her head, "You want to come and see me and Haruhi off?"

"Sure," said Sonomi as she got up and headed out.

As they past Fusayo's room she came out looking excited until she saw her father.

"You're still here?" she asked.

"Yes but I'm about to leave," said Tamaki.

"Well you should get going then chop-chop!" said Fusayo.

"Okay okay we're going," said Tamaki, "Haruhi are you ready?"

"Oh yeah were we come," said Haruhi coming out of Naoki's room with the boy.

* * *

"Now behave and get along while we're gone alright," said Haruhi at the front door.

"I will Mom don't worry," said Naoki.

"And get your homework done or I'll take away those two games understood?" said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"And girls I expect you to be nice to your guest while he's here," said Tamaki.

"Oh don't worry Dad we will," said Sonomi. Naoki looked over at her unsure.

"And Fusayo no visits with Oda got it!" said Tamaki.

"Yes Dad," said Fusayo.

"Good so shall we go my dear?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure, bye girls have a nice evening," said Haruhi.

"Bye Ms. Fujioka," said the girls. The minute their parents were out the door Fusayo looked over at the three younger children.

"Alright listen you little losers my boyfriend will be over any minute now and I expect you not to say anything got it!" she said.

"But," said Naoki, "didn't your dad just say…,"

"If you keep quite about this I won't snitch if you don't do your homework fair deal?" said Fusayo.

"I'd take it," said Sonomi, "She's never made this fair of a deal with us before."

"Shut-up Sonomi!" said Fusayo.

"Is she really going to have this boy come over even though her dad told her no?" asked Naoki as he and the younger girls walked back upstairs.

"Are you really going to play games the whole time you're here instead of doing your homework?" asked Sonomi.

"I don't know," said Naoki.

"Besides with her idiotic boyfriend over I can have more fun," said Sonomi. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looking through the railing.

"What are you going to do?" asked Naoki kneeling down next to her. Mitsuko knelt down next to him.

"Wait here and you'll see," said Sonomi running off. She soon came back holding three water balloons, "There's one for each of us if you want to join me."

"I don't know about this," said Naoki.

"It's not very nice," said Mitsuko.

"That's okay," said Sonomi, "More fun for me." Just then the doorbell rang and Fusayo was quick to let Oda in.

"Hi, so it'll be just us the whole weekend," she said happily.

"Sweet Babe," said Oda giving her an open mouth kiss.

"Ewe," said Naoki, "What does she see in that guy?"

"That's something scientists have been working on for years," said Sonomi.

"How old is that guy, 30?" asked Naoki.

"He claims to be 18," said Sonomi, "Now shush." She watched as Fusayo and Oda started heading towards the stairs. She stood up with one of the balloons in her hand, "Ready, Aim, Fire!" She threw it hard and fast down on the couple. It landed right on top of Oda's hair. Some of it still managed to splash onto Fusayo as well.

"Ah!" Both screamed.

"Launch Two," said Sonomi, "Ready, Aim, Fire!" She threw the second one. This time after it hit Fusayo looked up mad at her sister.

"Sonomi!" she shouted.

"Oh man look at my hair and my jacket! I'm going home to change!" said Oda storming out mad!

"No wait don't go!" said Fusayo running after him before he slammed the door in her face. Fusayo raced after her sister. "Sonomi I'm going to kill you!"

"No offence I'm out of her!" said Naoki.

"Me too!" said Mitsuko running after him. The two of them raced to Naoki's room and Naoki slammed the door shut.

"What do we do now?" asked Mitsuko.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go to try and play one of my new games," said Naoki.

"Is it scary?" asked Mitsuko.

"No not really," said Naoki. He looked at the little girl and felt a little bit guilty about ignoring her, "Come here and let's try to find a game you like. I'll show you how to play okay?"

"Really?" said Naoki.

"Sure," said Naoki as he found his less violent game and showed how to do it. Mitsuko was soon into it that Naoki wasn't sure if he should interrupt her so he could have a turn. He looked around and could see his homework folder in his bag.

"Well I got nothing else to do at the moment," he said as he walked over to do it while Mitsuko kept playing.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So do we have everything ready?" Hikaru asked up at Kyoya's new mountain estate.

"Yes everything's ready," said Kyoya.

"This is going to be great," said Kaoru.

"I don't know, isn't this kind of mean?" asked Hunny.

"Oh it's not that bad," said Hikaru.

"And after all I've done there's no way I'm letting you back out now anyway," said Kyoya.

"They're here," said Mori.

* * *

As Haruhi and Tamaki walking in through the front door holding hands they were surprised to see all of their friends already there.

"Oh you guys still managed to beat us?" asked Haruhi, "I didn't think we were running that late."

"You weren't, we only just arrived," said Kyoya, "Please come in."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Here let us take your bags to your room," said Hikaru and Kaoru grabbing both bags from Tamaki and Haruhi before they could react.

"You mean rooms right?" asked Haruhi.

"No, couples share here," said the twins smirking."

"I doubt sharing a room or a bed is new to the two of you," said Kyoya. Haruhi and Tamaki both blushed.

"Well," said Haruhi.

"A Gentleman Doesn't Kiss And Tell!" said Tamaki sternly.

"Yes but a gentleman would also not take away a precious woman's virginity before the wedding night," said Kyoya. Tamaki was quick to go to his emo corner.

"Thanks a lot Kyoya," said Haruhi, "And for the record I was just a guilty since I agreed to it."

"Well in either case I do have something for the two of you to sign," said Kyoya.

"Uh what?" asked Haruhi following him. He led her to a private office. On the desk were a bunch of other forms that already had Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori's signatures on them.

"What are these?" asked Haruhi.

"Wavers that you won't sue should something bad happen while you're here," said Kyoya pointing to a form that had everything but the place to sign covered. For some reason though there was a place for a second signature.

"Why is there a place for a second signature?" asked Haruhi.

"Well somehow I came up sort so you and Tamaki will have to sign the same one," said Kyoya, "Hikaru and Kaoru also signed the same form."

"You ran short?" asked Haruhi, "Exactly what kind of waver is this?"

"Just to make sure you won't come down on me should something happen while we're here," said Kyoya.

"What's going to happen?" asked Haruhi.

"Who knows, it is the mountains after all," said Kyoya.

"If that was the case then why did you buy a mountain home?" asked Haruhi.

"Well my wife liked the idea of having a mountain home for us and our daughter. But I had to make sure it was really safe before I dare brought the two of them up here," said Kyoya.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"Now will you please sign?" asked Kyoya handing her a pen.

"Fine," said Haruhi as she signed her name.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "Now will you please go and change for dinner and send Tamaki in to sign as well."

"Sure," said Haruhi. She walked out to see Tamaki was still in his emo corner all alone. She had no idea where Mori or Hunny went to. She figured the kitchen to get some cake.

"Tamaki," said Haruhi as she knelt down next to him, "Kyoya wants you to sign some sort of waver." She gave him a kiss on the cheek to try and get it motivated. Tamaki immediately jumped up at the kiss.

"I'm on it!" he said happily running off to find Kyoya's office. Haruhi shook her head and headed to find her room. When she finally found it she was a bit surprised to see it was the master bedroom and it had been decorated really romantically.

'I wonder what sort of things Kyoya has in mind for when he and his wife are up here,' thought Haruhi. She walked over to the bed where the bags had been placed and started going through it to try and find the dress she had brought for dinner that night, but she couldn't find it. She hastily started digging through her bad trying desperately trying to find it.

"Problem Haruhi?" she heard Kaoru ask. She turned around to see the twin standing in the door way.

"I can't find the dress I was thinking of wearing to dinner," said Haruhi.

"Oh dear that's terrible," said Kaoru, "However I do have some idea." He ran out of the room and came back soon with a white dress in his hands. "When I saw this dress I immediately thought of you for some reason. You can wear this."

"Uh sure," said Haruhi looking the dress over. "You know this almost looks like a wedding dress."

"Why because it's white?" teased Kaoru.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Haruhi.

"Well why don't you just go ahead and change so we can have dinner," said Kaoru.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Thanks for the dress. As soon as she had finished changing Hikaru walked in.

"Oh nice dress Haruhi," he said.

"Thanks your brother gave it to me," said Haruhi.

"Well you know there's a real nice way to do the makeup with that dress. Want me to help?" asked Hikaru.

"Um I guess," said Haruhi. She let Hikaru take her hand and lead her away to the bathroom.

* * *

When Tamaki came to the room he was surprised he didn't see Haruhi in the room as well. HE decided to shrug it off and just change for dinner, which was a nice outfit with a black shirt and black blazer.

"Hey Tama-Chan, want to come and see the view from the lounge?" Hunny asked bounding into the room.

"Huh, oh sure," said Tamaki.

He followed Hunny to the room where for some reason four seats were set up facing the fireplace.

"What's going on here?" asked Tamaki.

"I thought we could maybe enjoy a movie later or something," said Kyoya walking into the room.

"But there's only four seats," said Tamaki.

"Yes we may have to get some more chairs," said Kyoya.

"More chairs for what?" Haruhi asked walking into the room with Hikaru.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki when he saw her all dressed up, you look just amazing!" said Tamaki.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "though I can't help but think that this dress looks a little bit like a wedding dress."

"Oh again with you and this dress being a wedding dress," said Kaoru when he finally walked into the room.

"You know all of this talk about weddings makes me wonder if we could maybe have a wedding here," said Hunny.

"Yeah let's do that!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Who's going to get married though?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi who's the only couple here?" asked Kyoya.

"What?" said Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Well it'd be more like a mock wedding don't you think?" said Hikaru.

"Well," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi learn to have some fun," said Kaoru.

"Kyo-Chan you can stand in as the minister can't you?" said Hunny.

"Of course I can," said Kyoya as he went and stood in front of the fireplace, "Well shall we?"

Tamaki and Haruhi both looked at each other.

"Well alright," said Haruhi.

"Ah ah ah Haruhi first you have to walk down the isle," said Hikaru pulling her down towards the back of the room.

"And you'll need this," said Kaoru pulling a bouquet of white roses out of no where.

"Um okay," said Haruhi.

"Tamaki," said Mori handing him a velvet box.

"What's this?" asked Tamaki opening it to see it was pair of simple silver rings, "Where did you get these Mori?"

"From Shinju," said Mori referring to his wife that owned a huge diamond store chain.

"Huh, okay," said Tamaki. Suddenly the wedding marched started. Haruhi and Tamaki looked over at Hunny who was playing it from his ipod.

"Well that's your cue right Haruhi?" said Hikaru. He gave Haruhi a pushed to make her start walking towards the fireplace where Tamaki and Kyoya were standing. Mori was standing next to Tamaki for some reason.

"Well let's get this started shall we?" said Kyoya, "Do you Tamaki take Haruhi to be your wedded wife?"

"Uh yes I do," said Tamaki a bit timidly.

"Very good and do you Haruhi take this man to be your wedded husband?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi looked over at him and could see him looking at her a bit eagerly.

"Yes I do," she said a bit reluctantly.

"Very good, Mori the rings?" asked Kyoya.

"Why do you have rings Mori?" asked Haruhi as Mori handed them to Tamaki and herself.

"I had wanted to get Kyoya's opinion of them for Shinju," said Mori.

"Um okay," said Haruhi, "I guess they're kind of nice."

"Anyway," said Kyoya, "Tamaki please repeat after me as you place the ring on to Haruhi's finger, I Tamaki Suoh take this woman to be my wedded wife now and forever."

"I Tamaki Suoh take this woman to be my wedded wife now and forever," said Tamaki slipping the ring onto Haruhi's finger. It fit perfectly.

"Now Haruhi your turn," said Kyoya.

"Fine, I Haruhi Fujioka take this man to be my wedded husband now and forever," said Haruhi slipping the ring onto Tamaki's finger without waiting for Kyoya to tell her to repeat after him.

"Getting a little bit eager aren't we Haruhi?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'm hungry," said Haruhi.

"Well anyway, if there's anyone here who objects to this union please speak now or forever hold their peace," said Kyoya.

"Oh I get it," said Haruhi looking over at the twins, "You two are going to object as a joke aren't you?"

"No," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"No on here objects right?" said Hunny. All of their friends shook their heads no.

"Very well I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," said Kyoya. Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other.

"Well Tamaki, aren't you going to kiss your bride?" asked Kyoya.

"Well uh," said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled and leaned up to kiss him instead. All five of their friends applauded. Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki before asking, "Now can we go eat?"

"Yes sure," said Kyoya.

"On to the wedding feast," said Hunny.

When they got to the dining room it was already filled with a fancy look feast.

"Wow this looks amazing," said Haruhi.

"And that's not the best part!" said Hunny as a chef carried in a huge white cake with a heart on top.

"Why is there a heart on the top of the cake?" asked Haruhi.

"It's made out of strawberries," said Hunny.

"Okay, whatever," said Haruhi.

"Well the bride and groom should get to sit at the head of the table," said Hikaru.

"How long are you guys going to go on like that?" asked Haruhi.

"Go on about what?" asked him and his brother. The seven friends ate their meal and cake in peace until it was time for bed.

"I hope us sharing a room puts you in an awkward situation," said Tamaki, "I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"No Tamaki," said Haruhi, "You can share the bed with me." Right as the two of them made it to their room; they were surprised to find a bottle of champagne and two glasses waiting for them.

"Where did that come from?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Tamaki, "But might as not let it go to waist." He opened it and poured each a glass. Haruhi smiled as she took her glass and lay down on the bed.

"You despite the crazy fake wedding this was actually a really nice evening," she said.

"You know I felt the same way," said Tamaki. Haruhi reached over and stroked his hair.

"Tamaki," she said, "I know I said we can share a bed tonight. That also meant that if you wanted to, you know, we can."

"Really?" said Tamaki. Haruhi nodded. At that Tamaki put his drink down on to the nightstand next to the bed. He also took Haruhi's from her and put on the nightstand as well. Haruhi blushed red when she suddenly felt his hands on her neck pulling her face closer to his and kissing her with a passion. Haruhi was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back eagerly. The kiss triggered a huge range of emotions and memories of back when the two of them were still together.

The two of them stopped after a while to breath and looked into each others eyes. Both actually smiled before Tamaki came back down for another kiss. This was a lot heavier then the last one. In fact it was heavier that they had to pull apart much faster to breath. Tamaki however made up for it by starting to move his mouth down her neck leaving sweet butterfly kisses along the flesh. Haruhi moaned, not wanting it to stop at all. Her stupid ex-husband never kissed her like that before. It seemed like the two of them never really kissed that much. She ran her hands among Tamaki's cheek and through his hair to help indicate that she was truly enjoying it. Tamaki could only keep going down her neck so far before he realized his lips had come to her chest making him stop where he was.

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi, bit confused as to why he had stopped. Then she saw he was looking at her chest. She reached over and pulled down her straps down her arms exposing her bra. "Haruhi?" said Tamaki both in shock and confusion. Haruhi looked up into his eyes and suddenly got cold feet.

"I'm sorry Tamaki," said Haruhi, "I was getting ahead of myself!"

"No, no Haruhi," said Tamaki stopping her hand, "Don't look at it that way."

"Tamaki are you even ready to make love to someone else other then your wife?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it has been close to three years since she died," said Tamaki, "But what about you?"

"My ex-husband and I had stopped being intimate a long time before we filed for divorce," said Haruhi, "I haven't been like this with anyone else in a long time either."

"Well we are married too aren't we?" said Tamaki.

"You're not going to take them seriously are you?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki lowered his face towards hers.

"In this case yes," said Tamaki, "It's our wedding night and I intend to make good use of it if you'll let me." Haruhi rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"Sure, let's our "wedding" night," she said as she pushed herself off just a bit to kiss Tamaki again.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi got early but happy. She looked over and saw Tamaki sleeping peacefully. She decided to do something nice for him and got up to make him come coffee and breakfast. She had just finished making the coffee when she felt a pair of arms come around her. She looked up and smiled at Tamaki standing behind her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Good morning," said Haruhi, "Coffee?"

"Oh you made that for me?" asked Tamaki eagerly taking the cup.

"I was thinking of making you a whole breakfast," said Haruhi.

"Of Haruhi you're so sweet," said Tamaki squeezing her tight.

"Hey look it's the newlyweds," said the twins walking into the kitchen. They were followed by the other three as well.

"So are you happy being married?" asked Hunny.

"Are you guys still going on about that?" asked Haruhi, "Don't you think that jokes gone on long enough?"

"What joke?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"This whole us being married," said Haruhi.

"But it's not a joke Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"What?" asked Tamaki and Haruhi.

"You two really were married last night," said Hunny.

"How could we have been married for real last night?" asked Tamaki.

"Simple I've been ordained," said Kyoya holding up his certificate as proof.

"You seriously got ordained over the internet?" asked Haruhi looking the certificate over.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Well even still wouldn't we have to sign a marriage license?" asked Tamaki.

"You mean this?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru as Hikaru held up a marriage license certificate that had both Haruhi and Tamaki's signatures on them. Haruhi snatched it and looked over. It was the real thing.

"Haruhi this can't be real right?" asked Tamaki.

"No it's real!" said Haruhi.

"But then that means," said Tamaki, "That means."

"It means you two are now officially married!" said the twins.

"Congratulations!" said Hunny. The shouts made by both Haruhi and Tamaki made could have almost stared a rock slide.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"This isn't right, this just isn't right!" said Tamaki.

"Well they may be joking, but this license is real," said Haruhi looking the certificate over, "Why would you guys to this to us?"

"We were getting impatient," said Kaoru.

"And a little bit board," said Hikaru.

"Oh right _that_," said Haruhi, "But why were you getting so impatient about the two of us getting married? It's only been roughly three months."

The twins made a buzzer sound.

"Wrong!" they shouted, "We've been waiting for 15 years!"

"15 years?" said Haruhi.

"Yes when you the two of you went and broke up unexpectedly," said Kyoya, "It shook us all quite seriously."

"Well sorry but this is still our love life we're talking about here!" said Haruhi, "And you guys had no right to pull something like this on us!"

"She's right!" said Tamaki.

"Look why can't you guys just give this a try?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah what's the worse that could happen with the two of you being together like this?" asked Kaoru.

"You guys just don't get it do you?" asked Haruhi.

"What's there to get? You guys can keep dating so to speak and if it really looks like you aren't meant to be together then you can easily get a separation right?" asked Hunny.

"Seriously you guys aren't getting it!" said Haruhi as she stormed off.

"Haruhi wait," said Tamaki running after her. He found her on the bed rubbing her head in frustration. He was quick to take her in his arms.

"I'm sorry my dear," he whispered, "I had no idea this was going to happen."

"Yeah I figured," said Haruhi, "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well would it be so bad to try what it was our friends were purposing and try being married?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"I supposed no in the long run if it was just you and me, But what about our kids? We got them to consider don't we? Don't you think they're going to be a bit upset about the idea of us coming back married?" she asked.

"Yeah you got a point there," said Tamaki.

"Plus you know our kids don't really get along that well," said Haruhi.

"Well that would be something we'll work on as a married couple. If we can't at least get our kids to try to get along we can easily call it quits and at least if we do this time we can still be friends," said Tamaki.

"You really want to go along with this?" asked Haruhi.

"Well kind of," said Tamaki, "It may not have been the way I had wanted to marry you but I am really happy about the idea of being your husband."

"Yeah I do feel a little bit excited about the idea of finally being married," said Haruhi, "But I don't know this just seems a bit too much at the moment. I can only imagine how Naoki is gong to react over this. Where are we all going to live?"

"Well I would think that you and Naoki will come and live me and my girls. We have the room and didn't you tell me that you were thinking about moving since your least is almost up?"

"Yeah real soon in fact," said Haruhi, "I've already been looking at other apartments."

"Plus I can arrange it that Naoki can go to Ouran if you'd want," said Tamaki.

"Mmm let's not push _that_ just yet," said Haruhi, "I promised him that if we moved I'd do everything I can to make sure he can stay at his current school at the moment."

"Oh of course," said Tamaki, "I'll do everything I can to make you and Naoki happy in my home."

"What about your daughters? How do you think they're going to react?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh probably the same say they react to something surprising," said Tamaki, "Fusayo's going to text about it and try to run off with her little punk of a boyfriend. Sonomi's going to make some sort crude joke or prank, and Mitsuko's going to be act confused and say something cute about it."

"Oh okay, are they going to be okay with the idea of having a new mom though?" asked Haruhi.

"Well maybe it would be a good thing for them to have a mother figure in their life other then my sister-in-law. Between you and me I don't think she's a good role model for them," said Tamaki.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"I can only imagine what her reaction will do when she finds out about this," said Tamaki.

"Well anyway, if we really are going to do this, how about we go home early and talk to the kids about this?" asked Haruhi.

"Good idea," said Tamaki.

* * *

When they came towards the front door with their bags they found their friends waiting in the living room.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Hunny.

"Well since we were recently "married" we thought it was best to go home to talk to it over some more," said Haruhi.

"So you're still mad with us about this?" asked Hunny sheepishly.

"For now yes!" said Tamaki.

"But we're willing to put that aside with the fact that we are happy somewhat with the idea of being together like this. We just have to go home and talk to the others affected by this union," said Haruhi.

"Who's that?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Who do you think?" asked Haruhi as she and Tamaki finally walked out of the house.

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Haruhi as she and Tamaki drove towards Tamaki's house.

"I think we should be straight up and honest with them," said Tamaki.

"I guess," said Haruhi. Just then they arrived at the mansion, "Oh look it's still in one piece. That's great."

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Tamaki.

"Never mind," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Welcome home Master Tamaki and Haruhi," said Shima waiting for them at the door.

"Thank you Shima," said Tamaki.

"How were the kids?" asked Haruhi.

"Alright for the most part," said Shima, "Although we had to keep Mistress Fusayo and Sonomi separate for most of the weekend."

"Oh dear," said Tamaki, "Anyway we have something to talk to them about something. Would you please go get them?"

"I take it you mean about the two of you getting married?" asked Shima.

"What, how did you know about that?" asked Tamaki.

"Master Mori had to call us to get your measurement for the wedding bands," said Shima.

"Of course," said Tamaki, "Anyway about the children?"

"Yes of course I'll be right back," said Shima walking off to find the children.

Soon the children were all gathered up in the same room together.

"So how was everyone's weekend?" asked Haruhi timidly.

"Eh, okay," said Naoki, "the little one kept hogging most of my games. So you should be happy to know that I got all my homework done."

"Really, you let Mitsuko play some of your games and you did your homework?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep," said Naoki holding it up.

"Wow well anyway, we have something to tell the four of you," said Haruhi.

"Finally kicking Dad to curb again?" said Sonomi, "Can't say I blame you Ms. Fujioka."

"No actually it's more complicated then that," said Haruhi. She stretched her hand with her wedding band over and took Tamaki's hand with his wedding band.

"We uh got married," they said together.

"You what?" said the four kids.

"We got tricked into getting married by our friends up at the mountains," said Haruhi.

"Is this for real?" asked Fusayo.

"I'm afraid so," said Haruhi.

"What did they do drug you two?" asked Sonomi.

"And you guys are like going to stay married?" asked Fusayo.

"Well we'd like to try it at least," said Tamaki.

"But what about us Mom?" asked Naoki, "What's going to happen to us?"

"We're going to live here for a while especially since the least is almost up remember?" said Haruhi.

"But you said you find us a place where I could still go to my school!" said Naoki getting upset, "Am I going to be able to still go to my school from here?"

"Yes Naoki," said Tamaki, "I promised your mother I'd let you go to your school if you really want to. Or if you want I can arrange it for you to go to Ouran."

"Ouran?" asked Naoki, "I don't want to go to some rich people's school right now! I want to stay at my school!"

"Okay okay Naoki. We get it," said Haruhi, "But you heard what Tamaki said. We're going to let you to go your old school okay?"

"Promise?" asked Naoki.

"Promise," said Haruhi.

"And we're really going to live here?" asked Naoki.

"For the time being, we're just giving this a test run for now alright? And if it doesn't work out Haruhi and I agreed that we will split on friendly terms okay?" said Tamaki.

"How long before we get rid of them then?" asked Fusayo.

"Honey please can't you do this for us? We love each other and we really want to be together. Who knows having a bigger family may be a good thing," said Tamaki.

"Is one of us gong to have to give up our room?" asked Mitsuko.

"No dear," said Tamaki, "Naoki can have the room he stayed in this weekend and Haruhi, well will share a room with me."

"Oh I don't know Dad it might not hurt to throw one or two or three of these kids out of house to make some more elbow room," said Sonomi.

"No!" said Tamaki.

"Whatever," said Fusayo.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other.

"Well looks like we're off to a god start huh?" said Haruhi, "Well anyway shall we go ahead and maybe start packing back at our place Naoki?"

"Sure," said Naoki.

"Oh, oh let me get some help for you Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "It's the least I can start doing for you!"

"Okay I guess," said Haruhi, "Come on Naoki."

* * *

Naoki looked around as his room was packed up around him. It was looking more and more empty as each thing was packed away into boxes.

"Hey are you okay honey?" Haruhi asked hugging him from behind.

"I guess this is just a little bit too much for me to handle right now. That's all," said Naoki.

"I know and I'm sorry honey. I'll make it up to you I promise. Or more importantly Hikaru and Kaoru and the others are going to have to make it up to you for starting this in the first place," said Haruhi. She kissed the top of her son's head.

"Mom, what happens if you don't work out? Will you have a nasty divorce like you did with Dad?" asked Naoki.

"No, Tamaki's nothing like your father," said Haruhi, "So if for some reason we don't work out Tamaki will be a lot more fair then him."

"Hmm," said Naoki. Haruhi hugged her son tight.

"I appreciate you willingly to go along with this," she said.

"I'm not calling him Dad," said Naoki. "I don't even feel comfortable calling him by his first name like I do with your other friends."

"No that's fine," said Haruhi, "I don't expect his girls to call me Mom. We'll work out what to call everyone okay?"

"Um can I help you?" they suddenly heard one of the movers ask. Haruhi walked out to find her ex-husband standing in her living room looking confused.

"Oh good you got my text," said Haruhi.

"What text?" asked Ryota.

"You didn't get the text on your phone?" asked Haruhi. Ryota pulled out his phone and looked it over.

"Oh yeah you did," said Ryota.

"So are you here to see Naoki?" asked Haruhi.

"I thought he was staying at a friend's house this weekend. In fact I thought you were supposed to be gone," said Ryota. Haruhi groaned.

"Anyway that doesn't matter now," she muttered, "I need to talk to you."

"I'll pay you back I promise," said Ryota.

"It's not about that either," said Haruhi, "I got married this weekend."

"Say what?" said Ryota.

"I got married this weekend and now Naoki and I are moving into his home."

"Who's the idiot?" asked Ryota.

"The same guy I've been seeing for the past three months. We sort of had a spare of the moment thing happen and that's why we came back to talk to his kids and Naoki and to help me and Naoki move. So with that said, I think it's only fair to give you the address of our new home so if you ever want to you know where you can come to see your son," said Haruhi.

"Wait you're talking about that rich guy right?" asked Ryota.

"Yes him," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I want the address," said Ryota, "It's only fair I get to see my son after all."

Haruhi eyed him as she wrote down the address for him.

"Ms. Fujioka, we're almost done with most of the packing. What did you want to do with the furniture?" asked one of the movers.

"I'll take all of it," said Ryota.

"Seriously?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure I can use all it," said Ryota.

"We can help bring it over to his place," said the mover.

"Fine, let him have it," said Haruhi.

"Sweet thanks," said Ryota.

"Mom, we're almost done," said Naoki walking into the living room looking glum.

"Hey sport," said Ryota.

"Oh hi Dad," said Naoki, "Did you hear about Mom?"

"Yes I did," said Ryota, "Can I talk to him alone for a moment?"

"I guess," said Haruhi. Ryota lead his son out of the apartment to the hallway.

"So now you got yourself a rich step-dad huh?" said Ryota.

"I guess," said Naoki.

"So you think you could ever get the idiot to give you a nice allowance?" asked Ryota.

"I don't know," said Naoki.

"Well you should find out," said Ryota, "If you do then you can help out your dad more and that means that we could actually get to spend more time together doing things like laser tag."

"What?" asked Naoki.

"Just try it alright? You love your Dad enough to help him out like that right?" asked Ryota.

"I guess," said Naoki.

"That's my boy," said Ryota.

"Naoki, we should get going," said Haruhi.

"Sure Mom," said Naoki.

"Remember Naoki, I love you and you love me right?" said Ryota.

"Sure," said Naoki.

"Let's go," said Haruhi throwing her arm about her son and leading him off. She turned and looked back at her ex-husband. She hoped he hadn't said anything to really upset Naoki.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Now girls I want you all to be extremely nice and welcoming to Haruhi and Naoki when they come back here understood?" said Tamaki.

"Dad how long are you seriously going to go along with this?" asked Fusayo.

"Go along with what?" asked Tamaki.

"Go along like you are seriously going to stay married to this woman," said Fusayo, "You can't honestly think it's going to last can you?"

"Yes I like to think so. I love Haruhi very much and I want to be with her again so badly. She's an amazing woman and she'll be a great mother to you girls," said Tamaki.

"Mother?" said the three girls.

"We're finally going to have a mommy?" asked Mitsuko eagerly.

"Yes and I think one of the way you can make Haruhi feel more welcome is by calling her mother okay?" said Tamaki.

"Seriously?" asked Fusayo.

"Does this means you're expecting what's his name to call you Daddy?" asked Sonomi.

"Well I would kind of like that, but I won't push it since he still has his father in his life," said Tamaki.

"Great so because we don't have a mother we have to call some woman we hardly know mommy," said Sonomi.

"You girls know her," said Tamaki, "And just you wait you'll see what a great mother she'll make," said Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Sonomi, "She's letting her son do all that video gaming that's rated M. It doesn't speak too well for her character don't you think?"

"She doesn't let him do that," said Tamaki, "Look just give her a chance alright?"

"Sure Dad we'll indulge you for know," said Fusayo.

"Master Tamaki, your wife and her son have returned with their items," said Shima.

"Oh very good!" said Tamaki, "Did you also manage to get their welcome presents?"

"Yes Master Tamaki," said Shima.

"Good I'm going to go give Naoki his in person," said Tamaki, "Girls if you like you can go give Haruhi hers alright?"

"Sure Dad," said Fusayo.

"So how long do you think it'll take?" Sonomi asked once their father was gone.

"I say a week tops," said Fusayo.

"Hmm I think Dad's going to try and hold out for at least a month," said Sonomi.

"I think our new mommy's going to stay forever," said Mitsuko.

"Care to wager one of your candy machines on that?" asked Sonomi.

"Oh don't do that to her," said Fusayo.

"What?" asked Sonomi, "Would you be willing to bet five of your Christian Louboutin heels that they'll only last a week?"

"Well what would you be willing to give up?" asked Fusayo.

"What would you want from me?" asked Sonomi.

"I want my pick of five of your earring sets," said Fusayo.

"Deal," said Sonomi, "And Mitsuko what would you like from me if I lose?"

"Uh can I have five of your headbands?" asked Mitsuko.

"Sounds fair to me," said Sonomi, "And what would you like from Fusayo?"

"I want one of her perfumes!" said Mitsuko.

"What, no!" said Fusayo.

"Well what would you want from her?" asked Sonomi.

"I don't know. She doesn't really have anything I want!" said Fusayo.

"Are you sure? Think really hard," said Sonomi, "Don't you remember that nice brush set Grand-mere sent her for Christmas?"

"What one?" asked Fusayo.

"Anyone you want I'm sure," said Sonomi.

"Alright fine, deal!" said Fusayo, "Grand-mere does always send her those nice brush sets."

"And where do you think those perfumes come from?" muttered Sonomi, "So then we all have a bet?"

"Yes," said Fusayo.

"I guess," said Mitsuko, "Can we go and see our new mommy now?"

"Sure why not," said Sonomi.

* * *

Naoki looked over his new room as the staff helped unpack for him and put his things away. His room was bigger then his mom's old room. Even with all of his stuff going up it felt empty.

"Hello Naoki," he heard Tamaki sing walking into the room, "So how's the moving going?"

"Fine I guess," said Naoki. He walked over to one of the boxes to see what else needed to be unpacked.

"I hope you and I can get along just great Naoki," said Tamaki, "In fact if you want you can feel free to call me Dad." Naoki turned and looked at him. He remembered what his real father had told him.

'No, I'm not going to kiss up to this guy just to get money from him! He's annoying anyway,' he thought.

"Look no offence or anything Mr. Suoh but I don't really know you that well and I don't even feel comfortable calling you by your first name like I do with my mom's other friends. So don't take this the wrong way or anything but for the time being I'd rather just keep calling you Mr. Suoh," he said.

"Oh," said Tamaki, "Well maybe someday you'll feel comfortable calling my by my first name and even eventually Dad."

"I don't need a dad okay?" said Naoki, "Especially one like you."

"EH!" shouted Tamaki.

"Huh?" said Naoki when he suddenly realized Tamaki was sulking in the corner, "Mr. Suoh what are you doing over there?"

"He doesn't want a father like me. I must be a pretty terrible father then," muttered Tamaki.

"I wouldn't say you're a terrible father per say," said Naoki.

"No one wants me to be a father I just know it!" Tamaki continued to mutter, "Not even if I were to get them a present."

"What present, what are you talking about?" asked Naoki. Tamaki held up a wrapped box. Naoki took it and slowly unwrapped it to revile a Play Station Vita.

"Oh no way!" said Naoki looking over, "You seriously got me this?!"

"You like it?" asked Tamaki standing up.

"Well yeah," said Naoki, "But I can't accept it from you."

"No if you really like it you can keep it. We'll call it a first step in getting along with each other," said Tamaki.

"Well thank you I guess," said Naoki.

"You're most welcome," said Tamaki, "I hope this is the beginning of wonderful relationship. Anyway have fun with that. I'm going to see how your mother's coming along."

"Sure," said Naoki. He looked down at his new gaming system.

"This still doesn't feel right,' he thought.

* * *

Haruhi dug did her best to help unpack come of her stuff but none of the staff would let her. Finally she gave up and looked around her new room.

'I hope Tamaki and I can be happy together sharing a room like this,' she thought. Then she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and saw Tamaki's three daughters standing in the room. The older two had their arms crossed. Fusayo looked annoyed while Sonomi looked smug. Mitsuko was the only one that was smiling and had her hands behind her backs.

"Just thought we'd let you know. Our dad may have asked us to call you Mom but we'll never see you as our mother," said Fusayo.

"Oh um okay," said Haruhi, "I hope we can at least get along. And you know I wasn't going to make you call me Mom so you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well what do you want us to call you?" asked Fusayo.

"Well Haruhi works for me or if you not comfortable with that just yet since we're still new at this you can simply call me Ms. Fujioka like you have before for now," said Haruhi.

"Fine, whatever, that still doesn't mean we're going to see you as our mother," said Fusayo stalking out of the room.

"Well that went well," said Haruhi. Then she noticed Sonomi smirking at her.

"Just thought I save the trouble and let you know you need not worry about me. No one around here does since I'm the middle child," she said.

"Well I don't know about that. As long as I am your married to your father I'll try to do my best in making sure you're well taken care of and nothing bad happens to you," said Haruhi.

"Oh aren't you sweet," said Sonomi, "Well it's like I said. I won't hold it against you if more or less ignore me like everyone lese does. Just like I hope you won't hold it against me for not wanting to call you mom either." She too went and walked out of the room with a smirk still on her face.

'Wow I feel sorry for her,' thought Haruhi. Finally she looked down at Mitsuko who was still looking at her smiling with an eager look in her eyes.

"May I call you Mommy?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure if you really want to," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" Mitsuko shouted. Next thing Haruhi knew Mitsuko leaped into her arms hugging her tight. Haruhi could feel something hitting her back. "I've always wanted a mommy!"

"Um thanks," said Haruhi.

'I guess she doesn't really remember her real mother too well,' she thought.

"Oh almost forgot. Daddy wanted us to give you a present," said Mitsuko as she held up a gift in her hands.

"Oh that's nice of him and you," said Haruhi putting her down gently. She politely took the small present and opened it. It was a hair clip with a ribbon and stuttered with diamonds.

"Oh pretty!" said Mitsuko, "Are you going to put it on?"

"Yeah I can," said Haruhi. She walked over to mirror on the wall and fitted the clip into her hair, "What do you think?"

"Pretty!" said Mitsuko.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi I see you got your present. I hope you like it," said Tamaki walking into the room smiling.

"Yeah it's nice," said Haruhi.

"It's pretty!" said Mitsuko. "New Mommy looks so pretty!"

"Oh I agree," said Tamaki, "Why don't you let your mommy finish unpacking for a little bit while you go play for a little bit?"

"Sure," said Mitsuko. She ran over and hugged Haruhi again.

"Hope you get it done real fast Mommy," she said skipping out of the room.

"It's so nice she wants to call you mommy like that," said Tamaki.

"Yeah was she close to her real mother?" asked Haruhi.

"No she actually has no memory of Kita. She was only two when Kita died," said Tamaki, "So I'm not surprised she's excited over the idea of having a new mommy."

"Oh I see, but you know the other two don't have to call me mom if they don't want to. I wasn't going to make them," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah I don't want them to think I'm going to replace their real mother," said Haruhi, "And I hope you won't feel offensive to this but I told Naoki he doesn't have to call you dad if he doesn't want to."

"Yeah he already told me that himself when I went to give him his welcoming present," said Tamaki.

"You got him a present as well?" asked Haruhi, "What did you get him?"

"An um, what's it called oh a Play Station Viral," said Tamaki.

"Oh great," said Haruhi, "Just what he needs, more gaming systems. And here I thought I only have to worry about Hikaru and Kaoru spoiling him."

"Should I have not have gotten that for him?" asked Tamaki.

"No, it was actually really sweet of you," said Haruhi wrapping his arms around Tamaki's neck. Both smiled at each other before Tamaki leaned down and kissed Haruhi on her lips.

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned before pulling away, "Hey you know what? I have an idea. Since you did something nice for me and Naoki why don't I return the favor and cook you and your girls dinner tonight?" Tamaki looked excited.

"Really you'd want to make a home cook meal for us?!" he said with joy.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "How about a stewpot? I'll make sure to add lots of meat and no chrysanthemums just the way you like it."

"Oh thank you Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki hugging her tight and even twirl her around, "If you want I'll have some of the staff go and get what you want. Or would you like to go and get the ingredients yourself?"

"I'll go myself," said Haruhi. She kissed Tamaki again, "I'll be back soon."

She walked down to her son's room and pocked her head in to find him on his bed fiddling around with his new game.

"Honey I'm going to the store for a little bit to buy some things for dinner. Are you going to be okay?"

"Uh sure Mom," said Naoki.

"Make sure you don't stay on that thing all night okay?" said Haruhi before heading off.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki looking back at his new game.

* * *

Soon Haruhi returned to the mansion and got started on dinner. Before long a delicious smell was filling the house.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki walking into the kitchen, "I can't wait to try this stewpot! How much longer until is it gone?"

"It's done now," said Haruhi, "If you want to gather up the kids we can eat."

"Of course," said Tamaki. He ran out shouting, "Kid, Kids dinner time!" Haruhi managed to bring the pot into the dinning room but there was no one there. She could still Tamaki shouting for the kids to come to dinner. Finally she could hear the stampeding sound feet as Tamaki and the children finally entered the dinning room. Fusayo was on her phone talking a mile a minute.

"Mmm, yes Mom you made a stewpot!" said Naoki happily taking a seat.

"It looks great Mommy," said Mitsuko.

"Still going on about that huh?" said Sonomi, She took a whiff, "It does smell good though."

"Thanks," said Haruhi. Before she could react a maid appeared out of nowhere and started serving them. Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders and sat down at one end of the table while Tamaki sat at the other end.

"Oh Haruhi thank you so much for making this for us!" said Tamaki looking at the food in front of him.

"Sure no problem," said Haruhi, "Well let's dig in shall we?"

"Yeah no, no hmm maybe," said Fusayo on her phone.

"Fusayo would you please put your phone down for a moment?" asked Tamaki.

"No I'm on the phone with Oda!" said Fusayo.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"My boyfriend," said Fusayo.

"Or so she'd likes to think!" said Tamaki.

"I do like to think it because it's true!" said Fusayo.

"Well be that as it may, but does he need you to talk to him every second?" asked Haruhi, "I mean would be so awful if you just put it down for a short while so you can eat your dinner?" Fusayo sneered at Haruhi before talking back into her phone.

"Yeah I got to go. My dad's stupid new wife is nagging at me to get off the phone. I'll call you later," she said before hanging up, "There happy now?" She grabbed a thing of chopsticks and started eating. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"This is really good," she said eating more. Sonomi looked at her surprised before eating some herself.

"Yeah this is really good!" she said.

"Did we get a new chef or something?" Fusayo asked.

"No Haruhi made it," said Tamaki with pride. Both Sonomi and Fusayo stopped eating in shock.

"Please tell you washed your hands before you prepared this!" said Fusayo.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Fusayo. Haruhi looked across at Tamaki who looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

'Well I guess we could be off to a worse start,' she thought, 'No one said this was going to be easy.'


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well it's getting late isn't it my dear?" said Tamaki later that evening.

"Yeah I guess it is," said Haruhi looking at her watch.

"I should start getting Mitsuko to bed," said Tamaki. Haruhi went and followed him to Mitsuko play room. They found her at one of her many different dollhouses playing.

"And as your new mommy I'm going to make you yummy things to eat," they heard her make one of the dolls say.

"Oh isn't she adorable," said Tamaki.

"Yeah I guess she is," said Haruhi.

"Mitsuko, bedtime," said Tamaki as he sunk up behind her and grabbed her fast, Mitsuko giggled, "You ready my dear?"

"Do I have to?" asked Mitsuko.

"I'm afraid so," said Tamaki kissing her cheek. Mitsuko looked over her father's shoulder to Haruhi standing behind him.

"Mommy will you read me a story before bedtime?" she asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi. Mitsuko beamed.

"I always wanted a mommy to read to me for bedtime!" she said with delight.

"Don't you like it when Daddy sings to you?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah can't I have both I?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yes of course," said Tamaki as he carried her out. Haruhi noticed all of Mitsuko's dolls were still scattered about.

"Um Tamaki, shouldn't we have Mitsuko pick up her toys first?" she asked.

"Oh she doesn't have to worry about that," said Tamaki, "She's only a little girl after all."

"Um okay," said Haruhi as she followed after the two of them to Mitsuko's bed room.

After Mitsuko changed into her nightgown she plopped down onto her bed.

"All ready for my story Mommy!" she said excitedly, "Read me the story!"

"Can you say please?" asked Haruhi. Mitsuko looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well it's polite to say please when asking for something," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi don't worry her about such things. She's so little," said Tamaki.

"Be that as it may, she should still be learning these things," said Haruhi.

"She's fine Haruhi, just go ahead and read her the story," said Tamaki. Haruhi decided to not to argue with Tamaki mainly since she didn't want to seem like she was trying to completely take over in raising his girls.

"So what kind of story would you like honey?" she asked walking over to one of Mitsuko's bookcases.

"One with princess!" said Mitsuko.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she thumbed through the different books, "How about um, oh Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah!" said Mitsuko. Haruhi sat down next to her on the bed and Tamaki went and sat on the other side of Mitsuko as Haruhi read the story.

* * *

"…the end," said Haruhi as she finally finished reading.

"That was nice," said Mitsuko, "Can you read it again?" Haruhi noticed the little girl was fighting a yawn.

"Not tonight I'm afraid honey," she said kissing the top of Mitsuko's head.

"Oh," moaned Mitsuko.

"Why don't you have Daddy sing you a song?" suggested Haruhi.

"Excellent idea," said Tamaki. Haruhi watched as Tamaki stroked Mitsuko's hair and sang her a lullaby in French. Soon the little girl was sound asleep with a smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here quick," said Tamaki grabbing Haruhi's hand and pulling her out.

"That was so sweet, the two of us putting her to sleep like that," said Tamaki gently shutting the door, "Just like a set of loving parents."

"Yeah it was," said Haruhi. She looked back down at her watch, "It looks like its Naoki's bedtime now too. What time do your other girls go to sleep?"

"Well let's see Sonomi should be getting ready for bed now as well," said Tamaki looking at his watch as well, "And for Fusayo she's suppose to be heading to bed in about an hour. But of course she's always sneaking out." Just then the two of them heard the front doors opening. They ran to the top of the stairs in time to see Fusayo walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"Fusayo!" Tamaki shouted as he ran down the stairs. Haruhi hurried after him as well. They got outside just as Fusayo and Oda road out past of the security gates.

"Fusayo you better be home in one hour! You hear me one hour!" Tamaki shouted.

"Why don't you go after her or something?" asked Haruhi.

"I can never seem to find where it is that go," said Tamaki as he sulk into back into the house.

"Well isn't there anything more you can do to try and keep her from sneaking out?" asked Haruhi.

"I can't think of anything," said Tamaki.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Who is this Oda guy anyway?"

"His full name is Oda Hanshou and his father's a famous politician Habiki Hanshou," said Tamaki.

"Ewe," said Haruhi with a sneer, "I never like that guy. I've never wanted to vote for him. Wait, isn't his son like 18 now?"

"Yes," muttered Tamaki.

"What the hell is he doing dating a fourteen year old?" asked Haruhi.

"That's what I would like to know! Aoko set them up behind my back!" said Tamaki, "I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll see you in bed."

"What about Sonomi?" asked Haruhi, "Aren't you going to say good-night to her?"

"Oh yeah probably," said Tamaki, "And Naoki too huh?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi. Tamaki walked up to Sonomi's room and pocked his head in.

"Good night Sonomi," he said.

"Good night," Haruhi heard Sonomi say as Tamaki walked off.

"Was that it?" she asked.

"Oh no I'm going to say good night to Naoki," said Tamaki, "Sonomi doesn't really seem to like having a fuss made about her."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi. She walked past Sonomi's door confused.

* * *

"Naoki?" said Haruhi walking into her son's room. Naoki lay on his stomach on his bed playing with his new PS Vita, "Naoki put that away and go to bed. You've been playing with it all night."

"But I got my homework done," said Naoki.

"You still shouldn't be always on one of these all the time sweetie," said Haruhi. She walked over and managed to pull it away from her son. "It'll still be here in the morning. It's time for bed."

"Fine," said Naoki. He moved around and was soon under his covers.

"Good night honey," said Haruhi kissing her son's head.

Good night Naoki," said Tamaki, "If you need anything, there's a button near the door and one of the servants will be here in a heartbeat to tend to any need you may desire."

"Uh thanks," said Naoki, "Good night Mr. Suoh."

"Well now that that's over I should go and take that shower," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi. She was about to follow but instead turned around and headed back to Sonomi's room.

"Sonomi?" she said knocking on the door as she opened. Sonomi was laying on her bed with her head over the edge reading a book upside down.

Sonomi looked away from her book.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Haruhi, "All that blood rushing to your head?"

"Eh, I like doing it this way," said Sonomi.

"Oh okay," said Haruhi, "What are you reading?" She looked at the cover that read **101 Of The Top Best Modern Day Structures**. "Are you into that sort of thing?"

"Kind of," said Sonomi sheepishly as she sat up and closed her book, "What did you want anyway?"

"Just came to say good night," said Haruhi.

"Good night," said Sonomi. She put her book up in front of her face.

"Um you know I read a bed time story to your sister. Did you want me to read you too?" asked Haruhi as she walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

Sonomi looked up from her own book.

"My own dad hasn't read me a bed time story in almost three years since my mother died," she said, "Why would I want one now?"

"Well I don't know, I just thought I ask," said Haruhi, "I sometimes still read stories to Naoki when he asks. Lately I've been getting into the habit of reading him a chapter from a chapter book if he may want to read."

"Huh," said Sonomi. She thought about it for a moment, "Well I can't think of any book I really want to read at the moment. But if I can think of something I'll let you know."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"But don't think you have to go out of your way to read to me," said Sonomi, "I really don't care."

"Sonomi, you don't have to act like everyone doesn't care about you," said Haruhi.

"I don't have to act," said Sonomi, "I know it for a fact. Hell my own aunt once told me I was suppose to be a boy because they always had a girl with Fusayo and because I was girl I wound up being a big disappointment!"

"Well no offence or anything but I think your aunt's way off," said Haruhi.

"Yeah try telling her that," said Sonomi.

"Maybe I should," said Haruhi. Sonomi looked shocked at the woman who said she was willing to take on her aunt.

* * *

"Hmm hmm," Aoko hummed as she walked through the mansion towards Tamaki's room wearing nothing but a long trench coat. "I just know when Tamaki sees me with nothing but me in my birthday suite on his bed he won't be able to resist me."

When she walked into Tamaki's room she could hear the shower running in his bathroom.

"Perfect," she said as she took off her coat and threw it off to the side. She crawled onto the bed and moved around until she was sure she was in the sexist pose she could possibly be.

* * *

"Well anyway if you're sure you don't want me to read you a story or anything honey I'll go ahead and leave you alone so you can sleep," said Haruhi as stood up. She surprised Sonomi even more she gave her a kiss on the head, "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, uh you too," said Sonomi.

'Wow this woman is trying really hard isn't she?' she thought.

As Haruhi headed towards her new room, she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tonight with her and Tamaki sharing a room together in his home.

'Will you hurry up already Tamaki, you blond idiot?' Aoko thought annoyed as she tried keeping her pose. Then she heard the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Who's there?" she asked.

As Haruhi walking into the room, she thought she saw some sort of figure on the bed already.

"Tamaki?" she said right as she heard a woman's voice ask, "Who's there?"

"What the?" said Haruhi as she went and turned on the lights. There she saw a naked woman lying on the bed. Both she and the woman screamed.

Aoko quickly grabbed her coat and used it to cover her body.

"Who the hell are you?!" she asked.

"Who am I? Who are you?!" asked Haruhi.

"I asked you first!" said Aoko, "Who are you and what do you think you're doing coming in here like this uninvited?! And calling Tamaki simply Tamaki like that!"

"What's all this screaming?" asked Tamaki running out of the bathroom in his bathrobe. He screamed when he realized Aoko was in his room and only had a coat to cover her naked body. "Aoko what are you doing here?!"

"What do you think?!" asked Aoko, "I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to dump that commoner bitch!"

'Commoner bitch?' thought Haruhi, 'Now there's one I haven't heard before.'

"So I came here to help you realize you had a better option and finally get this relationship back on track," said Aoko.

"But there never was a relationship to get back on track!" said Tamaki.

"Whatever," said Aoko. She turned and looked at Haruhi, "You maid, go and find us something with alcohol to drink. Maybe if I get him buzzed he'll be more open to the idea of this."

"No, that's not going to happen!" said Tamaki, "And she's not a maid! She's far from it and you don't have any right to boss her around like that!"

"Well who is she then?" asked Aoko, "Because her manors are something to be desired greatly!" Tamaki moved to stand next to Haruhi and put his arm around her.

"Her name is Haruhi Fujioka," he started to say, "And…,"

"Wait you mean to tell me she's the commoner bitch you've been seeing?" asked Aoko. Both Tamaki and Haruhi groaned.

"She's not a bitch but yes I have been seeing her," said Tamaki, "And last night when we were up at the mountains with our friends…,"

"You went to mountains with her?!" asked Aoko, "You won't even agree to go with me to the park for a romantic walk!"

"Yes that's because I enjoy spending time with Haruhi," said Tamaki, "And with that said, while we were up at the mountains, we got married."

"I'm sorry what?" asked Aoko.

"I am now officially married to this woman," said Tamaki as he held up his hand with his new wedding band on it. Haruhi cautiously held up her hand with her band as well.

"Oh my god," said Aoko, "Please tell me this is some sort of joke!"

"Well kind of," said Haruhi.

"But the truth of the matter is we really truly are married and we would like to try and stay married," said Tamaki.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this can't be real!" said Aoko, "Tamaki you know I'm the one for you! Your grandmother even said so after Kita funeral!"

"That was three years ago," said Tamaki, "And you didn't even ask me if I was interested."

"But what do you think your grandmother's going to say about this?" asked Aoko.

"_She's _been dead for two years now remember," said Tamaki, "So I don't think she has anything to say on the matter. And secondly even if she was still alive this is my life and I intend to live it the way I want to like I should have been allowed to fifteen years ago. Now then it's late and my darling wife and I are tired so could you please leave?"

"You really want me to leave?" asked Aoko.

"Yes," said Tamaki stilling holding Haruhi close. Aoko scrunched her face and fists in anger.

"Fine I'll Leave! See If I Care!" she shouted. As she walked past Haruhi towards the door, she whispered, "Don't get to comfortable here commoner bitch! You'll be back among your poor pitiful kind before you know it!"

"Please leave now," said Haruhi as calmly as she could.

"Fine," said Aoko finally walking out of the room. Commoner bitch," they heard her mutter as she walked out.

"So that was your sister-in-law huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Tamaki, "That wasn't the most ideal situation I had in mind for you to meet her."

"Yeah, me neither," said Haruhi, "I hope she's not going to cause us too much trouble with us being together like this."

"Oh no, she talks big abut hardly never acts on it," said Tamaki. He and Haruhi smiled at each other before both leaned in for a kiss.

"So shall we retreat to the bed my dear?" asked Tamaki as he lowered his mouth towards Haruhi's neck.

"Sure, why not?" said Haruhi. She playfully pulled Tamaki to the bed and the two spent the rest of the night in pure pleasure and happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi woke up to the feeling of sun shining on her face. She looked over and saw it coming through the big windows near the bed. She looked over next to her on the bed where Tamaki was laying next to her, his arms still wrapped around her. She felt him stir against her as he too woke up.

"Good morning my dear," he said softly.

"Good morning," said Haruhi. Tamaki gently started kissing her neck. Haruhi moaned before managing to wiggle out of Tamaki's grasp and out of the bed.

"Haruhi where are you going?" asked Tamaki.

"I have to go take a shower and get ready for work. I can only assume you have to as well," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Tamaki.

Haruhi was quick to race to the shower in the nearby bathroom. When she came out she was surprised to find Tamaki in a bathrobe standing in front of the bathroom mirror combing through his hair.

"Uh Tamaki, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting ready for the day like you said we should," said Tamaki.

"Oh but I was in the shower," said Haruhi.

"Is that going to be a problem seeing as how we're married?" asked Tamaki turning around and smiling at her. Next thing Haruhi he was pulling her closer to him, "Besides it's not like we haven't shared a bathroom before right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Haruhi. She gave Tamaki a quick peck on his lips before reaching over to grab a towel. She started to dry herself off while Tamaki turned his attention back to the mirror to finish combing his hair. Haruhi meanwhile headed back into the bed room to get dressed. She had just finished when she noticed her new hair clip sitting on one of the nightstand near the bed. She picked it up and decided to go ahead and put it into her hair just as Tamaki came out of the bathroom.

"Oh Haruhi you're wearing your hairpin again!" he said happily.

"Yeah well it is really nice," said Haruhi, "I'm going to go and make sure the kids are getting up okay."

"Why?" asked Tamaki.

"Well I usually do with Naoki. I guess it's just a natural reaction for me," said Haruhi as she headed out of the room.

First she came to Naoki's room.

"Naoki are you getting up?" she asked walking into the room where she could hear an alarm going off. Her son pulled his head out from under his pillows and groaned.

"Yeah yeah I'm up," he muttered as he dragged his body out of bed.

"Come on and hurry up. I don't want your breakfast to get cold," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki as he headed towards his closet.

Haruhi next went to Sonomi's room.

"Sonomi are you up?" she asked walking in. She saw Sonomi walking out of her closet holding the Ouran Elementary uniform.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were getting up," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Sonomi.

"I do with Naoki so I figured I'd check on the three of you as well," said Haruhi.

"Okay whatever," said Sonomi, "Well I'm up so can I get some privacy?"

"Oh yes sorry," said Haruhi walking out of the room. She walked on down to the next room which was Fusayo.

"Fusayo, Fusayo are you getting up?" Haruhi asked. The girl was laying on her bed sound asleep.

"Fusayo, are you getting up?" Haruhi asked again walking over to the bed and gently shaking the girl. Fusayo moaned and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked when she saw Haruhi next to her bed.

"I'm making sure you're getting up," said Haruhi, "Come on lets get going."

"You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do," said Fusayo. She went and turned on the other side.

"Fusayo, come on get up," said Haruhi, "You have school."

"I'll get up when I'm good and ready okay?" said Fusayo.

"What time did you get home last night by the way?" asked Haruhi.

"Does it matter?" asked Fusayo.

"Your father said you were only supposed to stay out for an hour," said Haruhi.

"So?" asked Fusayo.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she turned to leave the room, "I'm going to check on Mitsuko. When I come back you better be getting up okay?"

"Whatever!" said Fusayo. She pulled her pillow over her head. Haruhi quickly headed towards Mitsuko's room. The little girl was sitting up in her bed and stretching.

"Good morning Mitsuko," said Haruhi.

"Mommy!" said Mitsuko happily as she jumped out of bed. She raced over and hugged Haruhi tight.

"Ready to get prepared for school?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said Mitsuko. She ran to her closet and came out with the preschool uniform or Ouran.

"Do you need some help getting dressed?" asked Haruhi.

"Will you Mommy please?" asked Mitsuko hopefully.

"Sure," said Haruhi. She helped pull off Mitsuko's outfit and then proceed to help her put on the uniform.

"All done," said Mitsuko as she try to run out of the room.

"Um Mitsuko are you forgetting something?" asked Haruhi.

"No what?" asked Mitsuko. Haruhi pointed towards the nightgown she had left on the floor.

"Shouldn't you take care of that?" she asked.

"No why?" Mitsuko asked before she finally walked out of the room.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she grabbed the gown and put it into the hamper herself. She walked back down the hallway to Fusayo's room and looked in. Fusayo sat at her vanity sat applying her make up and was already in her the middle school uniform. Haruhi quickly and quietly left before the girl noticed her. She came back to her son's room and saw him finishing dressing himself.

"I'm going I'm going," he said when he saw his mother.

"I know I'm just wanted to check in," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi, your phone's going off in our room," said Tamaki walking up to her.

"Is it?" said Haruhi, "Thanks," She quickly headed off to answer it.

"So Naoki did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Naoki.

"Aren't you going to get dressed for school?" asked Tamaki.

"I am dressed," said Naoki.

"But where's your uniform?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't need one I'm in elementary school. I won't have to wear one until at least middle school," said Naoki as he headed off towards the stairs.

"Really?" said Tamaki confused. He was soon distracted with Haruhi walking back down the hallway talking on her phone.

"Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, well we're I still don't think we should simply settle," she said.

"Everything alright?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah just trying to work out something in the case I'm working on," said Haruhi, "I'm representing a group of builders who are being threatened by some would be protest group claiming their building on a historical sight. However there's no evidence that's really the case. We're starting to think that they're just using it as a ruse so the building company won't be building cheaper apartments around their fancy homes."

"Hmm that doesn't sound nice," said Tamaki.

"Yeah tell me about it," said Haruhi as she got back onto her phone.

When Naoki walked into the dining room and saw the other girls all ready there in their uniforms he laughed.

"What's with the dorky cloths?" he asked.

"These happened to be our slandered school uniforms," said Fusayo.

"Seriously you go to school in those things?" asked Naoki as he took a seat.

"What about you what are you wearing?" asked Fusayo.

"Cloths," said Naoki, "I don't need to wear any uniforms until middle school, high at the most."

"Hmm well good for you," said Sonomi, "I guess this also means you won't have to worry about ever wearing the standard boys' elementary uniform huh?" She smiled at Naoki.

"You know I've only known you a short amount of time but I've known you enough to know that when you smile like that I should worry," said Naoki. Sonomi laughed a laugh that could almost pass for a cackle.

"No, I thought you said you found no proof that would support that," said Haruhi as she walked into the dinging room, "When will they be there? Okay I'll be down there as soon as I can." She hung up her phone, "Naoki I'm afraid I won't be able to take you to school today. I have to get to work as soon as possible."

"But how am I suppose to get to school from here?" asked Naoki.

"Start walking," said Sonomi, "Or maybe you can hitchhike with a nice man in an unmarked van with no windows."

"Oh ha ha ha," said Naoki.

"Don't worry Naoki I'll have one of my staff members get you to school," said Tamaki.

"Um okay," said Naoki.

"Why can't you take him?" asked Fusayo.

"Well because my office is in one direction and his school is in another," said Haruhi. She pulled out a pad of paper from her briefcase and started writing down on it, "Make sure to give this to your teacher when you get there."

"What is it?" asked Naoki.

"Just a note with the mansion and Tamaki's cell numbers; Plus the new address so they know who to contact should something happen to you," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi you trust me with your son's safety?!" asked Tamaki happily.

"Sure I figured I could as long as we're staying here," said Haruhi.

"Thanks you so much Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "Don't you worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to your love and joy!"

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure you want to trust him with me Mom?" asked Naoki.

"Its fine honey," said Haruhi, "He's more responsible then your real father after all."

"I guess," said Naoki.

"Is it time to go?" asked Haruhi looking at her watch.

"Oh yes you're right," said Tamaki, "Let's get going everyone.

"What the hell is that?" asked Naoki as he and the girls walked out the front doors where two limos were waiting for them.

"Your ride to school Master Naoki,' said the driver waiting by the car.

"Oh no, oh no," said Naoki, "Mom!"

"Naoki Tamaki said he'll help you get to school," said Haruhi was she walked outside as well.

"Yeah but did you see what it was he got to take me to school?!" said Naoki pointing to the limo, "I can't go to school in that! I don't want people looking at me weird!"

"You mean weirder," said Sonomi.

"Get into the car," said Fusayo practically shoving her sister into the other vehicle, "What's the bid deal anyway? We got to school everyday in a limo."

"That's because you go to school at that weir rich people's school! I got to a normal school and this isn't how you go to a normal school," said Naoki.

"You do know Cho Ohtori goes to that so called weird rich people's school right?" said Sonomi pocking her head out. Naoki's face fell slightly.

"Oh right," he said.

"Anyway, girls go ahead and get going to school," said Haruhi, "Have a nice day okay?"

"Bye Mommy," said Mitsuko as the limo drove off.

"What was that all about?" asked Fusayo as the sisters drove towards school.

"Cho's been telling me that she thinks the little commoner boy si developing a little crush on her," said Sonomi.

"Really?" said Fusayo, "and um what does Cho think about it?"

I don't know but I think she sort of feels the same way," said Sonomi.

"Oh young love," said Fusayo, "I remember how I was once that foolish."

"Was?" said Sonomi.

"Everything okay out here?" asked Tamaki as he walked out where Haruhi and Naoki were still standing.

"Tamaki do you have another car that Naoki can go to school in other then a limo?" asked Haruhi, "He doesn't want to make a scene of going to school like that."

"Oh um okay," said Tamaki, "I have just the thing." Soon a rolls-royce drove up in front.

"Oh man," said Naoki, "I can't go in that one either!"

"More simple?" asked Tamaki.

"If you can," said Haruhi.

"I'll try," said Tamaki.

Soon a Jaguar pulled up in front.

"Really?" said Naoki.

"That will have to do. You still have to get going," said Haruhi as she ushered her son towards the car.

"Mom is this something we're going to have to deal with while we live here?" asked Naoki.

"Don't worry, we'll try to do better tomorrow okay?" said Haruhi. She gave her son a kiss good-bye and shut the car door. Naoki sat in the back seat annoyed. No one's parents at his school had a car as fancy as this one.

He could only imagine what the reaction of his classmates was going to be when he drove up the school in a car as fancy as this.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Naoki slumped in his seat as he drove to car imaging what was going to happen when everyone at his school saw him in such a fancy expensive car. His fears were realized when the car pulled up to the school. He looked out and could see everyone, students parents and teachers stopping what they were doing and looking at the car in shock and awe.

It got only worse when the driver opened the door for him and said, "Here you are master." Naoki groaned in embarrassment as he climbed out of the car.

"You don't have to call me that," he said.

"My apologies Sir," said the driver. Naoki slapped his face in humiliation, "I shall return after school hours to pick you up young lord."

"Thanks," said Naoki as he staggered towards the crowd of people who were looking between him and the Jaguar as it drove away.

"Naoki, Naoki," he heard his friend Susumu who used to live across the hall running up to him, "What was with that car you came in? Did your mom win the lottery or something?"

"Not exactly, she got married this weekend to that rich guy she's been seeing," said Naoki.

"Really?" said Susumu, "Is that's why you moved?"

"Yeah, we moved into his huge mansion, along with his three daughters," said Naoki.

"Really?" said Susumu, "What are they like?"

"The youngest one who's five is annoying with all her cuteness. Plus she hogged all my different gaming systems this past weekend. Then there's one that's like a year older then me, she scares me a little. And then there's also a fourteen year old who's all into those crazy girls things and she has this really disgusting looking older boyfriend," said Naoki.

"Ewe, do they kiss?" asked Susumu.

"Yeah real disgusting like," said Naoki.

"Well what's your new stepfather like?" asked Susumu.

"He's weird and a little bit annoying. He actually asked me to call him Dad," said Naoki, "But there was one thing he did. He bought me a PS Vita."

"No way!" said Susumu, "My parents said I'd have to get good grades up until my next birthday before they'll get me one! Can you try brining it tomorrow so I can see it? We can try skipping gym to play with it."

"I don't know," said Naoki, "You remember what happened the last time we tried doing that with our 3DS? Coach Basha was pretty mad."

"Coach Basha?" said Susumu, "You're still scared of that old guy?" Just then a shadow appeared over the boys as they heard someone clear their throat. Both sheepishly turned around to see their gym teacher standing behind them looking stern.

"What are you boys up to?" he asked.

"Un nothing coach," said Naoki.

"Good, then shouldn't you be getting to class?" asked Basha.

"Yes coach, we're going," said Naoki as he and Susumu quickly headed off.

"Oh boys," the coach called out after them, "I hope you weren't planning on skipping gym today. Don't forget one of you is one your third strike and anymore I'll have to call your parents."

"Yes coach," said the two boys.

"He's not talking about you is he?" asked Susumu.

"Yeah I'm afraid so, and man will my mom be mad if she gets a call about something like that!" said Naoki.

"But you'll still try to bring it right?" asked Susumu.

"We'll see," said Naoki who was a little bit tempted to show it off.

* * *

Fusayo sat in her seat of her first class feeling board.

"Good morning Fusayo," she head a boy say to her. She looked up to see Kaemon Haninozuka and Itsuki Morinozuka standing next to her desk.

"Oh hey guys," she said.

"Um, my father wanted to ask how everything's going at your house after what happened at the mountains," said Kaemon.

"You mean how he and all of his other friends tricked my father into marrying that woman Haruhi Fujioka?" said Fusayo annoyed.

"Yeah that," said Kaemon.

"Well she and her son are living with us now. What does that tell you?" asked Fusayo.

"Is she? That's great right?" said Kaemon.

"Yeah," said Itsuki.

"No not that great," said Fusayo, "This is crazy having to adjust to a new mother and brother!"

"Oh," said Kaemon, "Um my father also wanted to say that he was totally against that."

"Too late now isn't it?" said Fusayo.

"Yeah," said Kaemon, "I, I guess." Just then Fusayo's phone went off.

"Hello?" she said, "Oh hi Oda. No I'm not going anything important right now." Kaemon started walking away sad followed by Itsuki.

"You should just tell her you like her," said Itsuki.

"No there's no point," said Kaemon, "She likes that older guy too much."

"You can still try don't you think?" said Itsuki.

"Maybe," said Kaemon.

* * *

"Good morning Sonomi," said Cho Ohtori when Sonomi got to class, "And how was your weekend?"

"You mean your know-in-all father didn't tell you?" said Sonomi.

"You mean about him getting ordained over the internet and tricking your father to marry his girlfriend?" asked Cho.

"Yeah that," said Sonomi, "Seriously he got ordained over the internet?"

"Yes, the twins put him up to it," said Cho.

"Yeah I bet he really had to twist his arm to do it," said Sonomi, "Just like I'm sure he's not going to use that new power to his advantage."

"You know my father pretty well don't you?" said Cho, "So how is life going for you now with the two newcomers?"

"Eh its okay I guess," said Sonomi, "It's only been one day. She made us a stewpot yesterday for dinner."

"Mmm, her cooking's actually really good," said Cho.

"You've had it before?" asked Sonomi.

"Yes she makes a habit of making something herself for my father or his friends' birthdays. In fact as I recall it was her wanting to make something for Hunny's birthday that made her finally call her decide to call her marriage quits," said Cho.

"Oh really?" said Sonomi.

"Yes, she was hoping to make some of her ginger cookies for him. She had put some money on her kitchen counter in the hopes she could grab it real fast the next morning. However the next morning when she came to look for the money she couldn't find it anywhere. It put her behind schedule a bit when it came to making the cookies to the point they were barely done by the time all of her friends arrived to eat the cookies and go out for dinner for. At the same time her now ex-husband came home from where he was and tried to help himself to some cookies. When Haruhi tried to take them back he somehow managed to get them all thrown out of the window. They got into a heated argument and in the process he admitted to taking the money she had originally set aside for buying the ingredients for the cookies. It was then that she finally ordered him out and that she wanted a divorce. According to my father it was rather painful to have to sit in her living room listening to them arguing and then hear Haruhi screaming about wanting the divorce," said Cho.

"Wow, doesn't sound like too nice of a birthday for Hunny," said Sonomi.

"It wasn't, but he and their other friends still did his best to comfort her after her husband did finally leave. My father stayed the night with her as a friend and the next morning helped her get started on getting her divorce," said Cho.

"What's he like her ex-husband?" asked Sonomi.

"An otherwise real scumbag," said Cho, "I never liked the man. I only met him whenever Father would take me to Haruhi's apartment. She'd never brought him to any of her friends' houses for some odd reason whenever she visited."

"I wonder if I'll ever get to meet him," said Sonomi.

"If you do I would highly recommend keeping your valuables safely hidden," said Cho.

* * *

"Okay boys and girls let's get in a circle," said Mitsuko's teacher. The children were quick to form that circle around her, "So does anyone want to share what happened to them this weekend?"

"Oh Oh Oh!" said Mitsuko excitedly waving her hand in anticipation.

"Alright Miss Suoh, calm down and share," said the teacher.

"I got a new mommy and a new brother this weekend," said Mitsuko.

"Oh did you?" said the teacher, "That is exciting. Is your new mommy and brother nice?"

"My mommy's really nice! She made a stewpot and it was delicious!" said Mitsuko.

"And what about your brother?" asked the teacher.

"He likes video games, especially ones that are scary, so I don't know if I like him or not," said Mitsuko.

"Oh I see, well maybe you just have to get to know him better," said the teacher.

"How do you get a new mommy?" asked one of the children.

"Well I can only assume that your daddy got married to someone new right Mitsuko?" said the teacher.

"Uh-huh," said Mitsuko, "Daddy got her a nice hairpin too that's really pretty."

"Oh that's sweet," said the teacher, "Now then who has something else they'd like to share about this weekend?"

* * *

"Hey Mitsuko did you really mean what you said about getting a new Mommy?" asked one of her classmates later that day.

"Uh-huh," said Mitsuko.

"What about the brother?" asked another classmate.

"Yep," said Mitsuko.

"We knew her new brother and mother before they became her new brother and mother," boast the two sets of Hitachiins twins.

"Is going to go to school here too?" asked a different student.

"No he wants to keep going to his old school for some weird reason," said Mitsuko.

"Oh," moaned the other children, "We wanted to get to see him."

"Well maybe we can all go to see him after school," said Mitsuko.

"Yay!" shouted the other children.

"We've never seen Naoki's school either," said Ryu Hitachiin.

"Then we really should go!" said Mitsuko, "It'll be like a fieldtrip huh?"

"Yeah!" said the four of her friends.

* * *

"So Naoki am I ever going to be able to see this new home of yours?" asked Susumu after school as he and Naoki walked out of the school.

"I'm not sure," said Naoki, "I'll probably have to ask my mom and her husband. Besides I don't know if you could handle his daughters."

"See there he is!" he suddenly heard Mitsuko shout.

"What the heck?" said Susumu when he and Naoki saw a huge class of kindergartners were standing and in the center was Mitsuko and the Hitachiin twins.

"That's him, that's my new brother!" said Mitsuko pointing at Naoki.

"Awe," said the children.

"Is that one of your new sisters?" asked Susumu.

"Stepsister technically," said Naoki.

"What's all this?" asked Coach Basha standing next to Naoki.

"Hi I'm here to show my classmates my new brother," said Mitsuko.

"Stepbrother," said Naoki, "We're not real brother and sister, remember?"

"You don't want to be my real brother?" said Mitsuko looking like she wanted to cry.

"I'm just saying what we're really are. We're really stepbrother and stepsister and nothing more," said Naoki.

"Oh don't take it too personally Mitsuko," said Sonomi walking up next to her sister.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naoki.

"We all went to school in the same car. When Mitsuko insisted on introducing everyone in her class to you we had to come along for the ride," he heard Fusayo shout. He looked up over the little children's head to see her in a window of the limo, "Now can we go? I want to get home and change so I can go out with Oda!"

"Yes children come on, time to go home," said Coach Basha waving them off towards their waiting cars.

"You coming with us?" asked Sonomi taking her sister's hand and leading her to the limo.

"Do I have to?" asked Naoki sheepishly.

"Just get into the car so we can go!" ordered Fusayo.

"You heard woman move!" said Sonomi. Naoki groaned at the idea of everyone seeing him leave school in a limo.

"You know your sister in the pink uniform doesn't seem that bad," said Susumu.

"She's my stepsister," said Naoki.

"Right," said Susumu, "but still, she's actually kind of cute.

"Oh dude, don't be like that!" said Naoki.

"What do you care really?" asked Susumu, "She's just your stepsister isn't she?"

"Still though don't, just don't okay? I'll see you tomorrow and I'll try to bring the PS Vita okay?" said Naoki.

"Okay see you tomorrow," said Susumu.

"Who was that?" asked Sonomi once Naoki caught to her and Mitsuko.

"A friend of mine," said Naoki.

"He's kind of cute," said Sonomi.

"Please tell me you're joking," said Naoki.

"And if I'm not, then what?" asked Sonomi smirking at him.

"Oh great," said Naoki finally getting into the limo. He looked out the window to see everyone was once again staring at the limo as it drove away. There was no was he was going to be able to live this down.

* * *

Tamaki was feeling really happy when he got home. He couldn't wait for the rest of his big family to come home. He loved the idea of having a new big family. However before he could really start to relax he saw Shima walking towards him.

"Master Tamaki your father's here," she said.

"He is?" asked Tamaki right as he saw his father walking towards him as well, "Father what are you doing here?"

"I think you and I need to talk about your sudden new marriage," he said in a serious tone.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"My my marriage?" Tamaki stuttered.

"Yes," said his father in a serious tone. He motioned Tamaki to follow him. The two walked towards the lounge. There on the table in the center of the room sat a bottle of champagne with four glasses.

"Father what is all this?" asked Tamaki, "I thought you wanted to talk to me about my marriage."

"I did silly," said his father walking over to the table, "You should have told me sooner you finally married Haruhi Fujioka! I could have done more to help celebrate then just simply champagne."

"Well it kind of happened unexpectedly," said Tamaki.

"Excuse excuses," scolded his father, "You have a phone don't you? You could have easily called and told me the good news rather then having me to hear it from Aoko."

"You did?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes although I think she was more trying to get you in trouble then actually share the good news," said Yuzuru.

"Yes I could imagine that," said Tamaki. Just then they heard a door slam.

"I wonder who that could be?" said Tamaki.

"It's Miss Haruhi," said Shima.

"Oh good, send her in!" said Yuzuru excitedly.

"She's seems mad sir," said Shima.

"Oh I'm sure once she sees this she'll feel better," said Yuzuru.

"Very well," said Shima as she went to get to Haruhi.

"Shima no offence or anything but I'm not in that good of a mood. The opponents have pushed it to the point that I'm going to most likely be in court all day tomorrow!" they heard Haruhi say mad.

"I am sorry to hear that Miss Haruhi however Master Tamaki's father is here and he's insisting on seeing you," said Shima. There was a bit of silence.

"He's seriously here?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Mistress," said Shima.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi. She soon appeared in the room looking timid, "Um hello Mister Chairman."

"Haruhi," said Yuzuru happily walking over to her, "All these years and you're still refer to me as simply Chairman? I'm a little bit hurt really." He clasped her hand in his, "Please feel free to call me Father."

"Uh," said Haruhi.

"Father!" said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry did my rather rude son say something?" said Yuzuru looking over at his son sternly.

"Father please stop holding on to my wife like that!" said Tamaki.

"Oh very well," said Yuzuru.

"Are you really okay with the idea of me and Tamaki being married?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course!" said Yuzuru, "I couldn't be happier with the idea of you being my daughter. You should have seen how excited I was when Tamaki said he wanted to ask you to marry him. But then he had to go and scare you away."

"Well sir it wasn't really all his fault," said Haruhi, "I kind of did something stupid myself." She went and told him the whole truth about running away from Tamaki.

"Hmm I still say its Tamaki's fault," said Yuzuru. Tamaki groaned.

"How could it be his fault?" asked Haruhi.

"He's has legs. He could have ran after you and try to ask what was wrong," said Yuzuru, "But no he had to be a sissy boy and walk the other way." Tamaki groaned even louder and went on to sulk on one of the couches.

"Don't be too hard on him sir," said Haruhi, "I mean we are together now aren't we?"

"Yes that is true," said Yuzuru with delight, "I even went to get some champagne to celebrate."

"Oh that's nice," said Haruhi when she noticed the bottle on the table.

"Oh um Haruhi," said Yuzuru, "I am correct in assuming you also haven't told your father about you getting married to Tamaki?"

"No I haven't had a chance to since all this crazy things started," said Haruhi, "How did you know?"

"Well uh I may have called him to share the joy about the two of you getting married and the reaction I got sort of hinted that he hadn't been told yet," said Yuzuru.

"Oh dear," said Haruhi.

_DING DONG _

All three adults looked towards the doorway of the lounge.

"Shall I go and answer the door?" asked Shima.

"You better," said Yuzuru.

"Do you think it's Ranka?" asked Tamaki a bit timidly.

"We'll find out in a few seconds," said Yuzuru. Soon they could hear the sound of Shima opening the door.

"Yes? Oh Hello sir, please come in," she said. Soon the sound of heels hitting the floor could be heard coming closer and closer until stopping just outside the room.

"They're all in here sir," said Shima.

BAM!

A big gust of wind seem to fill the room knocking Tamaki off of the couch he was sitting on as all three saw Ranka appearing at the doorway fuming like crazy.

"YOU!" he shouted pointing to Tamaki.

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted as he tried to crawl away.

"I don't know whether to kill you fast to hurry and get you out of my life or to make it slow and painful to make sure you suffer!" Ranka shouted as he marched straight towards Tamaki.

"Dad!" shouted Haruhi as she raced over and grabbed her dad by his arm and tried to pull him back, "Dad, don't do this!"

"I may have been willing to put up with you dating my daughter but marrying her and behind my back none the less. I knew you were scum but I never took you to sinking so low as to trick my daughter to eloping with you!" Ranka as he tried to wrestle free from his daughter's grip.

_POP_

Everyone look and saw Yuzuha had just opened the champagne bottle and was pouring.

"Here," he said handing a glass to Ranka, "This will help you calm down."

"Thanks I guess," said Ranka as he took a sip. "Mmm this is good."

"Only the best to celebrate our children coming together finally," said Yuzuru.

"That's easy for you to say," said Ranka, "You didn't get a pervert for a son-in-law."

"Yes I suppose there is that down side," said Yuzuru looking at Tamaki. Tamaki retreated to his emo corner at that comment.

"Will you two please stop picking on Tamaki like that?" asked Haruhi. She walked over to Tamaki and kissed the top of his head, "Don't let them get to you. I'm happy with you." Tamaki immediately stood up and pulled Haruhi close.

"Oh Haruhi I feel the same way!" he said with joy and delight as he kissed her deeply. He was soon distracted with the sound of glass breaking. Both he and Haruhi looked over and saw a pile of broken glass at Ranka's feet who was once again fuming.

"Get, away, from my daughter!" he shouted as he raced towards Tamaki looking like he was out for blood.

"Ah!" said Tamaki as he started running away. Soon he was running around the room fast with Ranka fast at his heels.

"Well this feels all too familiar," said Yuzuru as he watched the two men run, "And I didn't even get to make my toast to your happy life."

"Are you really okay with this sir?" Haruhi asked as she managed to walk back over to him without being run over by Tamaki or Ranka.

"Yes Haruhi I am," said Yuzuru, "I even made a call to my wonderful wife in France and she's coming to help celebrate this joyous event."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "She's still in France?"

"Well for now getting some treatment. She's usually here in Japan mainly so she can be close to her granddaughters," said Yuzuha.

"Are you talking about Grand-mere Grandpa?" they suddenly heard Mitsuko ask. The two looked over and saw the children had come home finally.

"What's going on here?" asked Fusayo.

"Is that a man or a woman?" asked Sonomi.

"A man," said Naoki, "That's my grandfather."

"Grand_father_?" said Fusayo.

"You must be the one and only Naoki," said Yuzuha walking over to him, "It's nice to meet you. I am your new grandfather."

"Huh?" said Naoki.

"This Tamaki's father Naoki," said Haruhi walking up next to Yuzuha, "He's the chairman of the school your sisters go to."

"Stepsisters," muttered Naoki.

"Anyway," said Yuzuha, "As your new grandfather I think it's only fair I get caught up on years I was unable to spoil you by offering you a new present." He seemed to pull a new present out of nowhere, "For you my wonderful boy."

"Um okay," said Naoki as he took it and opened it, "A Play Station 2?!"

"Oh dear lord," said Haruhi, "Not more toys!"

"Don't we get something?" asked Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko don't get greedy," said Haruhi. Yuzuha laughed.

"You certainly are the devoted mother," he said, "but you would be a tad too late. I did get them something as well to mark this joyous event." He seemed to pull out three other presents from nowhere.

'One of these days I've got to figure out how they do that!' thought Haruhi.

"Let's see for Mitsuko," said Yuzuha handing her, her gift.

"Look look it's a mommy and baby doll set!" she said happily opening her present, "Mommy Mommy did you see?!"

"Yes that's very nice," said Haruhi.

"And for Sonomi," said Yuzuha. Sonomi opened it to see it was a book.

"Building to the Sky?" she said reading the title.

"I heard it was a real popular book about a girl helping her uncle or something to build a high tower. I wasn't sure what to get you dear. I can never seem to figure out what to get you it seems," said Yuzuha.

"Yeah no surprise there," Haruhi heard her mutter.

"Maybe you and I can read it," she suggested.

"That's a great idea Haruhi," said Yuzuha, "and finally for Fusayo."

"Oh cool the new High Top Pink Album!" she said in excitement only to suddenly frown, "I mean geeze Grandfather why did you get me something so childish?"

"I thought you still liked High Top Pink dear," said Yuzuha.

"Did you say High Top Pink?" said Ranka who stopped to chase Tamaki temporarily. Haruhi looked over and saw Tamaki leaning up against the wall trying to catch his breath. "I love that group! They're so hip and I love all those cool pink outfits they wear!"

"Uh that's great," said Fusayo.

"Dad these are Tamaki's girls Fusayo Sonomi and Mitsuko," said Haruhi, "Girls this is my father Ryoji or Ranka as he likes to go by."

"Oh they look so charming and sweet!" said Ranka.

"Well you know what they say, looks can be deceiving," said Naoki. His mother nudged him.

"So are you like really a man or something?" asked Sonomi.

"Yes my dear I am," said Ranka, "I just like dressing like a woman. It's who I am."

"Does this means Mommy's mommy likes to dress like a man?" asked Mitsuko.

"Uh no dear," said Ranka, "Unfortunately your new mommy's mommy went to heaven a long time ago."

"Oh," said all three girls.

"Just like our old mommy?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yes dear," said Haruhi.

"Maybe they got the meet each other up there," said Mitsuko.

"Oh I bet they did," said Ranka.

"So what do we call you? Grandma or Grandpa?" asked Sonomi.

"How about you just call me Ranka for now if you like," said Ranka.

"Well here Ranka," said Fusayo handing him her new album.

"Are you sure Fusayo?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Fusayo, "Oda told me I shouldn't listen to this stuff."

"Well why does he get to pick what kind of music you like?" asked Haruhi.

"He says this kind of music is only enjoyed by immature people," said Fusayo.

"Then why were you so desperate to go to their concert two months ago?" asked Sonomi.

"Because that was before Oda pointed out how immature I was being in liking them," said Fusayo.

"Well looks like I'll have to get you a more mature present then won't I?" said Yuzuha.

"Like a stray jacket?" said Sonomi.

"Anyway, I arrange for us to have nice family feat to celebrate this blessed new union. Shall we all go and eat it before it gets cold?" asked Yuzuha.

"Yeah I'm starving," said Naoki.

"Well let's go then," said Yuzuha. He and the three younger children hurried out of the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep this dear?" Ranka asked offering Fusayo back her album. Fusayo looked at the album with a bit of longing in her eyes.

"No," she said at last, "You can keep it. I'm, I'm much more mature for something like that."

"Well thank you. I'll uh try to make it up to you somehow," said Ranka sweetly before he too walked off to the dinging room.

"Um Fusayo, you do know that just because Oda doesn't like something it doesn't mean you have to not like it too. Couples don't have to agree on everything," said Haruhi.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll save it for my next after school special," said Fusayo walking out of the room as well. Haruhi sighed before walking over towards Tamaki who was still trying to catch his breath, "You doing okay?"

"A little," said Tamaki, "Your father's still as fast and bad remembered as ever I see."

"Yeah sorry about that," said Haruhi, "Do you want to go to dinner or would you like me to help you upstairs to our room?"

"No, I'll go to dinner," said Tamaki.

"Did you hear your mother's also coming back to see you?" said Haruhi.

"Is she?" said Tamaki, "No I'm afraid I missed that part when I was running from your father."

"How did your father find out about us?" asked Haruhi, "Did you call him?"

"No Aoko called to tell him," said Tamaki, "I think she was trying to get him on her side about objecting to the marriage. Oh how little she knows."

"Apparently," said Haruhi

. "So how well do you think we're doing on our second day as a married couple?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh I like to think we're doing okay," said Haruhi, "I say we wait a week to see how badly we're doing."

"Good idea," said Tamaki, "hopefully it won't be that bad."

"Yeah hopefully," said Haruhi. She leaned up to kiss Tamaki while still supporting him and in the process accidentally lost her footing a little. The two of them stumbled until they accidentally slammed into the wall. It almost looked like Tamaki had pinned Haruhi there.

"Oops sorry my bad," said Haruhi.

"It's okay," said Tamaki, "I like the idea of getting a kiss from you."

"Haruhi," they suddenly heard Ranka call out, "Aren't you coming to…," He stopped in his tracks when he came around the corner and saw the sight of the two of them up against the wall.

"Oh no," said Tamaki.

"Can't I ever find you _not_ forcing yourself on my daughter!" shouted Ranka.

"No no Dad," said Haruhi, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh don't try and defend this pervert Haruhi!" said Ranka, "I don't care if he is your husband. I'm going to make you a widow!"

'Oh Crap' thought Tamaki, 'We might not even make it a week at this point!'


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked as she sat next to Tamaki on their bed holding an ice pack on his head.

"I'll do better once all this pain goes away and the room stops spinning," said Tamaki weakly.

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "I don't know if Dad will ever like you."

"Well the girls didn't seem to mind him," said Tamaki.

"Yeah and I like to think Dad liked the girls," said Haruhi.

"It's good to see that our family can get along somewhat huh?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi as she took the ice pack off of Tamaki's head and carried it to the bathroom. "I really have to get bed as soon as possible so I can get up as early as possible tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Haruhi I'll be just fine," said Tamaki kissing her on the lips.

"Are you going to be okay with helping to make sure Naoki get's to school okay?" asked Haruhi as she changed into her nightgown.

"Of course Haruhi, You trusted me with your son's wellbeing so I intend to prove to you that I am worthy of your trust!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki try and stay calm. You don't want to do over do it after the beat down you got from my father," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"Well I'm going to sleep," said Haruhi. She climbed into the bed and wrapped herself in the covers, "Good night."

"Good night my dear Haruhi; I'll do my best to keep quiet to make you get plenty of sleep," said Tamaki.

'Yeah I'll believe that when I see it,' thought Haruhi as she did her best to fall asleep.

"Haruhi, Haruhi are you awake yet?" she heard Tamaki ask, '"Did you maybe need something like some warm milk to help you fall asleep?"

'I knew it,' she thought. Over the next hour or so Tamaki seem to keep pestering her about something he could do to help her call asleep.

"Tamaki, no offence or anything but all this help you're offering to help get me to sleep isn't helping me get to sleep!" she said finally.

"Oh Haruhi I'm so sorry!" said Tamaki hugging her tight. Haruhi groaned.

"Just be quiet and let me sleep alright?" said Haruhi, "That's all you need to do."

"Then that is what I shall do!" said Tamaki.

"Then please do," said Haruhi as she went and cuddled next to Tamaki. She could feel Tamaki's body relax a little at her touch. After a while she felt him relax even more. She looked up and realized Tamaki had beaten her in falling asleep. She herself was still wide awake.

"Hmm," Haruhi muttered. She thought about some of the suggestions that Tamaki had made to help her get to sleep and one idea popped into her head, a cup of warm milk. She gently pulled away from him to get out of the bed and headed towards the door, doing her best to open it as quietly as she could. She made it downstairs to the kitchen and managed to find the milk easily in the massive refrigerator. In no time at all she had managed to get the milk heated up and started to take it back upstairs to her room. However before she could make it upstairs she was surprised to see the front door opening and Fusayo walking in.

"Fusayo?" said Haruhi in surprised. Fusayo jumped.

"What are you doing still up?" she asked.

"I was having a hard time getting to sleep so I decided to get some warm milk," said Fusayo.

"You do know that we have servants that can do that right?" said Fusayo annoyed as she tried to walk past her on the stairs.

"Why were you out so late?" asked Haruhi before she could get too far.

"It's not that late," said Fusayo.

"It's almost midnight," said Haruhi, "That's late especially for a fourteen year old."

"So what?" said Fusayo.

"So didn't your father tell you to come home at around 10:30 after you bolted out of the house after dinner?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you care?" asked Fusayo.

"I care because I don't think its right for a fourteen year old to be out this late especially with an eighteen year old," said Haruhi, "And I also don't think its right that you're disobeying your father like this."

"Oh give me a break," said Fusayo, "You're not my real mother."

"So what?" asked Haruhi, "Does that mean I'm not suppose to care what happens to you?"

"It means you should just back off and mind your own business!" said Fusayo.

"So I take it that your safety and wellbeing is none of my business?" asked Haruhi.

"Exactly," said Fusayo, "I'm not a little kid like Mitsuko or even Sonomi so I don't need you hovering around me trying to act like you care about me. So can just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone deal? Good night dear Stepmother." She raced up the stairs quickly before Haruhi could say anymore.

"Hmm," Haruhi grunted as she headed back to her room. She gulped down her milk which immediately started to do the trick in helping her to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Tamaki woke up saw Haruhi already up and dressed.

"Already for work my dear?" he asked smiling.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," said Haruhi. She made sure to put in new hair pin as well.

"You can do it Haruhi I know you can!" said Tamaki.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she walked over to Tamaki and gave him a kiss, "Hey um listen I hate to sound like a tattle tail but last night I went to get some warm milk to help me fall asleep and…,"

"You do know we have servants that can get that for you right?" said Tamaki.

"Yes I know," said Haruhi, "but when I did go downstairs I caught Fusayo coming home near midnight."

"What?!" said Tamaki, "Oh she is so much trouble!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, I don't know," Tamaki admitted, "I can never seem to figure out a good enough punishment for her that really sticks."

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something," said Haruhi, "Now I really have to get to work. I'll see you late tonight."

"Sure Haruhi," said Tamaki, "Oh and don't worry about Naoki."

"Thank you Tamaki," said Haruhi, "And can you do me one favor?"

"Anything Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"Can you try to find a simpler car to take Naoki to school please?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh sure, I'll try," said Tamaki.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "Have a good day Tamaki." She quickly headed off.

* * *

"Fusayo!" Tamaki shouted when he stormed into the dinging room.

"What?" Fusayo asked looking up from her phone.

"What's this I hear that you didn't get home until close to midnight last night?!" asked Tamaki.

"Who told you that?" asked Fusayo.

"Your mother that's who!" said Tamaki.

"You mean that little commoner you're married to?" asked Fusayo.

"Yes her!" said Tamaki, "I thought I told you to be home by 10:30 at the latest!"

"Oda didn't want to drive me home around that time. He was busy," said Fusayo.

"Busy? Busy doing what?!" asked Tamaki in alarm.

"Does it matter?" asked Fusayo.

"Yes it matters! It really truly matters!" said Tamaki about to blow his top.

"Why?" asked Fusayo, "Oda's my boyfriend and he's in high school. That time of the day is the only we can really see each other."

"Right you two never see each other at school," said Sonomi.

"Shut-up!" said Fusayo through clenched teeth.

"Speaking of school, I don't know about everyone else here but I need to get to school," said Naoki.

"Oh you're right," said Tamaki looking at his watch, "let's get going."

"Um Dad didn't you forget about something?" asked Sonomi.

"Mmm no, I can't seem to think of anything," said Tamaki.

"Of course," said Sonomi, "As usual you have a short attention span don't you?"

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"Never mind," said Sonomi.

"Hey uh Mr. Suoh?" said Naoki.

"Yes Naoki?" asked Tamaki.

"How am I going to get to school today?" asked Naoki.

"Oh don't worry we have a car for you and your mother already ask me to try and keep it simple for you," said Tamaki leading Naoki towards the front door.

"Okay so what is it?" asked Naoki right as a Mercedes pulled up, "Oh no."

"Is that still not simple enough?" asked Tamaki.

"Not really," said Naoki, "But it's too late now. I got to get going."

"Have a nice day Naoki," called out Tamaki as Naoki drove off.

"Thanks," said Naoki. He was still not looking forward to going to school in a Mercedes personally.

Once again when he got to school everyone turned and looked to him.

"Hey look the rich boy came to school in another car today," he heard one of the other boys call out.

"So rich you can come to school in a different car everyday?" asked another.

"Hey Naoki," said Susumu running up to him.

"Hey," said Naoki.

"Did you bring the you-know-what?" asked Susumu.

"Yeah I did," said Naoki, "My stupid stepfather didn't bother to check my backpack before I left." He looked over where Coach Basha was looking around at the different children doing her best to keep them from getting into trouble. "We'll just have to be careful from getting caught when I show you it during gym."

"No problem," said Susumu.

* * *

"Oh man this is so sweet!" said Susumu as he watched Naoki play a game on his PS Vita. The two of them were sitting behind the bleachers together in secret.

"I know," said Naoki, "I could play this thing forever!"

"Can I try?" asked Susumu.

"Sure," said Naoki. He looked over to see if their gym teacher had noticed they were missing. Their class was busy doing one big group game so it was easier for the two of them sneak away, "Just keep it down okay?"

"Sure," said Susumu as he started to play. "Oh wow this so cool! I love it!"

"Shh," Naoki hissed, "Keep it down remember?"

"What?" said Susumu before looking back at the game, "Sweet!"

"Susumu!" said Naoki.

"Ahem,"

Both boys looked up and saw Coach Basha looking at them under the bleachers. Susumu was quick to hide the game behind his back.

"Come on out boys," said Coach Basha. The two of the sheepishly walked out and stood in front of the coach looking ashamed, "Having fun?" Neither one said anything, "What's behind your back Susumu?"

"Uh nothing sir," said Susumu.

"Really not even a game console?" asked Coach Basha. Susumu slowly pulled it out from behind his back and handed it to the man.

"Coach," said Naoki, "That's mine. I brought it to show off. Susumu didn't have anything to do with it."

"No no Naoki," said Susumu, "Coach I asked him to bring it and made him skip gym to show it to me."

"Be that as it may Naoki this is still your last strike and that means I'm going to have to call your mother. Both of you though are going to run laps for the rest of the day and until your mother comes Naoki. Now get going!" ordered Coach Basha.

"Yes sir," said the two boys as they started to run around the gym. The coach walked over to his office called up the office to get the number to call Naoki's mother. To his surprised there were a few numbers added to his contact sheet. He tired his mother work phone first but only got her answering machine. So he decided to try one of the new numbers.

"Hello Suoh Estate Number 2 how may I help you?" asked an elderly voice on the other end.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong number," said Coach Basha.

"Who were you hoping to contact sir?" asked the elderly lady.

"I was looking to see if I can get a hold of one of my student's mother, Naoki Fujioka," said Coach Basha.

"Yes sir this would be the right number then," said the woman, "The boy and his mother do live her now. However I am afraid that the boy's mother is busy at work at the moment."

"Yeah I was afraid of that," said Coach Basha.

"Would you like for me to leave her a message sir?" asked Shima.

"Shima who are you talking to?" asked Tamaki who had just arrived home.

"A man from Master Naoki's school," said Shima.

"Oh I'll talk to him," said Tamaki taking the phone, "Hello can I help you?"

"Who is this?" asked Coach Basha.

"Tamaki Suoh my good sir. I'm Naoki's stepfather," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Coach Basha, "So the rumors were true."

"In Naoki okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Well not exactly. He tried skipping my class again and I would like to discuss it with his mother," said Coach Basha.

"Oh I'll come down and talk!" said Tamaki hanging up the phone before Coach Basha could object, "I'll be back Shima."

When he got to Naoki's school and went to the gym he found Naoki still running around the gym.

"Naoki?" he said in surprise. Naoki stopped running when he saw him.

"What, are, you, doing, here, Mr. Suoh?" he asked in between breaths.

"Your coach called me to talk about you skipping class," said Tamaki.

"Oh so you're Mr. Suoh," said Coach Basha walking out of his office, "Naoki you can call it quits for now. Go hit the showers and get something to drink okay?"

"Yes sir," said Naoki.

"Right this way sir," said Coach Basha leading Tamaki to his office.

"So what all happened exactly?" asked Tamaki.

"I caught Naoki and one of his friends playing with this during gym class," said Coach Basha putting the PS Vita down on his desk.

"Oh dear," said Tamaki.

"This isn't the first time I've caught him skipping my class and to play with some sort of digital device. Usually it's his 3DS. None the less he's been doing this more and more often lately and he hasn't really been doing such a good job at participating in my class either. I know the boy is a good athlete but he's just not that into gym. In fact the way things are going he's may wind up failing my class and if that happens, he's going to have to go to summer school," said Coach Basha.

"Really?" asked Tamaki worried.

"Well that and he's not doing so well in his other classes as well," said Coach Basha.

"Isn't there anything he can do to keep from failing?" asked Tamaki.

"Well there is one thing he can do," said Coach Basha, "If he were to do something recreational outside of school I'd consider that putting in the extra effort and pass him."

"Like what?" asked Tamaki.

"Well like something like our annual Father-Son Field Day," said Coach Basha.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah but I don't think he's going to be able to do that," said the coach, "I know Naoki's tried doing it before with his father but his dad always bailed out on him."

"Oh that's terrible!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be this necessarily. If he can do something else recreational I'll pass him," said Coach Basha.

"You got it Coach!" said Tamaki, "And I'll make sure that Naoki won't bring his toy to school again!"

"Thank you," said Coach Basha, "Oh and one more thing Mr. Suoh."

"Yes?" said Tamaki.

"I just wanted to let you know. I know what it's kind of like to be in a family with a stepfather. I was practically raised by one after my real father ran out of my mother and me and she remarried. So if you ever need to talk to someone about how do deal with Naoki you can come talk to me," said Coach Basha.

"Oh thank you sir," said Tamaki.

"Sure, have a good day," said Coach Basha. Tamaki nodded and headed out to the gym where Naoki was waiting on one of the bleachers.

"Ready to go?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," said Naoki.

"Don't worry Naoki we've all done crazy things as a kid," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Mr. Suoh," said Naoki.

"However we're going to have make sure you don't do this again won't we?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Naoki.

"And we're going to have to try to find you something to do help get your grades up in gym won't we?" said Tamaki.

"I guess," said Naoki.

"Don't worry even if I have to come up with something new, I'll make sure you pass gym!" said Tamaki.

"Uh great?" said Naoki. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit afraid of the idea of whatever Tamaki had in mind.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome Mistress Haruhi," said Shima when Haruhi got home.

"Shima you know you don't have to call me that," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Mistress Haruhi but as long as you're married to our Master it is my obligation to address you as such," said Shima.

"Fine," said Haruhi, "By the way where's Naoki?"

"He's with Master Tamaki at the moment who's trying to help him with some problems at school. We got a call from one of the boy's teachers," said Shima.

"Yes I know," said Haruhi, "I got a message on my voicemail. So Tamaki went down to the school to talk to the teacher?"

"Yes," said Shima.

"Well that's nice of him," said Haruhi, "Even when I was married to my first husband it was hard to get him to do something like that. So where are they right now?"

"Follow me," said Shima leading her to Tamaki's study. There they found the two boys sitting at a table in the center of the room going over some different forms and brochures.

"Oh here's something," said Tamaki, "How would you like to take rock climbing lessons? I'm sure that would count."

"Nah that doesn't sound all too great," said Naoki.

"But you've turn down nearly everything I've suggested. We have to find something to keep you from failing!" said Tamaki.

"I should have known," said Haruhi. Both Tamaki and Naoki jumped.

"Oh hi Mom," said Naoki.

"Hi," said Haruhi, "Care to tell me what you've been up to this time?"

"How did you find out Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, "I thought you were in court all day."

"The gym teacher still left me a message at work," said Haruhi, "So what all happened?"

"Naoki's gym teacher caught Naoki playing with the nice gift I got him," said Tamaki. Haruhi narrowed her eyes at her son. "And then he said that at the rate Naoki's performing in gym class he may fail and have to take summer school."

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"However he said that if I did something outside of school I wouldn't fail!" said Naoki quickly, "So that's what we're doing right now!"

"And have you found anything?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no," said Naoki.

"Not yet but we're still looking," said Tamaki.

"I see," said Haruhi, "And in the meantime have you gotten your homework done?"

"Uh no," said Naoki.

"Why don't you go and do that then for now?" said Haruhi, "We can find you something to do afterwards."

"Yes Mom," said Naoki slumping out of the room.

"Oh one more thing, Do you still have Tamaki's gift?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh yeah," said Naoki pulling it out.

"Hand it over," said Haruhi. Naoki put it into her hand, "I'll just hang on to this for a week."

"Fine," said Naoki disappointed and walking out of the room.

"Was that necessary, taking away his game like that?" asked Tamaki.

"In this case yes. He knew that if he got into trouble again the teacher would be calling me," said Haruhi as she sat down next to Tamaki. She picked up some of the brochures and looked at them.

"Where did you get these?" she asked.

"At the community center near Naoki's school; they had a whole display of different programs available," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki some of these things you got aren't sports," said Haruhi holding up a pamphlet of a cooking class.

"Oh oops," said Tamaki.

"Its okay," said Haruhi, "I appreciate you doing this though. And for going to Naoki's school to talk to his teacher. Even when I was married to Ryota he wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh anytime Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "Like I said I intend to earn your trust with your son!"

"Sure," said Haruhi. Then she noticed a particular poster, "Oh the Father-Son Field Day huh? It always makes me so upset whenever Ryota would bail out Naoki at this thing."

"Is there anyway to get him to do it this year?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Maybe I can do it with him," said Tamaki

"I guess we can try asking him," said Haruhi. The two of them stood up and headed towards Naoki's room.

* * *

"Naoki?" said Haruhi as they walked in. Naoki leaped from his bed.

"I'm working on my homework honest!" he said running to his desk.

"That's good," said Haruhi, "We just wanted to ask, would you be willing to have Tamaki go with you to the Father-Son field day?"

"Uh I don't know," said Naoki, "It's not like he's my real father." Haruhi looked over at Tamaki who looked like he wanted to cry.

"It's okay," he said, "I understand completely."

"Well okay," said Haruhi, "Guess we'll just have to find you something to make sure you don't fail gym."

"Yeah after I get done with my homework," said Naoki.

Haruhi nodded and led Tamaki out of the room.

"Sorry about that Tamaki," said Haruhi, "I'm sure Naoki's just still getting use to the idea of you being his stepfather."

"No it's okay Haruhi really," said Tamaki, "It's like I said I'm not his real father after all."

"Well I still appreciate you helping me out with him with his teacher," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you Haruhi!" said Tamaki hugging her. Haruhi stood there and let him hug her when she happened to notice Fusayo walking into her room real fast.

"Um Tamaki," she said.

"Yes Haruhi?" said Tamaki.

"Um you know how I trust you with Naoki? Do you in turn trust me helping with your daughters at all? Like say helping you to deal when your daughter sneaks out?" asked Haruhi.

"Well of course," said Tamaki, "Did you have anything else in mind?"

"Yes," said Haruhi, "But like I said I wanted to know if you trusted me to help."

"Sure," said Tamaki, "You always seem to have a good sense of logic."

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She hurried away from Tamaki, downstairs and outside to the security building.

"Excuse me," she said walking in. The guard working the box immediately sat up from the magazine he was reading.

"Uh yes can I help you?" he asked bowing.

"Yes I have a request in regards to the security code for the gate," said Haruhi.

* * *

Fusayo sat at her vanity table applying the last bit of her makeup when he phone went off.

"Hey Babe are you here?" she asked answering.

"Yeah but I can't get in," said Oda.

"What do you mean you can't get in?" asked Fusayo.

"I tried putting the code into the gate but it won't open and if I do it a third time I'll set off an alarm," said Oda.

"Yeah I know," said Fusayo, "hang on I'll be right down and let you. The outside keypad may be on the fritz or something." She hurried downstairs and outside to the front gate where her boyfriend was waiting on the other side of the gate. "Hang I'll punch it in." She punched in the numbed but it was denied. She tried it again but it was once again denied.

"What the hell is going on?" she said. She was little bit afraid to try it again to since if she did that meant an alarm would go off.

"What do we do?" asked Fusayo.

"Oh come on you got to do something," said Oda, "I didn't come here to be waiting like this."

"I know I know," said Fusayo.

"Here I'll do it," said Oda as he punched in the code in. Immediately a big siren started going off.

* * *

From inside of the house back in Tamaki's study both he and Haruhi looked up in shock over the alarm going off.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Tamaki jumping, "That's the security alarm! You don't think someone's breaking in?!"

"Mommy, Daddy!" said Mitsuko running into the room scared. She flung herself at Haruhi.

"Calm down honey," said Haruhi, "I think I know what happened."

* * *

"Turn It Off! Turn It Off!" Oda shouted clamping his hands over his ears.

"I don't know how!" Fusayo shouted as she tried applying different codes to shut it off.

"Alright Hold It Right There!" said the guard as he came up with a gun, "Mistress Fusayo?"

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Fusayo.

"I am so out of here!" said Oda as he drove off.

"No Oda wait!" said Fusayo as the boy took off. She looked at the guard," What happened?!"

"Oh I guess your stepmother didn't get you the new codes," said the guard as he turned off the alarm.

"What new codes?" asked Fusayo.

"Your stepmother had us change the codes," said the guard.

"What?" asked Fusayo running back to the house.

"Dad!" she shouted when she stormed into the house, "Dad!"

"Fusayo there you are! Quick, get to the panic room with the rest to the family!" said Tamaki, "Someone's trying to break in."

"No one's trying to break in Dad!" said Fusayo, "Your stupid wife changed the security codes!"

"She did?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes I did," said Haruhi walking up behind Tamaki.

"Why would you do that?" asked Fusayo.

"Because it's obvious you can't be trusted with the code," said Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fusayo.

"You use the codes to go in and out whenever you want even if your father told you to be home at the certain time or even told you can't go out period," said Haruhi, "Therefore I don't think you should be trusted with the new code anymore."

"What?!" said Fusayo.

"You're not going to be trusted with the security codes from now on. If you want to go out you need to ask for permission first and then you have to be home at the time we say before the gate shuts understood, If you don't, you'll have to be buzzed in understood?" said Haruhi,

"You can't do this," said Fusayo, "Dad; tell her she can't do this!"

"Actually I agree with this," said Tamaki, "You can't be trusted with the code. This maybe the only way we can make sure you're keeping with your curfew."

"Oh my god!" said Fusayo, "So you're saying I'm going to have to be a prisoner?"

"No you just need permission to go out," said Haruhi.

"Fine then can I go out?" asked Fusayo.

"No," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Fusayo.

"I said no, you're not going out tonight not after you got home after curfew last night," said Haruhi.

"You can't make that call!" said Fusayo.

"Yes she can," said Tamaki, "I agree with her. You're staying in tonight whether you like it or not!"

"Oh my god, this is so unfair!" said Fusayo.

"No what's unfair is us sitting up late worried about you being out late and not knowing where you are or when you're coming home," said Haruhi.

"I thought we had a deal. You'd leave me alone and I'd leave you alone," said Fusayo.

"You may have suggested it, but I didn't agree to it," said Haruhi.

"You're not even my real mother!" said Fusayo.

"That maybe but I am married to your father and as such that means I have an obligation to help make sure nothing bad happens to you," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry are we an obligation to you?" asked Fusayo.

"No," said Haruhi, "I'm saying that a part of me marrying your father means I help him when need be and if helping to make sure you don't stay out late is one of the things I have to do then so be it."

"Ugh you're being completely unbelievable!" said Fusayo as she stormed off to her room.

"Well I must say I never thought of that," said Tamaki, "Good idea Haruhi."

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "You don't think that was too bold of a move?"

"No not at all," said Tamaki, "I feel stupid that I never did that myself. I just thought Fusayo could be trusted with it. Of course I thought she could be responsible with it after Kita died."

"Okay, as long as you're okay with it," said Haruhi, "I also hope this isn't too bold of a move but I also told the staff not to give Fusayo the code no matter what. The guard can just buzz her in or out when she has to go to school or something right?"

"Exactly," said Tamaki, "I hope this helps keep her in. I really do."

"We'll see," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey Sonomi!" said Fusayo storming into her sister's room.

"What?" asked Sonomi looking up from her book she was reading on her bed.

"I need you to do me a favor," said Fusayo.

"No," said Sonomi looking down at her book.

"You didn't even hear what it was I asked," said Fusayo.

"Didn't have to, I already known the answer. Want to guess what it is? No," said Sonomi looking back down at her book.

"Oh come on just hear me out," said Fusayo.

"No," said Sonomi.

"It's right up your ally," said Fusayo, "I need you to get me the new security code." Sonomi looked up at that.

"So you're the one that set off the alarm huh?" she said smirking. Then she started laughing. "Well now you can definitely not count on my help. Watching you squirm is too much fun!"

"You're unbelievable!" said Fusayo storming out of Sonomi's room. She walked over to Mitsuko's room next.

"Oh Mitsuko?" she said walking into the room. The poor little girl was sitting in the center of her room holding her new doll set.

"What?" she asked.

"Want to do a favor for your favorite big sister?" asked Fusayo kneeling down next to her.

"What?" asked Mitsuko timidly.

"Want to give your big sister the new security codes from Mommy?" asked Fusayo, "I'll give you a new present if you do it." Mitsuko looked at her uncertain.

"Mommy told me that if you came asking me something like that to tell her and she'd make sure I'd get something nice for it," she said Fusayo practically fell over.

"What?" she asked.

"Mommy said not to give you anything especially if you try to give me something for it," said Mitsuko.

"Of course she did!" said Fusayo as she stormed out of the room.

'Okay last chance,' she thought as she walked into Naoki's room. He jumped up from his bed.

"Oh it's just you," he said, "What was with all of that sirens going off?"

"Your mom, she change the security codes without telling me," said Fusayo as she came and stood at the foot of the bed, "and as such I have a favor to ask of you dear brother."

"What the heck are you getting at?" asked Naoki.

"Can you get me the new code from your mother for me?" asked Fusayo. Naoki thought about it for a moment.

"You say my mother did all of this to you?" he asked.

"Yes and she said I'll have to ask her or my dad for permission to go out from now on," said Fusayo.

"Hmm well sucks to be you," said Naoki.

"So you're not going to help me?" asked Fusayo, "I can make it worth your while."

"Hmm no," said Naoki, "If it's my mom doing this then she's going to keep doing it no matter what and it's going to stick. Trust me you don't want to mess with my mother when she tells you to do something."

"Then why is she always after you to do your homework?" asked Fusayo. Naoki was quite for a moment.

"Just trust me you're pretty much screwed," he said.

"Ugh!" Fusayo shouted as she stormed off to her room, "This is so unfair!"


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Fusayo sat at the breakfast table glairing at Haruhi. Haruhi continued to eat without being phased.

"You know if you keep making that face it'll stay that way permanently," Sonomi whispered to Fusayo.

"Shut-up!" snapped Fusayo.

"It may not stay like that permanently but it definitely won't change anything," said Haruhi.

"You are so unbelievable!" said Fusayo, "I cannot believe you did that to me!"

"Hmm, sorry you feel that way," said Haruhi, "But it's still not going to change anything."

At that Fusayo slammed her hands on the table.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite!" she said as she stood up, "I'm going to wait in my room until we have to go to school! Assuming that's alright with you Stepmother!"

"Yeah that's fine," said Haruhi. Fusayo gave her one last glare before storming out of the room.

"Maybe we're being too hard on her," said Tamaki timidly.

"No," said Haruhi, "She's just having a temper tantrum. This is just something we're going to have to deal with."

"I think it's funny," said Sonomi.

"Sonomi," said Haruhi giving her a look, "Don't egg it on okay?" Sonomi merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't get it," Mitsuko whispered to Sonomi, "Why is Mommy being to mean to Fusayo?"

"I don't know," said Sonomi, "She is a stepmother, maybe she's finally acting like an evil stepmother." Mitsuko gasped and looked over at Haruhi.

"You mean like Cinderella or Snow White?" she asked timidly.

"Just be careful if she offers you an apple," Sonomi whispered.

Just then a maid walked in holding a tray filled with fruit.

"Would anyone care for some?" she asked.

"I would," said Haruhi as she took an apple from the plate. She then noticed Mitsuko was looking at her. "Mitsuko did you want an apple too?" She asked offering her one. At that Mitsuko screamed and ran from the room.

"Mitsuko?" said Tamaki jumping up in shock.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Haruhi confused. Sonomi shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess she doesn't like apples now or something," she said.

"Yeah right you said something to her didn't you?" said Naoki.

"What on earth could I have said that could have upset her?" asked Sonomi in an innocent tone.

"Sonomi if you said something to upset your sister you are in so much trouble!" said Tamaki.

"Hmm what else is new?" asked Sonomi, "Isn't it time for school? Shall we go get the prisoner from her cell?"

"I'll go get her," said a maid.

"Mom," said Naoki, "How am I supposed to get to school today?"

"Don't worry Naoki I made sure to try and get you a more simple car," said Tamaki. Naoki looked up at his mother.

"I can't keep coming to school in a different car like this. The kids are already starting to make fun of me about it!" he said.

"Well then how about whatever this car is this is the permanent car that takes you to school from now on okay?" said Haruhi leading him to the door.

"Let's hope it's a good one this time huh?" said Sonomi.

"Do you just take joy in tormenting people or something?" asked Naoki.

"It keeps me from getting board," said Sonomi.

They four of them got outside in time to see both the girls' limo and a Lexus pulling up. Naoki groaned.

"I guess that will have to do," he muttered.

"It's not that bad," said Haruhi.

"Move!" snapped Fusayo shoving Haruhi and Naoki out of her way as she walked down the front steps to the limo.

"Fusayo you get over here right now and apologies for being so rude!" ordered Tamaki.

"And what if I don't?" asked Fusayo.

"I'll um, I'll uh," Tamaki sputtered.

"Don't strain yourself Dad," said Sonomi as she got into the limo.

"Where's Mitsuko?" asked Fusayo, "I want to get going!"

"I'm here," said Mitsuko walking outside.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Haruhi. Mitsuko looked up at her scared before hurrying towards the limo.

"Did I do something?" asked Haruhi as she girls' limo drove off.

"We'll ask her when she gets home from school alright?" said Tamaki.

"Good idea," said Haruhi. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom!" he muttered embarrassed.

"Sorry but I like kissing my son," said Haruhi, "Now have a good day and don't get into trouble."

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

* * *

"Oh look it's the rich boy with a new car again," Naoki heard one of the boys say when he got to school.

"Hey rich boy if you're so rich now why is it you're not going to the rich people's school?" asked another.

"Because I thought I liked going here," said Naoki.

"Hey Naoki," said Susumu running up to him, "Sorry I got you into trouble yesterday. Was your mom really mad?"

"Yeah," said Naoki, "She took my PS Vita and told me I wouldn't be able to get it back for a whole week."

"Oh bummer," said Susumu.

"Oh it's not as bad as what her husband did," said Naoki, "He's the one that came to see the coach and then he went to the community center and got all these different sport programs they have to keep me from failing gym. Then he and my mom tried suggesting that he do the Father-Son Field day with me. But he's not even my real father! Can you believe that?"

"There's nothing wrong with having substitute fathers participating Naoki," said Coach Basha walking up behind him.

"Uh thanks, I'll consider that," said Naoki.

"I think you should be happy that he's even willing to help you with this," said Basha, "You should act a bit more grateful."

"Sure, I'll consider that," said Naoki.

"You know it is a lot of fun," said Susumu, "My dad and I always do it."

"Hmm," said Naoki as he kicked a rock away in his path.

* * *

"Come on let's get going," said Sonomi after school as she helped Mitsuko into the limo. She looked around for Fusayo. "Great, five bucks says she's stuck in a mirror again." Just then she heard the sound of a rumming sound. She looked over and saw Fusayo riding off with Oda on his motorcycle.

"Oh ho-ho," Sonomi giggled.

"What?" asked Mitsuko.

"Nothing," said Sonomi getting into the car, "Just don't be surprised if our new mommy goes into complete evil stepmother mode when we get home."

* * *

"Hi girls," said Tamaki when the two girls got home, "Where's your sister?"

"Hmm I guess she assumed Oder would be giving her a ride home," said Sonomi, "Since she road off with him."

"She what?!" said Tamaki, "Oh I'm going to, going to…,"

"Keep saying 'I'm going to, going to' over and over again?" said Sonomi.

"Hey what's up?" asked Naoki as he came into the house.

"Oh hello Naoki how was school?" asked Tamaki.

"It was okay," said Naoki.

"Did you want to go and see if we can find you that activity to keep you from failing?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh sure I guess," said Tamaki. Sonomi watched them walk off.

'Hasn't even been his father for more then a week and he's already giving him more attention then he does me!' she thought mad as she started to walk off.

"Oh hi Sonomi," she suddenly heard Haruhi say when she got home, "How was your day?"

"Eh it's was okay for the most part," said Sonomi as she kept trying to walk off, "Oh by the way Fusayo went off with her boyfriend after school."

"She what?" said Haruhi.

"Road off with Oda into the sunset after school," said Sonomi.

"Oh of course," said Haruhi as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

"I really wish you were wearing something other then your school uniform right now," said Oda as he and Fusayo drove off.

"Sorry," said Fusayo, "If you want we can swing by my place so I can change."

"But we can't remember?" said Oda, "Because you let your stupid stepmother change the code on you."

"Well what would you like me to do?" asked Fusayo.

"Think ahead next time duh. I thought you were smart. If your stepmother is going act like she's in charge bring a change of clothes next time, something I actually like," said Oda.

"Right sorry," said Fusayo. Just then her phone went off.

"That's not a boy calling is it?" asked Oda.

"No," said Fusayo pulling out her phone, "Oh god it's my stepmother!"

"What the hell does she want?" asked Oda.

"I don't know," said Fusayo, "Should I answer it?"

"No," said Oda, "I don't want you talking to her right now."

"Fine fine," said Fusayo as she hit ignore.

* * *

"Hmm," said Haruhi when she saw her call get rejected.

"I don't suppose you know any other numbers I could try calling to get in contact with your sister do you?" she asked Sonomi.

"Uh I think she may have Oder's number in her room somewhere," said Sonomi as she ran upstairs. She soon came back downstairs with a brown phonebook, "Here."

"I don't approve of you going into your sister's room like that," said Haruhi as she flipped through the book.

'Nor do I approve of me having to go through this book like this,' she thought slightly ashamed of herself over the matter. Finally she found Oda's number and dialed it up.

* * *

"Now's who calling?" said Oda as he pulled out his phone. Fusayo tighten her grip on Oda. She hated it when he talked and drove at the same time. He always got to reckless.

"Hello?" he shouted over the phone.

"Hello is this Oda Hanshou?" asked Haruhi practically shouting due to the noise in the background.

"Yeah who's this?" asked Oda.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm Fusayo Suoh's stepmother," said Haruhi, "Is she with you?"

"What do you care?" asked Oda as he started leading off to the side of the room. Fusayo gripped him tighter.

"I care because she didn't tell me or anyone else where she was going and I wanted to know she's going to be okay," said Haruhi, "So where are you?"

"What do you mean? It's none of your business bitch!" said Oda.

"Excuse me young man?" said Haruhi, "What if I were to get her father on the phone? Would you be just as rude to him?"

"Try me and find out," Oda taunted.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Fusayo still clinging to Oda.

"Your father's stupid new mother," said Oda.

"She's calling you too?" said Fusayo.

"Yeah dumb bitch!" said Oda, "Listen here bitch. You're not in charge of Fusayo okay? She's my girlfriend and I'll do what I want with her got it!" Haruhi could feel her blood boil with every word that was coming out of the man's mouth. "And if that means me driving down the road with her…,"

"Wait you're driving and your on the phone?!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah because you called me!" said Oda.

"Either get off the phone now or pull over!" said Haruhi.

"Good idea," said Oda, "I should have done this a while a…," Suddenly he started to lose contorl of his bike as it started to skid. From the other end Haruhi could hear Fusayo scream.

"Fusayo?!" she shouted into the phone. Sonomi stood where she was not sure what to do.

"Sonomi go get your dad fast!" said Haruhi. Sonomi nodded and hurried off to her dad's study.

"Fusayo, Fusayo are you okay?" Haruhi shouted into the phone. There a bit of silence on the phone, "Fusayo? Oda?"

"She's here," she suddenly heard Oda say.

"Is she okay?" asked Haruhi concern.

"Yes she's fine," said Oda.

"I want to talk to her," said Haruhi.

"I just told you she's fine," said Oda.

"I said I want to talk to her!" Haruhi ordered.

"Okay okay chill," said Oda handing the phone over to Fusayo.

"Fusayo are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah for the most part I think," Fusayo said timidly, "So is Oda. His bike's kind of damaged though."

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Where are you? I'll send of a tow truck."

"Uh we're kind of in a rural area. I think the last street we past was Longway and Turtle," said Fusayo.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Just stay there. Your father and I will come and get the two of you and make sure Oda's bike is taken care of okay?"

"Um sure," said Fusayo. She was a little bit surprised that Haruhi wasn't acting mad or chewing her out.

"So what did the bitch say?" said Oda mad.

"She said she's coming to get the two of us with Dad and make sure we're taken care of," said Fusayo.

"Taken care of? What do you mean by taken care of?" asked Oda.

"I don't know," said Fusayo.

"Man this is all your fault!" said Oda, "You had to go and let your stupid stepmother get the upper hand and have her try to call me like that! I'm not going to stick around here and wait to be taken care of!" He grabbed his phone from Fusayo. "Hey you at your dad's secret house? My dumb girlfriend made me crash my bike. Can you come get me? Sweet!" Soon a Porsche pulled up with one of Oda's friend's in the front seat.

"Hey Man," he said opening the door for Oda.

"Wait what about me?" asked Fusayo who was still sitting near the road.

"You can stay here and wait for your mommy!" said Oda as the two of them drove off, "And don't call me later got it! I'll call you!"

Fusayo looked around the lonely area after the car took off. She was starting to feel extremely scared at the moment.

After a while she heard another car pulling up. She turned around and saw it was one of her family's cars. Her dad immediately opened the door.

"Fusayo!" he shouted running over to his daughter, "Fusayo are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so," said Fusayo. Then she saw Haruhi getting out of the car as well.

"Fusayo are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine," said Fusayo.

"Where's Oda?" asked Haruhi.

"He took off with one of his friends to the friend's father's secret house," said Fusayo.

"Secret house?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah a lot of his friends' fathers have one out here, even his," said Fusayo.

"And he just left you here?" said Haruhi. Fusayo looked at her feet ashamed.

"Come on let's go home okay?" said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Fusayo as she tried to stand up only to grip her arm in pain.

"Fusayo what's wrong with your arm?" asked Tamaki.

"It's nothing Dad. It just hurts a little," said Fusayo.

"Well let's at least go to the doctor's real fast and have it checked out okay?" said Haruhi.

"I'm fine," said Fusayo.

"No I think we need to get your arm checked out," said Haruhi. Fusayo looked at her. She could see Haruhi looked like she was concern.

"Okay," she agreed finally allowing her parents to lead her to the car.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"It's just a light sprain. Nothing too serious," said the doctor after examining Fusayo's arm, "I recommend wearing a splint for a little while if the pain gets too much."

He also made sure to help patch up some of the scratches on Fusayo's body as well.

"Thank you," said Tamaki breathing a sigh of relief.

"I just have a few paper works for you to fill out," said the doctor.

"I'll handle that," said Tamaki following the doctor out of the room. Haruhi turned and smiled at Fusayo.

"So you're felling better yet?" she asked.

"A little," said Fusayo sheepishly.

"Well I'm just glad it was just a sprain," said Haruhi. Fusayo looked up at her before looking back down ashamed.

"You probably think I'm really stupid huh?" she said with a bit of resentment in her voice.

"Well no," said Haruhi, "I think that boyfriend was stupid for leaving you alone like that with his bike."

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't called," muttered Fusayo.

"You're right I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "But then again I wouldn't I have to have called if you had told me or your father where you were going or just that you were going off with Oda. I just wanted to know where you were and remind you when your curfew was."

"Why the hell do you care?" said Fusayo, "I didn't ask you to be my mother."

"Fusayo," said Haruhi, "I realize this is hard for you suddenly having a new mother. It's not really easy for me either to suddenly have three daughters. And maybe I am going overboard with all of this. I'm sorry if I am. But I'm only doing this because I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Nothing bad happen to me before you came along," muttered Fusayo.

"So Oda never did anything like talking while driving on his motorcycle?" said Haruhi.

"Well yeah he does do that a lot. And he's come pretty close to crashing. I hate it when that happens," said Fusayo.

"Fusayo has Oda done anything else or made you do anything else you didn't like?" asked Haruhi.

"He loves me. He's tells me that all the time!" said Fusayo.

"Do you always do what he wants when you're together?" asked Haruhi.

"He says that a lot of the things I like are too immature for him. It's no big deal. A lot of things he likes are kind of cool," said Fusayo.

"It doesn't sound like you have much of a say when it comes to this relationship," said Haruhi.

"Oh what do you know?" said Fusayo, "You don't even know him!"

"Okay yeah you got a point there. But maybe I should get a chance to get to know him," said Haruhi, "Would he ever want to maybe want dinner with me or your father so we can? It doesn't sound like your father knows him that well either."

"Oda wouldn't want to do something like that," said Fusayo.

"Hmm that's too bad," said Haruhi, "Because he doesn't I'm just going to have to assume the worse about him base on what I do know about him."

"He really does care about me, he really does! Why can't you or my dad accept that?" asked Fusayo.

"Because we don't know him, what are we suppose to think?' said Haruhi, "Of course your dad would probably be really defensive towards any boy you may bring home. He's like in that sense."

"Was it really that bed when your dad met mine?" asked Fusayo.

"You have no idea," said Haruhi. Just the door opened.

"Oh my poor Fusayo!" said Aoko running over to her, "You poor thing! How could you let Oda drive off and leave you!"

"How did you find out what happened?" asked Haruhi.

"Oda called me," said Aoko.

"Why would Oda call you?" asked Fusayo.

"I uh always like to call him to make sure you're still doing your part to make him happy. And he told me you didn't even bring a change of clothes for going out with him after school. You got to think ahead honey! How else do you think you'll find yourself the right husband if you don't know how to please the man?" Aoko scolded her like Fusayo had done something truly awful. "Now don't you worry I've talked to Oda and he says he's willing to maybe take you back after he has some time to cool down. And in the meantime I'll make sure to get you some real good outfits to impress him."

"Nothing too slutty I hope," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry but were we talking to you?" asked Aoko looking up at Haruhi.

"Aren't you at all concern about Fusayo getting hurt or the fact that the young man left her in the middle of nowhere?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh please," said Aoko, "Oda told me how that was all your fault. You know what, you should just get out. You're no good for Fusayo."

"I think I'm a little bit better then you are seeing as how you don't even seen to care that Fusayo's been hurt. All you care about is that she gets back to with the boy who just abandoned her!" said Haruhi.

"I am this girl's aunt. I have been the only mother figure she's had in the past eight years since her real mother died okay? Trust me I know what's best for her better then you do," said Aoko, "Now out. I need to prep her so she's know what to say when Oda let's her come back."

"No," said Haruhi, "I don't think you should be alone with Fusayo at the moment. I'm staying here until Tamaki comes back." Just then Tamaki walked back in.

"Aoko what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to clean up the mess your commoner wife created by making Oda crash his bike," said Aoko pointing an accusing finger at Haruhi.

"Hey I didn't make him crash his bike!" said Haruhi, "He could have easily pulled over when he answered his phone! He didn't take his safety or Fusayo's safety into consideration at all!" Fusayo jumped a little at Haruhi's shouting. She was starting to feel a little bit glad Haruhi hadn't raised her voice to her.

"Haruhi calm down," said Tamaki, "Aoko I appreciate you coming here to check on Fusayo but it really wasn't necessarily. We're taking Fusayo home and we'll deal with her alright? Let's go honey." Haruhi helped Fusayo down off the table.

"I'll come by later with those clothes I promised Fusayo," said Aoko as they walked out.

"Does she do all of you clothes shopping?" Haruhi asked as the three of them headed down the hallway.

"Kind of," said Fusayo. "A lot of the clothes I get myself Oda doesn't seem to like so I usually wear what Aunt Aoko buys me."

"Hmm another thing you don't seem to have contorl in with this relationship," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi look," said Tamaki pointing down the hallway. Haruhi and Fusayo looked to where he was pointing to see their five friends were walking towards them; Hunny was holding a white flag.

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Oh Tamaki, it's our former friends," said Haruhi.

"Yes I wonder what they want this time. Think they'll try to get us to have a baby?" said Tamaki.

"So you guys are still mad at us huh?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You have no idea," said Haruhi.

"How's your arm Fusayo?" asked Kyoya.

"It's okay, it's just a light sprain," said Fusayo.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi what does my family do for a living?" asked Kyoya.

"Right," said Haruhi, "Well anyway we should get going home. Excuse us!"

"Oh come on don't be like this," said Hikaru as the group followed the family down the hallway.

"We were just giving you a little push," said Kaoru.

"No a little push was when you got us to go out again," said Haruhi, "Tricking us into getting married was just being manipulative."

"We're sorry Haru-Chan," said Hunny, "Can't you let us make it up to you somehow?"

"I don't see how," said Haruhi.

"How about an all expense paid trip to a beach resort?" said Kyoya.

"Oh the beach?" said Fusayo excitedly, "I haven't been to the beach in so long!"

"Yeah I don't think any of the girls have," said Tamaki, "What about you and Naoki Haruhi?"

"No we haven't been on a real vacation in a long time. We could hardly ever afford one thanks to Ryota," said Haruhi.

"Well then there you go," said Kyoya. He handed Haruhi a brochure, "I think a family vacation with the six of you would be a good chance to really get to know each other."

"Thanks I guess," said Haruhi looking over the brochure. It did look like a nice resort. "Huh it's on one of the Yaeyama Islands huh? I don't suppose your family has anything to do with owning this resort Kyoya?" Kyoya merely smiled as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Can we go please?" begged Fusayo.

"We should probably wait until your arm heals a little," said Haruhi.

"Okay fine, but then can we go?" asked Fusayo, "It'll be great chance to get a tan to impress Oda!"

"Oda, I thought you would know to stay clear of him now!" said Tamaki.

"Aunt Aoko said he maybe willingly to take me back," said Fusayo.

"But," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki," said Haruhi putting her hand on his shoulder, "We'll think about it especially after Fusayo's arm gets better."

"Oh alright," said Tamaki.

"Thank you for the offer though guys," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey she's alive," was the greeting the family for from Sonomi when they got home, "Oh but I see they couldn't save her face. It looks worse then ever."

"Shut-up will you!" shouted Fusayo.

"Sonomi, did you get your homework done?" Haruhi asked calmly.

"Yeah of course I did," said Sonomi.

"Well good," said Haruhi, "Fusayo, shouldn't you go off and do yours?"

"Sure," said Fusayo as she headed off to her room.

"Sonomi, do us a favor and don't go and mock her okay? She's been through enough this evening okay," said Haruhi.

"Fine if it'll make you happy," said Sonomi.

"I'm going to try and see how Naoki and Mitsuko are doing," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'll go with you. I promise Naoki I'd still help him find something to make up for his gym class," said Tamaki.

'And I'll be ignored as usual,' thought Sonomi bitterly.

"Naoki?" said Haruhi walking into her son's room with Tamaki. Naoki jumped up from his seat in front of the TV where a game was on the screen.

"I was just taking a study break!" he said.

"That's nice, but breaks over. Get started on your homework," said Haruhi pointing to her son's desk.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki running over to his desk.

"You know Haruhi I may have an idea to make sure Naoki gets his homework done," said Tamaki, "What if we had a maid to help look over him to make sure he gets it done?"

"Sure we can try that," said Haruhi.

"What?!" said Naoki.

"Well let's just give it a try Naoki," said Tamaki, "That way we know you won't fail anything else at school." Naoki moaned annoyed.

"Fine," he said.

"And in the meantime I can help trying to find something to help you from failing gym," said Tamaki.

"Fine sure just keep it down," said Naoki.

"I'll just go and check on Mitsuko then," said Haruhi. She first tried the little girl's bedroom with no luck and then went to try her play room. There she found Mitsuko coloring while her new mommy and baby dolls discarded off to the side.

"Mitsuko everything okay?" asked Haruhi. Mitsuko jumped up in fear.

"Oh hi," she said.

"How's everything going?" asked Haruhi kneeling down next to her.

"Okay," said Mitsuko looking back down at the coloring book and doing her best to ignore Haruhi.

"Mitsuko are you okay?" Haruhi asked, "You've been acting weird all day. Are you sick or something?" She felt Mitsuko's forehead.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," said Mitsuko timidly as she tried to move away.

"Mitsuko what's wrong? You can tell me anything," said Haruhi. Mitsuko looked up at her scared. "Did your sister say something to you?"

"She may have said something about you being a stepmother from the story books," said Mitsuko.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi, "You know not all stepmothers are like those ones in the stories right? There are a lot of nice stepmothers in the world."

"Then why were you being to mean to Fusayo?" asked Mitsuko.

"I wasn't being rude," said Haruhi, "I was just trying to show her she has to be more responsible and sometimes that's not easy." Mitsuko didn't look convinced. "How about I try to prove to you that not all stepmothers are cruel like in the stories? Can you think of a way I can prove that?" Mitsuko thought about it for a moment.

"Can I have some ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure but can we wait until after dinner so you don't spoil your appetite?" asked Haruhi.

"Okay," said Mitsuko.

"Good," said Haruhi, "And what kind of ice cream would you like?"

"I want chocolate with sprinkles!" said Mitsuko. Haruhi chuckled.

"Okay, I'll go let the cook know how about?" she said rubbing her hair.

"Thank you Mommy," said Mitsuko.

"Sure no problem," said Haruhi as she stood up to walk out.

"Mommy," said Mitsuko.

"Yes honey?" said Haruhi stopping at the door.

"I'm sorry I thought you were actually an evil step-mommy like in the stories," said Mitsuko.

"Its okay honey," said Haruhi, "I'm sure a lot people sometimes see their stepmothers that way."

* * *

Haruhi was about to head to the kitchen when she saw Sonomi setting something up in the dining room.

"Sonomi what are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Just trying out a new idea," said Sonomi.

"Did you say something to your sister about me being an evil stepmother?" asked Haruhi.

"It was just a joke," said Sonomi.

"It wasn't a really funny one," said Haruhi, "You really upset your sister."

"No offence or anything but a lot of things upset her," said Sonomi, "It's kind of fun actually."

"That's not really nice," said Haruhi.

"Yeah well the world's not always a nice place," said Sonomi.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she walked past her to the kitchen to ask the cook about Mitsuko's ice cream. When she came out she saw one of the chairs near the dinging room table moving away from the table.

"Sonomi was that your doing?" she asked.

"Yeah it was my idea, a self moving chair that makes it easier to move your chair," said Sonomi.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "May I try?"

"I guess if you want," said Sonomi. She flicked a switch and moved a chair away again, "Go ahead."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she went and moved in front of the chair. "Whoa!" she shouted when she suddenly felt the chair come up behind her and make her sit down fast, "Owe! A bit fast there don't you think?"

"I get it, it's stupid isn't it?" said Sonomi.

"Well no you just need maybe find a way to make it a bit smoother," said Haruhi, "It's not a bad idea though. You just need to keep working on it."

"So you're not mad?" Sonomi asked.

"Not about this," said Haruhi still rubbing her back, "But I do think you should go and apologies to your sister for scaring her."

"Oh what's the big deal?" said Sonomi, "She's just over sensitive like Dad over things! She'll get over in a second when something else comes up."

"You still shouldn't have said to her in the first place," said Haruhi.

"It was just a joke," said Sonomi.

"Not a funny one," said Haruhi.

"Oh what would you care?" said Sonomi, "You wouldn't even be paying attention to me if I hadn't been done that."

"Is that why you're doing this? For attention?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh don't try acting like you care. I told you time and time again no one cares about me," said Sonomi walking out of the dining room, "I'll see you at dinner."

'Hmm,' thought Haruhi, 'I got to do something to help her.'


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How's your arm feeling Fusayo?" asked Haruhi during dinner.

"It's okay," said Fusayo though she was still wearing the splint.

"So what did you do exactly?" asked Naoki.

"Naoki," said Haruhi putting a finger to her lips.

"I was just asking," said Naoki.

"Well don't ask," said Haruhi. She looked over and noticed Mitsuko doing her best to shove her food into her mouth. "Mitsuko stop stuffing down your food like that. You'll choke."

"But I want my ice cream," said Mitsuko.

"You'll get it soon enough," said Haruhi, "Just be patient. So Sonomi did you want any help with that chair gadget you're working on?"

"Gadget, you're working on another gadget?" said Tamaki, "You know all of those things you come up with always results in me or someone else getting hurt."

"I know, that's why I already trashed this one," said Sonomi.

"Well now don't be like that," said Haruhi, "No one ever said an invention works perfectly the first time you try it out. You just got to go back and see what needs to be fixed. You shouldn't give up so easily."

"Haruhi's right. I shouldn't be so hard on you like that," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"So then what should I do?" asked Sonomi.

"Go back and see what you can do to make it a bit smother for when it comes back up to the table," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Sonomi. She took a few more bites of her food, "May I please be excused?"

"Sure," said Haruhi smiling at her.

"I'm all done with my food!" Mitsuko announced loudly, "Where's my ice cream?! Where's my ice cream!"

"Mitsuko not so loud," said Haruhi.

"I have your ice cream right here," said a mid cheerfully walking out of the kitchen holding the bowl with the ice cream.

Sonomi stopped at the door when she saw the ice cream her sister had.

"That looks kind of good," she said.

"Did you want some?" asked Haruhi, "I guess I should have asked if anyone else wanted ice cream before I went and asked the cook to prepare some for Mitsuko."

"It's no big deal Mistress," said the maid, "What kind would you like Mistress Sonomi?"

"Do you have chocolate and vanilla swirl?" asked Sonomi.

"Uh no I'm afraid we don't," said the maid.

"Then never mind," said Sonomi as she turned to keep walking out.

"Well now hold on a second," said Tamaki, "I have a good idea. Fusayo, Naoki, are you done with your food as well?"

"Yeah," said Naoki.

"Just about," said Fusayo.

"Why don't we all go out as a family and get some ice cream then?" suggested Tamaki.

"Really?" said all four children.

"Sure," said Tamaki, "Go ahead and put Mitsuko's ice cream back into the freezer for another day and we'll go out to an ice cream parlor where we can get Sonomi her vanilla and chocolate swirl. What does everyone say?"

"Yeah!" said Mitsuko already getting out of her seat.

"Sure I guess," said Sonomi.

"Sounds like fun," said Naoki.

"Um sure?" said Fusayo.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki.

"Did everyone get their homework done?" asked Haruhi mostly looking at her son.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki annoyed.

"I can vouch for that," said Tamaki.

"I haven't quite finished my math homework," said Fusayo.

"Well you did have a little bit of a traumatizing experience," said Tamaki, "And I'm sure you'll get it done when we get home."

"Yeah I guess," said Fusayo, "It's not like I'm going out tonight probably."

"Alright then let's go!" said Tamaki.

"Yay!" cheered Mitsuko running off towards the door.

"Oh whoa wait a minute Mitsuko," said Haruhi jumping up and running after her.

"Are you we really going out for ice cream?" asked Naoki.

"Looks like," said Fusayo.

"Cool," said Naoki.

* * *

Soon the family was at a nice ice cream parlor that was painted pink all over and had a bunch with white tables and chairs.

"So what can I get for you?" one of the clerks.

"I want chocolate with lots to sprinkles!" said Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko can't you say please?" asked Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Mitsuko.

"You're wasting your time," said Sonomi before walking up to the counter, "Do you have vanilla and chocolate swirl?"

"Yes we do," said the clerk.

"Then I'll have that with some whipped cream and a cherry please," said Sonomi.

"I want whipped cream and a cherry too!" said Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko," said Haruhi.

"Oh she's fine," said Tamaki.

"I'll have plain strawberry please," said Fusayo.

"I'll have chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle cone bowl please," said Naoki.

"Oh may I have that too please?" asked Sonomi.

"Me too, I want that too!" said Mitsuko.

"No I think you already have enough sugar with your ice cream," said Haruhi.

"It's not that much," said Tamaki.

"She'll get a stomach ace," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine," said Tamaki.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Want to share one of their special lover banana splits?" Tamaki whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi. She could hear Tamaki excitement over her agreeing to his suggestion.

* * *

"Ice Cream Ice Cream!" Mitsuko shouted over and over again as the family got served their treats.

"Mitsuko calm down. I know you're excited and all but shouting like this isn't nice," said Haruhi.

"She's fine," said Tamaki, "She's just a little girl after all."

"That maybe but at the same time she needs to learn she can't always have her way," said Haruhi.

"Too late for that," said Sonomi. Haruhi looked over at her.

"So Sonomi what other kinds of inventions have you been thinking about making?" she asked.

"Huh?" said Sonomi.

"Was there anything else you've been working on?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh not really," said Sonomi, "I'm not even sure if I want to keep working on that thing."

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know I'm just not interested anymore," said Sonomi.

"Oh honey you shouldn't lose interest like that," said Haruhi.

"Don't say that!" said Fusayo, "There's a lot more she can do!"

"Is there something more you'd like to do?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, not really," said Sonomi.

"What about that book you were reading the other day about those buildings?" asked Haruhi.

"You mean you're still going on about that?" asked Fusayo.

"I think its cool some of the things people build," said Sonomi.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Haruhi, "Would you ever want to build something?"

"Sure, I guess," said Sonomi…

"Oh my daughter the architect," said Tamaki.

"Like you would ever notice," said Sonomi shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" said Tamaki.

"Think about it," said Sonomi shoving more ice cream into her mouth.

"Sonomi," said Tamaki, "I…," He was soon interrupted by the sound of Mitsuko moaning and holding her stomach.

"Mitsuko are you okay?!" said Tamaki jumping up and scooping her up.

"My tummy hurts," moaned Mitsuko.

"I told you she was having too much sugar," said Haruhi, "Is everyone done with their ice cream?"

"Uh yeah," said Naoki.

"Almost," said Fusayo.

"Does it matter?" asked Sonomi.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "We can wait for you to finish you ice cream."

"But Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"I doubt Mitsuko's going to die before we allow Sonomi to finish her ice cream," said Haruhi.

"I'm almost done," said Sonomi as she finished up her ice cream. Fusayo and Naoki were also quick to finish their ice cream.

"There see?" said Haruhi, "Now we can go home."

* * *

Mitsuko moaned the whole way home and while Tamaki carried her to her room.

"My tummy," she kept moaning as Tamaki laid her down onto the bed.

"Shh," said Haruhi stroking her hair, "It'll go away in time you'll see."

"But it hurts Mommy!" whined Mitsuko.

"I bet it does," said Haruhi, "But it'll go away after a while."

"Haruhi are you sure we shouldn't take her to the hospital?" asked Tamaki in a panic.

"No, she'll be fine. It's not serious. Trust me I've seen the same thing with Naoki especially when he was little. Ryota would let him big out on all sorts of sweets and give him a stomach ache. It'll be gone by the morning," said Haruhi, "Haven't Sonomi or Fusayo ever overdo it with their treats?"

"Well no, Kita wouldn't let them have too many sweets," said Tamaki.

"I see," said Haruhi. Mitsuko moaned loudly.

"Make it go away!" she cried out.

"It will in time honey," said Haruhi, "You just need to get some sleep is all." She looked up at Tamaki, "Why don't you sing her a song? I'll help her feel better I bet."

"Good idea," said Tamaki. He scooped her up again and started singing to her over and over again until she fell asleep. Haruhi meanwhile walked over and pulled out a night gown. Carefully she and Tamaki changed her and tucked her.

"Are you sure she's going okay?" asked Tamaki watching her sleep.

"Yes she'll be just fine," said Haruhi. She ushered Tamaki out of the room, "Maybe from now on she'll know to over do it with the sugar."

"It wasn't that much," said Tamaki.

"Maybe for someone like Hunny, but Mitsuko's just a little girl; She needs limits Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Oh let her enjoy her time as a little kid for a while. When she's older she'll learn," said Tamaki.

"Well okay," said Haruhi, "Shall we go check on the other kids?"

"Good idea," said Tamaki.

* * *

When they came to Fusayo's room they found finishing putting some of her school work into her bag.

"Can I help you?" she asked when she saw her parents.

"Just checking up on you honey before we headed to bed," said Haruhi.

"Well just getting done with my math homework," said Fusayo, "It's not like I'm going out tonight."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"How's your arm dear?" asked Tamaki.

"It's not as sore as it was before," said Fusayo.

"That's good," said Tamaki, "Good night Fusayo."

"Good night," said Fusayo.

"You know I feel bad that Fusayo's been hurt but I am glad that she's not going out," said Tamaki.

"Yeah I feel the same way," said Haruhi, "We'll see what happens tomorrow though."

"Yeah good point," said Tamaki right as they came to Sonomi's room. The young girl was sitting on her bed once again reading her book about man mad structures.

"When did you ever get that book?" Tamaki asked walking into the room.

"When I went to the book store once with Cho," said Sonomi.

"What chapter are you on?" asked Haruhi.

"The Seattle Space Needle," said Sonomi showing a picture of the structure.

"Oh I think I've seen that before in person!" said Tamaki.

"That's cool Dad," said Sonomi.

"Did you ever want to read that new book your grandfather got you?" asked Haruhi. Sonomi shrugged her shoulders. "Well if you want after I make sure Naoki's okay getting to bed, I can come back and read it to you?"

"That sounds so sweet of you Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"Sure whatever," said Sonomi not really paying attention.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "I'll be right back after I check on Naoki then."

She and Tamaki walked over to Naoki's room and found him once again playing one of his games on the TV.

"Naoki bed time," said Haruhi. Naoki jumped up from where he was.

"Uh yes Mom," he said.

"And don't get up and play some more tonight got it?" said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki annoyed.

"Okay, good night," said Haruhi kissing her son's forehead. Naoki grumbled as he turned off his TV and gaming system.

"It's too bad you can't do games like this to make up for your credit for gym huh?" joke Tamaki.

"Yeah right?" said Naoki.

"Don't worry we'll find you something to keep you from failing. Maybe I can get you a private tutor or something," said Tamaki.

"Are you sure that counts?" asked Naoki.

"I'll ask your coach," said Tamaki.

"You don't have to keep acting like you're really my father Mr. Suoh," said Naoki, "I already have a dad. So don't think you have to strain yourself okay?"

"Oh right," said Tamaki, "Well good-night."

"Tamaki, everything okay?" asked Haruhi looking back into the room.

"Yes just fine," said Tamaki softly walking out of the room, "Shall we go to bed?"

"I'll be there in a while after I read to Sonomi," said Haruhi.

"Why are you going to do that?" asked Tamaki.

"I promised her I would," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki. He gave off a sigh. "You know sometimes it's easy to forget about her. I feel like a terrible dad for that." Haruhi gave him a kiss.

"Well that's just something we'll have to work on won't we?" she said, "I'll see you in bed okay?"

"Okay," said Tamaki.

"Unless you want to read to her too," said Haruhi. Tamaki perked up.

"That's not a bad idea!" he said hurrying with Haruhi back to Sonomi's room. The girl looked up surprised when the two came in.

"Now what did I do?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetie," said Haruhi, "We just came back to read you your story if you wanted."

"Seriously?" said Sonomi.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Well okay," said Sonomi. She walked over to her bookcase and pulled out the book. Haruhi and Tamaki sat on either side of her as Haruhi took the book and started to read. Before long she had finished the first chapter.

"Aren't you going to go on?" asked Sonomi.

"Why don't we save that for later?" suggested Haruhi.

"Um okay," said Sonomi.

"What did you think so far though?" asked Haruhi.

"Kind of interesting," said Sonomi.

"Good, glad you like it," said Haruhi kissing her forehead, "Good night."

"Good night," said Sonomi.

"Maybe tomorrow I can read the next chapter," said Tamaki.

"If you want," said Sonomi, "Good night Dad."

"Good night," said Tamaki.

* * *

"I really do think I should read to her tomorrow. I have to make sure she knows I do still care about her," said Tamaki once he and Haruhi got to their room.

"That's a good idea," said Haruhi, "You know Tamaki I don't think you're a bad father. It's not like you have to be perfect all the time. I mean I'm not perfect either when it comes to dealing with Naoki right?"

"Thanks Haruhi," said Tamaki, "It doesn't mean there are still things I should work on with my girls."

"You know the fact that you know that I thinks makes you a great dad," said Haruhi kissing him.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning after Haruhi and Tamaki had woken up and gotten dressed they both hurried down towards Mitsuko's room to check on her. She was still sound asleep in her bed.

"Mitsuko," said Haruhi as she gently nudged her. The little girl moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning princess," said Tamaki, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Mitsuko as she sat up with a smile.

"That's good to hear," said Haruhi, "Now why don't you get dressed for school?"

"Okay," said Mitsuko. She smiled at her parents who returned the smile before walking out of her room. Right as they were coming out they saw Fusayo coming out her room.

"Good morning Fusayo," said Haruhi, "How's your arm?"

"Not too bad," said Fusayo.

"That's wonderful dear," said Tamaki.

"You should bring the splint with you to school just in case," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Fusayo. The three of them headed down to the dinning room. There they found Naoki and Sonomi already enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning kids," said Haruhi.

"Morning Mom," said Naoki.

"Morning," said Sonomi.

"So how did everyone sleep?" asked Haruhi.

"Okay I guess," said Sonomi.

"It was fine," said Naoki only to suddenly let off a yawn.

"You didn't get up to play some more games did you?" asked Haruhi. Naoki slumped in his seat. Haruhi narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Do we have to have those things locked up next time you have to go to bed?" she asked.

"Oh don't be so hard on him Haruhi," said Tamaki, "Can you blame the boy for wanting to play with the newest toy around?"

"He should still know better," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"Anyway let's hurry up and eat," said Tamaki, "Naoki I'll be taking you to school today."

"You will why?" asked Naoki.

"I want to ask your coach about getting you that private trainer to make up for your gym credit," said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Naoki, "You don't have to…,"

"Oh no I should," said Tamaki, "It's the least I can do, unless you wanted to Haruhi."

"No I should really get to the office," said Haruhi, "If you want to talk to the coach about it then please by all means."

"We're not going to school in a limo are we?" asked Naoki.

"Oh no we can go in your Lexus," said Tamaki.

"_My_ Lexus?" said Naoki.

"Well I assumed we should call it yours since it's the permanent car that's going to be taking you to school from now on," said Tamaki.

"Sure fine whatever," said Naoki.

"Be nice!" hissed his mother.

"Are you sure you couldn't just call my coach and ask him?" asked Naoki.

"Well no I think this is something I should talk to him in person," said Tamaki.

"Of course," said Naoki.

"Oh too embarrassed of your new daddy?" Sonomi whispered, "Can't say I blame you too much." Naoki raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

"You know I can't get over just how quaint your commoner school is," said Tamaki once he and Naoki got to their school. Naoki groaned as he got out of the car behind him.

"I'm sure that's what they were thinking when they build it," he said, "They thought they should make it a quaint commoner's school."

"Oh well they succeeded marvelously," said Tamaki. Naoki moaned in embarrassment.

"Hey Naoki good morning," said Susumu running up to him.

"Oh hey," said Naoki.

"Naoki who's this?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh this is Susumu my friend," said Naoki, "Mom and I use to live across the hall from him."

"Oh how sweet to have a friend right at your doorstep!" Susumu looked at Naoki.

"Should we be calling for help?" he asked.

"Yes and no," said Naoki.

"Who is he?" asked Susumu.

"He's my mom's new husband," said Naoki.

"Really, the rich guy?" asked Susumu.

"Yep," said Naoki.

"Please feel free to call me Mr. Suoh," said Tamaki, "You know you are more then welcome to come over to Naoki's new home anytime you want. In fact how about you come over after school today?"

"Uh can I?" asked Susumu.

"Of course," said Tamaki, "Any friend of Naoki is welcomed over at our home anytime!"

"Seriously should we be calling for help?" asked Susumu.

"Maybe," said Naoki.

"Well anyway I should be going to see your coach," said Tamaki.

"Can I help you?" asked Coach Basha walking up behind him.

"Oh hello sir," said Tamaki.

"Hello Mr. Suoh. How's everything going?" asked Coach Basha.

"Oh very good!" said Tamaki, "I like to think that Naoki and I are getting a lot closer together."

"Where is Naoki?" asked Basha.

"Oh he's right here," said Tamaki turning around only to see the boy was gone. "Oh no Naoki been kidnapped! Help Someone Help! Someone took my precious son!"

"Uh Mr. Suoh he's just heading into the school," said Coach Basha pointing towards the front door where Naoki and Susumu were running fast.

"Naoki you forgot to say good-bye!" Tamaki called out.

"Just keep running!" hissed Naoki as he and Susumu kept running into the building.

"Why did he run out on me?" asked Tamaki.

"Well you know he's still probably just trying to get use to you there," said Basha, "I know I didn't really like being around my stepfather at first. You can't expect him to just suddenly embrace you like a father."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki.

"Well anyway did you want to talk to me?" asked Basha.

"Oh yes, I wanted to ask you about Naoki's extra credit for gym class," said Tamaki, "Would Naoki getting his own personally trainer count?" The coach thought about it for a moment.

"I'd rather see him actually join a team of something or a class with other kids since one of the other reasons I'm wanting him to do this is because its seems lately he's becoming more and more antisocial with the other kids here at school," he said.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki, "Yeah I can see how joining a team would be better for him then. It's just been hard trying to find him something he likes."

"I see," said Coach Basha, "Well if you can't find him something and the training does improve his physical health I'll consider it. However like I said, I'd rather have him join a team or a class of some kind."

"Sure I will continue to help look for something for him," said Tamaki.

"That's real nice sir. It's nice Naoki has someone like you helping to look out for him like that," said Coach Basha, "And also you remember what I said right? If you ever feel like you could use some help or just someone to talk to about dealing with Naoki I'm here whenever you need it."

"Thank Mr. Basha," said Tamaki shaking the man's hand.

* * *

"So do you think your stepfather really meant about me going over to your new house?" Susumu asked after school.

"I don't know," said Naoki, "Don't you have to ask your parents for permission?"

"That won't be necessary sir," Naoki suddenly heard his drive say.

"You I told you, you don't have to call me that," said Naoki.

"I apologies Young Master," said the driver, "But as I was saying. Your father Master Tamaki already called your friend's parents and both gave their approval for your friend to come over to the Suoh Estate."

"Really?" said both boys.

"Yes Young Master," said the driver opening the door for the two of them.

"Uh thanks," said Naoki. Both and Susumu got into the car.

"Wow this is a nice car," said Susumu.

"Yeah I know," said Naoki.

"Am I underdressed for going to this place?" asked Susumu looking down at his regular clothes.

"No you're fine," said Naoki.

"Um are you sisters going to be there too?" asked Susumu.

"Don't even think about it," said Naoki, "You just stay away from her."

"Okay, okay," said Susumu.

* * *

"Good God, You Live In A Palace Now!" said Susumu when they got to the Suoh Estate.

"Don't give them any ideas," said Naoki leading him to the front door.

"Welcome home Master Naoki," said Shima once they got inside.

"Hi," grunted Naoki.

"And welcome to you to Master Susumu," said Shima.

"Uh thanks," said Susumu.

"I'll just take him to my room now if that's alright," said Naoki grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him to his room.

"Hey since when do we let in strays?" he suddenly heard Sonomi ask. Both stopped and turned around to see all three girls walking into the room.

"This is just my friend Susumu," said Naoki, "And your dad said he could come over alright?"

"Um okay then," said Fusayo.

"What happened to your wrist?" asked Susumu looking at Fusayo's arm that had the splint on it again.

"Nothing just a little bit sore," said Fusayo.

"So what are we going to play?" asked Sonomi.

"_We're_ going up to my room to play with _my _Xbox and _my_ Wii, excuse me," said Naoki grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him away.

"Oh you're not going to let us play with you?" asked Sonomi in a pretend whining tone.

"You got that right!" said Naoki.

"Well no wait, why can't she play with us?" asked Susumu as Naoki kept dragging him.

"Trust me you don't want to get involved with her or the other two," said Naoki, "I don't know why my mother ever got involved with their father."

* * *

"Geeze your new room is almost the size of my apartment!" said Susumu when they got to his room, "Oh cool TV! Do you get cable?"

"Yeah," said Naoki, "but I mostly use it for playing my games. So what do you want to play with first, the Xbox or Wii?"

"Let's do the Wii!" said Susumu.

"Okay," said Naoki as he set up the game and the two of them started playing.

* * *

"Welcome home Master Tamaki," said Shima when Tamaki returned at the end of the day.

"Hello Shima," said Tamaki, "Is Naoki's friend here?"

"Yes the two boys have been in Master Naoki's room sine they arrived. I have made sure they were not disturbed during this time," said Shima.

"Oh very good," said Tamaki, "I want Naoki to know he's more then welcome to have friends over here anytime as long as he's living here."

"Naoki has a friend over?" asked Haruhi walking into the house.

"Oh hello Haruhi," said Tamaki who raced over and gave her a kiss, "Yes I told Naoki he could have his friend come over."

"Oh I take it you're talking about Susumu?" said Haruhi, "Did you let his parents know at least?"

"Yes of course. I managed to get a hold of them so I could ask for permission," said Tamaki, "They said it was fine and would come to get him around five."

"Okay that would still give them time to do their homework then," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi you got to really loosen up when it comes to your kids," said Tamaki.

"Sorry but I just want to make sure my son does okay in school and in life okay?" said Haruhi.

"No but you should also make sure they have fun once and a while," said Tamaki kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Boys, how's everything going in here?" Tamaki asked walking into the room later that evening.

Neither boy looked over from the TV where they were still playing.

"Boys, Susumu's parents are here for him," said Haruhi also walking into the room. The two boys still didn't look up from the TV.

"Oh my god honey would you look at this room?" said Susumu's mother walking into the room with her husband.

"Yeah it's huge. How do you people live like this?" asked Susumu's father.

"Oh it's no different from other people's homes I'm sure," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Susumu's father, "Susumu, come time to go."

"Five more minutes Dad," said Susumu not looking away from the TV, "We're neck and neck."

"Susumu we really need to get going," said his mother, "You can come over some other time and play again."

"Oh okay," said Susumu as he and Naoki finally turned off the game.

"You're more then welcome to come over anytime," said Tamaki.

"Uh thanks," said Susumu's dad, "So are you going to try and do the Father-Son Field Day this year with Naoki?"

"Well," said Tamaki.

"No," said Naoki.

"Naoki," said Haruhi.

"He's not going to do Father -Son thing with me. He's not my real father. He doesn't have to," said Naoki, "My own father never wants to do with me why would he want to? Don't worry about it Mr. Suoh. I'd hate to burden you like I do my real father."

"Uh we should probably get going," said Susumu's mother, "Thanks again for letting him come over today."

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Have a nice day."

"I'll go ahead and see you out," said Tamaki walking out quickly. Haruhi could see he was trying hard not to cry over Naoki's rejection.

"Naoki," she said looking towards her son, "You didn't have to be so rude to Tamaki like that."

"I wasn't," said Naoki, "He just doesn't have to go out like that. He's only doing this because he wants you to stay with him. Five bucks says he'd neglect and criticize me just as much as Dad does."

"Honey Tamaki's nothing like your real father!" said Haruhi. "If you'd give him a chance I'm sure you'd see that."

"His own daughters don't like him," said Naoki, "Sometimes you don't even seem to like him."

"I'm not saying you have to like him 24/7. But if you really got know him you'd know he's a good man," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," muttered Naoki.

"Mistress Haruhi," said Shima walking into the room, "I'm sorry to disturb you but there's a man to see you. He claims to be your son's father."

"Oh great," said Haruhi, "Just what I need, a visit from my ex-husband."


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Shall I let him in Madam?" asked Shima.

"Yes go ahead," said Haruhi, "But uh whatever you do make sure you don't let him out of your sight not even for a second. Even if he has to go to the bathroom make sure someone follows him and stays outside the door at all times understood?" Shima nodded her head before heading out of the room.

"What's Dad doing here?" asked Naoki.

"I don't know. Why does he show up anywhere?" asked Haruhi as she headed out of the room as well. When she got downstairs she found Tamaki waiting in the hallway.

"Haruhi is it true that your ex-husband is here?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah I guess so," said Haruhi, "His excuse is he's probably here to visit Naoki."

"Oh well he does have that right since he is Naoki's father after all," said Tamaki, "And I suppose he and I were going to have to meet eventually."

"You're not intimidated by him are you?" asked Haruhi as she walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no of course not," said Tamaki. Haruhi could feel his hand on hers and felt him squeeze it slightly. They were soon distracted by the sound of a low whistle.

"Swanky place," said Ryota walking into front hallway. He stopped when he saw Tamaki and Haruhi standing together.

"So this is the rich man you dumped me for huh Haruhi?" he said with a smirk.

"You and have been officially divorced for one year and we were separated for year before that. So don't even go there Ryota!" said Haruhi.

"Okay okay, chill," said Ryota.

"Tamaki this is my ex-husband Ryota Kakeru. Ryota this is my new husband, my old boyfriend Tamaki Suoh," said Haruhi.

"Nice to meet you," said Ryota.

"Yes likewise good sir," said Tamaki, "so what brings you to our humble abode?"

"Oh nothing, just here to see my son," said Ryota.

"Oh of course," said Tamaki, "I'm sure he's been anxious to see you as well. Where is the boy?"

"I shall go and find him," said one of the maids standing in the hallway who hurried away and before long Naoki appeared at the top of the stairs looking a little bit hesitant.

"Hey hey there he is," said Ryota cheerfully. Naoki wouldn't even smile at him.

"Come on down son," said Ryota. Naoki made sure to take his time as he walked down the stairs. "So how are you holding up here in the rich person's house Son?"

"Okay I guess," said Naoki.

"They're treating you right?" Ryota asked.

"Yeah sure," said Naoki. Ryota smiled big at that comment.

"Is there anyway I could have a moment alone with my son?" he asked.

"Um I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Oh it should be no big deal," said Tamaki.

"Great, let's go son!" said Ryota pulling him off to the first vacant room they could find.

"No closed doors Ryota!" said Haruhi.

"What do you take me for Haruhi?" asked Ryota.

"Try to keep someone near the door at least," Haruhi whispered to Shima who once again nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

"So," said Ryota once the two of them were alone, "what's it like being a member of a rich family like this?" Naoki shrugged his shoulders.

"The crazy guy came to my school when I got in trouble in gym and then started trying to help me find something to help me from failing gym after the teacher ratted me out," said Naoki.

"You're failing gym?" asked Ryota. Naoki sheepishly nodded his head. "Why am I not surprised? You know I try and try to make you do your best but yet you continue to let me down. What kind of son does that to his father? A good son would know how to always win things for his dad. Speaking of which, you get anything from that rich guy yet?"

"Uh no not really," said Naoki.

"What, you mean to tell me he's not given you anything?" asked Ryota.

"Well he got me a PS Vita as a welcoming gift," said Naoki.

"Is that some of video game toy thing or something?" asked Ryota. "How the hell is that going to help me? I thought you cared about me son."

"I do Dad," said Naoki.

"You got a funny way of showing it seeing as you can't even get your dad a few hundred thousand bucks even after a few days," said Ryota.

"I'm sorry Dad it just didn't feel right," said Naoki.

"Didn't feel right?" said Ryota, "Oh come on. How hard is it to ask someone rich especially someone as dumb as this guy to give out a hand out? People like him are always willing to give hands out to make them look good."

"Then how come none of Mom's other friends ever loaned you money?" asked Naoki.

"Because your mother was always too proud to take some freaking money!" said Ryota through clenched teeth, "That's probably one of the main reasons she never married one of them after she got dumped by this guy she's currently married to. And that's also why we don't have to let your mom know about this right? I bet if you were to ask the guy for money he'll see it as sign as you warming up to him and give you anything you want."

"I don't know Dad that still doesn't seem right," said Naoki.

"And not helping your dad is?" asked Ryota, "Man you sure can be dumb sometimes Son. No wonder you never excel in anything. Well I guess I might as well make some use of out time together. Come on, let's go to laser tag."

"Do we have to?" asked Naoki.

"You don't like laser tag anymore?" asked Ryota.

"That's all we do anymore," said Naoki, "If not that then go karts or paintball. Why can't we ever do something like do see a movie or something?"

"There's nothing to gain with going to the movies, only to lose," said Ryota, "Now why don't you go get your coat. I'll go let your mom know what we're doing."

"Um okay," said Naoki. He waited until his father left before walking out himself.

"Why do you let your dad talk to you like that?" he heard Sonomi ask.

"What?" asked Naoki. He turned around and saw her leaning up against the wall near the door to the room.

"Why did you let your dad say those kinds of things to you like that?" asked Sonomi.

"Where you eavesdropping on us or something?" asked Naoki. Sonomi shrugged her shoulders.

"I just happened to talk by and head him saying something how you can't seem to excel at anything and keep letting him down. He sounded kind of rude," she said. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"Well he's my dad. What am I suppose to do?" asked Naoki.

"I wouldn't take that kind of abuse from my dad," said Sonomi.

"Yeah I know the way you treat your dad," said Naoki.

"At least he doesn't put him down like that," said Sonomi, "Then again my dad doesn't seem to pay attention to me that much anyway."

"Is that so bad?" asked Naoki, "Ever since our parents got married he hasn't given me a moment's peace."

"Yeah I know," said Sonomi, "He's pay more attention to you since you've moved in then he's ever given me."

"I would give nothing more then to have that kind of peace again," said Naoki, "I use to be an only child living with just my mom who was always and now all of a sudden I'm being surrounded by you three and your annoying dad no matter where I go!"

"Oh please that's not as bad as suddenly getting a new brother that your dad would rather spend time with then you. It's was bad enough I was always getting past over for my sisters but now I have you to deal with you too," said Sonomi.

"Well sorry," said Naoki, "Believe me I wish I didn't have to be such a burden on you, but in case you haven't notice that's all I am to anyone." He quickly ran off to his room.

"At least you're a burden that gets attention," muttered Sonomi.

* * *

"Laser tag again?" asked Haruhi, "Isn't that all you ever do with him?"

"No I've taken him to go karts or paint ball, or um let's see what was something else we've done? Oh we go to sporting events sometimes," said Ryota, "Of course he seems to get board at those easily. Well anyway let me take him out for a little bit."

"What time will you have him home?" asked Haruhi, "He still has homework to do."

"I'm sure he'll get it done Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Yeah see listen to your husbands," said Ryota.

"Does Naoki even want to go?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course he does," said Ryota.

"I'm going to ask him real fast," said Haruhi, "Excuse me." The two looked each other over for a while.

"So Mr. Kakeru," said Tamaki, "Did you hear the bad news about Naoki?"

"Uh what?" asked Ryota, "I just put the idea into his mind."

"I'm sorry?" said Tamaki, "What do you have to do with him failing gym?"

"Oh that," said Ryota, "Yeah I heard. Man my son sure doesn't know how to be great."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Tamaki getting offensive.

"Trust me you'll find out," said Ryota.

"Well anyway did you hear that one of the way we can help him from failing?" asked Tamaki, "If he participates in the annual Father-Son Field Day."

"Oh those things are boring," said Ryota, "Naoki never does good at those things. It's kind of embarrassing."

"How could you say that about your own son?" asked Tamaki, "and anyway don't you want to help your son not fail gym?" Ryota looked the man over.

"Well I may be tempted to do this, if I had the right motivation of course," he said.

"What could be more of a motivation then helping your son?" asked Tamaki.

"Well you know," said Ryota, "It would take time out of my day that could be using to work and help get money to help do nice things for Naoki like say taking him out to laser tag."

"Oh is that the problem?" asked Tamaki, "Well no problem. How much will you like?"

"You're willing to pay me to go to this field day thing?" asked Ryota.

"Of course," said Tamaki, "How's say fifty dollars?"

"Hmm maybe a little more," said Ryota.

"A hundred?" asked Tamaki.

"Keep going," said Ryota.

"A hundred thousand?" asked Tamaki.

"Getting there," said Ryota.

"Okay three hundred thousand," said Tamaki, "Last offer."

"I'll take that for now," said Ryota, "And I do mean now. But you never know I may need more to help make up what I lose that day for spending the day with my son instead of on myself."

"Oh sure," said Tamaki. The two walked off to his office where Tamaki was quick to fill out a check.

"Sweet," said Ryota looking the check over.

"Sure no problem," said Tamaki, "Just what is it that you do all day?"

"I'm a very busy money manager," said Ryota.

"Really?" said Tamaki, "Haruhi always made it seemed like you don't have a job."

"Oh I bet," said Ryota, "Anything to make her look like the victim."

"That does not sound like Haruhi to me," said Tamaki, "She never does that."

"I see she's tricked you huh?" said Ryota, "Well go ahead and think what you want until she finally has to make herself look like the biggest victim and kick you to the curb. By the way let's not let Haruhi and Naoki know about this. It may be best they don't know we're doing this so they dare accuse me of simply using them and you to get some money."

"I'm sorry?" said Tamaki.

"Oh here you are," said Haruhi walking into Tamaki's office with Naoki.

"Hey Sport," said Ryota rubbing his hair, "Ready to get going?"

"Sure," said Naoki not sounding like he was excited about going.

"Make sure he's home by eight," said Haruhi, "And make sure you feed him."

"And how am I going to do that?" asked Ryota. Haruhi sighed and ran out of the room. She returned soon with her purse.

"Here I have a fifty you can borrow," she said.

"Uh Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Hang on a second Tamaki," said Haruhi, "I do expect you to pay me back for this."

"Of course Haruhi" said Naoki, "Come on Sport."

"Haruhi I don't think he really needed that fifty," said Tamaki.

"I like to believe you but I don't want to take the risk where Naoki's concerned," said Haruhi.

"No I mean he really didn't need that fifty. I'm sure he had money to spare," said Tamaki.

"How would know that?" asked Haruhi, "You didn't loan him money did you?"

"Well kind of," said Tamaki, "It was just so I could get him to agree to do the Father-Son Field Day with Naoki so he doesn't fail gym."

"Tamaki don't give him money! He's nothing but a moocher who will do his best to milk you until you're dry," said Haruhi.

"But I don't lactate," said Tamaki.

"It's an expression," said Haruhi.

"Well anyway how come it's okay with you to give him money?" asked Tamaki.

"Because he is my ex-husband and he's still a part of Naoki's life. It's more of me making sure that Naoki's taken care of. You however have no obligation to be giving him money okay?" said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," said Tamaki, "But I was only doing it for Naoki." Haruhi sighed.

"Okay but just this once. Don't let him con you okay?" she said.

"Okay I'll try," said Tamaki, "I hope you don't find this too impersonal but why did you even marry him?"

"No, that's not impersonal," said Haruhi, "I guess it started after you got married. I wanted to pace myself from my friends so I didn't look like I was just using them as a substitute for you or that I was merely looking for a rich husband. Ryota happened to live in my old neighborhood and when he asked me out I figured it would be good for a laugh. However he didn't let up easily until next thing I knew I was agreeing to marry him."

"I see," said Tamaki, "I'm sorry that happened."

"Well don't worry about it," said Haruhi, "Lucky I was smart enough to finally break free of him and now I'm with you aren't I?"

"Yes and I couldn't be happier," said Tamaki. Both smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"Its 9:30 where the hell is he?!" said Haruhi later that night, "He's always doing this!"

"Haruhi calm down," said Tamaki, "Maybe they're just having too much fun."

"Yeah well it also doesn't look good on our part after we made a big deal about Fusayo not staying out late and now all of a sudden we're letting Naoki staying out late like this!" said Haruhi.

Just then Ryota and Naoki got home.

"Do you know how late it is?!" said Haruhi, "He hasn't even done his homework!"

"Oh chill out," said Ryota, "We got caught up in our fun. The kid was actually doing good at it for once."

"Naoki go to bed now," said Haruhi. She glared at her ex-husband, "And by the way how dare you ask Tamaki for money for doing something for your son?!"

"You told her?" asked Ryota.

"I'm sorry but I cannot lie to my wife sir," said Tamaki.

"Yeah and now look what happened," said Ryota, "She's all pissy."

"I'm also mad at you for getting Naoki home so late! He has school tomorrow!" said Haruhi.

"You are too uptight you know that," said Ryota, "I'll see you later." Haruhi groaned mad.

"It's okay Haruhi. It's good for Naoki and his father to spend time together right?" said Tamaki.

"I like to agree with you but at the same time I don't think the time Ryota is spending with Naoki is good for him. I kind of wish Ryota could be more of a father like you. I'd have no problem with you spending time with him," said Haruhi.

"Really you mean that?!" said Tamaki happily.

"Yeah but Naoki would," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki. He wasn't sure if Naoki would ever want to spend time with him as his father.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well no sense in sticking around here," said Tamaki, "Might as well head to bed?" He gently took Haruhi's hand and led her upstairs.

"Uh Tamaki," said Haruhi, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Mmm no, I can't think of anything," said Tamaki, "Unless you think we should make sure Naoki got something to eat?"

"Uh no that's not what I was going on about," said Haruhi, "but you're right we should check on that." The two walked up over to his door and knocked.

"Yes?" said Naoki.

"Naoki can we come in real fast?" asked Haruhi.

"Just a moment," said Naoki before opening the door, "Everything okay?"

"Of yes of course," said Tamaki, "We were just wondering if everything was alright with you and if you were hungry."

"Well actually," said Naoki right as his stomach started to grumble.

"Didn't your father feed you?" asked Haruhi.

"Just a hot dog," said Naoki.

"That's it?" said Haruhi, "Fifty dollars for a hotdog?!"

"Would you like a quick snack before bedtime?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh I guess," said Naoki.

"Okay just go ahead and call for the maid," said Tamaki pushing the button in the boy's room. Before long a maid arrived.

"Yes how can I be of assistance?" she asked bowing her head.

"Yes please bring Naoki something to eat," said Tamaki.

"Yes of course," said the maid, "What would the young master like?"

"Uh," said Naoki suddenly at a mind blank.

"How about some ramen noodles?" suggested Haruhi.

"Sure, beef flavor if you have it," said Naoki.

"Of course young master," said the maid bowing her head and walking off.

"Okay honey and after you finish go ahead and just go to bed. We'll worry about your homework tomorrow morning," said Haruhi.

"Sure Mom," said Naoki.

"Good night honey," said Haruhi kissing the top of his head.

"Mom!" the boy complained.

"Good night Naoki," said Tamaki.

"Good night Mr. Suoh," said Naoki shutting the door in his and Haruhi's face. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki whose lips were starting to tremble.

"Don't take it personally Tamaki," she said, "He's still getting use to you that's all."

"Still though," said Tamaki still trembling, "I've got to get to bed!" He took off fast down to their room.

"But Tamaki!" Haruhi tried to calling out after him, "You promised you'd read to Sonomi." She sighed in frustration before heading down to Sonomi's room herself. She hated they were late in getting to her and her story but they had been preoccupied with Ryota getting Naoki home late.

"Sonomi?" Haruhi asked knocking at the door. There was a short pause before the door opened.

"Yes?" Sonomi asked.

"Did I wake you up at all?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm no not really," said Sonomi.

"Oh good," said Haruhi.

"What did you want?" asked Sonomi.

"Did you want to read the next chapter in your book?" asked Haruhi. Sonomi looked surprised.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "I know your father said he was going to but I think he's a little bit upset over something my son said so I'll read it to you if you want." Sonomi studied the woman for a moment.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes if you want me to," said Haruhi.

"Okay if it'll make you feel better," said Sonomi sarcastically moving aside to let Haruhi in. Haruhi sat on Sonomi's bed while Sonomi got the book from the bookcase.

"So where were we?" Haruhi asked flipping through the book.

"The girl had just arrived at her uncle's house and couldn't find him and then heard some weird noise in the attic," said Sonomi.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi as she found the spot and started to read. Before long the two of them got the end of the second chapter.

"So he seriously invited her to his house just to build some sort of tower?" said Sonomi at the end, "That doesn't sound like much of a summer vacation."

"Well maybe there's something else that's coming up with it," said Haruhi, "What do you think so far?"

"Her uncle sounds crazy," said Sonomi, "But funny."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Haruhi, "Well I guess into bed now huh?"

"Yeah good night," said Sonomi as she crawled over and under her covers.

"Good night honey," said Haruhi, "I'll try to get your father to remember to read to you tomorrow, but if he forgets I will I promise." Sonomi watched Haruhi as walked towards the door. She's heard that sort of promise before from many of people especially her father but they never kept them. For some reason however she felt like she could actually trust this woman.

"Thanks," Haruhi heard Sonomi call out before she shut the door. Haruhi turned and smiled at her.

"Of course sweetie," she said. She shut the door quietly and headed back towards her own room. She found Tamaki lying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

"Tamaki you feeling okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm of course Haruhi, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well I don't know maybe because Naoki sort of hurt your feelings earlier?" said Haruhi sitting down on the bed.

"What no of course he didn't. He's just being a little rascal after all," said Tamaki.

"Well maybe you and him can do something this weekend especially since it's a three day weekend," said Haruhi.

"Wait his school's having a three day weekend?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah it's some sort of school holiday," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki, "Because the girls have a three day weekend as well."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "How about that."

"We should do something together all six of us," said Tamaki, "Do you still have that brochure of that beach resort Kyoya gave us?"

"Uh yeah why?" asked Haruhi.

"We should go there," said Tamaki.

"But what about Fusayo's arm?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Tamaki.

"But didn't we go away last weekend? Remember the mountains and," Haruhi held up her hand with the ring on it.

"Yes but this would be different," said Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi please," said Tamaki.

"Well alright," said Haruhi, "As long as Fusayo's arm is feeling okay."

"Oh thank you Haruhi," said Tamaki, "This would be a good way to bond as a family!"

"Yeah speaking about that," said Haruhi, "Did you forget about something you were suppose to do tonight?"

"Uh," said Tamaki thinking hard about it.

"You promised you read to your daughter," said Haruhi. Tamaki sat up in fear and shock.

"Oh my god you're right!" he shouted. "I got so distracted with waiting for Naoki to come home and then him coming home late that I totally forgot about Sonomi and the promise I made to read to her! Why is it always so easy to forget about my precious Sonomi?!"

"Hmm," muttered Haruhi.

"She must feel terrible from us forgetting to read to her!" muttered Tamaki.

"I didn't forget," said Haruhi, "Where do you think I was just now?"

"You mean you went and read to her?" asked Tamaki sheepishly.

"I didn't want to back out on my promise to her," said Haruhi, "It was bad enough you did." She slapped her hand over her mouth but it was too late as Tamaki was soon in the corner of the room sulking.

"I'm a terrible father, I'm a terrible father," he muttered over and over again.

"Come on Tamaki," said Haruhi, "Growing mushrooms won't fix anything. Maybe if we go on this trip you can really make sure to spend some time with her."

"You think so?" asked Tamaki looking over his shoulder at her.

"Couldn't hurt to try," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Tamaki though he was still sulking.

"Well if you're going to just sit there and sulk I'm going to go to bed," said Haruhi. She noticed Tamaki perk up just a bit.

"You're going to sleep?" he asked.

"Not I said I'm going to get into bed. I'm not quite sleepy," said Haruhi, "Of course I'm first going to have to strip off my clothes." Tamaki was sweating now. "I should probably start by slowly unbuttoning my blouse. And then follow by taking off my bra." Next thing she knew Tamaki had her in his arms and he was kissing her hard and lustful.

'Works every time,' Haruhi thought remembering how she use to do that sort of trick when they were dating to get him out of his emo corner.

* * *

"Hey Fusayo?" Haruhi asked the next morning at the breakfast table.

"What?" Fusayo asked.

"How's your arm feeling?" asked Haruhi.

"Much better," said Fusayo.

"Good enough to maybe go to the beach?" asked Tamaki eagerly.

"The beach?" said Naoki.

"Who said anything about the beach?" asked Sonomi.

"Oh my arm is definitely good enough to go to the beach!" said Fusayo excited.

"Excellent!" said Tamaki, "So looks like we're going to the beach tomorrow!"

"Wait we are?" asked Naoki.

"Kyoya said he'd pay for a trip for the six of us to take together as a family," said Haruhi.

"Oh I want to go to the beach! I want to go to the beach!" said Mitsuko excitedly.

"I don't think we've been to the beach since I was seven," said Naoki.

"Yeah that's right," said Haruhi.

"So then I guess this means we're going?" asked Naoki.

"Yep looks like," said Haruhi smiling.

"Oh good!" said Tamaki, "I'll call Kyoya and let him know!"

"And in the meantime, it's time for school isn't it?" asked Haruhi. The four children were quick to get up and head off the front door while Tamaki called up Kyoya. To his surprise he got his voicemail. Tamaki decided to leave it at that just in case Kyoya wasn't up yet knowing what would happen should he wake the shadow king.

* * *

"Hello Tamaki,"

Tamaki jumped up in fear when he heard his friend Kyoya walking into his office.

"Oh Kyoya," he said timidly.

"So I heard on my voicemail that you decided to take your new large family to the beach," said Kyoya.

"Uh yes, Fusayo's arm is doing better so we decide to take advantage of the three day weekend coming up for the kids and go off to the beach to try and bond as a family," said Tamaki.

"A very good idea," said Kyoya, "You must be pretty excited about it to call me so early this morning."

"Uh," moaned Tamaki getting nervous, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Well yes in a way," said Kyoya, "I do so hate waking up early." Tamaki could feel his heart racing as Kyoya reached under his coat jacket.

"Kyoya I'm so sorry!" he shouted jumping up in fear.

"What you don't want to go now?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked as he saw what it was Kyoya had pulled out. He laid the items down onto Tamaki's desk and Tamaki could see it was merely six pass tickets to the Resort.

"You'll need these to get in for the special I'm offering you and your family Tamaki," said Kyoya, "You're welcome by the way."

"Oh yes thank Kyoya," said Tamaki, "Oh I met Haruhi's ex-husband for the first time yesterday by the way." He could see the angry glint in Kyoya's eye over the mention of the man. "Did you ever meet the man Kyoya?"

"We all came to Haruhi's wedding Tamaki as her friends," said Kyoya. Tamaki could hear the resentment in Kyoya's voice, "We've known the man for a long time in fact and to be honest he isn't one of my most favorite of people. I don't think any of us really approved of him being with Haruhi but we care about her enough to respect her decision up until the point she finally separated from him." He paused for a moment remembering the awful night Haruhi decided to end her marriage. "I hope he didn't try to con you into giving him money Tamaki."

"Uh well," said Tamaki sheepishly.

"How much did you give him?" asked Kyoya.

"I just paid him a small amount so he would agree to go to the Father-Son Field day with Naoki so Naoki won't fail gym," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki one thing you have to know about this man is that he's a greedy selfish man who will do whatever it takes to get money. Just because you paid him to do this thing there's no guarantee he'll actually go," said Kyoya.

"What, he won't go to help his own son?!" said Tamaki.

"Son?" said Kyoya, "The man may share some DNA with _Haruhi's _son but he's in no way a real father to Naoki. Don't ever let him use Naoki as a means to gain more money whatever it is you do Tamaki. It'll do no one any good."

"Um well okay," said Tamaki, "Thank you got the tickets."

"Of course Tamaki; I'm sure we'll all have a wonderful weekend," said Kyoya.

"Uh we?" said Tamaki confused. Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose before turning and heading out of the office.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sighed as she came home.

"Welcome home Mistress Haruhi," said Shima.

"Hello Shima," said Haruhi, "Are all of the kids home?"

"Yes," said Shima.

"Good I should probably help get packing before to the beach tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"Oh there's no need Madam," said Shima, "We made sure their bags and yours and Master Tamaki's were already packed. They're all ready for you to take with you tomorrow."

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Mom!" she suddenly heard Naoki shouting from the top of the stairs, "Mom a bunch of my clothes are missing, including my swim suite!"

"No no Master Naoki," said Shima, "It's just been packed and ready for your trip tomorrow."

"It is?" said Naoki, "Wait does this mean you went through my underwear draw?!"

"Honey its fine," said Haruhi, "I'm sure there wasn't anything perverted about it right?"

"Of course Mistress," said Shima.

"Still, it sounds kind of, creepy," said Naoki.

"Naoki its fine, Go do your homework so you get it done before the trip," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"Um Shima," said Haruhi, "When you said you gotten everything packed does this mean you packed their toothbrushes or combs?"

"Our Mistress and Master Tamaki have their own special traveling necessities to take with them. When we realized you and Master Naoki didn't have such a thing I made sure they we got some for you," said Shima.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi slightly surprised.

"Did you want to approve the items yourself?" Shima asked.

"Um sure," said Haruhi. She followed Shima to a separate room where all six bags were all set. Each had the owner's name on it. Haruhi immediately opened hers and Naoki's and saw the different items Shima had purchased for her and Naoki. They were exactly the same of the ones they already had.

"You really didn't have to do that Shima," said Haruhi.

"I am sorry Mistress Haruhi but I thought it was best for you and your son to have a double set of your basic needs," said Shima.

"I see," said Haruhi as she continued to look through Naoki's bag mainly out of habit to make sure everything Naoki needed was packed.

"Mistress Haruhi, did you also wish to inspect what it is we packed for our other young ladies for the trip?" asked Shima.

"Oh no Shima I didn't mean anything by going through my son's bag like this. It's just a force of habit," said Haruhi.

"Not at all Mistress," said Shima as she unzipped the girls' bags. "As the mistress of the manor it's only natural you approve what it is we pack for the young ladies."

"Um okay," said Haruhi as she went through the girls' clothes. "What the hell is this?!" she asked pulling a black bikini with a very small top that would barley cover her own breasts and a thong bottom. She looked down and saw it came from Fusayo's bag. "Why does Fusayo has something like this in her bag?!"

"I believe this her swim suite," said Shima.

"Swim suite?" said Haruhi, "This isn't a swim suite. It's barley a cover! Why would a fourteen year old be wearing something like this?! Doesn't she have anything else she could wear?"

"We can ask her Mistress," said Shima. The two women walked up to Fusayo's room.

"Fusayo?" said Haruhi walking into the room. Fusayo looked up from her bed on her phone.

"Hang on a second," she said to the person on the other end, "What do you want?"

"Do you have another kind of swim suite you could wear besides this?" Haruhi asked sheepishly holding up the bikini.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Fusayo.

"What's not wrong with this?" asked Haruhi, "This isn't really appropriate for a girl your age."

"Aunt Fusayo says it perfect for a girl my age," said Fusayo, "That's why she bought it for me."

"Where does she shop for you exactly?" asked Haruhi, "don't you have another kind of swim suite?" She walked over to the closet and flipped through the many different proactive clothing until she happened to find a nice looking two piece red swim suite that didn't look like nearly as reviling as the one that had been packed. "Do you still fit this fit this?" Fusayo jumped up from her bed.

"I forgot I still had that!" she said grabbing the outfit. She ran into her walk in closet and shut the door. Before long she came out in the swim suite that actually looked good on her. "Oh I forgot how cute I am in this thing!" she said happily as she danced in front of a mirror. Then she stopped and frowned. "I shouldn't wear it though. Aunt Aoko says this outfit is more of young girls."

"Honey you're only fourteen. I don't think it's too big of deal for you to wearing something like that vs. the other one," said Haruhi. She noticed Fusayo sneer at her through the mirror.

"Fine I'll wear this one if it'll make you happy!" she muttered bitterly.

"Good," said Haruhi, "Make sure you get your homework down tonight so you don't have to worry about it later."

'You're not my mother!' Fusayo thought bitterly. She changed out of the swim suite but when she took it to be repacked she made sure to put in her black bikini as well.

'There's no way I'm going to let you tell me what to do!' she thought smugly.

* * *

Haruhi walked over to Sonomi's room and found the young girl already doing her homework.

"Sonomi?" she asked. Sonomi turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you want to take your book with you on the trip so we can read it?"

"I wasn't planning on it," said Sonomi.

"No that's fine. We can read one more chapter tonight and pick it up on Monday how about?" said Haruhi.

"Uh sure," said Sonomi.

'Just how long is it going to be before she gives up and I can go back to life as normal?' Sonomi thought.

* * *

"Whoa," said Naoki then next day when the family got to the huge hotel resort, "Are we really staying here?"

"Looks like," said Haruhi.

"Come on Mommy let's go I want to go swimming!" said Mitsuko tugging at Haruhi's hand.

"Okay okay we're going," said Haruhi following Mitsuko up through the doors.

"Welcome can I help you?" asked the receptionist once they were in the lobby.

"Yes," said Tamaki, "We're here to check in under the name Suoh and Fujioka."

"Oh yes," said the receptionist looking at her computer, "You're the last of the big party to arrive."

"Big party?" asked Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Yes the rest of your family is already here and waiting for you in the first ball room. If you want to go and meet up with them go ahead. Well make sure your bags get taken to your room. You'll be in the exclusive Suite A. It's our biggest one and it should hold your whole family," said the receptionist hitting her pager button. Soon several bellhops arrived and grabbed the different luggage to take to their rooms. She also made sure to hand Haruhi Tamaki and the three older kids keys.

"Tamaki, who else is suppose to be joining us on this thing?" Haruhi asked as the family headed to the ball room.

"Uh I have a rough idea," said Tamaki as they walked in. There they found all of their friends along with their own families.

"Oh dear lord," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Sapphire and Ashley Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru's wives shouted as they ran at her. Both soon had her in a tight sandwich.

"Hi you two," said Haruhi.

"Oh we've missed you!" said Sapphire.

"I can't believe we couldn't come to your wedding!" said Ashley.

"Wait, what you two knew about what they were up to?" asked Haruhi.

"We all did Haruhi," said Mia Ohtori, Kyoya's wife a calm cool tone. "The only thing was our husbands thought it was best to hide their agenda with us not attending. Some of us aren't really good at keep secrets you know." She looked over at Sapphire and Ashley who both blushed slightly.

"Well in this case yes you'd be right," said Sapphire.

"We wouldn't have been able to hold our excitement over Haruhi getting married to Tamaki," said Ashley.

"It's still not fait we couldn't be there!" they both said together.

"Well don't you think I'm slightly disappointed?" asked Mia.

"Haruhi," said Shinju Morinozuka, Mori's wife walking up to her, "I hope the rings I picked out for you were nice enough for you."

"Oh yes they were a very nice pick," said Haruhi. Shinju smiled brightly.

"So how are you kids doing with the new marriage?" asked Kioko Haninozuka, Hunny's wife walking over to the children.

"Eh it's okay," said Sonomi.

"Kind of annoying," said Fusayo.

"Yeah got that right," said Naoki.

"I love having my new mommy!" said Mitsuko hugging Haruhi tight.

"Oh," cooed Sapphire Ashley and Kioko.

"Isn't that just too precious?" asked Kioko.

"Hello Mitsuko," said the four younger Hitachiin twins walking towards her. Each had their mischievous smiles on and their hands behind their backs. Mitsuko's eyes opened wide in fear.

"Mommy Mommy, don't let them get me!" she pleaded hiding behind Haruhi.

"Uh Hikaru Sapphire, Kaoru Ashley can you do something?" Haruhi asked doing her best to shield poor Mitsuko.

"Kids, now be nice," said all four parents.

"We're always nice to our special friends," said the four children.

"Hello Sonomi," said Cho Ohtori walking up to her friend, "I found something for you in case you get board this weekend. She held up a book that said BEST GUIDE TO BUILDING THE BEST SANDCASTELS.

"Hmm looks interesting," said Sonomi looking through the book.

"I made sure to bring along every item you may need to make on of more of the castles in the book," said Cho.

"Cool," said Sonomi, "Thanks."

"You're more then welcome," said Cho. Then she noticed Naoki.

"Well hello Naoki," she said flapping her hair just a little.

"Uh hello Cho," said Naoki nervous.

"I hope you enjoy our stay here at my family's humble resort," said Cho.

"Yeah um it looks great," said Naoki rubbing his neck.

"We also have some special entertainment arrange for all of us for dinner," said Cho.

"Yes we do don't we?" said Kyoya, "And now that the Suoh-Fujioka clan is here we can get started can't we?"

"Do we have to go dinner in these clothes though?" asked Fusayo pointing to her outfit, "I can't go to dinner in this!"

"I think you look great personally Fusayo," said Kaemon Haninozuka also rubbing his neck nervously.

"Oh thanks I guess," said Fusayo.

"Don't worry Fusayo. If you want to you can go and change," said Kyoya, "And that goes for anyone else. Just come back here in an hour for dinner."

"Alright let's go then," said Haruhi making sure to pick Mitsuko up so the four twins couldn't ambush her.

The six sets of families followed a staff member who led them all out of the main hotel to a separate area that had six different buildings that looks like miniature versions of the hotels marked A, B, C, D, E, and F.

"The Suoh-Fujiokas have suite A since it's the biggest. The Hitachiins have E and F since they're so close to each other and as for the other three it's just whatever letter you have on your key," said Kyoya before following his wife and daughter to their suite. The other five families all quickly headed to theirs as well.

* * *

"Wow this place is still bigger then our old apartment," said Naoki as they walked in to see it was almost like their own cottage with a dining room and kitchen along with five different rooms.

"Hmm you commoners live such humble little lives. It's so cute!" said Tamaki.

"Okay why don't we go freshen up and chang so we can go enjoy dinner?" Haruhi suggested. The family all walked off to the different rooms to try and find their room.

* * *

Fusayo had her bag on her bed and just opened it when she heard the door to her room open. She turned around to see Sonomi was walking in.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Do you realize what the day after tomorrow is?" asked Sonomi smugly.

"No what?" asked Fusayo.

"It'll be an exact week since Dad married his little commoner toy and from what I can tell it doesn't look like they're breaking up just yet," said Sonomi.

"What's your point?" asked Fusayo.

"Do you remember the little wager we made last week?" asked Sonomi, "The one where you bet that Dad and his wife wouldn't last a week? You do realize that if they make if past the day after tomorrow you lose the bet."

"Oh crud you're right," said Fusayo, "That still doesn't mean you win though."

"Who's says anything about me winning?" asked Sonomi, "This is about if you lose. You'll have to fork over those shoes and perfume."

"What?!" said Fusayo, "That wasn't the deal!"

"Who says?" asked Sonomi.

"But that means that if they don't break up in a month you have to give up some of your earrings and headbands!" said Fusayo.

"I know," said Sonomi, "But that's a small price to pay to see you suffer. Plus you never know what will happen in a month right?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Fusayo. Sonomi merely shrugged her shoulders before walking out. "I bet those heels will look good on me though."

"Grr!" Fusayo growled, "Well still see what happens at the end of this weekend!"

* * *

Soon the family was ready to head back to the ballroom. As they came out they saw the other families coming out as well.

"I hope you all are hungry and in the mood for entertainment," said Kyoya once they were back in the ballroom and seated.

"Yes Kyoya and I wanted to make sure the first meal here was exciting," said Mia. Suddenly the lights went off. When they came back on, there was a whole group of Hawaiian Hula Dancers on the dance floors starting a dance routine.

"Oh wow, we're having a luau so to speak?" said Tamaki.

"Yes I hope that's acceptable," said Mia, "I thought Tropical Paradise would be a good theme for the first night we're all here together."

"I think it's lovely," said Haruhi. She suddenly felt Tamaki taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Not as lovely as you my dear," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi softly. Fusayo looked over at the two of them holding hands. She remembered what Sonomi had said back at her room.

'The weekend's not over yet,' she thought, 'and I'll be damned if I have to give up any of my Christian Louboutin heels!'

* * *

**Author's Note: Kyoya's wife name's is a form of Author Mialiin** **and Hikaru and Kaoru's wives' names come from the Author sapphireanguill who's name is also Ashley. If you ever get a chance you should check them out and their stories out.**


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well good morning everyone," Tamaki cheered the next morning as the children all found their way towards the living room of their suite, "Did everyone sleep okay?"

"Yeah I guess," said Fusayo.

"It was okay," said Naoki.

"I dreamed of mermaids," said Mitsuko.

"Hmm I think I saw a ghost in my room," said Sonomi.

"A ghost?" said Tamaki, Mitsuko and Naoki.

"That's the best you can do, ghosts?" whispered Fusayo.

"Hmm maybe I'll be able to think better in heels," Sonomi whispered back.

"Daddy I don't want to stay in a place where there are ghosts!" said Mitsuko running to her father.

"There are no ghosts," said Haruhi walking into the living room, "This place is new it's not haunted."

"It could be if it was built on a burial sight," said Sonomi.

"We're on a beach. I doubt that happened. Plus I doubt Kyoya or Mia would allow something to be build if there was a chance to be haunted unless they were deliberately trying to make a haunted attraction," said Haruhi, "So do you guys want to have breakfast here or did you want to go back to the ballroom where Kyoya said there was going to be a breakfast buffet?" The older children all looked at each other.

"The buffet," they all said together.

"Okay let's go," said Haruhi.

"Well can I go change into my swimsuit first?" Naoki asked.

"We'll come back to change after breakfast honey," said Haruhi looping her arm around her son and leading him out.

* * *

When the group arrived at the ballroom they found out they were once again the last to arrive as the other five families were already there enjoying their breakfast.

"Well good morning," said Mia Ohtori, "how was your room?"

"I think it's haunted," said Sonomi.

"Oh good," said Mia.

"Good?" said Haruhi.

"Yes we deliberately made one of the private suites haunted so as to draw more guests who want a hunted experience," said Mia.

"Really?" said Haruhi sitting down next to her.

"Sometimes it best to just humor Sonomi," said Mia.

"Hmm I see," said Haruhi, "So not that I'm sure the kids can't have fun on the beach but is there anything else for them to do while we're here?"

"Oh yes," said Mia as she pulled out a brochure of the resort with all sorts of different activities. "We have many pools people can go swim in if they don't want to go swimming in the ocean. We have a little water park thing they can go play in. There's an option to do things like learning how to surf, wind surf, water ski. We also have jet skies that can be rented or boats. Plus we just had something special put in where you can swim with a dolphin."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi looking at that section of the brochure, "Well that's good. At least there's no way to for the kids to get board."

"Yes I could imagine," said Mia, "Children, does anyone want to go swimming with a dolphin after breakfast?"

"Oh I want to I want to!" Mitsuko and the four little Hitachiin twins all shouted together.

Mia giggled.

"Very good," she said, "Cho, Sonomi?"

"Did you want to go swim with the dolphins or did you want to try out on or two of those sand castles from your book?" Cho asked Sonomi.

"I want to work on one of those castles personally," said Sonomi.

"That's fine dear," said Mia.

"Is she really into building things?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yes," said Mia, "I think if given the right motivation she'll make a great architect."

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I think you're right."

"Are you getting along well with her and Fusayo?" Mia asked.

"We're still kind of clashing but I'm willing to put up with it for now. They seem like good girls for the most part," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, Boss," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked up to her, "If you want we can bring Mitsuko to the dolphin's pool so you two can enjoy your time together."

"Are you sure?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah it's no big deal," said Kaoru, "You're still newlyweds, enjoy it."

"Okay, no funny stuff though," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi what do you take us for?" asked the twins.

"It's a three day weekend. I don't think I can get started on that list," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Okay Mitsuko hurry up and get into your swimsuits so you can go swim with the dolphin," said Haruhi once the whole family got back to the suite. Mitsuko giggled as she ran back to her room.

"Well should probably all go change so we can head to the beach," said Tamaki.

"Yes we should," said Fusayo walking off towards her room.

"So did you want to do anything in this Haruhi?" asked Tamaki looking at the brochure Haruhi had gotten from Mia.

"I don't know. Just sitting peacefully on the beach might be fun," said Haruhi as the two of them headed towards their room to change. She could see Tamaki thinking about it no doubt coming up with some sort of fantasy of the two of them sitting on the beach together.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy I'm ready!" Mitsuko shouted knocking at their door a short time later after they had finished changing.

"Hang on a second honey," Haruhi said opening the door to see Mitsuko in a red swimsuit with white poka-dots and a skirt. "Did you get some suntan lotion on yet?"

"Uh no," said Mitsuko.

"Okay that's fine," said Haruhi. She knew Shima or one of the other staff had packed at least a few dozens different bottle of lotions. She took Mitsuko's hand and led her to the living room where she started applying the lotion.

"There just about done," said Haruhi right as she heard some more people walking into the living room as well. She turned around and saw Naoki and Sonomi walking in in their beach wear, Sonomi's being a torques color once piece.

"Hey did you need some suntan lotion?" Haruhi asked holding up the bottle.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki as he obediently walked over and knelt down in front of his mother so she could do his back, "I can do the rest myself."

"Of course," said Haruhi handing Naoki another bottle, "Sonomi did you want me to get your back?"

"Is that appropriate?" asked Sonomi.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi, "I'll just be doing your back."

"And you're not going to be doing anything else while you're doing that?" asked Sonomi.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, okay just be careful with those hands now," said Sonomi as she sat down in front of Haruhi. Haruhi did her best to get her back done as fast as she could.

"There now you can do the rest right?" she asked.

"Sure," said Sonomi grabbing the bottle.

"By the way where's your sister?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm right here," said Fusayo. Haruhi turned around and saw her walking in wearing the black bikini.

"What are you doing in that?!" asked Haruhi.

"I felt like wearing it so what?" asked Fusayo.

"What happened to that red one?" asked Haruhi.

"I like this one better," said Fusayo. Haruhi looked at her a little bit disturbed.

"Okay fine," she said, "Do you want me to get your back?"

"Get my back what?" asked Fusayo.

"You know, rub the suntan lotion on it," said Haruhi.

"Ewe no that's gross," said Fusayo, "You're not my mother; you're not touching me like that."

"What is with you and your sister?" asked Haruhi.

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted walking into the living room as he saw Fusayo in her bikini, "What is that you're wearing young lady?!"

"It's called a bikini Dad," said Fusayo, "Look it up sometime."

"That's not a bikini, I don't know what it is!" said Tamaki, "Get out of it!"

"What do you want me to do? Go around naked?" asked Fusayo, "I'm wearing this thing whether you two like it or not!" Before Tamaki and Haruhi could protest any further she stormed out the front door.

"Hmm that was interesting," said Sonomi.

"Yeah you're right," said Naoki.

"I'm going to go and drag her back here and make her change!" Tamaki shouted walking over to the door.

"Tamaki no," said Haruhi, "If we push this it'll only make it worse. Let's just let her be for now okay? We're here to enjoy ourselves remember?"

"Right," said Tamaki just as there as knock on the door.

"Can someone get that?" Haruhi asked. Mitsuko was quick to run over to the front door and opened it.

"Hey," said Hikaru and Kaoru walking in with their children, "Anyone here ready to go swimming with some dolphins?"

"I am I am!" Mitsuko shouted happily.

"Thanks again for taking her guys," said Haruhi.

"No problem," said Kaoru.

"You can just bring her down to the beach when you're done," said Haruhi.

"Fair enough, come on let's go," said Hikaru, he and Kaoru leading the five children out.

"So who wants to head off to the beach?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure let's get going," said Naoki as he hastily started to head out.

* * *

When the four got down towards the beach they found most of the others already there spread out on different beach chairs, even Fusayo how was laying on her stomach looking smug.

"Hello Sonomi, I have all the equipment you may need to make a sandcastle," said Cho.

"Oh cool let's get started," said Sonomi walking off with her friends.

"What's Kaemon and Itsuki doing with their dads?" Naoki asked.

"Oh those are some new kites we got them to fly while we're here," said Shinju.

"Did you want to do it too?" asked Kioko, "We brought enough for most of the other children."

"Sure," said Naoki. Kioko handed him one the looked like a dragon.

"Oh I may want to try it as well too," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Kioko handing him one as well that looked like a green parrot.

"Come on Naoki let's see who can fly their kite the highest," said Tamaki.

"I don't know if I want to do this now," said Naoki.

"Hey where's Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"At the dolphin encounter to see how the first session goes," said Mia.

"Oh this is so nice," said Sapphire.

"Yeah normally we have to do these things without either Tamaki or Haruhi since you two were avoiding each other so much," said Ashley.

"Now now, you two be nice," said Mia.

"Fusayo did you get someone to get your back if you insist on wearing that and laying like that?" asked Haruhi as she sat down.

"Are you hinting at something?" Fusayo asked sneering at her.

"I don't want to see you get sun burnt," said Haruhi putting a bottle next to her chair, "Make sure you get some on your back one way or another alright!"

"Wow Haruhi," said Kioko taking a seat near Haruhi, "you sure are tapping into your motherly instincts."

"Well I wouldn't say motherly, I see it as more like common sense," said Haruhi.

"Well in either case you're acting like a better mother figure then their aunt," said Mia.

"Ugh," groaned the other four wives.

"We're on vacation Mia," said Sapphire.

"Don't ruin it by bring up that woman!" said Ashley.

"My apologies," said Mia.

"I uh take it you're not too found of her?" Haruhi asked.

"You have no idea," said Shinju, "At least Kita could look away from the mirror once and a while to actually talk to us. And I mean talk to us not at us. Like how wrong we were with our clothes or make up for a few things."

"And she wasn't constantly trying to steal away another woman's husband," said Kioko.

"Oh you heard about that huh?" said Haruhi.

"Heard about what?" asked Sapphire.

"She's been trying to make a move on Tamaki even though you two are married too?" asked Ashley.

"You mean she tried stealing away her own sister's husband while she was still alive?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmm-hmm," said the five ladies. Haruhi had to sneer at that.

'What a terrible woman,' she thought.

"Haruhi Haruhi, look how high we got our kites!" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi looked over at her husband and son with their kites.

"That's great Tamaki," she called out, "You too Naoki.

"Thanks Mom," said Naoki.

"How are the two of them getting along?" Mia asked.

"Naoki's a little bit hesitant about being around Tamaki. I think it's mainly because he doesn't have the best relationship with his own father. Plus it's Tamaki and you know what it's like when you first meet Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said the ladies.

"Wow Tama-Chan you and Nao-Chan are doing great with your flying," said Hunny.

"Isn't this just fun?" asked Tamaki, "Us three fathers bonding with our three sons?"

"Mr. Suoh I think I want to go swimming now if that's okay," said Naoki.

"Oh you don't want to do this anymore?" Tamaki asked disappointed.

"Yeah I really want to go swimming," said Naoki dropping his kite and leaving it by another chair.

"Okay just don't go out too far," said Tamaki. He looked over at Mori and Hunny with their sons who were still having fun flying their kites.

"You okay Tamaki?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki came and sat down next to her.

"Oh yes of course Haruhi," said Tamaki. Haruhi was about to reach over and grab his hand when she heard a loud, "Yoo-Hoo!"

"Oh my god!" said Sapphire.

"What's she doing here?!" said Ashley. Haruhi looked up and saw Aoko hastily heading down towards them in a swim suite even more reviling then Fusayo's.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tamaki sat up in his seat in dear.

"Aoko?" he said in shock.

"Hi Tamaki miss me?" she asked as she took another seat right next to him. She looked up and saw Haruhi sitting on the other side of him, "Oh you're still here." She sneered at her.

"What brings you here Ms. Tsukau?" Haruhi asked calmly.

"I was invited of course," said Aoko.

"By who?" asked Sapphire. The women all looked around at each other confused.

"Does it really matter? I'm here now," said Aoko.

"Yes it does matter. I don't know if we have room at the resort for you," said Mia.

"Oh I'm sure there's room here for me," said Aoko. Mia pulled out her phone.

"Make sure no more rooms are available until further notice," she ordered before hanging up, "No there are no rooms available."

"Oh come on let me stay!" said Aoko.

"No!" said Mia, Kioko, Shinju Sapphire and Ashley all at once.

"Why not?" asked Aoko.

"This is supposed to be time for us to spend with our families," said Ashley.

"Not consume their souls," said Sapphire.

"But I do have family here in case you haven't noticed," said Aoko, "Hello Fusayo." She waved over at the girl.

"Hi Aunt Aoko," said Fusayo waving back.

"And I think there's another one around here, "Who's that one right playing your daughter Mia?"

"Sonomi," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Aoko, "Why do I always forget her name; Anyway Sonomi, Hi look whose here!"

"Sonomi is that your aunt?" asked Cho.

"I thought I felt a cold draft," said Sonomi. She got up and ran over towards her sister.

"Did you tell her we were going to this?" she whispered.

"The weekend's not over yet you know," whispered Fusayo, "Who knows what will happen to dad's relationship with this woman while Aunt Aoko's here."

"Touché Madam," said Sonomi, "But it's like you said the weekend's not over yet." She walked back over to Cho and their castle.

"Anyway Ms. Tsukau seeing as how there is no room at the resort and this beach is for only selective guests only you are technically trespassing," said Mia. "If you don't leave soon I will call security."

"Oh but I want Aunt Aoko to stay!" said Fusayo.

"Yeah maybe we should let her stay," said Ashley.

"We can finally throw her off that cliff live we've been meaning to," said Sapphire.

"Do I really have to stay? It's such a long drive and I just got here," said Aoko.

"That's your problem I think," said Mia.

"Oh just let me stay the night. I can stay with Tamaki," said Aoko.

"But there's only five rooms," said Haruhi.

"Oh maybe Tamaki and I can share a room," said Aoko brushing her hand down Tamaki. Haruhi watched trying her best to remain calm.

"_I'm_ sharing a room with Tamaki," she said.

"You can sleep on the couch instead how about?" said Aoko, "So that way there's actually room for Tamaki to move around."

"Aoko!" said Tamaki.

"Haruhi you're not really going to sit here and take this from her?" Ashley and Sapphire asked together. Haruhi watched as the woman continued to try and caress Tamaki.

"Tamaki," she said standing up, "Would you like to take a walk with me down the beach alone for a little bit?"

"Really you want to go for a walk?" Tamaki asked both excited and surprised.

"Yeah it's so pretty I want to take it all in," said Haruhi.

"Oh of course Haruhi!" said Tamaki jumping up excited. In the process he managed to knock Aoko off her seat. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and the two walked off together.

"Dad, Dad where are you going?" Fusayo asked when she saw her dad walking off.

"Just going with a walk with Haruhi, We won't be gone long or too far," said Tamaki.

Fusayo looked over at her aunt to try and see what she would do.

Aoko jumped up and tried to run after the couple only to suddenly have Sapphire and Ashley link arms with her.

"Target,"

"Captured,"

"Get off of me you freaks!" said Aoko.

"Freaks?" said the two women.

"Ms. Tsukau, are you done yet?" Mia asked.

"Don't think I'm going to give up easily!" said Aoko.

"Oh goody," said Ashley.

"That sounds fun!" said Sapphire.

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki had barley started walking off when they happened to pass by Cho and Sonomi finishing up one castle and starting on another.

"Wow Sonomi and Cho, this is a good looking castle," said Haruhi.

"Thanks but Sonomi's been doing most of the work," said Cho, "I've been acting more of an assistant so to speak."

"Yes I bet," said Haruhi, "Well have fun and stay where your mom and the other moms can still see you."

"Is Aunt Aoko going to spend the night?" asked Sonomi.

"She's trying but we'll see," said Tamaki as he and Haruhi walked off some more.

"I'm sorry she showed up like that," said Tamaki.

"How did she know where we were going this weekend?" asked Haruhi.

"I honestly have no idea," said Tamaki, "but let's not worry about that right now. I want to just enjoy the calm and cool atmosphere we're enjoying right now."

"Sure," said Haruhi. The two of them kept walking on and on down the beach holding hands the whole time. Every now and then they'd feel the gentle coolness of the water touching their feet.

Finally at one point the two came to a stop and just stared out towards the water.

"This is so nice," said Tamaki wrapping Haruhi in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah it is," said Haruhi, "But we should probably head back to the group. It's not like we can avoid them forever."

"Sure," said Tamaki as the two slowly made their way back towards the group. By the time they got back Sonomi had finished a second castle and was working on a third.

"Nice job honey," said Haruhi, "At the end of the day we should get a good picture of all of the ones you've made."

"Sure whatever," said Sonomi not looking up from her castle.

"Oh look Aoko's gone," said Tamaki.

"Where did she go?" asked Haruhi.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Sapphire and Ashley.

"She's gone Haruhi," said Mia, "Just leave it at that."

"Um okay," said Haruhi. She looked over at Naoki who was still in the water, "How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine Haruhi," said Kioko, "We've been making sure to keep an eye on him."

"Hey Mom," said Naoki as he came out of the water, "What happened to you?"

"I just went for a walk with Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Naoki, "That's great Mom."

"So Naoki did you want to try doing something like learning surf or jet skiing?" asked Tamaki.

"Thanks but no thanks Mr. Suoh," said Naoki running back into the water as fast as he could.

Fusayo watched the two of them from her seat.

"Oh man they're still together!" she muttered. Then she noticed Haruhi walked back towards her.

"Fusayo did you ever get some lotion onto your back?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" Fusayo asked.

"Your backs getting really red," said Haruhi.

"What?!" Fusayo shouted jumping up.

"Wow her back's redder then an apple," said Sapphire and Ashley.

"Guys don't do this to her okay?" said Haruhi, "Do you have something you can put over your back at least?"

"Back at my room!" said Fusayo.

"Okay well do you want to go it?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I want to go and back room and hide my freakishly red back!" said Fusayo running off towards the suite.

"What's wrong with Fusayo?" Tamaki asked.

"She got some pretty bad sunburn looks like," said Haruhi, "Let's just let her be for now."

"Hey guys," shouted Hikaru and Kaoru walking up with the five little kids and Kyoya.

"Hello everyone," said Mia, "how was swimming with the dolphins?"

"It was great!" shouted Mitsuko. She ran over to Haruhi holding something in her hand, "Look look they even made sure to get our picture with the dolphins!"

"Wow looks like you had fun," said Haruhi looking at the picture of Mitsuko on a dolphin smiling brightly.

"Oh look at you Mitsuko," said Tamaki looking at the picture, "You look like a mermaid in the picture." Mitsuko giggled. "Now are you ready to do play in the ocean my little mermaid princess?"

"Yeah Daddy!" said Mitsuko.

"Oh dear," said Sonomi when she saw her sister and the twins had arrived on the beach.

"Hmm looks like we'll have to do our best to guard our castles won't we?" said Cho. They were now on their third one.

* * *

The six families spent the rest of the evening on the beach playing until the sun started to set.

"Sonomi?" Haruhi asked walking up to her and Cho. She looked over at the many different castles the girls had made, "Wow look like you've been busy. Did you want to get a picture of all of them?"

"You remembered that?" Sonomi asked surprised.

"Yes, just let me go get a camera," said Haruhi walking back to her chair.

"Wow," said Sonomi, "She really is trying too hard."

"Haruhi's a nice person if you really got to know her," said Cho.

"Sonomi what are these?" Mitsuko asked walking up to one of her sister's castles.

"My sandcastles, don't mess with them," said Sonomi.

"Are there princesses in them?" asked Mitsuko sticking her finger into one, causing it to fall over.

"Mitsuko!" Sonomi shouted jumping up mad.

"Oops," said Mitsuko.

"I worked hard on the castle!" shouted Sonomi.

"It was just an accident," said Mitsuko, "It was kind of fun though." She walked over to another castle and knocked it over, "That was fun!"

"No!" shouted Sonomi.

"Mitsuko please stop!" said Cho, "it may be fun but we don't want you to knock them all over!"

"Oh I won't knock over all of them," said Mitsuko, "Please let me knock down some more? She walked over to another one and this time stomped down on it before either girl could answer.

"Stop it!" Sonomi shouted as she ran over and pushed her sister over, into her last castle. Mitsuko started to cry.

"Mommy, Daddy Sonomi pushed me!" she shouted.

"Sonomi what did you do!" Tamaki shouted as he ran over and picked up Mitsuko "There there sweetheart."

"She was knocking over all of my castles!" said Sonomi.

"I was just having a little bit of fun," said Mitsuko.

"There honey, see?" said Tamaki, "Your sister's just a little girl. She didn't mean any harm. You shouldn't have pushed her."

"What happened to all of the castles?" asked Haruhi walking up with her cameras.

"Mitsuko was having fun with them by knocking them all over!" said Sonomi.

"Mitsuko did you really do that?" asked Haruhi.

"Not that one," said Mitsuko pointing to the one Sonomi had pushed her into, "Sonomi pushed me into that real mean like!"

"Well she was probably upset about you wrecking her castles honey," said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi Mitsuko's only five years old. She was just having fun and didn't mean anything by it," said Tamaki, "Sonomi didn't have to push her. Come on Mitsuko let's go back to the room and change for dinner and fix the boo-boos your mean sister gave you."

"Thank you Daddy," said Mitsuko as Tamaki carried her off. Haruhi looked over at Sonomi and saw she was starting to cry.

"Sonomi," she said.

"Don't bother!" said Sonomi wiping away a tear, "I get it no one cares about me! You don't have to keep pretending that you do!" She ran off crying.

"Sonomi!" Haruhi called out after her.

"It's okay Miss Haruhi," said Cho, "This sort of thing happens all the time between Sonomi and Mitsuko."

"That's still no excuse," said Haruhi looking around sadly at what was left of Sonomi's castles, "You guys worked hard on these."

"Yes but as long as Tamaki sees Mitsuko as a cute little girl she'll get away with things like this," said Cho.

"Cho come along. We have to get ready for dinner," called out her father.

"Coming," said Cho, "See you ate Dinner Miss Haruhi." Haruhi nodded as she headed back to her room.

All of the doors to the different rooms were all shut when she finally got there. She walked over to her son's room and knocked.

"Yeah?" said Naoki opening the door, "I'm about ready to take a shower."

"That's fine I was just making sure you were getting ready for dinner," said Haruhi.

"Hey why didn't Mr. Suoh do anything to Mitsuko for destroying Sonomi's sandcastles?"

"I don't know I'm going to talk to him about that," said Haruhi, "You go ahead and get ready for dinner."

She walked over to Sonomi's room and knocked as well. Sonomi yanked her door opened already dressed looking mad. Her face was still red from crying.

"Yes?" she asked bitterly.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine!" said Sonomi, "I'm heading off to the ballroom for dinner if that's okay!"

"Honey its okay to be upset about your sister. She didn't have any right to do that," said Haruhi.

"Thanks for the sympathy. You actually sound like you meant it," said Sonomi as she headed out of the suite.

"Who left?" Tamaki asked walking out of their room.

"Sonomi," said Haruhi, "She's really upset."

"Why she wasn't the one that got pushed," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki Mitsuko can't keep getting away with things like this just because she's little. She needs to learn she can't do anything she wants."

"Oh she knows," said Tamaki, "trust me. Now let's hurry up and head to dinner."

"Sure," said Haruhi walking into her room to shower and change. When she made it to the living room she found Tamaki Naoki and Mitsuko already waiting for her.

"Where's Fusayo?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not sure," said Tamaki, "I've tried knocking on her door but she keeps saying go away."

"Hmm, it's probably because of her sunburn," said Haruhi, "Why don't you three go ahead to dinner? I'm going to try and see if Fusayo needs some help."

'And I don't just mean for the sunburn,' she thought.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi knocked on Fusayo's door.

"Go Away!" Fusayo shouted from the other side.

"Are you okay in there?" Haruhi asked.

"No I'm not! I'm a freak and I hurt real badly! And for some reason those stupid excuses for servants forgot to pack my lotion!" shouted Fusayo.

"Hmm," said Haruhi walking over towards her room and managed to find a bottle of lotion in her own bag. She walked back over to Fusayo's room and knocked again.

"What part of go away don't you people seem to understand?!" Fusayo shouted.

"I just wanted to say I have some lotion here if you want it," said Haruhi. At that Fusayo opened the door.

"How is it that you have lotion and I don't?" she asked. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want it or not?" she asked holding it up.

"That not the kind I usually use though," said Fusayo.

"Well sorry this was the only one I could find. Are you sure it's not in your bag?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you calling me stupid?" asked Fusayo.

"No it's just that sometimes we miss things when we're looking for that's all," said Haruhi, "Now do you want the lotion?"

"I am desperate for some relief with this thing," said Fusayo turning her neck as best she could look at her back, "But how am I going to apply it?"

"I can do it for you," said Haruhi.

"Why do you keep insisting on doing that?" said Fusayo.

"Doing what?" asked Haruhi.

"Keep trying to apply lotion to me," said Fusayo.

"Why is that so wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"You're not my mother. Don't you think it's just a tad bit inappropriate for someone like you offering to apply lotion to another girl's back?" asked Fusayo.

"No," said Haruhi, "I'd just be doing your back and nothing else. Are you scared I am?"

"Well," said Fusayo.

"Fusayo I promise I will just do your back and nothing else. If you start to feel uncomfortable just tell me and I will stop okay?" said Haruhi, "Unless you really really don't want me to do it." Fusayo moaned.

"Just make it quick," she said walking over to the bed and laying down onto the bed where Haruhi could see her open back still really red. She sat down next to her and started applying the lotion. Fusayo would start to moan every now and then.

"It's cold," she said.

"I bet," said Haruhi, "We wouldn't have to be doing this if you had made sure to get some on your back like I said before."

"You probably think I'm really stupid huh?" muttered Fusayo bitterly.

"Well yes but at the same time I know what it's like to be a teenager and do some headstrong stupid things," said Haruhi.

"Yeah right," said Fusayo.

"Hmm I did some stupid things, got myself into some stupid situations when I was a teenager," said Haruhi, "In fact the first time I went to the beach with your father and our other friends I did something kind of stupid."

"You got burnt like this?" Fusayo asked.

"Oh no something even more stupid," said Haruhi, "We were at one of Kyoya's family's private beaches in Okinawa and these thugs snuck onto the beach onto a cliff that was nearby. They started to harass some of the girls that was there with us and I went and tried tacking them on by myself."

"You did?" said Fusayo.

"Yep and as a result they threw me off the cliff into the water. Your father had to dive in to save me," said Haruhi.

"Did he really?!" said Fusayo.

"Oh yes and he was actually really mad at me about. The stupid part was I didn't even know why. I didn't think I did anything wrong by trying to take them on by myself. It took our other five friends to point out that I had done something wrong. I had made them scared and worried about what I did. Plus I am still a girl and there are men that can and will do their best to overpower and take contorl of me. Being bold isn't a bad thing but it's also a good thing to know when to back down and ask for help," said Haruhi. Fusayo was quiet for a moment tacking in what it was Haruhi had just said.

"Is it hard for you to ask for help?" she asked finally.

"Sometimes especially when I was a teenager; when I was growing up it was just my dad since my mother died when I was really little so I was usually left alone when he was at work. It made me feel like I only had myself to rely on. Of course being with your father and our friends helped me out a bit," said Haruhi. Fusayo heard he sigh happily and turn to see Haruhi smiling brightly. "I'm sorry I was just thinking of something else that happened in on that trip," she said, "It started to thunder and your dad was there to help comfort me during it. I kind of suffer from astraphobia."

"What's that?" asked Fusayo.

"Fear of thunder," said Haruhi.

"Really you're afraid of something like that?" asked Fusayo, "You don't strike me as the type that would be scared of something like that."

"Hmm," said Haruhi shrugging her shoulders, "Well anyway I think I'm just about done with your back. Are you ready to do to dinner?"

"No," said Fusayo, "I don't want to go to dinner. All of my clothes are bare back and I don't want people to see my burned back!"

"Okay that's fine," said Haruhi walking out of the room. She came back with a menu, "Do you see anything on here you want?"

"Really you're not going to try and force me to go?" asked Fusayo.

"No not if you're not up to it," said Haruhi, "What would you like?"

"The lobster plate with crab looks good," said Fusayo.

"You're right it does," said Haruhi. She grabbed the phone next to Fusayo bed, "Hi yes room service I'd like to order two lobster plate specials please." She smiled at Fusayo. "We can just stay here for night."

"You don't want to go and socialize with everyone?" Fusayo asked.

"Nah I'm fine with just staying here," said Haruhi. Fusayo shifted until she was sitting next to Haruhi.

"Thanks for not making me go to dinner like this," she said.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"So is there anything else stupid you did as a teenager?" Fusayo asked.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi, "Did you father ever tell you how he and I met and what happened?"

"No, I don't think so," said Fusayo, "What happened?"

"Well," said Haruhi, "It actually started the day before I started school at Ouran and I got gum in my hair…,"

* * *

Sonomi flicked a bit of food on her plate upset.

"Sonomi stop plying with your food," scolded Tamaki. Sonomi glared up at him. "Now stop that. You should know better then to push your poor little sister."

"Yeah sure," said Sonomi.

"Does anyone know when my mom is coming?" Naoki asked sitting down.

"Oh I know she'll be here soon with Fusayo no doubt," said Tamaki.

"Hey where did you get that cupcake?" Sonomi asked when saw a big cupcake with a blue whale on top of it on Naoki's plate.

"They just brought a few out," said Naoki. Sonomi was quick to jump and head over to the table for one.

"Hey Sonomi did see these cupcakes they brought out?" Mitsuko asked walking past her.

"Yeah is there any left?" asked Sonomi.

"No I got the last two," said Mitsuko.

"You mean there were two and you took both of them?" asked Sonomi.

"No there was three left and I already ate one," said Mitsuko already eating another one.

"And you didn't save one for me?" asked Sonomi.

"They all looked so good and I wanted as many I could," said Mitsuko, "Mmm and they're really good too. Mmm it's too bad you can't have one. I wish I had more, but all I have is one left. Mmm they're so good! I can't stop eating them!" Sonomi could feel her blood boiling as she went and smacked her sister's plate out of her hand smashing the last cupcake onto the floor.

"My cupcake!" Mitsuko cried, "Daddy, look what Sonomi did to my last cupcake! I only had two!"

"Sonomi what is with you today?!" said Tamaki running over to his two girls.

"Sorry, guess I'm not cute enough to get away with something like this!" said Sonomi bitterly. Tears were starting to fill in her eyes again.

"Young lady I am getting sick and tired of your attitude at the moment! Go back to your room and just stay there for the rest of the night!"

"Fine!" said Sonomi running out of the ballroom.

* * *

"…and Kyoya looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world and told me that Tamaki's father was the chairman of Ouran," said Haruhi, "Oh I felt so embarrassed about that."

"You really had no idea that Dad was the son of the chairman of the school you went to?" Fusayo asked as she and Haruhi sat on her bed eating their meal. Haruhi giggled and hid her eyes in embarrassment.

"No idea," she said. Fusayo laughed.

"Wow that does sound stupid," she said, "I don't think I've ever had this kind of conversation with Aunt Aoko."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah all she ever wants to talk about is what it is I need to improve about myself," said Fusayo, "Anything she ever has to say about herself is how perfect she is and how I need to be more like her and my mother."

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"How I need to make sure boys know I'll make a good wife so I can get myself a rich husband and be taken care of," said Fusayo.

"Why would you need to be taken care of?" asked Haruhi, "Aren't you going to take over after your father and grandfather since you're the oldest?"

"Aunt Aoko says that's more of men's work and I should just worry about being pretty. Real women don't have to work," said Fusayo.

"Well no offence to your aunt or anything but I have to disagree with you on that," said Haruhi, "I'm not saying a woman can't be a house wife if she really wants to as long as they're happy with that. However I can't help but think if you want to become the next head of your family you have every right to. Do you want to take over from your father and grandfather?"

"Well I like to think I could handle it," said Fusayo.

"Well luckily you also have a few more years to really think it over and decide what you want to do with your life," said Haruhi.

"It's so weird talking to you, you know," said Fusayo, "You're like an exact opposite of what Aunt Aoko is like."

"You know I can't help but feel to take that as a compliment," said Haruhi. Just then they were distracted by the sound of a door opening and slamming shut. Haruhi got off of the bed and walked out of the room to see Sonomi running past her towards her room crying.

"Sonomi?!" said Haruhi in shock.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Fusayo behind her.

"Maybe she's still upset about what Mitsuko did to her sandcastles," said Haruhi.

"What happened?" Fusayo asked.

"Oh Mitsuko went and started smashing a bunch of sandcastles Sonomi worked real hard on," said Haruhi.

"And let me guess Dad didn't do anything but defend Mitsuko's actions because she's so little and cute," said Fusayo, "God she's gets away with murder."

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi. She walked back into the room and took the two empty plates to the kitchen, "are you going to be okay for the time being?"

"Yeah I think so," said Fusayo, "I'm just going to my room and maybe watch some TV. Hey uh thanks for the talk. It was fun."

"Sure anytime," said Haruhi. She walked over to Sonomi's room and knocked at the door. No one answered but she could hear sobs coming from inside. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in to find Sonomi lying on her bed with her face buried into her pillow to muffle her crying.

"Sonomi," said Haruhi sitting down next to her on the bed, "Honey are you still upset about the sandcastles?"

"No," said Sonomi still sobbing, "Mitsuko hogged up all the cupcakes during dinner! I got so mad I smacked on out of her hand and Dad sent me back here!"

"Oh honey I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"I didn't mean to knock the plate out of her hand. I was just so mad about her hogging the cupcakes and her smashing my sandcastles! Dad doesn't even care! He doesn't care about me at all!" said Sonomi.

"I don't think that's true," said Haruhi as she managed to gather up Sonomi in her arms and hug her tight, "I think there's a lot of people who treat their youngest different from their other children simply because they're the youngest, but it doesn't mean they don't care."

Just then they heard the front door opened.

"We're back," they heard Tamaki call out.

"I'll be right back," said Haruhi walking out to the hallway.

"Haruhi where you and Fusayo during dinner?" asked Tamaki.

"We got cough up in a conversation so we had dinner here," said Haruhi.

"Oh you two were bonding?" asked Tamaki excitedly.

"I guess you could say that," said Haruhi, "Naoki Mitsuko go get ready for bed okay?"

"Sure," said Naoki.

"Night night Mommy," said Mitsuko sweetly.

"Night dear," said Haruhi. She looked at Tamaki, "I think you should go and talk to your daughter."

"Who Fusayo?" asked Tamaki.

"No your other one," said Haruhi.

"Mitsuko?" said Tamaki.

"No your other one!" said Haruhi.

"Oh Sonomi?" said Tamaki, "She just needs to calm down. She needs to learn not to be so mean to her sister."

"Tamaki, I realize she didn't have to shove her sister over like that," said Haruhi, "But wouldn't you be upset if something you worked on was destroyed like that. I didn't even get a chance to take a picture. Her anger just got the better of her that's all. You could have been nicer to her just the same. I think Sonomi's feels like you don't care about her."

"That's not true!" said Tamaki.

"Then go and prove that to her," said Haruhi.

"Alright then I will!" said Tamaki as he walked over to Sonomi's room. Sonomi looked up from the bed as he came in and before looking back down at her pillow.

"Sonomi honey?" said Tamaki sitting on the bed. Sonomi didn't respond. "Honey, are you still upset about what happened today?"

"I'm sorry pushed Mitsuko and I'm sorry I smashed her cupcake. There happy, now leave me alone!" said Sonomi.

"Honey, don't be upset," said Tamaki.

"How am I supposed to feel?" asked Sonomi, "It's not like you care."

"That's not true. I care very much thank you," said Tamaki.

"Yeah right," said Sonomi starting to cry again, "I'm not cute. I'm not all pretty. And I'm not a boy! Why would you care about me?! Now leave me alone!" She was surprised when she suddenly felt herself being lifted up and her face coming into contact with her father's shirt. She could also feel her him stroking her hair.

"Did I ever tell you about the day you were born? When your mother and I got to the hospital you had already been born and were in the nursery. When one of the nurses held you up your mother and I both started to cry and your mother kept going on and on about how beautiful you were. All I could do there was stand there and cry because I couldn't get over how beautiful you were. Neither your mother nor I could get over how happy we were in your life. I never forgot that feeling. I think about it nearly every time I see you even when I'm mad. I couldn't be happier then to have you as my daughter. Nothing will ever change that. I'm sorry your castles got wrecked like that and that you didn't get a cupcake. That was unfair to you." Tamaki kissed the top of her head. Sonomi sat there for a moment listening taking in what her father had said. "Maybe tomorrow before we leave we can try making one last castle so you can get a picture."

"Really?" said Sonomi.

"I'll make sure we stay until you're done," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Dad," said Sonomi.

"Good night honey, sweet dreams," said Tamaki kissing his daughter again before walking out.

He had barely gone before there was another knock at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Sonomi.

"It's me Naoki can I come in?"

"What do you want?" asked Sonomi. Naoki walked in holding a whale cupcake.

"Where did you get that?" asked Sonomi.

"It was the one I got," said Naoki, "I heard what Mitsuko did with the cupcakes and how she wrecked all your castles so I thought you could have mine."

"You don't have to do that," said Sonomi.

"Oh come on take it," said Naoki. "I was able to some other sweets at dinner.

"Okay thanks," said Sonomi taking the cupcake.

"Oh I wanted to show you this," said Naoki pulling out his phone and pulled up some pictures of Sonomi's castles.

"Wow you got pictures of them?" asked Sonomi.

"Yeah," said Naoki, "I heard my mom say she wanted to get a picture so I snapped a few of my own."

"Why do most of them have Cho in them?" asked Sonomi.

"Uh she just happened to be in them," said Naoki. Sonomi smirked.

"Thanks, for both the cupcake and the pictures," she said.

"Sure good-night," said Naoki heading back to his room.

* * *

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki walking into their room.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "Everything okay?"

"No matter what, even if you have to hit me over the head, make sure we stay long enough tomorrow so Sonomi can build another castle before we go and you can get a picture!" said Tamaki, "We can't leave until we do no matter what! You have to promise me you'll do your best to make sure I remember. You're better at it them me," said Tamaki. Haruhi as bit surprised.

"Uh sure," she said, "So did it go okay between the two of you?"

"I like to think so," said Tamaki, "I think there's still a lot more things for me work on with her but I think with you here it'll happen."

"Glad I could be of some help," said Haruhi. Tamaki sat down on the bed and kissed her. Soon the kiss made the two of them lay down together happily.

* * *

"Mmm this was great," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you're right," said Tamaki, "Hey do you realize what today is? It's technically our one week anniversary."

"Oh yeah you're right," said Haruhi, "I guess it was okay week. Think we can make it a second week?"

"Oh yes I think we're going to be together for a long time to come," said Tamaki.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi moaned the next morning when she woke up. She at her clock and saw that it was still rather early. She got up and headed towards Sonomi's room to see if she was up yet. Right as she walked in the little girl was waking up and stretching her arms.

"Morning Sonomi," said Haruhi. Sonomi jumped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure you father keeps the promise me made you. He told me to make sure he kept it since he's usually good at forgetting," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I know," said Sonomi.

"Honey I think he's really trying hard to be a better father to you," said Haruhi, "So did you want to try and make another castle before we leave?" Sonomi thought about it for a moment.

"Let me get dressed first," she said.

"Okay I'll get dressed and we can go together," said Haruhi heading out of the room. As she headed towards her Tamaki came out.

"Haruhi what are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Checking to see if Sonomi still wanted to make a castle before we leave like you promised," said Haruhi.

"I did?" said Tamaki thinking, "Oh right, right I did! Thank you for remembering and helping to get Sonomi up so she can do it!"

"Sure no problem," said Haruhi, "But you know, with that said, can you do me one simple favor while Sonomi gets her castle made?"

"Anything Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Keep Mitsuko away from the beach so she doesn't knock it over before we get a picture," said Haruhi.

"Why would you want to do that Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Because she destroyed all of the others ones yesterday; I don't want her to do it again," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi she was just having a little bit of fun," said Tamaki.

"Granted but her fun did a lot of damage to Sonomi," said Haruhi, "So please just keep her away long enough for Sonomi to build her castle and let me get a picture."

"Very well Haruhi," said Tamaki, "I'll take her to the water park or something."

"Thank you," said Haruhi right as Sonomi walked out of her room.

"So are we ready to get going?" she asked.

"Oh yes sorry just let me go get dressed real fast," said Haruhi dashing into the room. Sonomi looked up at her father.

"Don't worry if Mitsuko knocks it over I'll try to keep my temper and not push her over," she said.

"That's very sweet of you Sonomi," said Tamaki, "However Haruhi already asked me to make sure I keep Mitsuko away from the beach while you're working so you can work in peace and she can get a picture."

"Oh really?" said Sonomi.

"Yes I did," said Haruhi walking out of her room all dressed, "Now let's get going." She took Sonomi's hand and led her out. The two made their way down steps to the beach where there was no one else.

"Oh wow we have the whole beach to ourselves," said Haruhi, "Hopefully we'll be able to get the castle done without any problems."

"Yeah sure," said Sonomi running to the sand and started to get to work. Haruhi laid a towel down nearby and watched.

"Do you want some help?" she asked as she watched Sonomi work.

"If I do I'll let you know," said Sonomi without looking up from her work.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She pulled out a book and started reading.

* * *

Tamaki sat in the kitchen reading a newspaper while drinking some coffee in peace when he heard someone walking into the kitchen.

"Well good morning Naoki," he said.

"Uh hi good morning," said Naoki timidly, "I don't suppose you know where my mother is, do you?"

"Oh she went down to the beach to help Sonomi make on last castle before we leave," said Tamaki.

"Really why?" asked Naoki.

"Because Haruhi didn't get a picture of any of the ones she did yesterday," said Tamaki.

"Oh really, I did," said Naoki pulling out of his phone and showing the many pictures he got.

"Oh that was so sweet of you," said Tamaki, "Why is Cho in so many?"

"Uh it just sort of happened," said Naoki.

"What just sort of happened?" asked Fusayo walking into the room wearing a bathrobe.

"Fusayo are you okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Physically no but I like to think I'm doing a little bit emotionally," said Fusayo.

"What happened to you sweetheart?" asked Tamaki.

"It's nothing Dad okay? Just drop it okay?" said Fusayo, "How long before we leave?"

"Once your sister Sonomi's done re-creating a sandcastle," said Tamaki.

"Okay I'll just hang out in my room until then," said Fusayo.

"What but its so nice out!" said Tamaki, "You should really consider going out and getting some sun before we go."

"No Dad I think it's best I just stay in my room for the time being," said Fusayo hurrying back to her room.

"How much longer is it going to take before we can leave?" asked Naoki.

"Well with Sonomi's building skills not too long," said Tamaki.

"You're not going to let Mitsuko knock this one over too are you?" asked Naoki.

"Oh no, your mother asked that I take her to the water park until Sonomi's done," said Tamaki, "would you like to come as well?"

"Well maybe I'll tag along," said Naoki.

* * *

When the three got to the water park Hikaru, Kaoru their twins, Kyoya and Cho was also there was well. Cho was sitting onto of a huge turtle that every now and then would squirt water from its mouth. Naoki gulped a little before heading over to her.

"Hey Cho!" he called up to her.

"Oh hello Naoki," said Cho.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Naoki.

"Getting a good eye of what part of this park is getting mostly played with," said Cho, "Want to come up?"

"Uh sure," said Naoki as he managed to crawl up the turtle next to her.

"So have you been enjoying your time here at my family's resort?" Cho asked.

"Uh yes," said Naoki, "Except for all this father son bonding stuff Mr. Suoh keeps trying to do with me."

"Why do you insist on calling him Mr. Suoh?" asked Cho.

"I don't know. I've only known him for three months and he's so weird," said Naoki.

"Hmm, to each their own," said Cho.

* * *

"So Tamaki, Hikaru Kaoru did you and your families enjoy your time here at the resort?" Kyoya as the men all stood around watching their kids play. Of course most of it consisted of the little Hitachiin twins being mean and sneaky with Mitsuko.

"It was great," said Hikaru.

"Especially with dolphins and this water park," said Kaoru.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "Tamaki?"

"I think Haruhi and Fusayo are getting along a lot better now. And I agree the dolphins were nice and so is this park," said Tamaki.

"Why do I have the feeling that something wasn't satisfying to you about it," said Kyoya.

"Well I was hoping I could bond a little with Naoki but it didn't happen," said Tamaki disappointed.

"Now now you're still getting use to having a son. It'll take some time," said Kyoya looking back towards the water toys. Tamaki noticed a glint in his eyes and followed his gaze to where he saw Naoki and Cho sitting on a turtle together.

"Uh-oh," said Kaoru, he and Hikaru also seeing the sight of the two kids together.

"You may need to try and bond faster if Naoki doesn't move away from Cho soon," said Hikaru.

Cho looked up at hearing Hikaru's voice and sighed.

"Oh dear Father's watching," she said. Naoki looked over and saw Kyoya glaring at him. He knew Kyoya was a pretty nice guy except for when it came to any boys around his daughter. Not just him either. It was any boy her age coming near her.

"I better get down!" he said quickly sliding down the turtle.

He hurried over to the twins and Tamaki.

"How much longer before we go?" he asked.

"Hopefully not too much longer," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Naoki do you like Cho or something?" asked Tamaki.

"Shh!" hissed Naoki and the twins.

"Boss don't you know anything?" asked Kaoru.

"Kyoya made it very clear when Cho was born only a boy with a death wish would be allowed near his daughter!" said Hikaru.

"What that's crazy," said Tamaki.

"Oh really Boss?" said Hikaru.

"Do we need to discuss what it was you said each time your daughters were born?" said Kaoru.

"Anyway," said Naoki, "Should we go see if Sonomi's done so we can get going?" He hurried out.

"Uh Hikaru Kaoru can you watch Mitsuko real fast?" said Tamaki hurrying out after him.

"Uh sure," said the twins.

* * *

"Hey Ms. Fujioka, could you hand me that red trowel?" Sonomi asked.

"Huh, oh sure," said Haruhi picking it up and handing it to her, "Wow looks like you've got it almost done."

"Almost," said Sonomi as she sculpted out another tower in the sand.

"Are you having fun with it?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah for the most part," said Sonomi.

"Do you ever think you'd want to do something like as a living?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm maybe," said Sonomi.

"Well I think you'll be good at it someday," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, thanks," said Sonomi.

'Man she has got to be putting the most effort I've ever seen. I don't know whether to like it or be annoyed by it,' she thought.

"Mom, Mom," Naoki shouted as he came running down the steps to the beach.

"What's wrong Naoki?" Haruhi asked running over to her son fast, "are you okay?"

"I don't know at the moment. I may have gotten Kyoya mad by getting too close to Cho at the water park," said Naoki.

"Ah-Ha I knew it!" said Sonomi, "You do like her!"

"Shut-up!" shouted Naoki, "How much longer are we going to be?"

"Oh I don't know," said Sonomi slyly, "I think there's a lot more I have to do with this."

"Please tell me you're joking," said Naoki. Sonomi merely smirked.

"Sonomi honey, how much longer are you going to be seriously?" asked Haruhi, "Don't forget we still have a long drive back to Tokyo."

"Not too much longer I swear," said Sonomi, "In fact I'm just about done."

"Naoki?" Tamaki shouted arriving at the beach as well, "Oh here you are."

"Tamaki did you want to see how your daughter's sandcastle's coming along?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yes I want to see," said Tamaki running over to the structure, "Oh Sonomi this is looking good. Did you really do this all on your own?"

"Yep," said Sonomi.

"Okay honey let's get a picture," said Haruhi pulling out the camera and snapped the picture, "Perfect."

"You know what would be really nice is if we got one big family photo," said Tamaki.

"I don't think Fusayo would be up to that Tamaki," said Haruhi remembering how embarrassed she was about her sunburn.

"Why not?" asked Tamaki.

"Because we're not a real family so any picture we take won't really be a family picture," said Naoki.

"Really do you think that's what Fusayo feels?" asked Tamaki.

"No, that's not it," said Haruhi glaring at her son, "And no Naoki you'd be wrong. We are a family and any picture we take together would be a family photo."

"Whatever," said Naoki.

"Don't worry Naoki if you're embarrassed you can put a paper bag over your head," said Sonomi.

"Honey, don't be rude," said Tamaki.

"Look can we just go?" asked Naoki.

"Okay, okay let's get the other two and get going," said Haruhi.

"Thanks for letting me to stick around to make a new castle like this Ms. Fujioka," said Sonomi as the four family members all headed back to the suite.

"Well it wasn't just me," said Haruhi, "It was also your father's idea."

"Well my dad has a lot of ideas and they don't always fan out," said Sonomi.

"Well yeah you got a point," said Haruhi.

"But like I said, thanks for helping it happen," said Sonomi.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Fusayo are you ready to go?" Haruhi asked knocking on her door. Fusayo slowly opened the door.

"Are we ready?" she asked sheepishly.

"We're getting there. Your father went to collect Mitsuko," said Haruhi.

Fusayo looked around.

"Do you think you can help keep a look out for me while I sneak to the car without anyone seeing me?" she asked.

"Honey you shouldn't be embarrassed with being burned like that," said Haruhi.

"It's still embarrassing," said Fusayo.

"Hang on," said Haruhi walking over to her room and coming back with a T-shirt, "Here wear this." Fusayo looks at it like she had never seen one before.

"Will this really cover me?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. Fusayo look and put it on over her body.

"Hey what do you know it does work," said Fusayo, "Thanks Haruhi." Haruhi looked a little bit surprised.

"Did you just call me by my first name?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess I did," said Fusayo.

"Oh well that's fine if you want to do that," said Haruhi smiling and walking off.

"Did you really go and call Ms. Fujioka by her first name?" asked Sonomi walking out of her room.

"Yeah so what?" asked Fusayo.

"Doesn't that mean you kind of like her now or something?" asked Sonomi.

"Well she's growing on me," said Fusayo.

"Wow, do you realize this means you lose the bet now?" asked Sonomi.

"Yeah looks like," said Fusayo, "But I guess there's more important things then high heels and perfume."

"Hmm well good for you, I guess," said Sonomi.

"What about you? What do you think of her now?" asked Fusayo.

"I'm realistic, "said Sonomi, "I know it's only a matter of time before she starts ignoring me like everyone else. It's kind of amazing she's hold up this long but still it'll happen I know it."

"Why are you always so negative?" asked Fusayo.

"You try living in between an extremely cute sister and extremely pretty sister and see how you turn out," said Sonomi walking off.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome home Master Tamaki, Mistress Haruhi and children," said Shima when the family returned home.

"Thank you Shima," said Tamaki politely.

"I trust the trip met with everyone's satisfaction," said Shima.

"Eh could have been worse," said Naoki.

"No comment," said Fusayo. She looked over at Haruhi, "Although I suppose it did have some perks."

"By the way Mistress Fusayo," said Shima, "after you left one of the other staff members found your bottle of lotion on the floor of your room."

"Wait what?" asked Fusayo. Another maid walked up holding her bottle of lotion. "Uh-oh I must have accidentally threw it out while I was repacking my bag to put in my…,"

"Put in your what?" Haruhi asked.

"My black bikini," said Fusayo sheepishly, "And getting my red one out."

"I see," said Haruhi, "At least this way you know it wasn't one of the staff being incompetent."

"Yeah," said Fusayo, I don't suppose you could help me come and help rub some on my back now for my, um you know."

"Sure," said Haruhi as the two walked off.

"Mommy will you come play with me later?" asked Mitsuko.

"Sure honey," said Haruhi.

"By the way sir," said Shima, "Your father called while you were gone."

"Oh really and what did he want?" asked Tamaki slightly annoyed and slightly worried.

"He say's your mother will be returning to Japan soon and when she does she would very much like to be able come and see Mistress Haruhi and her son," said Shima.

"Oh really, my mother's coming back soon?" said Tamaki with delight.

"Grand-mere's coming?" said Sonomi.

"Who?" said Naoki.

"My grandmother," said Sonomi.

"Oh this is so great," said Tamaki, "I'm going to go call Mother right now myself!"

"A grandmother huh?" said Naoki, "I've never really had one."

"You don't?" asked Sonomi.

"No I've never really met my father's mother. She and her husband are like always too busy for me or something. At least that's what he's always said. And my mom's mother well she died when my mom was little," said Naoki.

"Well what about Ranka?" asked Shima, "Isn't he like a grandma to you or something?"

"Well he may dress like a woman and act like a woman but it's still not the same," said Naoki.

"Hmm whatever," said Sonomi. Naoki could see she was smiling.

"Are you up to something evil again or something?" he asked.

"No," said Sonomi, "I just like the idea of seeing my grandmother. Believe it or not she'll actually pay attention to me. The only problem is she's usually in France getting treatment so she's not around so much."

* * *

"Ah!" Fusayo moaned over the cold lotion being applied to her body.

"Is that feeling any better?" Haruhi asked.

"A little," said Fusayo.

"Maybe some coconut oil will help to," said Haruhi, "Or some aloe Vera. I'll go run out and get some."

"Why don't you just ask one of the staff members?" asked Fusayo.

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting about that," said Haruhi.

"Are you really happy with Dad and being here Haruhi?" asked Fusayo.

"Oh yes I am very happy here with your father and the staff is real nice. It's just I came from a life that didn't have servants so I'm still getting use to the idea of having people who can wait on me," said Haruhi "Why don't you go and take a cool light shower or bath. That should help too while I go and ask the staff to go out and get the coconut and aloe vera."

"Sure," said Fusayo.

* * *

"Haruhi guess what!" said Tamaki running up to Haruhi as she came out of Fusayo's room.

"What's up?" asked Haruhi.

"Mother's wants to come for a visit to see you again and meet Naoki!" said Tamaki, "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah that does sound nice," said Haruhi. She remembered Anne-Sophie very well despite how little they ever got to see of each other. She always seemed to like Haruhi very much and was so sweet and nice to her. "When did she want to come by?"

"Tomorrow if it's not too much trouble," said Tamaki.

"Well I suppose that would work," said Haruhi, "How is she doing? Is the treatment doing her good in France?"

"Yes I like to think so. It's been getting better and better over the years to the point she can stay for longer periods of time here in Japan," said Tamaki.

"That's great to hear," said Haruhi.

"Let's not tell the kids about the visit tomorrow. I want it to be a surprise," said Tamaki, "The girls so love their grandmother."

"Sure," said Haruhi. She was rather looking forward to seeing Ann tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi could see Tamaki doing his best to keep his excitement over seeing his mother and the surprise the children will no doubt get when they saw her after school. She decided to try and distract the children from noticing Tamaki's happy attitude as well.

"Fusayo how are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"I'm okay. That aloe vera and coconut oil really helped out a lot," said Fusayo, "I'm just lucky that the school uniform covers all of my back so no one can see my burn."

"No instead they'll have to look at your ugly face," said Sonomi.

"Sonomi," said Haruhi and Tamaki.

"By the way don't forget you still owe me five pairs of heels and Mitsuko a thing of perfume," said Sonomi. Fusayo shot her an angry glare.

"I'm willing to admit I lost, but we'll talk about you actually winning my stuff," she whispered.

* * *

"Now remember children no dillydallying after school," said Tamaki the next morning as the family got ready to head out to work and school, "We're going to have company."

"Who Daddy?" asked Mitsuko.

"Oh it's a surprise," said Tamaki with a wink.

"You know the way he says that I'm kind of scared," said Naoki, "But when's his mother coming?"

"I don't know," said Sonomi. She looked at her father's excited face. Something told her that possibly her grandmother may be the special visitor. But given how much she liked her grandmother she was willing to keep quite about her suspicions and let her sister's be surprised as well.

"See you all after school," Tamaki called out waving after the kids as they drove off in their cars.

"Bye kids," called out Haruhi, "Hey Tamaki?"

"Yes Haruhi my dear," said Tamaki.

"Would it be too much trouble to invite my dad over today when your mother's over? You know the two of them were good friends," said Haruhi.

"Of course Ranka can come over," said Tamaki, "Mother even asked about him when we talked last night."

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "And don't worry I'll try to make sure that he doesn't beat you up this time."

"Oh don't worry about me Haruhi," said Tamaki, "I'm not, really too much afraid of him."

"Sure okay," said Haruhi. She kissed Tamaki's cheek. Tamaki returned her kiss by grabbing her up in his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I have to get that all out before your father comes over," said Tamaki, "See you tonight."

"Sure Tamaki," said Haruhi.

* * *

Tamaki had a hard time focusing on his work all day. All he could think of was the idea of seeing his mother when he got off. He hadn't seen her since before he even started dating Haruhi.

He had some suspicions that it wasn't just her health that was making his mother stay away in France all this time. After Kita died and Aoko and his grandmother tried getting him to marry Aoko Ann had actually tried standing up to them and telling them not to make Tamaki do such a thing. That just made her get even more on the two women's bad side to the point that Ann had decided to keep her distance from them. Maybe with the fact that Tamaki had married someone he had actually wanted to marry someone he wanted and not Aoko she could stay in Japan more.

First chance he had Tamaki bolted out of his office at the end of the day and hurried home.

"Shima!" he shouted running into the mansion, "Shima are my parents here yet?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," said Shima, "They in the drawing room."

"Wonderful!" said Tamaki running to the drawing room. He burst in and shouted, "Mother!" His parents both jumped and turned around.

"René!" said his mother getting up and walking over to her. She smiled brightly at her son for a few minutes before the two of them both raced over and hugged each other tight.

"Oh René!" sighed Ann happily, "Oh René I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Mother," said Tamaki hugging his mother like he didn't want to let go of her ever.

"I cannot believe that you've gone and gotten yourself married again," said Ann.

"Uh it wasn't my original intent when she and I went to the mountains with our friends," said Tamaki.

"So you say," said his father, "But I don't know. I think you were somewhat aware of what was going on."

"Yuzuru," said Ann, "Must you torture our son?" Yuzuru kissed her cheek.

"Its how I show I care my dear," he said.

"Excuse me Masters and Mistress," said Shima, "Haruhi and the children are now home."

"Oh," cheered Ann right as a door opened and in walked the girls followed by Haruhi and Naoki. The girls all froze in place when they saw their grandmother standing in the room.

"Grand-mere!" all three shouted as they raced over to her.

"Oh mes précieuses petites-filles!" Ann shouted happily wrapping her arms around her granddaughters as best as she could and kissed them all.

"Oh Grand-mere," said Fusayo, "C'est tellement agréable de vous revoir!"

"Ça fait trop longtemps!" said Sonomi.

"Vous nous avez manqué!" said Mitsuko.

"Oh Ami, Clair, Vivien, vous aime tous tellement et j'ai raté vous tous aussi!" said Ann.

"What the hell are they saying?" Naoki whispered to his mother.

"They're speaking French," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Naoki.

"Well because Ann-Sophie's is French," said Haruhi, "And that's where she's lived for most of her life."

"Really she's French?" asked Naoki, "Does this mean that your husband's part French."

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Huh um okay," said Naoki, "But why is she like calling the girls by different names?"

"If I were to guess the girls have French names in addition to the other names," said Haruhi, "Tamaki has another name as well, it's René."

"Why would someone want to have more then on name?" asked Naoki. At that Ann looked up from her granddaughters over at the two of them.

"Haruhi?" she said gently letting go of her granddaughters and walking over to her. She put her hands onto Haruhi's face and smiled. "You look just as great as when the last time I saw you! I heard you and René were starting to date again, but I didn't think you two would simply elope."

"I'm sorry about that," said Haruhi.

"Oh no please don't feel like you have apologize me about something like that. I have little room to talk," said Ann before looking over at Naoki, "And I know you must be Naoki correct/"

"Yes," said Naoki.

"Oh you look so cute, just like your mother," said Ann walking over and holding his face as well, "It's so sweet! Please feel free to call me Grand-mere like my girls."

"Uh sure," said Naoki.

"And I heard you saying something about having a second name. Maybe we should give you one so you don't feel left out," said Ann.

"Oh no," said Haruhi and Naoki, "You don't have to…,"

"Hmm let me see. I suppose you're sort of a present for me, getting a grandson and all so I think your special French name should be Dior," said Ann.

"A fine name my dear," said Yuzuru walking over and putting his arm around.

"That's really not necessary," said Naoki.

"Just humor them for now," Haruhi whispered.

"I hope you like the present I brought for you Dior," said Ann walking back over to the couch and pulling out a huge bag, "I'm afraid I don't know much about what little boys are into these days. It's been so long since I had to shop for one with my René. If you don't like it that's fine; I'd rather know so that I can try harder next time. So please go ahead and open it."

"Um okay," said Naoki as he pulled out the present, "Oh cool guitar hero!"

"Oh you like it?" asked Ann hopefully.

"Yeah!" said Naoki.

"Oh wonderful," said Ann before walking back over to the couch. "I made sure to get presents for you girls as well. Let's see, for Vivien, a new teddy bear." She pulled out a brown near that was holding a similar brown bear in its own arms. Mitsuko gasped in delight.

"It's a Mommy and Baby Bear!" she said happily hugging it.

"I know right?" said Ann, "and for Clair, s special book about the Eiffel Tower and how it was built."

"Cool," said Sonomi taking the book and looking it over.

"And for Ami," said Ann, "I actually have two gifts. I had gotten one before your grandfather told me you weren't interested in it anymore."

"What is it?" asked Fusayo. Ann help up a special poster of the girls' group High Top Pink.

"But like I said since you're no interested in them anymore, I had to get something at the last minute," she said as she pulled out a new Prada bag.

"Oh thank you Grand-mere!" said Fusayo taking the bag. Haruhi could see Fusayo was looking disappointed over ah the poster.

"Of course my dear," said Ann, "But I don't know what to do with the poster."

"I'll take it!" said Ranka running into the room. Ann gasped happily.

"My dear Ranka!" she shouted putting down the poster and running over to him.

"My dear Ann!" said Ranka hugging her.

"_My _dear Ann you mean," said Yuzuru.

"Yes yes of course," said Ranka.

"Oh Ranka I was starting to think I would never see you again!" said Ann, "I've missed you!"

"And I've missed you!" said Ranka, "It's almost worth loosing my daughter to your _ahem_ son just so we can become family!"

"I can see you're still not getting along well with my René huh?" said Ann. However she was still smiling, "And you're right. Not only are our children now happy but so are we now that we're finally family. You must come with me back to Paris when I have to go back for treatment. I'll take you shopping anywhere you'd like to go!"

"Oh I'd love that," said Ranka, "But wait you're still getting treatment in Paris?"

"I'm afraid so, but it's getting less and less," said Ann.

"Well that's good," said Ranka.

"But while I am here we need to do something to really celebrate our children coming together!" said Ann.

"An excellent idea my dear!" said Yuzuru, "I think a masquerade ball is in order!"

"A masquerade?" said Haruhi.

"Oh that sound's like fun!" said Ranka.

"And all the costumes we can dress up in!" said Tamaki.

"Then it's agreed. To fully celebrate our children finally coming together we shall hold a masquerade ball!" said Yuzuru.

"Wonderful!" said Ranka Ann and Tamaki.

"Huh?" said Haruhi Naoki Fusayo Sonomi and Mitsuko.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As the family sat at the dinner table eating, Haruhi noticed that Ann-Sophie seemed to be giving Sonomi lots of attention. The two sat together often lost in their own conversation in French. Sonomi was smiling the whole time. Haruhi wasn't sure if she had ever really seen her smile like that since she had started dating her father. It did make her feel good that Sonomi had someone she could really talk to. At one point Ann looked over and noticed that Haruhi was looking at her and Sonomi. She smiled sweetly at her.

"So Haruhi did you ever make it as a lawyer like you wanted to?" she asked.

"Oh yes," said Haruhi.

"Wonderful," said Ann clapping, "It's good to see you able to follow your dreams."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Are you working on anything now?" asked Ann.

"Just a construction dispute," said Haruhi.

"Construction huh?" said Ann looking at Sonomi, "Did you hear that Clair, construction."

"That's great Grand-mere," said Sonomi taking a bite of her food.

"So Ami are you seeing anyone at the moment?" asked Ann.

"I'm not sure at this point," said Fusayo. She hadn't really heard from Oda since he abandoned her on the road.

"Hmm I see," said Ann, "And Vivien anything new with you?"

"Just my new mommy," said Mitsuko leaning over and hugging Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and patted her head. Ann giggled over the cute sight.

"I bet its nice having a real mother," she said, "And a mother like Haruhi none the less. Dior you are so lucky to have been raised by her."

"Uh thanks," said Naoki.

"Mom how long is she going to be calling me that?" he whispered over to Haruhi.

"Shh not now," Haruhi whispered back.

"I'm also really glad you liked my present Dior," said Ann.

"How do you play exactly?" asked Yuzuru, "I'm confused."

"I can show you. I really want to play it myself!" said Naoki.

"Well let's go play it real fast," said Yuzuru.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "But not too late. It is still a school night." She noticed Ann was still smiling at her as she said that.

* * *

"Haruhi," said Ann after dinner as the rest of the family headed towards the entertainment room to try and play with Naoki's new game, "I must say you are every bit the kind of mother I thought you would be. It's so nice that my little granddaughters have someone like you in their lives."

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi, "Though I'm not sure the older two are overly thrilled with me. Fusayo seems to be warming up with me since she's starting to call me by my first name instead of Ms. Fujioka like she and Sonomi did after I married Tamaki."

"Does Dior call René Tamaki?" asked Ann.

"No he calls him Mr. Suoh too. Naoki doesn't really get along well with his real father and I think he's a little bit hesitant over the notion of having a supposable having a possibly other father in his life," said Haruhi.

"Oh dear I see," said Ann.

"You and Sonomi seem to get along really well huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I don't know what it is about her but I just always felt more drawn to her. I think it mainly has to do on how often she's over looked sadly by others around," said Ann.

"Yeah I've noticed that too," said Haruhi, "I try my best to not ignore her or overlook her."

"And that's very sweet of you," said Ann, "You one thing you could try doing. If you're doing something with construction maybe you should see if you could bring her there to look at it. I really think she likes doing things like construction and building."

"Yeah I've seen that too," said Haruhi, "And you know that's not a bad idea. I'm actually supposed to come to both the building and construction sight tomorrow. I could try asking if I can bring her."

"See that's the kind of thing that a good mother would do," said Ann patting her shoulder, "I think it's cute that Vivian's already referring you to as mommy. The poor girl barley remembers her mother."

"Did you and Kita get along well?" asked Haruhi a bit cautiously.

"Yes we got along well though I think secretively she sort of looked down her nose at me because of how Yuzuru and I got together and had René. Of course that's nothing in comparison to her sister Aoko. She wouldn't hesitate to tell me what she thought of me," said Ann.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Well no sense in worry about that now. Now we have to be worry about being happy about being one big happy family and getting a big party to celebrate!" said Ann.

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi.

'How did I let this party happen exactly?' she thought.

* * *

"Ranka tomorrow you got to at least come over for tea and maybe possibly to go shopping for at least our costumes for our masquerade," said Ann later that night as the three parents got ready to leave.

"Oh I like that, even if we do just get to sir and enjoy tea," said Ranka happily.

"And you four," said Ann walking over to the children, "I shall hope to see you all again before the ball." She walked down the row of children giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Oh I love all four of you so much, even you Dior!"

"You know you can just call me Naoki," said Naoki.

"Naoki be nice," said Haruhi.

"Oh you don't like your second name Naoki?" asked Ann sweetly, "Oh that's okay. Naoki's a nice name anyway." She gave him another kiss. "I can't wait to see you and your sisters again!"

"Uh sure," said Naoki.

"So what do you think about your new grandmother?" Sonomi asked as the family walked back into the house.

"She's nice, really nice," said Naoki.

"Yes there's a rumor that she's an angle here on earth," said Tamaki.

"Grand-mere's a real nice lady!" said Mitsuko.

"I love her," said Fusayo.

"And you got to admit when she's around my father's less likely to beat you up huh Tamaki?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah you're right about that," said Tamaki rubbing his head happily.

"Well anyway it's past at least three people's bed time," said Haruhi.

"You heard her Dad it's past your bed time," said Sonomi.

"Nice try honey," said Tamaki, "Now get going, Naoki, Mitsuko you also."

"Mommy come and read me a story!" said Mitsuko grabbing Haruhi's hand.

"Okay okay just one," said Haruhi, "Sonomi if you want after I'm done I can come and read to you too."

"Eh if you want," said Sonomi before she hurried off.

"Daddy you'll come and sing to me too right?" asked Mitsuko.

"Of course dear," said Tamaki picking her up. Both he and Haruhi walked to her room where they helped her change into her night gown, read her a story and sang her a song.

"Good night honey," said Haruhi tucking Mitsuko into bed after they were done.

"Mommy, are we really going to have costume party?" asked Mitsuko.

"Your grandparents and father seem to think so," said Haruhi.

"Then I want to go as the princess!" said Mitsuko.

"We'll see honey," said Tamaki kissing her forehead.

"When are we going to have this party anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"I was thinking we could wait until the weekend after Naoki's field day just so we don't have to have a real busy weekend," said Tamaki.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea," said Haruhi, "Oh by the way would you be okay if I would bring Sonomi with me to work tomorrow so she can look around the construction sight? I think she may enjoy it."

"Oh you want to do some mother daughter bonding with Sonomi?!" said Tamaki happily, "Of course you can then! In fact you can take her out of school early. We can label it as a job shadow."

"Shouldn't we ask her teacher?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi don't forget who owns the school she goes to. I'm sure I can arrange it," said Tamaki.

"Um okay," said Haruhi, "I'll ask after I'm done reading to her."

"Do you want me to join you?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi as the two walked over to Sonomi's room. The girl lay on her stomach on her bed reading the book from her grandmother.

"Oh it's you guys," she said when she saw her parents walking into the room.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi, "Did you want to read some more of the book your grandfather got you?"

"Sure why not," said Sonomi, "I do want to know who that stranger is looking in through the window."

"What happened?" asked Tamaki grabbing the book.

"The heroin saw some weird guy looking in through he uncle's window," said Sonomi as Haruhi started to read the next chapter.

* * *

"I'm a little bit confused," said Tamaki once Haruhi finished.

"If you had been here when we read some of the other chapters you probably wouldn't be," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," moaned Tamaki.

"By the way Sonomi would you like to come to work with me tomorrow?" Haruhi asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Sonomi.

"I'm going to visit both my client's construction office and construction sight. I thought you may like to see them," said Haruhi. Sonomi looked intrigued.

"Sure if you really want to," she said.

"Okay I'll come and pick you up after lunch," said Haruhi.

'That's it,' thought Sonomi, 'She's going to forget about me this time I know it.'

* * *

The next morning she did her best to keep on a cool face so as not to let herself get upset over Haruhi forgetting about her promise to take her to see the real life contractors.

"Sonomi don't forget I'll be coming to get you today after lunch," said Haruhi out of the blue as the family got ready to head out.

"Wait what?" said Sonomi startled.

"I'm going to come and get you after lunch," said Haruhi, "Remember so I can take you to the construction sight."

"Oh right sure, I'll see you then," said Sonomi jumping into the limo.

"Contain your enthusiasm," said Fusayo getting into limo with Mitsuko.

"She's not going to show up," said Sonomi.

"Why do you always think the worse of everything?" asked Fusayo.

"It's easy," said Sonomi, "It happens so often I just assume the worse will happen so I don't get disappointed."

"And what if she does show up?" asked Fusayo.

"She won't trust me," said Sonomi, "The only person that's ever kept a promise to me is Grand-mere."

"Well Mommy keeps her promises," said Mitsuko.

"Duh because you're so cute; In case you haven't noticed I'm not really that cute," said Sonomi.

"Mother thought you were pretty cute," said Fusayo softly.

"What?" said Sonomi.

"Uh you shouldn't put yourself down like that Sonomi," said Fusayo.

"What was that about Mother?" asked Sonomi.

"Were you talking about our real mommy?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yes," said Fusayo, "In case you can't remember Sonomi our real mother thought you were really cute and was always trying to dress you up in pretty things."

"She just didn't like seeing me do dirty things like building things in the sand," said Sonomi, "And besides in case _you_ haven't noticed Mother's dead. She's not around to give me or any of you attention." She folded her arms and slumped in her seats.

"I miss her too Sonomi," said Fusayo.

"Who said I missed her?" muttered Sonomi.

"I don't remember much to know if I should miss her or not," said Mitsuko.

"Trust me if she was around she'd be giving you lots to attention," said Sonomi.

"Then why do I usually remember our real mommy being sad?" asked Mitsuko.

"Trust me Mitsuko she wasn't always sad," said Fusayo softly, "She just had some hard things she was going through that's all."

"It still doesn't matter," said Sonomi, "She's gone now and if she was around she'd be giving you lots of attention I'm sure Mitsuko. Now why don't we just drop it?" She sat slumped in her seat feeling bitter for the rest of drive to school and for the rest of day in class.

* * *

"You don't seem to be your cherry self today Sonomi," said Cho by the time lunchtime arrived.

"I'm just setting myself up for Ms. Fujioka forgetting about taking me to some construction sight," said Sonomi.

"Are you talking about Haruhi?" asked Cho, "She's not one to forget her promises."

"Yeah sure," said Sonomi.

"_Attention Students Will Sonomi Suoh Please Report To The Principle's Office. Sonomi Suoh Please Report To The Principle's Office. Your Mother Is Here For you," _an announcer suddenly played over the loud speaker.

"What the?" said Sonomi.

"I believe the woman you thought wasn't going to keep her promise is keeping her promise," said Cho.

"You think?" said Sonomi hurrying to the principle's office. There she found Haruhi waiting.

"Hi," she said when she saw Sonomi walking in, "did you get a chance to eat yet?"

"Uh no," said Sonomi.

"Okay did you want to get something before we head to the office building?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh sure," said Sonomi.

"Okay let's go," said Haruhi leading her out of the office and out of the school to her car.

Sonomi sat in the passenger seat confused as they drove off.

'Is this for real?' she thought, tempted to pinch herself to see if she was still asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Sorry that I pulled you out of school early," said Haruhi, "I just wanted to make sure you got to have time at both the office and sight."

"Sure I guess," said Sonomi still feeling the need to pinch her arm. She looked up at the restaurant Haruhi had pulled up to.

"What kind of place is this?" she asked as the two of them headed inside.

"It's a fast food place," said Haruhi. She assumed that Tamaki or his wife ever took their daughters to these kinds of things. Sonomi looked around confused at the different sights of the fast food joint.

"What are these suppose to be?" she asked walking over to a display that showed a bunch of toys."

"Those must be the happy meal toys," said Haruhi.

"Happy meal?" said Sonomi.

"Yeah did you want one?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh I guess," said Sonomi as the two of them walked up to the counter.

"What one did you want?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure, you can pick I guess," said Sonomi.

"Alright um we'll take cheeseburger happy meal and a number 3 please," said Haruhi.

Sonomi looked at the food place in front of her.

"So this real food?" she asked.

"Yes its fine," said Haruhi taking a bite of her food.

"Hmm," said Sonomi as she took a bite as well, "Hmm this is pretty good." Then she noticed the toy on the tray. She opened it to see it was some weird looking princess with a button on her back. When she pushed it the toy kicked one of her legs out from her dress.

"Whoa!" said Sonomi, "How did it do that?"

"Maybe there's a spring in it," said Haruhi.

"A little spring in her step?" joked Sonomi. Haruhi smiled at the joke.

"What kind of weird toy is this anyway?" asked Sonomi as she kept making the princess kick her leg.

"Looks like it some sort fighting princess set," said Haruhi looking back over at the display.

"Weird," said Sonomi. She kept playing with her toy as she and Haruhi finished their meal.

"I guess this food isn't too bad," said Sonomi as they left the restaurant.

"Oh I'm glad you like it," said Haruhi.

"Can we come back some other time?" asked Sonomi.

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Sonomi, "I want to try and get those other princess from the set."

"Sure honey," said Haruhi.

* * *

Before long they were at the construction office.

"Haruhi welcome," said a man in a black suit waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hello Mr. Ka," said Haruhi.

"And who's your lovely friend?" asked Mr. Ka looking at Sonomi.

"This is Sonomi Suoh my stepdaughter," said Haruhi, "Remember I ask if I could bring her here?"

"Of yes of course," said Mr. Ka, "Welcome little lady."

"Thanks," said Sonomi.

"You know I think she'd like it if you could show her some of the blueprints to your different sights or something while we talk," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mr. Ka, "Joshu?"

"Uh yes sir?" a younger looking man also in a black suit asked running over to him.

"This is Ms. Fujioka's daughter. Can you help show her around like where we keep our blueprints while I talk to her mother?" asked Mr. Ka.

"Uh sure," said Mr. Joshu.

"Very good," said Mr. Ka leading Haruhi off.

"So how more aggressive had the protesters been with you recently?" asked Haruhi as they walked off.

* * *

"So here we are," said Mr. Joshu brining Sonomi into a room where there were several different tables were set up with different blue prints on them.

"Oh cool," said Sonomi running over to one of the tables and looking at the pictures, "Did you do any of these?"

"Oh no I'm just an assistant," said Mr. Joshu.

"Oh," said Sonomi looking over one of the blue prints, "Is this one you're working on right now?"

"Oh no I think this one's still being thought up," said Mr. Joshu, "The owner wants a different look to it, but none of the stuff we've come up seems to make them happy."

"Hmm," said Sonomi. She reached over a pencil and started sketching.

"Hey hey what are you doing?" asked Mr. Joshu as he tried to stop.

"Calm down," said Sonomi as she finished sketching and held up the new design. It now seemed to have an oval shape to the top.

"What did you do?" asked Mr. Joshu.

"Joshu, do you have some of those new plans for the Rankei Building?" Mr. Ka asked walking in with Haruhi and another woman.

"I don't know sir. This little girl messed them up!" said Mr. Joshu holding up the design Sonomi had doodled on.

"Oh I like that," said the new woman looking it over.

"You do?" asked both men.

"Yeah, that's kind of nice," said the woman.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ka looking it over as well, "I think we could do that for you."

"Wonderful," said the woman, "I hope you can get started on it soon."

"It'd go a lot faster if we could get our other site done," said Mr. Ka, "Speaking of which we should probably head over there. Are you ready to go Mr. Joshu?"

"Me sir?" asked Mr. Joshu.

"Yes I want you there to help look after Ms, Fujioka's daughter while we're there," said Mr. Ka.

"Uh yes sir," said Mr. Joshu.

"Come on honey," said Haruhi offering her hand to Sonomi. "Did you really come up with that design?"

"Yeah it just sort of came to me," said Sonomi.

"Well good job I guess," said Haruhi with a smile.

* * *

"Well here we are," said Mr. Ka once they arrived at the site, "Have you ever been to real construction site Sonomi?"

"No I haven't," said Sonomi right before Haruhi put a hard hat on her head, "What are you building?"

"Hopefully an apartment complex for low income families; I really love the idea of helping others who can't find a home on their own find one," said Mr. Ka.

"You sound a lot like my father," said Sonomi, "He'd want to do something like that."

"Yeah that's right," said Haruhi taking her hand.

"Doesn't seem to be much going on right now," said Sonomi looking around at the site.

"Well that would be because of the protesters," said Haruhi.

"Speak to the devil," said Mr. Ka pointing off to the side where they saw a bunch of people standing around with signs, "Mr. Joshu why don't you take Ms. Sonomi and show her around."

"Sure thing," said Mr. Joshu.

"What's wrong with all of these people?" asked Sonomi as Joshu led her over to one of the big buildings.

"They seem to think that this place is a historical sight and therefore shouldn't be built on," said Mr. Joshu.

"What makes them thing that?" asked Sonomi.

"Mostly that," said Mr. Joshu pointing to an old looking shack.

"That thing?" said Sonomi before running over to it with Mr. Joshu behind her.

* * *

"Mr. Igi how much longer are we going to go over this?" asked Haruhi.

"I have new proof Ms. Fujioka to prove this place is a part of History!" said the leader of the protesters.

"Sir we've been over this and over this. There is nothing historic on this sight!" said Haruhi.

"That's where you're wrong," said Mr. Igi. "We've found proof that this is building is actually a part of the Edo period!"

"No it's not," they all suddenly heard Sonomi say. Everyone looked over at her examining the shack.

"I'm sorry little girl but this isn't a playground. You're standing on a historical sight that needs to preserve," said Mr. Igi.

"I don't think it's that historical," said Sonomi.

"It's from the Edo period little girl. I doubt you know much about history in that sense," said Mr. Igi.

"But this isn't from the Edo period," said Sonomi.

"What makes you say that Sonomi?" Haruhi asked walking over to her.

"I doubt they had Philips Head screws back in the Edo period," said Sonomi pointing towards a screw in the wood of the shack.

"Oh you're right," said Haruhi.

"This wood looks really young too. I don't think this thing possibly two or three years old. I think someone just burnt it or something," said Sonomi.

"I see," said Haruhi looking the shack over. "So what kind of evidence did you have again Mr. Igi?"

"Just this," said Mr. Igi hading Haruhi the paperwork he had. Haruhi looked it over.

"This thing is full of inaccuracies," said Haruhi, "I can have this disproved right here." She pulled out her phone and started going through it.

"Mmm hmm, I think this should prove me point," she said showing Mr. Igi some of the things she found. "I think this is enough of this."

"This is a historical site and I will prove it!" said Mr. Igi.

"I don't see how," said Haruhi, "In fact I'm going to draw up a restraining order to keep you away from this site since you've failed to show any real proof that this is in fact a historical site. I'm still convinced that just don't want low income people living in your neighborhood."

"Well excuse us for having standers," said Mr. Igi, "And we're not moving form this site until you give up trying to build here." He didn't see Mr. Joshu whisper something into Sonomi's ear and leading her over towards a bulldozer.

"This is so cool!" Sonomi shouted as she and bulldozer driver drove towards the protestors.

"What the hell!" said Mr. Igi as he and the other protestors started running from the bulldozer.

"Sonomi!" Haruhi shouted watching. A part of her did want to laugh at her while the other part wanted to scream at her. Soon the bulldozer came to a stop right in front of her.

"I guess that will work until you get your restraining order huh?" she said.

"Get down here!" Haruhi ordered though she was still smiling.

"I'm sorry Ms. Fujioka it was my idea," said Mr. Joshu.

"Its fine," said Haruhi smirking at Sonomi, "I should get her home anyway; However I will definitely be able to draw up the restraining order for your company tomorrow Mr. Ka."

"Oh thank you," said Mr. Ka, "And once we get started on actually working on this thing again you can hopefully bring your daughter back to see in full function."

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Come on Sonomi let's go home."

"Are you mad at me?" asked Sonomi.

"A little yes, but it was a little bit funny to see those snobs get taken down a peg," said Haruhi as they drove home, "That was still kind of dangerous."

"Sure," said Sonomi.

"Did you at least have fun though?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah!" said Sonomi, "I want to do things like that when I get older!"

"That sounds great honey," said Haruhi.

"You don't think it's too dirty of a job?" asked Sonomi.

"Well yeah but if you like it, it shouldn't matter too much," said Haruhi.

"Cool," said Sonomi, "Thanks for taking me here today."

"Yeah glad you like it," said Haruhi right as they came home.

"And thanks for this toy," said Sonomi as they headed into the house.

"Mommy, you're home!" said Mitsuko running over towards her. Then she saw the toy in Sonomi's hand.

"What's that?" asked Mitsuko.

"A toy I got today," said Sonomi.

"I want one," said Mitsuko.

"Well sorry but that's your sister's," said Haruhi.

"But I want one!" said Mitsuko, "Sonomi can I have that one?"

"No, it's mine," said Sonomi.

"But I want it!" Mitsuko cried.

"Mitsuko," said Haruhi.

"It's not fair!" said Mitsuko, "I want a toy!"

"You have plenty in your room," said Haruhi.

"But I want that one!" said Mitsuko.

"What's wrong?" asked Tamaki joining the group.

"Sonomi won't let me have the toy!" said Mitsuko.

"Sonomi did you take away your sister's toy?" asked Tamaki.

"No," said Haruhi and Sonomi.

"But I still want it!" said Mitsuko.

"Oh Sonomi can't you let your sister play with it for a little while?" asked Tamaki.

"I do that and I won't see it again," said Sonomi.

"Please," said Tamaki and Mitsuko.

"Do I have to?" asked Sonomi.

"No not really," said Haruhi.

"But it's not fair!" said Mitsuko, "Not fair not fair!"

"Fine fine here!" said Sonomi handing her the toy.

"Yay I got a new toy!" said Mitsuko running off with the toy. She tossed it over and taciturnly dropped it onto the ground breaking it.

"Wha, my toy!" said Mitsuko.

"You mean my toy!" said Sonomi running over to it. Mitsuko kept crying over and over again until Tamaki picked her up.

"There there we'll go out and get you two new toys," he said.

"Thank you Daddy," said Mitsuko as Tamaki carried her off.

"I'm sorry Sonomi," said Haruhi, "Did you want to go get a new toy too?"

"Thanks but no thanks," said Sonomi walking off sad.

"Honey, we can go get you a toy too," said Haruhi.

"Its fine really," said Sonomi, "This was still a nice day so I'm not too upset. Thanks Haruhi."

"Sure," said Haruhi, "I'm glad you had a good time and are now okay with calling me Haruhi."

"I did?" said Sonomi, "Oh yeah I did. Well you're pretty cool Haruhi. Thanks again for a cool day."

"Anytime," said Haruhi.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well well look who it is," said Fusayo when she saw Sonomi, "So did Haruhi break her promise?"

"Actually no she did keep her promise," said Sonomi.

"Oh really?" said Fusayo smirking, "And how was your day?"

"It was actually cool. I was really happy getting to see the construction site and I even got to shut up these stuck up protestors both with facts and a bulldozer. Haruhi even took me out to lunch when she pulled me out of school," said Sonomi.

"Did you just call her by her first name?" asked Fusayo.

"Yeah so what?" said Sonomi, "She's actually not that bad. The whole day was pretty cool up until Mitsuko broke my toy."

"What toy?" asked Fusayo.

"Oh this restaurant Haruhi took me too they had special meals for children that came with toys. Mine came with some princess toy that kicked her legs. Naturally when Mitsuko saw it she wanted it and Dad made me give it to her. Then right afterwards she broke it," said Sonomi bitterly.

"Oh of course," said Fusayo bitterly, "so can't Haruhi just take you back to the restaurant again to get a new toy?"

"She offered to, but I don't see the point if Mitsuko's just going to take it and possibly break it again," said Sonomi.

"What's the name of this place anyway?" asked Fusayo.

"I can't remember exactly it's called," said Sonomi, "It's like one of those fast food places or something. I know it had a big W on the label of it."

"Oh I know that place!" said Naoki suddenly running over to the two girls, "I love that place! Oh they have some of the best shakes!"

"You've been to this place?" asked Fusayo.

"Oh yeah lots of times, especially when my mother was late getting home from work," said Naoki, "In fact now that I think about it it's been a long time since I've gotten a chance to eat there."

"You know the more the two of you talk about it the more curious I am about this place," said Fusayo. Neither she nor the other two children noticed Haruhi standing nearby hearing what they were saying.

'Hmm,' she thought, 'something tells me that Tamaki wouldn't have too big of a problem with going to a place like that.' She walked off to find him.

* * *

"Oh Kids!" Tamaki's voice suddenly shouted out throughout the mansion.

The children all ran from where they were at to find Tamaki. They all found him and Haruhi in his office looking excited.

"Who wants to go out to a commoner's restaurant for dinner as a family?!" he asked with glee.

"Huh?" said the four children.

"Who wants to go out to dinner at a fast food joint?" asked Haruhi.

"The same one we went to today?" asked Sonomi.

"Will that be okay?" asked Haruhi, "We can get you a replacement toy there." She notice Sonomi cast a glance towards Mitsuko, "And we can get a toy for Mitsuko too."

"Yay let's go let's go!" Mitsuko cheered.

"Sure I guess," said Sonomi.

"I want a shake!" said Naoki excitedly.

"What sort of things do they have there?" asked Fusayo.

"Well let's go and find out shall we my dear," said Tamaki.

"Okay sure," said Fusayo.

The family was soon at a different restaurant just like the one that Haruhi had brought Sonomi to earlier.

"How many of these places are there?" asked Sonomi.

"You'd be surprised," said Haruhi.

"What an odd place," said Fusayo looking around.

"I think it's quite charming," said Tamaki.

"There's the toys!" said Mitsuko running over to the display, "I want all of them!" She hit the display so hard that she knocked it over.

"Mitsuko!" Haruhi and Tamaki shouted running over to her.

"Oops," she said.

"Mitsuko apologies," said Haruhi.

"But it was an accident," said Mitsuko.

"That's still no excuse," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi she's fine," said Tamaki as he pulled out his wallet, "We'll pay for any damage."

"That's not the point," said Haruhi. She picked up the little girl to make sure she didn't cause any more trouble.

"So what can I get all of you?" asked one of the clerks.

"We'll take three children's meals, two girls', one a junior meal, one boys' with a shake, a number five," Haruhi started to order, "Tamaki Fusayo what would you like?"

"Oh um let me see. These looks so interesting," said Tamaki looking at the different options with so much awe and curiosity, "Haruhi what do you recommend?"

"How about the number one?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure one number one pleases!" said Tamaki.

"Fusayo how about you?" asked Haruhi.

"These salads look interesting," said Fusayo, "I'll have one of those and one of those sweet tea drinks I guess."

"When do we get the toys?" asked Mitsuko.

"After you finish your dinner," said Haruhi, "Naoki Sonomi why don't you go and find us a table?"

"Sure," said Naoki walking off to try and find a table. Sonomi trailed after him.

"You know these tables seem kind of small," she said looking around, "We may have to get two tables."

"That's fine if you do," Haruhi called out after her, "Just try and get two together."

"Sure thing Mom," said Naoki plopping down on one seat. Sonomi got into the one behind him.

"So now what do we do?" she asked.

"Wait here and save these seats until our food's ready duh," said Naoki, "I thought you were somewhat smart."

"Are you challenging me?" Sonomi asked punching the top of Naoki's head.

"Owe!" Naoki moaned rubbing his head.

"Everything okay?" Haruhi asked as she and the rest of the family all came towards the table, Tamaki and Fusayo carrying a tray.

"Naoki seems to think I'm not smart," said Sonomi still punching the top of Naoki's head.

"I didn't say that!" said Naoki.

"Alright you two that's enough," said Haruhi, "Sonomi why don't you move to the same table as Naoki and Fusayo you can sit there too while your father Mitsuko and I share the other."

"Sure," said Sonomi as she moved over to Naoki's table and sat across from him. Fusayo sat down next to her with her tray that had all of their food on it.

"Is this stuff really food?" Fusayo asked looking over the food in front of her.

"I thought the same thing but it turns out it's actually really good," said Sonomi digging into her food.

"It is, it's really good," said Naoki also digging in.

"Hmm," said Fusayo still skeptical as she took a bite of her salad. "Hmm," she then said in a different tone, "This is quite good actually."

"You kid enjoying your food okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes Haruhi, it's quite good," said Fusayo.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Sonomi.

"Why are you now calling my mom by her first name?" asked Naoki. Both girls shrugged their shoulders.

"It just felt right," said Fusayo.

"Yeah it doesn't seem too big of a deal," said Sonomi.

"Great," said Naoki slumping in his seat.

"What's your problem?" asked Sonomi.

"Now I'm going to even be more of a burden," said Naoki.

"Why do you say that?" asked Fusayo.

"Because I still have no desire of calling your father anything but Mr. Suoh," said Naoki, "And of course that's just makes me an annoying burden."

"Why not just call him by his first name?" asked Sonomi.

"Because I don't want to!" said Naoki.

"Everything okay over there?" Haruhi asked from her table.

"We're fine Mom," said Naoki.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"What do you have against out dad exactly?" Fusayo asked.

"You guys grew up with him. What do you think?" asked Naoki.

"Well okay, we'll give you that," said Sonomi.

"But believe it or not he does have some nice qualities," said Fusayo.

"Yeah whatever," said Naoki as he pulled out his toy from his meal, "Huh Skyline Ninja figure. Is that show still going on?"

"I remember that show!" Tamaki said, "I use to watch it myself when I was little. In fact I have a bunch of those old shows on DVD; would you ever like to borrow some of them Naoki?"

"Is he looking at me with that eager look of his?" Naoki asked quietly not turning around. Both girls nodded their heads. "Oh boy, if I say yes would you stop looking at me like I'm some sort of toy you really want?"

"What makes you say that Naoki?" asked Tamaki.

"Will you or not?" asked Naoki.

"Naoki, be nice," said Haruhi, "Tamaki's just trying to be friendly."

"Hmm," said Naoki, "I suppose if I ever get board enough I may ask if I can watch them."

"Oh we can watch them together," said Tamaki, "Just like…,"

"Don't even say it," said Naoki.

"Huh?" said everyone around him.

"You were going to say like father and son weren't you?" said Naoki, "You're not my real father so if we were to do something like that it wouldn't be like a father and son. I can't think of any son who'd want you for a father."

"Naoki!" said Haruhi.

"Wow Dad's in the corner of that huge ball pit sulking," said Sonomi.

"Tamaki," said Haruhi as she got up and headed over to ball pit, "Tamaki come out of there."

"No son would ever want me for a father," he muttered. Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki please come out," she said.

"So how long do you think it'll take before he comes out?" Sonomi asked.

"I don't know," said Fusayo. She turned and looked at Naoki, "That was kind of rude don't you think?"

"Yeah okay maybe a little," said Naoki, "I just don't want to be used by him to get closer to my mom like my real father…,"

"Like your real father what?" asked Fusayo.

"Never mind," said Naoki as he got up and headed over to the ball pit, "Hey Mr. Suoh? Please come on out. If we get home quick enough we can watch some of those DVDs of Skyline Ninjas."

Tamaki immediately stood up.

"You want to watch them with me?" he asked.

"Sure, but don't look at it like we're bonding as a father and son okay?" said Naoki.

"Sure," said Tamaki, "We can watch them as two Skyline Ninja fans how about?"

"Sure whatever, you'll have to get out of the ball pit first," said Naoki.

"Right right here I come," said Tamaki awkwardly making his way out.

"Go back and finish your food okay Tamaki?" said Haruhi, "Well be right over." She glared at her son.

"What is your problem?" she asked, "You were so rude to Tamaki! He's just trying to be nice."

"Yeah I know," said Naoki.

'I know he's only being nice to me to use me to get comfy with you,' he thought.

"I want you to stop being so rude to him okay? It's fine if you want to keep calling him Mr. Suoh, but you better show him more respect alright?" said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Naoki.

"Good now go and finish your food," said Haruhi ushering her son back to the tables.

"Wow your mom looked mad," said Sonomi as Naoki sat back down.

"Shut-up please," muttered Naoki, "What did you get?"

Sonomi reached into her bag and pulled out a different princess then the one she had gotten earlier that day. This one gave a karate chop when you pushed the button on her back.

"Cool," she said.

"Sonomi Sonomi look at my toy!" said Mitsuko looking over at the table with her siblings. She held up another princess whose top spin when the button was pressed.

"Cool," said Sonomi.

'As long as it keeps her away from my stuff,' she thought.

"Well is everyone done?" asked Haruhi finally after a while.

"Yes," said everyone at once.

"We should probably get home then huh?" said Haruhi as she started gathering up the trash and took it to the trashcan.

"How was your salad Fusayo?" Haruhi asked as they headed out towards their car.

"Yeah it was pretty good," said Fusayo.

"That's good, I'm glad everyone enjoyed their meal," said Haruhi.

Fusayo smiled at her.

"Come on Oda I'm getting board.

Fusayo looked over at the mention of her boyfriend's voice to see Oda walking up to his bike where a girl was waiting for him. Fusayo knew she'd seen her before at the high school. She was wearing an outfit similar to ones she usually wore.

What was Oda doing with her?

"I'm coming," he said getting on.

"I'm so glad you finally dumped that little girl," said the girl as he started up his bike.

"I wouldn't say dump her. I just thought I try a more mature taste for once. The best part is that it's so easy to do with her. She's so stupid," said Oda. Both he and the girl laughed as they took off down the street.

Fusayo put her hand to mouth as she gasped. She could feel the tears hitting her fingers.

"Fusayo?" she heard Haruhi asked.

"Can we go home?" Fusayo asked as she ran and jumped into the limo.

"Fusayo what happened.

"I just want to go home!" said Fusayo doing her best to put on a brave face. She didn't say anything the whole way back. She didn't want anyone to see her breakdown over what she just saw.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When the family got back to the mansion Fusayo bolted out of the car and ran straight to the house without a word.

"What on earth's gotten into her?" said Tamaki.

"Maybe that salad didn't agree with her or something," said Sonomi.

"I don't think it was the salad," said Haruhi. She wasn't sure but she had a hunch that whatever it was that was bugging Fusayo had something to do with the couple she had seen riding off together on a motorcycle. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"Sure thing Haruhi," said Tamaki smiling. He was glad there was female role model for his daughters then his sister-in-law.

"Fusayo?" Haruhi said knocking at the door to her room. She could hear the faint sounds of Fusayo crying. Slowly she opened the door to see Fusayo sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands crying. "Fusayo what's wrong?"

"I've been such a fool!" said Fusayo.

"About what?" asked Haruhi sitting down carefully next to her.

"About Oda and thinking I was in love with him," said Fusayo, "I thought he loved me I really did. I thought I was the only girl for him, But apparently there's plenty more then me."

"So I take it that was him on the bike with that other girl?" asked Haruhi. Fusayo nodded.

"I can't believe I was so foolish in thinking that he actually cared about me!" she said.

"Honey shh, it's not all your fault," said Haruhi, "Love can make us do stupid crazy things. Look at me and your father." Fusayo looked up as she wiped away a tear.

"Did you ever do stupid things when it comes to love when you were a teenager?" she asked.

"Oh yes," said Haruhi, "Often it was a result of being naive. I remember this one particular case when I was middle school before I was going to try and take the entrance exams to Ouran. This poor boy tried confessing to me that he liked me but I didn't realize it at a time and totally rejected him. In fact it took me a full year before I figured it out. And that was only because he flat out told me and he only did that when one of my friends pointed out he liked me. I felt so ashamed and stupid that I apologies to him right then and there. In other words turning him a whole year later."

"Are you serious?" Fusayo asked calming down a bit. Haruhi nodded her head in embarrassment.

"My point it there's going to be a lot of mistakes and heartbreak when it comes to love. I'm sorry you had to be hurt like that by someone like him, but hopefully when you're ready to give your heart to someone else it'll be a lot better in the long run," said Haruhi.

"I wonder if Aunt Aoko is going to try and set me up with another boy like she did with Oda," Fusayo muttered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Haruhi. "You have every right to try and be with the person you want to be," said Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Fusayo laying down on her bed, "Aunt Aoko always seems to think she knows what's best for me. She took a serious interest in me after Mother passed away."

"Well I think your aunt needs to have a little eye opener herself," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Excuse me Sir," said Shima walking into Tamaki's office, "but your sister-in-law is requesting entrance into the mansion. She claims she has a present for Mistress Fusayo."

Tamaki looked up from his work.

"What kind of gift?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure Sir," said Shima. Tamaki was a little bit hesitant. Before he could give an answer he saw Aoko appearing in the door.

"Hello Tamaki," she said calmly with both a hint of lust and bitterness in voice.

"Aoko I don't recall giving you permission to enter the mansion," said Tamaki.

"Are you saying I need permission to see my nieces? The last connection I have with my poor dead sister?" said Aoko.

"They maybe your nieces but they're my daughters," said Tamaki, "And besides that's not the problem. The problem is you letting yourself in here without permission."

"Alright I'm sorry," said Aoko, "Let me just give my present to Fusayo and I'll leave without a fuss." She headed out of the room fast before either Tamaki or Shima could stop her.

* * *

"Oh Fusayo guess who's here," Aoko sang walking into Fusayo's room smiling brightly. Her smile disappeared the minute she saw Haruhi sitting on the bed with Fusayo.

"What are you doing in here with my niece?!" she asked.

"We're just talking," said Haruhi.

"About what?" asked Aoko.

"That's really none of your business," said Haruhi. Aoko narrowed her eyes at her. "What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to give my precious niece Fusayo something to get back on Oda Hanshou's good side," said Aoko. She held up a bag and pulled out a really slutty looking dress. Both Haruhi and Fusayo looked at the dress confused.

"Well aren't you going to thank your nice aunt?" asked Aoko, "Trust me this will be a good way to get back with Oda."

"I don't know if I want to get back with Oda," said Fusayo softly.

"And why not?" asked Aoko.

"He, he's not that interested in me," said Fusayo.

"And why do you think that is?" asked Aoko.

"He's a cruel selfish jerk," said Haruhi.

"No," said Aoko sneering at her, "It's because you don't know how to please him. Trust me wearing something like this will please him greatly."

"You actually think it's acceptable for a fourteen year old to wear something like this?" asked Haruhi, "I can't think of any decent woman who should wear this."

"Yes I wouldn't expect a commoner to know how to really make a man happy," said Aoko, "You have to resort other drastic matters to land yourself one. Now then Fusayo put this on and I'll take you to see Oda right away so you don't lose your chance with him." She threw the dress down next to Fusayo on the bed. Fusayo looked it over timidly.

"Fusayo you don't have to wear that or go with see your aunt to see that boy if you don't want to," said Haruhi.

"Don't listen to her Fusayo," said Aoko, "Who's been there to guide you this whole time after your mother died? Who's the closet thing you have linking you to your mother? You want to make your mother proud don't you?"

"Ye, Yes," said Fusayo.

"Then put that dress on and come with me," said Aoko.

"No!" Haruhi shouted finally jumping up from the bed, "I've tried to be reasonable but now I'm putting my foot down! Fusayo is not to leave this house for the rest of the night! I don't care who you are!"

"Are you serious?" asked Aoko, "So you really think you can make an order like that?"

"As her stepmother yes!" said Haruhi, "And that includes not allowing her to wear something like this! Not only is it extremely inappropriate in general but it's extremely inappropriate for a girl Fusayo's age! Now take this thing and get out!" She grabbed the dress, crumbling it up into a ball and throwing it at Aoko.

"You really think you can order me around like that?" Aoko asked picking up the dress.

"If she can't I can," said Tamaki walking into the room.

"Tamaki?" said Aoko a little bit surprised to see him walking in, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what you said and what Haruhi said," said Tamaki, "And frankly I have to side with Haruhi on this. Fusayo doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to especially to see that boy. She also doesn't have to wear something I would never want to see any of my girls in."

"Tamaki, don't you trust me with your daughter?" asked Aoko.

"No especially now," said Tamaki, "You may have been able to blindside me over the past years with your argument that the girls needed a mother figure in their lives after Kita died, but now that won't work. Now both I and the girls have Haruhi to stand in as a mother to them which she's been doing a fine job at."

Aoko stormed over to Haruhi and slapped her across the face.

"First you steal my husband and now you steal my girls. How dare you!" she shouted. She raised her hand to slap Haruhi again only to have Tamaki grab her arm.

"That's enough Aoko," he said, "We were never yours like that to begin with. Now then if you apologies to my wife and leave now without a fuss I may allow you to rerun someday to see your nieces again."

"You expect me to gravel towards this commoner?" asked Aoko insulted.

"Yes I expect you to set a good example to Fusayo and apologies," said Tamaki.

"Never!" said Aoko.

"Then I'm sorry but you are no longer welcome here at this house or near my daughters or the rest of my family. If you ever come here again you will turned away and if you keep insisting after that I will be forced to take more dramatic action, is that understood?" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki," muttered Aoko, "you idiot!" She gathered up the dress and raced out of the room.

Fusayo stood up and walked over to Haruhi.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi do you need some ice for your cheek?" asked Tamaki.

"No, it's fine really," said Haruhi, "Are you okay Fusayo?"

"Yeah I'm okay," said Fusayo. She surprised Haruhi by throwing her arms around her waist. Haruhi patted her head. She looked over and saw Tamaki was smiling brightly over the sight.

"Now that is a real mother," he said.

Haruhi hugged Fusayo back for a moment before they both released each other from their embrace.

"Did you have some homework or something to get done?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, that might be a good distraction," said Fusayo walking over to her desk.

"So were you and Fusayo able to talk before Aoko interrupted you?" asked Tamaki as he and Haruhi walked out the room.

"Yeah, I think so. I think it's officially over between her and Oda," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Tamaki eagerly.

"Don't get too excited okay?" said Haruhi, "It may be good news for you but it's not so good news for her. She still liked him and it hurts anytime someone breaks your heart, true?" Tamaki pulled Haruhi close.

"Yes I have to agree with you on that," he said softly. He titled Haruhi's head up and kissed her gently.

"Should we go and see how the other kids are doing? It is practically bed time for them at least," he said.

"Sure," said Haruhi. When they came to Mitsuko's room she was playing her new toy happily.

"Are enjoying your toy honey?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes!" said Mitsuko.

"Well you'll have to play with her tomorrow," said Haruhi, "its bed time."

"Okay," said Mitsuko dropping her toy on the floor and running over to her dresser to change. Haruhi sighed as picked up her toy.

'I really wish would be more responsible with her toys,' she thought.

After Tamaki and Haruhi read, sang and finally tucked her in they headed down to check on their two middle children.

Naoki was lying on his bed fiddling with his action figure.

"Hey honey did you get your homework done?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh most," said Naoki.

"Most?" said Haruhi.

"He can finish the rest tomorrow Haruhi," said Tamaki gently, "he should get to sleep."

"Yeah alright," said Haruhi walking over and kissing her son.

"Who was that screaming earlier?" Naoki asked.

"Never mind," said Tamaki and Haruhi together.

"Just get some sleep okay?" said Haruhi.

"Alright good night Mom, Mr. Suoh," said Naoki.

"Good night," said Haruhi and Tamaki.

"What am I doing wrong?" Tamaki muttered as they walked out of the room, "The girls are calling you Haruhi and Mitsuko's been calling you mommy since we first got married. Why won't Naoki at least call me Tamaki?"

"He's just still getting use to the idea. It may be harder for him since his father's still technically a part of his life. Don't worry Tamaki I'm sure he'll come around," said Haruhi right as they walked into Sonomi's room.

"You hear to read more of the book?" she asked when she saw them.

"Yep," said Haruhi, "If you're up to it."

"Sure," said Sonomi, "I want to know if they're finally going to start building the tower."

"Hmm maybe," said Haruhi as she started to read.

"I know it, I knew it he does like her!" Sonomi shouted at the end of the chapter.

"Yeah looks like," said Haruhi.

"You know this has got to be one of the best days of my life so far," said Sonomi.

"That's great to hear my dear!" said Tamaki hugging her. "I hope you have many more like it!"

"Thanks Dad," said Sonomi.

"Oh Sonomi," said Haruhi before walking out the room after Tamaki, "I got you something at the restaurant." She pulled a new princess toy just like the one Sonomi had gotten earlier and Mitsuko had broken.

"You got me a new one?" said Sonomi surprised.

"I thought you should get a new one," said Haruhi.

"No one's ever helped replace something Mitsuko's broken of mine before," said Sonomi.

"Well looks like things are starting to change," said Haruhi. Sonomi jumped up on the bed and hugged Haruhi tight.

"Thank you thank you so much! You're so wonderful!" she said.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi hugging her back.

Tamaki looked back into Sonomi's room to see the scene of Haruhi and Sonomi hugging.

'Haruhi you are the best mother me or my girls could ask for!' he thought with a smile, 'Now all I have to is get Naoki to get use to me and maybe we could all be really truly happy together.'


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning when the family was at the breakfast table, it looked like Naoki was the only child that wasn't smiling. Even Fusayo was smiling a small smile as she ate her food. Naoki shifted his eyes looking at all three girls.

"Naoki honey, are you okay?" Haruhi asked noticing her son's bitter attitude.

"Yeah Mom I'm fine," said Naoki. He didn't want his mom to know he was upset over the notion that he was now the only one that wasn't really happy with this whole union. Before he thought he could tolerate it somewhat because the two older girls Sonomi and Fusayo also didn't agree with it and he didn't feel alone. But now that they were starting to actually like having his mom around to the point they were willing to start calling her by her fist name. Why does he have to be alone in this?

"Okay time for school," said Haruhi. The girls were quick to jump up and headed towards the front door. Naoki followed a little bit slower behind them.

"Naoki," said Haruhi putting her arm around her son, "Are you really okay?"

"Yes Mom I'm fine really," said Naoki smiling his best at his mom.

"Shall we get going young master?" asked his driver.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," said Naoki running into the car.

'I wish he wouldn't call me that!' he thought as they drove to his school.

* * *

"Here we are young master," said his driver opening the door for him.

"I've told you not to call me that!" said Naoki.

"My apologies sir," said the driver. Naoki groaned.

"You just don't learn don't you?" he said walking off. He heard snickering and knew some of the kids were laughing at him.

"Hey Naoki," called out one kid, "If I were to throw you a water balloon would your driver have to dive in and take the bullet for you?"

"I say we find out," said another. Next thing Naoki knew he water balloons were coming at him soaking him.

"Young Lord!" his driver shouted running over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," said Naoki shaking off some of the water.

"What's going on here?" asked coach Basha, "Naoki what happened to you?"

"These boys happened!" said Naoki's driver grabbing two boys by their ears and pulling them towards the gym teacher. "They felt the need to douse Master Naoki with water balloons."

"I see," said Coach Basha, "Come on boys." He led the two boys away, "Naoki you can come too. You can get yourself a towel from locker room."

"Sure Coach," said Naoki following after him.

"I'll go home right now and get you some new clothes right away Young Lord!" said his driver, "Forgive me for not coming to your aid faster."

"Its fine," said Naoki, "I should go get dried off real fast and get to class."

"Yes Master," said the driver bowing and heading back to the car fast. Naoki groaned. He could hear other students laughing at him over being called master.

* * *

"Mere we are Mistresses," said girls' driver once they got to Ouran.

"Thank you," said all three girls as they got out of the car and walked off.

Fusayo walked towards the Middle School calmly doing her best to think of happy things. However her thoughts were soon turned to sad ones when she happened to hear a rumming sound and knew immediately it was Oda arriving at school. No one else at Ouran came by motorcycle.

"Oh god," she muttered as she hurried to her first class. She got to her seat rubbing her face in frustration.

"I hope I get over this soon," she muttered to herself. What did she think was actually good about being with Oda in the first place? He was always telling her what to do and how to dress and what to like. What kind of boyfriend did that?

"Fusayo!" she suddenly heard someone shout out. She jumped and looked towards the front of her desk where another girl stood. She had blond hair except for a one black strain in the front.

"Oh hi Satsuki," she said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell. You just seemed out of it. Everything okay?" asked Satsuki.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Fusayo.

"Oh good, I wanted to invite you to my birthday party this weekend," said Satsuki, "My father arranged to let us have a private screening of the new warlock movie Sunset."

"Oh really?" said Fusayo, "That sound like fun."

"Oh it gets better. Look who's coming to it," said Satsuki handing her an invitation. Fusayo screeched with delight and surprise.

"No way, you got Colin Edwards, the actor who plays Paterson Roberts the hunky warlock?!" she shouted.

"Yeah my dad was able to arrange to get him to come and make an appearance," said Satsuki, "Can you come?"

"I don't know," said Fusayo. She remembered how Haruhi had changed the codes and told her she couldn't leave. Plus she didn't know if she had any clothes she could wear that would help hide her still red back.

"Will find out as soon as you can alright?" said Satsuki.

"Yeah sure," said Fusayo.

"Hey Fusayo," she heard Kaemon Haninozuka walking up to her. She turned and saw him and Itsuki Morinozuka. Both also had an invitation in their hands to Satsuki's birthday as well, "Are you going to the party?"

"I don't know if I can make it," said Fusayo.

"Oh," said Kaemon, "Well I hope you're able to make it."

"Yeah it would be nice to get to go," said Fusayo. Oda had sort of tried to derail her from reading the books or watching the movies. But now that she wasn't with him the only thing she had to worry about was what to wear and somehow getting Haruhi to let her go.

* * *

"Teriyaki chicken good today huh?" said Naoki.

"I guess," said Susumu, "Hey how come you don't ever get some sort of fancy lunch or something from your rich dad?"

"He's not my dad," said Naoki, "He's not anything to me other then my mother's husband."

"You really don't like him do you?" asked Susumu. Naoki shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey rich boy," said another student walking up behind him, "Give me your money."

"I don't have any money," said Naoki.

"Yeah right rich boy," said the student hoisting them up, "You probably got pockets filled with money! Now hand some of it over. I'm still hungry."

"Leave me alone!" said Naoki as he struggled to get out of the student's grip.

"I said give me some money!" said the student punching Naoki in the face and knocking him over onto the table right into his food. "Now hand over the dough Rich Boy!"

"Alright alright stop this, break it up!" Coach Basha shouted as he raced over and pulled the students away, "Naoki are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess," said Naoki feeling his face.

"Hmm I don't like that look of your eye," said Coach Basha, "Go see the nurse."

"Sure," said Naoki as he headed towards the nurse's office.

* * *

As Naoki sat on one of the beds with an ice bag on his eye he felt really terrible. He wished everyone would just leave him alone and not bother him like before his mother mad married some stupid rich guy. He didn't realize he was starting to sniffle a bit until the nurse and Coach Basha came around curtain to check on him.

"Naoki is everything alright?" Coach Basha asked.

"No," said Naoki bitterly.

"Hmm," said the coach, "Why don't we let him go home for the rest of the day?"

"Sure," said nurse as she stated to dial up.

"Do me a favor will you? Call his stepfather," said Coach Basha.

"Um sure," said the nurse.

* * *

Tamaki sat at his desk working hard when his phone went off.

"Hello?" he said.

"Excuse me Master Tamaki," said Shima on the other end, "I just received a phone call from Master Naoki's school. They said something bad happen to the poor boy so they think it's best for him to come home and they specifically asked for you to come and get him."

"What, oh no! I'll be there fast!" said Tamaki slamming his phone down fast and hurrying off.

* * *

"So how are you doing with your new step-dad Naoki" Coach Basha asked.

"He's still lost in this illusion that he's a father to me," said Naoki. "I don't see why though other then he wants to keep on to my mother."

"You know I use to think that way about my stepfather. But in reality he did care about me," said Coach Basha, "Maybe you need to give him more of a chance."

"I don't know, he's real annoying," said Naoki.

"I'm here, where's Naoki?!" Tamaki asked running into the nurse's office, "What happened to him?!"

"Calm down Mr. Suoh," said Coach Basha standing up, "He kind of had a bullying problem earlier today. He got water balloons thrown at him and he got beach up a bit in the lunch room for his lunch money."

"What, no way!" said Tamaki, "Where are those evil culprits?! I want them expelled for what they've done!"

"Mr. Suoh calm down please. They'll get what they deserve just no expelled okay?" said Coach Basha, "I just thought that since he had a bad day he should go home early that's all. His teacher agreed so you're free to take him."

"Oh of course," said Tamaki.

"I'll just go get my bag then," muttered Naoki hurrying from the room as fast as he could.

"Actually Mr. Suoh there's a reason I asked you to come here and not his mother. I wanted to ask how things are going between you and Naoki," said Coach Basha once they were alone.

"Well not that great actually," said Tamaki, "Tell me what did you mostly refer to your stepfather as?"

"Well at first I called him by his first name, but after I got more use to him and saw him as a real father, I did actually start calling him dad," said Coach Basha, "Why what's Naoki calling you?"

"He still calls me Mr. Suoh," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Coach Basha.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I'm trying all these different things to try and bond with him like a father and son but he's refusing to accept me!" said Tamaki.

"Well maybe you're trying to hard. Maybe you could try just being friends right now," said Coach Basha.

"You mean I shouldn't try being a father to him?" asked Tamaki.

"No not like that," said Coach Basha, "Just don't act like he's already your son; try being more like a friend right now. If that works then maybe you can try more of the father son things."

"Hmm I may have to give it a try," said Tamaki.

"I'm ready to go," said Naoki walking back into the nurse's office with his backpack. His eye was starting to seriously getting black from being punched.

"Okay let's go home," said Tamaki. He didn't make any attempt to touch Naoki as they headed towards the waiting car.

He could see Naoki was still upset as they drove home.

"So rough day huh?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," muttered Naoki.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Tamaki, "I've had days like that both in France and here."

"Hmm," muttered Naoki.

"You know what I did to cheer me up?" asked Tamaki.

"No, nor do I care!" said Naoki.

"Hmm I see," said Tamaki to keep from crying over being rejected again.

When they got back to the house Naoki immediately ran upstairs to his room and Tamaki could hear the door slam shut.

'Hmm,' thought Tamaki, 'Something tells me he should really hear what it is that can help cheer me up when I'm upset.'

* * *

Naoki sulked on his bed. This had been a terrible day. He looked around when he suddenly heard the sound of beautiful piano music playing.

"What's that?" he asked as he got up and headed out of his room. He followed the music to a room he had never been in to see Tamaki sitting at a beautiful grand piano playing.

"Wow," he said. Tamaki turned around and looked at him.

"Oh hello Naoki," he said.

"I didn't know you could play," said Naoki.

"Oh yes this is what makes me feel better when I'm down," said Tamaki returning to his playing.

"It's nice," said Naoki.

"Oh thank you," said Tamaki.

"Where did you learn to play?" asked Naoki moving slowly towards the piano.

"Oh I sort of taught myself how to play," said Tamaki, "It helped my mother when she was upset or sick."

"Oh," said Naoki.

"Is there something you would like me to play?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh no, you don't have to do anything like that," said Naoki.

"Not even this?" asked Tamaki.

"Hey that's Skyline Ninja theme song!" said Naoki.

"Oh yes," said Tamaki.

"Ninja's Ninja's go-go-go!" they both sang.

"Naoki?" Haruhi asked running into the music room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Naoki.

"Shima called me saying that the school asked Tamaki to come to your school to get you. Something about you getting beat up!" said Haruhi walking over to her son. Then she saw her son's eye, "Oh my god who did that to you?"

"Some kid," said Naoki, "He thought I had a lot of money so he tried to order me to give him some."

"Oh dear," said Haruhi looking his eye over, "Thanks for going to get him Tamaki."

"Of course," said Tamaki.

"How are you feeling?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine for the most part," said Naoki.

"That's good," said Haruhi hugging her son.

"Hey Haruhi why don't we give him back his Ps Vita now?" asked Tamaki.

"Are you sure?"

"Haruhi he's had a bad day. Let's give it back to him," said Tamaki.

"Sure, it has been a week anyway," said Haruhi. She soon came back with it

"Just don't take it to school again alright?" she said.

"Sure Mom," said Naoki.

"Did you want to go off and play it for a little bit Naoki feel better?" asked Tamaki.

"Actually can I stay here and hear you play for a little bit longer?" asked Naoki.

"Sure," said Tamaki sitting back at the piano. Haruhi and Naoki sat on a nearby couch and listen to him play.

"He's really good," said Naoki.

"Yeah he is," said Haruhi smiling.

"Is that one of the things you like about him?" asked Naoki.

"Yes, yes it is," said Haruhi.

"It's something worth liking I think," said Naoki as he and his mom kept listening to Tamaki play.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi looked over at the sound of the door opening and saw the girls walking into the room.

"It is Daddy playing!" said Mitsuko.

"Yeah," said Haruhi motioning the little girl over to her. Mitsuko immediately ran over and climbed into her lap.

"I like Daddy's playing," she said snuggling up against Haruhi.

"Yeah Dad plays great," said Sonomi taking a seat next on the other side of Haruhi. She looked over and saw Naoki with his black eye.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Naoki did you put makeup on or something?" Mitsuko asked.

"No," said Naoki, "Now be quiet I'm trying to listen."

"Did you get into a fight or something?" asked Fusayo. Haruhi and Naoki looked up and saw she was standing behind the couch.

"Kind of," said Naoki, "Now please be quite? I'm trying to enjoy this."

Haruhi smiled looking at each of the children around her. When she looked up at Fusayo she noticed that Fusayo was looking a little bit upset.

"Fusayo is something wrong?" Haruhi asked as she stood up, gently pushing Mitsuko off and putting the little girl onto the couch.

"Oh it's nothing," said Fusayo as she tried to walk out of the room.

"Well now hold on," said Haruhi as she tried to follow. As she did she noticed a piece of paper fall from Fusayo's hand onto the floor. "What's this?" she asked.

"It's a party invitation," said Fusayo taking it back, "it's nothing important. It's not like I can go or anything."

"Why can't you?" asked Haruhi.

"I thought you said I couldn't leave the house at night," Fusayo.

"Without permission," said Haruhi, "If you wanted to go to this party you can. You just had to ask."

"I can?" said Fusayo perking up.

"Yes of course," said Haruhi, "When is it?"

"It's this weekend," said Fusayo.

"Whose party is it?" asked Haruhi.

"A friend of mine, Satsuki Nekozawa," said Fusayo.

"Nekozawa?" said Haruhi, "Is that any relation to Umehito Nekozawa?"

"Yes that's her father," said Fusayo.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

'I'm sure your father was thrilled with the idea of you being friends with Nekozawa's daughter,' she thought.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Well we're supposed to meet at her mansion at six. Then we're going to see the new warlock movie Sunset at 8," said Fusayo.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "And how long's the movie?"

"I think like two hours top," said Fusayo.

"Well I don't see why you can't go," said Haruhi.

"Really I can?" said Fusayo happily.

"Yes there was nothing saying you couldn't. You just had to ask for permission that's all," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Fusayo, "Now I just have one problem to worry about."

"And what's that?" asked Haruhi.

"What am I going to wear to the party?" said Fusayo, "I don't want people to see my burnt back!"

"Well I'm sure you have something in your closet you can wear that can cover it," said Haruhi.

"I'll go see," said Fusayo walking off.

"Do you know what you're going to get your friend for her birthday?" Haruhi asked before Fusayo had completely walked away.

"Uh I have an idea," said Fusayo.

"Okay if you need to go shopping let me know," said Haruhi.

"Sure Haruhi thanks," said Fusayo.

"Excuse me Madam," said Shima walking over to her.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"Your ex-husband is here to see your son," said Shima.

"Oh no, no he can't be here!" said Haruhi, "Naoki's already had a bad day."

"Shall I send him away?" asked Shima.

Haruhi felt torn.

"Let him in, but let me talk to him first. And don't let Naoki or Tamaki know he's here just yet," she said.

"Yes Madam," said Shima.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi," said Ryota walking into the room she was waiting in, "How's it going Ms. Millionaire?" He looked around the room. "Where's the kid?"

"I'll answer that after you answer me a question first," said Haruhi standing up, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my son. Spend some time with him, that sort of thing," said Ryota.

"Yeah right," said Haruhi.

"Oh why is that so hard to believe?" asked Ryota.

"Where are you going to take him?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I don't know go-karts, laser tag," said Ryota.

"That's all you ever do with him," said Haruhi, "Can't you ever think of something else you can do?"

"What's wrong with go-karts and laser tag?" asked Ryota.

"The fact that you're always doing it and nothing else," said Haruhi.

"It's fun for him alright?" said Ryota, "Look in our divorce settlement we both agreed I'd get to have some visitation rights to see my son whenever."

"Ryota please he's had a rough day. He got beat up," said Haruhi.

"Oh he did?" said Ryota, "Did he get some punches in himself?"

"No not that I know of," said Haruhi.

"Damn what is wrong with that kid?" asked Ryota, "You raising him too soft Haruhi. He needs to learn to fight back and be tough, be the best of the best!"

"I'm raising my son to know what's right and fighting is not right!" said Haruhi.

"I know that but if he's ever in one he should know to win! Always win!" said Ryota, "I can't stand having a loser for a son! It's embarrassing!"

"Just how badly do you want to see your son?" asked Haruhi.

"I do want to see him very much. Can you go get him already?" asked Ryota.

"I'm going to see and ask if he want's to go out. If he doesn't then that's that and you'll leave okay?" said Haruhi as she walked out of the room. She found a maid waiting outside.

"Don't leave him alone in there for a moment understood?" She said to her. The maid nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Play the Rainbow song Daddy! Play the Rainbow song!" she heard Mitsuko shouting as she walked into the music room again.

"Didn't you get to pick out the last song?" Sonomi asked.

"Its fine dear," said Tamaki as he started to play.

Haruhi slowly walked over to her son and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Mom?" he asked looking up at her.

"Can you come with me real fast?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Uh sure," said Naoki getting up and following his mother out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sonomi asked.

"It's nothing honey. You and your sister just stay in here and listen to your father play okay?" said Haruhi shutting the door softly behind her. She smiled at her son and patted his shoulder.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm feeling better," said Naoki, "For some reason hearing him playing the music really helped." Haruhi nodded.

"That's great," said Haruhi, "How would you feel about getting to see your father?" Naoki looked up alarmed.

"Is he here or something?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Haruhi.

"Do I have to go see him?" asked Naoki.

"I'm not going to make you," said Haruhi.

"Hey there he is the champ!" said Ryota suddenly walking out of the room.

"What did I say?" said Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry Mistress!" said the maid running out after him.

"I wasn't referring to you. You're fine," said Haruhi.

"So slugger I heard you got yourself into a fight. Did you get a few punches in?" asked Ryota putting his arm around his son.

"No, my gym teacher broke it up before it got too serious," said Naoki.

"Of course," said Ryota sounding disappointed, "You're a weakling after all." Naoki looked down ashamed. "Well anyway no matter, how would you like to go have some fun?"

"Like laser tag?" said Naoki.

"What is so wrong with laser tag all of a sudden?" asked Ryota.

"I was kind of hoping to go see a movie," said Naoki.

"Not this again," said Ryota, "Movie's can't do us any good."

"Well do we have to do this now?" asked Naoki.

"Yes," said Ryota, "What's wrong with wanting to spend some time with your old man? I know you let me down with what happened with the fight but I'll still love you as my son, I sort of have to." Haruhi wanted to punch him in the face for that. "Now go get your coat and we'll get going. It'll make you feel better I swear."

"Well okay," said Naoki as he headed towards the stairs to his room.

"You have to love your son?" said Haruhi putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't tell me you feel the same way," said Ryota.

"I love my son no matter what!" said Haruhi.

"And so do I," said Ryota, "What's the big deal?"

"You better make sure you get him back before 8 got it!" said Haruhi.

"Yes of course," said Ryota, "Oh and one more thing…,"

"Let me guess you need money?" said Haruhi.

"Well I just realized I forgot my wallet," said Ryota.

"Yeah right," said Haruhi, "I'll go get my wallet."

"What they don't trust you with the combination to the safe?" said Ryota. Haruhi shot him an angry glare before walking off.

Ryota smirked standing in the hallway with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" he suddenly heard someone ask. He looked down and saw a little girl standing next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Sonomi," she said.

"They hire maids your age?" asked Ryota.

"I'm not a maid I live here," said Sonomi.

"Oh you must be one of Haruhi's new stepdaughters or something," said Ryota, "Don't you have something you could be doing or playing?"

"I would except you're in my playing spot," said Sonomi.

"What?" asked Ryota.

"You're standing in the spot I usually play at," said Sonomi.

"Are you serious?" asked Ryota.

"Yes, so move!" Sonomi ordered. Ryota jumped.

"Move now!" Sonomi ordered.

"Okay okay," said Ryota as he took a step away.

"No, no that's a part of my playing spot too," said Sonomi, "Keep moving."

"Alright alright," said Ryota taking another step away.

"Keep moving," Sonomi said again. Ryota rolled his eyes as he started to move away again.

"Keep moving, keep moving," Sonomi ordered over and over again making Ryota back up more and more down the hallway.

"Alright Alright!" he shouted at last. "Is this far enough?!"

"One more step please," said Sonomi.

"Fine, how's this?" asked Ryota as he took one more step back. He suddenly realized he was standing outside the front door.

"That's perfect," said Sonomi shutting the door in his face.

"What?" said Ryota, "What just happened?"

"Did you just kick my father out of the house?" Sonomi herd Naoki ask. She turned around to see him standing a few feet behind her with his coat looking a little bit confused.

"Well yeah," said Sonomi, "He was in my playing spot." Naoki's slowly cracked a smile that was soon followed by him laughing.

"That was funny," he said. Sonomi smiled back at him.

"Naoki what happened to your father?" Haruhi asked walking up to the two kids holding some money in her hand.

"He was in my playing spot," said Sonomi.

"Your what?" asked Haruhi right as she heard the door handle jingling. She walked over and opened it to Ryota standing behind him looking mad.

"What are you doing out there?" she asked.

"Apparently I was in someone's playing spot," said Ryota sneering at Sonomi. Sonomi clasped her hands behind her back looking innocent.

"Come on Naoki let's get out of here," said Ryota.

"Right coming Dad," said Naoki as he followed after his dad.

"Remember no later then right alright!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah yeah," said Ryota.

Haruhi gently shut the door upset. She turned and looked at Sonomi smiling weakly.

"So you kicked him out of the house huh?" she asked. Sonomi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I suppose there's only one thing to do in this situation," said Haruhi, "Have some ice cream."

"Really?" said Sonomi happily. The two walked over to the kitchen where the cook was able to serve up what ice cream they had along with some toppings.

* * *

"So I take it you're not too mad at me?" asked Sonomi as they ate their ice cream.

"Not really," said Haruhi, "But why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I heard some of what he said to Naoki. I didn't think it was right. Naoki's not that bad of a kid."

"I see," said Haruhi.

"Why do you let him talk to Naoki like that?" asked Sonomi.

"I don't try to usually," said Haruhi, "I'm also trying to avoid fighting with him anymore especially in front of Naoki. I'm tired of fighting with him."

"Why don't you just kick him out, and I mean out-out, like out of your life?" asked Sonomi.

"He's still Naoki's father so as part of our divorce settlement he get's to still be a part of Naoki's life," said Sonomi.

"What part, the bad part?" Sonomi asked.

"Let's talk about something else how about?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, what?" asked Sonomi.

"Well you remember that nice Mr. Ka?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah?" said Sonomi.

"He wanted me to give you something for all the help you gave him," said Haruhi walking out of the room. She returned with a check in her hand. "This is for you for coming up in the right design you came up for that one building. He says it's only fair you get some compensation for it."

"Cool!" said Sonomi, "My first check as an architect!"

"I think you're going to make a good one someday," said Haruhi.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"It would appear that we're missing a few people," said Tamaki as he, Haruhi, Sonomi and Mitsuko all sat down to dinner. Haruhi looked around and noticed that not only was Naoki's chair empty since he was still with his father, but Fusayo's chair was also empty.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Tamaki asked.

"No," said both girls.

"Last time I saw was when you girls came home and she went to her room to find something to wear to her friend's party this weekend," said Haruhi.

"Party?" said Tamaki.

"Her friend Satsuki Nekozawa's party," said Haruhi.

"Eh!" said Tamaki as he dropped his fork, "Oh right her, that delightful non scary girl."

"I see you're still really scared of Nekozawa huh?" said Haruhi. Both Sonomi and Mitsuko giggled. "Anyway, could she still be upstairs in her room?"

"Yes Madam she is," said Shima, "She said she'd rather eat in her room while she looked for what to wear to the party."

"Oh well okay then," said Haruhi, "Oh Sonomi did you tell your dad about the check?"

"Check, what check?" asked Tamaki.

"The contractor I went with Haruhi to see gave me a check as thanks for coming up for a building idea for one of his clients," said Sonomi, "I already put it safe into my room."

"Oh did you really?" said Tamaki, "That's amazing my dear."

"Yeah, someone's going to make a great architect someday I think," said Haruhi.

"What about me what am I going to be?" asked Mitsuko.

"Annoying," said Sonomi.

"Sonomi," said Haruhi and Tamaki right as Mitsuko retreated to a corner.

"Oops," said Sonomi.

"Mitsuko sweetie come back to the table and eat your dinner," said Haruhi, "If you finish it up you can have ice cream afterwards."

"Really?" said Mitsuko jumping up happily.

"Yes but come finish your food first," said Haruhi. Mitsuko raced back to her seat and started to eat.

Haruhi smiled before glancing at the big clock on the wall anxiously. It was only six o'clock. Only two hours until she had asked Ryota to bring Naoki home. However it most likely the two of them were going to be late without calling her what so ever.

"Haruhi everything alright?" Tamaki asked.

"Just wondering what time it was," said Haruhi, "So how are plans for that masquerade going?"

"Going great as far as I can tell," said Tamaki, "Oh I can't wait for it!"

"I want to be the princess," said Mitsuko.

"Yes honey we know," said Haruhi. "What about you Sonomi what would you like to be?"

"I don't know," said Sonomi, "Frankly I don't care."

"You and Haruhi are so much alike in that sense, not carrying what you look like. I think it's quite admirable," said Tamaki.

"What about you Dad, what are you going to try and be?" asked Sonomi.

"I was thinking Haruhi and I can try going as famous couple of some sorts," said Tamaki, "Haruhi any ideas?"

"Uh I'll have to get back to you on that," said Haruhi. She looked back up at the clock. Only a few minutes had past.

'Stop worrying so much,' she thought, 'Worry more when it's actually past the curfew.'

* * *

"Haruhi," said Tamaki after dinner, "Is something bothering you? You seemed to be on edge after dinner."

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "I guess I'm just upset about Ryota taking Naoki out and knowing that he's probably going to being my son home late."

"Haruhi if you're that nervous why don't you go and get him yourself?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi shook her head no.

"One of the mutual agreements when we divorced was that I wouldn't pester him when he was spending time with Naoki mostly because I don't want to get into a fight in public with him like we'd do a lot of times when we were together," she said, "I don't like having Naoki see or hear us fight like we did when he was little."

"I see," said Tamaki, "Well would it be too much if I were to go out and find him if he comes home late?"

"What, no Tamaki. You don't have to get involved like that," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi you trusted me with your son. Why not let me do this? I'm sure Ryota and I won't get into a fight if I do," said Tamaki. Haruhi sighed.

"Look let's wait and see if he comes home late first okay?" she said.

"Okay," said Tamaki hugging her. "Maybe you should go check on Fusayo and see how she's doing?"

"Sure," said Haruhi. It sounded like a good idea to help get her mind off of ex-husband and son.

She walked up to Fusayo's room and knocked at the door.

"Come in," she heard Fusayo say softly. Haruhi walked in and over towards the walk-in closet to find Fusayo sitting in a chair in the middle with clothes scattered everywhere.

"I uh take it you couldn't find anything that would help hide your back?" asked Haruhi looking around at the mess. She started gathering around some of the different clothes. A lot of them were just like the dress Aoko had tried to get her to wear yesterday.

"Did your aunt buy all of these clothes?" she asked.

'"Yeah," said Fusayo, "She said this is what guys wanted to see girls in. That's how you get their attention and get a rich husband."

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I think it's time you started dressing the way you want to."

"What do you mean?" asked Fusayo.

"You're a smart mature girl. You should be able to dress you want to in a matter of a speaking," said Haruhi, "I'm sure you can go shopping before the party."

"Would you go with me?" asked Fusayo.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi, "Maybe we can go this Saturday."

"Thanks!" said Fusayo. Haruhi smiled before looking at the clock in the closet. It was getting closer and closer to 8.

"Haruhi everything okay?" asked Fusayo.

"Hmm, oh yes of course," said Haruhi, "Do you have anything else to do homework wise or anything?"

"Oh yes, I do. I got so blind sided with trying to find something to wear I forgot," said Fusayo as she jumped up and headed to her desk. Haruhi smiled before she walked out of Fusayo's room.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki as she came out. Haruhi jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was only going to say it's getting closer to 8. If you're this anxious I can go and try to find the two of them," said Tamaki.

"No I don't want you to do that, at least not yet," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki putting his hands on her shoulders, "Please let me go out to try and get Naoki for you. It'll help spare you the drama having Ryota coming back to the mansion."

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Let's put Mitsuko to bed first. If they're not back by then or we haven't heard from either of them you can go okay?" said Haruhi,"It should be roughly time by then."

"Sure," said Tamaki putting his arm around her and led her to Mitsuko's room.

It went as it normally did, First with Haruhi reading her a story followed by Tamaki singing her a lullaby.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?" Mitsuko asked as Haruhi laid her down.

"Yes honey I am," said Haruhi, "Now, get some sleep okay?"

"Sure think Mommy," said Mitsuko kissing her cheek.

"Hey can Daddy get a kiss too?" Tamaki asked. Mitsuko giggled before kissing her father's cheek a kiss. Tamaki beamed.

"Good night sweetheart," said the two parents walking out. As they headed out they found Shima waiting outside of the room for them. Haruhi looked at her eagerly.

"I'm afraid we've received no word from your son or his father," she said as if reading Haruhi's mind. Haruhi sighed sad.

"Tamaki if you want you can go and try to find them," she said softly. Tamaki nodded

"Do you know where the laser tag arena is?" he asked. Haruhi nodded and headed off to find her purse. She pulled out a card and handed it to him.

"Should we call the arena first to see if they're still there?" asked Shima.

"Yes let's go ahead," said Haruhi.

"It looks like madam," said the employee who answered the phone, "And it looks like he just paid for another round for your son. Would you like me to give your husband the phone?"

"No that's okay," said Haruhi, "Thank you for letting me know he's still there."

"Of course Madam,"

"Don't worry Haruhi," said Tamaki, "I'll try to make it as smooth and without a scene."

"Okay thank you Tamaki. I'm sorry you have to do this for me." She was surprised by Tamaki kissing her.

"You shouldn't have to feel sorry about this Haruhi," he said, "I want to do this for you. I love you after all." Haruhi nodded and watched as Tamaki headed out the door.

"Hey where's Dad going?" Sonomi asked from the top of the stairs.

"He's just going to get Naoki," said Haruhi, "Do you want me to come and read the next chapter in the story?"

"Sure," said Sonomi. It looked like Haruhi could use all the distractions she could get at the moment.

* * *

Tamaki looked around curiously at the laser tag arena. Not only was there the actual laser tag area but there was also a lot of video games rides to play with as well.

"Can I help you?" asked an employee.

"Uh yes I'm looking for a young man named Naoki Fujioka," said Tamaki. He held up a picture of the boy.

"Oh him, he's down in the laser pit. I think his dad's over there with his friends," said the employee pointing to a seating area. There Tamaki could see a huge group of men including Ryota sitting around a table near the glass that looked into the laser tag area.

"Come on Naoki come on!" Tamaki heard Ryota shouting.

"No that one kid Rai!" said one of the other men.

"What are they doing?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure," said the employee, "I only started here a little while ago. If I didn't know any better I'd swear they were betting on what kid's going to get the most hits per round."

"Betting, you mean like gambling?" said Tamaki. Just then he heard a red siren go off.

"GAME OVER GAME OVER" came a voice over the loud speaker. Ryota's group all looked up at the score board. Tamaki looked up and saw that Naoki had gotten first place while the other boy he heard mention, Rai had gotten first.

"Ah man!" shouted Ryota while some of the other men cheered.

"What's the hell's going on Ryota?" asked another man, "Last time your boy was kicking butt."

"I don't know," said Ryota, "Maybe it has something to do with that stupid fight he got into today." He pulled out some money and handed it to some men, "Can believe I was stupid enough to bet on him instead of against him like usual."

"You are using your son for gambling!" said Tamaki running over to Ryota. All of the men all looked over at him confused. Tamaki grabbed Ryota by his shirt and hoisted him up. "How dare you use your son like that!"

"Like what?" asked Ryota, "I wasn't doing anything. I'm spending time with him and making a living."

"Yes by using your son as a pawn!" said Tamaki, "No wonder you never take him to something like the movies. You can't bet on something there can you?!"

"Will you calm down!" said Ryota pulling Tamaki off him.

"Wait until I tell Haruhi about this!" said Tamaki.

"Hey hey," said Ryota, "let's not do anything stupid now. Do you really want to rat me out like that? You do that I may be so crushed I may not be able to show up to the Father-Son Field Day this weekend."

"What are you saying?" said Tamaki.

"You keep your mouth shut and I promise I'll be there on Saturday for the field day," said Ryota.

"I thought you said you would after I gave you that money," said Tamaki.

"Well granted but you go and snitch on me like this and I don't see why I should keep doing you such a favor," said Ryota. Tamaki grabbed Ryota by his shirt again.

"I have your word then? You'll be there for you son?" he snapped.

"Yes I'll be there as long as you keep your mouth shut," said Ryota.

"Alright then," said Tamaki letting Ryota go.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Ryota rubbing his neck.

"I'm here because you're late getting Naoki home so I came to get him so Haruhi would be able to stop worrying," said Tamaki.

"Mr. Suoh?" said Naoki walking up to the table, "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's late and I thought I'd come and get you for your mother," said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Naoki a little bit anxious, "Well let's go."

"Are you sure you don't want to do another round for your old man Sport?" Ryota asked, "I bet it could do us some good."

"Well I'm getting kind of tired Dad," said Naoki.

"Yes it's past your curfew," said Tamaki. He shot Ryota a look, "Let's go."

"I'll go get my coat then," said Naoki walking over to the coat check.

"I was hoping to get some more time in with him," said Ryota.

"Here!" said Tamaki pulling out his check book, "How much?"

"Uh how about five thousand," said Ryota.

"Fine fine," said Tamaki.

"This doesn't get to Haruhi either right?" said Ryota looking it over.

"Yes of course, just as long as you do show up on Saturday for the field day!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah yeah," said Ryota looking over the check.

"Looks like you have yourself a little walking money bank huh?" said one of his friends.

"Ready to go Mr. Suoh?" said Naoki.

"Huh oh yeah," said Tamaki.

'Kyoya and Haruhi were right. He's just a user and he's definitely not a father to Naoki!' he thought as they headed out with Naoki.

* * *

The two drove home in silence for a while before Tamaki cleared his throat.

"So Naoki is there a move you'd like to see?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" asked Naoki.

"Well I thought we should go see a movie after your field day this Saturday," said Tamaki.

"Well I did want to see that new animated movie they have out," said Naoki, "But what makes you think I'm going to do the field day?"

"Trust me," said Tamaki, "You're father's going to be there."

"Um okay," said Naoki.

"And when I say your father I of course mean your real father," said Tamaki, "I know you don't want me to be there." Naoki felt a little bad.

"I guess it was nice you were willing to though," he said. Tamaki smiled at that.

"Of course I'm always here for you," he said.

"Thanks," said Naoki.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

For the remainder of the week nothing too eventful happened to the family. Before long it was Saturday and the same day as the Father-Son Field Day.

"You feeling ready for it Naoki?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure I guess," said Naoki, "Are you really sure my dad's going to be there?"

"Oh yes," said Tamaki.

"Honey it's going to be okay you'll see," said Haruhi kissing her son's cheek.

"Okay I better get going and meet him there then," said Naoki.

"Are you ready to get going Master?" asked his driver.

"Yeah but could you do me a favor and drop me off in front of my old building so I don't draw too much attention?" asked Naoki, "I can just walk over with Susumu and his father

"Of course," said the driver.

"Have fun Naoki," said Haruhi, "And keep your cell phone handy okay?"

"Yes Mom," said Naoki as he took off with his driver. Haruhi and Tamaki watched him drive off holding hands.

"Well I guess I should go and take Fusayo shopping before her party," said Haruhi walking back into the house. She headed up to Fusayo's room where the girl was once again looking around for something to wear.

"Ready to go honey?" Haruhi asked.

"I should have known I couldn't go out shopping period with my back!" said Fusayo frustrated.

"Hang on," said Haruhi walking back to her room. She came back with a simple pink shirt. "You can wear this to the mall until we find a new outfit worth wearing and you can wear that."

"Oh cool thanks," said Fusayo slipping it over her current shirt which mostly just covered her breasts and was strapless.

"Alright ready to get going?" asked Haruhi as the two headed out together.

"Mommy where are you going?" asked Mitsuko when she saw them walking past.

"We're going clothes shopping," said Haruhi.

"Oh I want to go with you Mommy!" said Mitsuko running and pulling at Haruhi's hand. Haruhi looked over at Fusayo.

"It's fine," Fusayo said.

"Thank you honey," said Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Sonomi walking out of her room.

"We're going clothes shopping," said Haruhi, "Did you want to come too?" Sonomi looked between her two sisters.

"Everyone else going?" she asked.

"Yep," said Haruhi.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a mockery over what pathetic outfits you come up with," said Sonomi.

"Whatever floats your boat," said Haruhi as the three girls headed downstairs finally.

"Tamaki," she called out, "Apparently I'm taking all of the girls clothes shopping now."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki running out of his office, "That's so sweet, Mother and Daughter Shopping Trip!"

"Sure Tamaki," said Haruhi, "Anyway we'll probably be gone for a while and so will Naoki, Are you going to be okay on your own for the day?"

"Oh sure, I'm sure there's plenty for me to do," said Tamaki.

"Okay, have a good day," said Haruhi as she and the girls all headed out.

* * *

"So is there a particular place you'd like to go shopping at?" Haruhi asked as they drove.

"Uh," said Fusayo, "I can't think of something off the top of my head. It's been so long since I've done my actual shopping."

"Okay um," said Haruhi, "How about the Izumicho Shopping Center?"

"What's that?" asked Mitsuko.

"I think I've heard Dad talking about it," said Sonomi, "Don't they have a merry-go-round on the roof or something?"

"That's right," said Haruhi.

"I want to ride the merry-go-round!" said Mitsuko.

"We'll see," said Haruhi, "Don't forget we're mainly going there to find some new clothes."

* * *

"Wow this place looks pretty cool," said Fusayo once they arrived at the mall.

"Can we go to the merry-go-round?" asked Mitsuko.

"After we're done shopping, remember if there's time," said Haruhi.

"Well where are we going shopping at exactly?" asked Sonomi.

"Well do you see a clothes store you like?" asked Haruhi.

"This looks kind of nice," said Fusayo stopping in front of a store window where a bunch of teenagers' clothes were on display. There were also some younger children's clothes on display as well.

"Okay let's go in," said Haruhi, "If you two want you can go to the older kids' side while I help Mitsuko over at the younger kids side."

"Okay," said Fusayo and Sonomi walking over towards one side of the store.

"So what are you looking for?" asked Sonomi as she and her sister flipped through some of the clothes.

"I'm not sure," said Fusayo, "Something that looks cute but at the same time covers my back."

"How about this?" asked Sonomi pulling up a shirt that was black and had some white flowers on its right shoulder.

"Hmm that's not too bad," said Fusayo, "And I bet it would look good with these black genes don't you think?"

"Sure," said Sonomi. Fusayo walked over to the changing room while Sonomi kept looking around at the different clothes.

"I like it!" she heard Fusayo shout as she came bouncing out of the changing room.

"You look nice," said Sonomi.

"Do you think so?" said Fusayo running over to three way mirror near the dressing rooms, "it's really good at covering my back too. But I should probably look for something else as well."

"How about that?" Sonomi suggested looking over at a black and white plaid skirt with a white shirt that also had a black jacket to go around it.

"Oh it looks pretty," said Fusayo before grabbing it to try on. "I think I'll wear it to the party tonight," she said when she came out.

"It looks good on you," said Sonomi.

"Thanks!" said Fusayo, "You going to try anything on?" Sonomi shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if anything here would look good on me," she said.

"Don't see yourself short," said Fusayo, "You're really pretty."

"Hmm, I'm just not that much into clothes," said Sonomi.

"Well what about this?" asked Fusayo holding up a dress that had a purple skirt and white and purple stripe top.

"Hmm," said Sonomi looking it over, "I guess it's kind of cute."

"Try it," said Fusayo.

"Well okay," said Sonomi as she walked over to the dressing room. Fusayo looked around some more, finding some other nice shirts that would help cover her back as well.

* * *

"Sonomi are you going to come out anytime soon?" she asked after a while.

"Everything okay?" Haruhi asked walking over to her with Mitsuko, a punch of pink clothes in her hand.

"Sonomi's taking forever to get changed," said Fusayo.

"Sonomi," said Haruhi knocking on the changing room door, "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah," said Sonomi sheepishly.

"Are you going to come out in that dress or not?" asked Fusayo.

"I, I don't think it'll look good on me," said Sonomi.

"Just come on out already," said Fusayo.

"Okay," said Sonomi as she slowly opened the door and stepped out, "How bad do I look?"

"You look cute," said Haruhi.

"Yeah it looks great on you," said Fusayo.

"I like it!" said Mitsuko.

"I really look nice in it?" asked Sonomi.

"Yes, but if _you_ don't like then there's nothing to make you get it," said Haruhi.

"Well," said Sonomi looking at herself in the mirror, "It is rather cute. I guess I'll get it."

"You don't have to honey if you don't want to," said Haruhi.

"No, no I like it. I think I'll get it," said Sonomi.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Fusayo did you find anything?"

"Plenty," said Fusayo holding up the different clothes she had. All looked much more appropriate for a girl her age.

"That's great," said Haruhi, "Did you want to go anywhere else?" Fusayo looked down at Mitsuko.

"Well no not at the moment," said Fusayo, "I still need to get my friend her present."

"Okay," said Haruhi as the girls all walked over to the cashier and paid for everything.

"So where did you want to go to look for a present?" asked Haruhi as they walked out of the store with their bags.

"I don't know," said Fusayo. Haruhi walked over to where they had a huge map of the shopping center.

"Did you want to try Gothic-R-Us? It's on the floor below the roof," she suggested, "There's also a Hip-Hop near it. Maybe you could find something for her there."

"Sure," said Fusayo.

"Okay and in the mean time I'll go ahead and take Mitsuko the merry-go-round," said Haruhi.

"Yay!" said Mitsuko.

"Sonomi did you want to come with us or would you like to go with your sister?" asked Haruhi.

"Um I think I'll go with Fusayo if that's okay," said Sonomi.

"Sure," said Fusayo.

"Okay, Fusayo make sure you watch her," said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said Fusayo.

* * *

"So what are you going to get your friend?" asked Sonomi as they walked around the different stores.

"I have an idea," said Fusayo as they walked into Gothic-R-Us, "Perfect they have it here!" She walked over to the jewelry case where they had a necklace, earrings and bracelet set with the same kind of symbol from the book based on the movie they were going to see on all of them.

"Cool," said Sonomi.

"I know she's going to love it!" said Fusayo as she paid for it. They then headed upstairs to the roof where they saw Haruhi standing and watching the merry-go-round that Mitsuko was riding on.

"Well that was fast," said Haruhi when she saw them.

"Well like I said I knew what I wanted to get for her," said Fusayo.

"Well Mitsuko's almost done so if you want to we can do some more clothes shopping," said Haruhi, "Or Sonomi is there a store you wanted to look at?"

"I don't know," said Sonomi.

"There's a map on the wall over there if you wanted to look and see if anything sparks your fancy," said Haruhi.

"Sure why not," said Sonomi walking over to the wall. "Hey they have a toy store here."

"Toy store?" said Mitsuko, "I want to see a toy store! Can we go to the toy store please!"

"It's up to Sonomi," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I kind of want to go," said Sonomi.

"Okay let's go," said Haruhi. She looked over at Fusayo. "You don't have to if you don't want to honey. There are plenty of other clothes stores you can try out if you like."

"Sure," said Fusayo.

* * *

"Look at all the toys!" said Mitsuko looking around the massive store.

"You can pick out one toy and one toy only," said Haruhi. Then she looked over and saw Sonomi looking at some different toy models of famous landmarks.

"See any you like?" she asked.

"Uh I don't know," said Sonomi, "That one looks kind of cool."

"The Tashmahal?" asked Haruhi, "Well okay." She picked it up.

"Thank you!" said Sonomi happily.

"Mommy I found my toy," said Mitsuko.

"Was it just one?" asked Haruhi turning around.

"Yes," said Mitsuko standing next to a huge Barbie Doll.

"Uh honey, I don't think that particular toy is for sale," said Haruhi.

"But I want it," said Mitsuko.

"I know but you can't have it," said Haruhi.

"But I really want it, please?" begged Mitsuko looking at her with her puppy dog eyes just like her father's.

"Mitsuko," said Haruhi kneeling down to her level, "You can't have that toy. It's not for sale. You can't have it and you don't need it. Now pick out another toy."

"But I want this one! I want this one!" said Mitsuko stomping her foot.

"No," said Haruhi firmly, "And if you ask for it one more time and especially with an attitude like that you're not going to get any kind of toy period understood?"

"I want the giant Barbie!" Mitsuko shouted so loudly that the entire store all looked over at her.

"I said no Mitsuko," said Haruhi, "And I also said that if you ask again you weren't going to get a new toy at all. So guess what?" She walked over to the cash register with the toy model for Sonomi and paid for it.

"Mommy, Mommy are you seriously not going to get me the toy?" asked Mitsuko.

"No, I'm not," said Haruhi taking Mitsuko's hand.

"But I want one!" said Mitsuko.

"I bet you do. However You should have thought of that before you shouted like that and kept insisting on the toy when I told you no," said Haruhi as she dragged Mitsuko out of the store followed fast by Sonomi. Sonomi was a little bit surprised that Haruhi was seriously denying Mitsuko a toy like this.

"It's not fair!" said Mitsuko.

"I know, but it wasn't fair when you kept asking for something when I told you no," said Haruhi.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" Mitsuko kept muttering.

Both Haruhi and Sonomi sighed.

"Okay I think it's time we find your sister and head home," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Sonomi, "Want me to call her?"

"Could you?" said Haruhi whose hands were already filled with all sorts of different bags and Mitsuko.

"Okay," said Sonomi pulling out her phone.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Fusayo when she finally caught up with the family. She was holding some more shopping bags. She immediately saw how mad Mitsuko looked. "What's wrong with Mitsuko?"

"She kept asking for a toy even though Haruhi kept saying no to it. So Haruhi didn't buy her a toy," said Sonomi.

"Say what?" asked Fusayo.

"I know right?" said Sonomi.

"Come on girls let's go home," said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said the two older sisters hurrying after.

"I can't believe Haruhi said no and stick to it!" said Sonomi.'

"I know right!" said Fusayo. The two girls were getting more and more impressed with the woman.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tamaki sat in his office working on different things in peace. He was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone going off. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he said cautiously answering.

"Hey hey Suoh," said Ryota's voice on the other end.

"You, what do you want?" asked Tamaki.

"Called to say no can do on the stupid field day thing after all," said Ryota before giving off a loud cheer.

"What, What are you talking about?!" asked Tamaki, "Where are you?"

"Wining one of the best hands of my life!" said Ryota, "I'm on fire! I'm going to double all the money you got me!"

"What are you talking about! The whole reason I gave you that money was so you would go to the field day! If you're not going to do it then I'll want the money back!" said Tamaki.

"And you'll get it after I'm done winning!" said Ryota.

"But what about your son?" asked Tamaki.

"What about him? You care so much you try going to get him," said Ryota before hanging up. Tamaki nearly crushed the phone in his hands over his anger. He stormed out of his office fast.

"Master Tamaki is there anything we can do for you?" asked Shima.

"Get me a car right away please," said Tamaki.

* * *

"So sir, are you planning to step in as the father on the team?" asked his driver as they drove.

"No, I'm just going to try and get him out of there before things get too far and he has to face the embarrassment of his father not coming again," said Tamaki, " Naoki doesn't want me on the team. Do me a favor and drop me off at Haruhi's old building so I can walk over to the field day and not bring too much attention."

"Of course sir," said the driver taking him straight to the building.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," said Tamaki as he headed off towards the field.

When he arrived at the field he found a lot of families already there with lots of different activities set up. Tamaki cautiously walked among the different people looking for any sign of Naoki.

"Naoki, Naoki, are you here?" he tired calling out.

"Mr. Suoh?" said he heard Naoki call back. Tamaki looked around and finally found the boy wearing a red and white bandana and wearing an arm band with the number 22 on it.

"What are you doing here?" Naoki asked as Tamaki walked up to him, "Let me guess my dad's not coming after all?"

"Oh no it's not like that," said Tamaki, "He uh got caught up in something really important. He called me up crying over not being able to come."

"Yeah right," said Naoki, "I should have known he wasn't going to show up."

"I'm sorry Naoki," said Tamaki, "But I'll make if up to you if you want."

"How?" asked Naoki.

"Uh," said Tamaki, "How about…,"

"Hey Mr. Suoh you made it," said Coach Basha walking up to him, "I was starting to worry we wouldn't have an even number of teams." He handed Tamaki a bandana and armband just like Naoki's.

"Is that why you came?" asked Naoki, "To pass of my father?"

"No," said Tamaki, "I swear I didn't."

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention?" Coach Basha shouted out, "I like to thank you for coming to our annual Father-Son Field Day. It looks like we have quite a good turn out this year. Now before we begin I'd like to take this opportunity to have the person who came up with the original idea for this event, my own dad." An elderly man, who looked nothing like Coach Basha, came up next to him.

"Thank you son," he said, "I am very happy to see you all here today. When I first started this it was mainly to help bond with my son. Not only was it a fun time to spend with him but it really brought us close. Especially now that he's helping to carrying on the tradition in my place. I couldn't ask for a better son then him." He patted the coach's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Dad," said Coach Bach, "Alright you should all have our bandanas and armbands. Odd numbers should have solid colors and even numbers should have the stripe color. Now as usual you're going to judge over how well you do in each event and at the end those number will be tallied up to determine our winners. And of course there's going to be our best teamwork and good sportsmen award. So with that said let's get started. First up is the obstacle course, sons up first."

"Naoki we don't have to do this if you don't want to," said Tamaki.

"Come on Naoki," said Susumu who was wearing a white bandana and a number 21 armband. He grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him over to the starting line.

"Naoki," said Tamaki trying to come after him.

"Its fine Mr. Suoh," said Naoki, "Let's just do this so I don't fail gym."

"Oh okay," said Tamaki. He pulled out his phone to let his driver know he could go home for the time being.

"He Suoh over here," called out Susumu's father motioning him over to where the other dads were standing, "Glad to see you made it. I thought you said you weren't going to be doing this."

"Well something came up," said Tamaki.

"Eh either case it's good to see you here for Naoki," said Susumu's dad.

"On Your Marks, Get Set, Go!" Coach Basha shouted.

"Alright go Naoki!" Tamaki shouted as he watched Naoki run around the obstacle course along with the other fathers cheering on their sons running among the different obstacles until coming to the very end of the course.

"Alright!" Tamaki shouted running over to Naoki, "Good job!"

"But I came in fifth," said Naoki.

"So, you still beat a bunch of others. And besides we don't have to win everything to win one of the final awards," said Tamaki.

"Alright Fathers, you're up," said Coach Basha.

"Well wish me luck," said Tamaki walking over to the starting point.

"On Your Marks, Get Set, Go!" Coach Basha shouted again as the fathers took off as well.

"Wow your sep-dad is doing pretty well," said Susumu as he and Naoki watched.

"Yeah I guess," said Naoki. . Tamaki somehow managed to stay in the top three through out the race and crossed the finish line second.

"Good job Mr. Suoh," said Naoki running over to him.

"Oh thank you Naoki," said Tamaki, "That was fun!"

"Yeah I guess," said Naoki.

"Mr. Suoh, good job," said Susumu's father.

"Thanks you too," said Tamaki.

"Up next the water balloon toss," said coach Basha.

"What's that?" asked Tamaki.

"It's where we toss water balloons back and force," said Naoki.

"That doesn't sound so hard," said Tamaki.

"Well each time you do you have to take a step further apart," said Naoki.

"Oh right that might be a little bit harder," said Tamaki.

"Come on line up," said Coach Basha.

"Let's go," said Tamaki as they joined the group and everyone started handing everyone a water balloon.

"Alright let's do this!" said Tamaki tossing the balloon to Naoki. Naoki caught it easily, "Good job Naoki!"

"Thanks Mr. Suoh," said Naoki as he tossed it back to Tamaki and took a step back. Around them some of the other fathers and sons were starting to get their balloons popped and getting wet. Before long there were only four groups left.

"Looks like we're going good huh?" said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Naoki as he tossed the balloon over towards to Tamaki. As Tamaki reached up to get it, it accidentally popped in his hands getting him wet.

"Uh-oh," said Naoki.

"Ah," said Tamaki shaking off some of the water. He looked over at Naoki, "Good toss though Naoki!"

"Uh okay," said Naoki. Normally his father would scold him for doing so poorly.

* * *

As the field day continued on, Tamaki and Naoki actually seemed to do really good. They seemed to come in either first or second in most of the events.

"Alright everyone the time has come for our final event, tug-of-war," said Coach Basha, "We'll go by teams of 1 vs. 2 and so forth until there's only two teams left."

"So that means we're going up against number team 21 first?" said Tamaki as he and Naoki both took their position. Team 21 was already there waiting for them.

"Come on Mr. Suoh," said Naoki.

"Right," said Tamaki as he and Naoki got into position, "Let's do this. Remember pull hard!"

Both he and Naoki tugged as hard as they could until finally they managed to pull the other team over the line.

"Wow did you see that? We won!" said Naoki excitedly.

"I know," said Tamaki. The two of them kept going on and on until finally they were one of the two final teams last. The other was Susumu and his dad.

"Good luck you two!" said Tamaki.

"Thanks you too," said Susumu's dad as they started tugging and tugging until Susumu and his dad managed to give one last big tug and pull Tamaki and Naoki over the line.

"Are you alright Naoki?" Tamaki asked as they got up.

"Yeah I think so," said Naoki.

"Good," said Tamaki, "And good job to you two as well. You did a great job."

"Thanks," said Susumu's father shaking Tamaki's hand.

* * *

"So Naoki did you have fun today?" Tamaki asked later as Coach Basha and the other judges tallied up the scores.

"Yeah, I think so," said Naoki, "What about you?"

"I had lots of fun," said Tamaki, "I know you didn't want me to come and do this with you but I'm happy I was able to keep you from failing gym at least."

"Yeah thanks for that," said Naoki smiling. He had to admit this was probably a lot better then if his real father had shown up.

"Alright everyone ready for the winners?" Coach Basha shouted, "These are the grand prize winners that have scored the most point based on their performances and what place they got in the different events. Each team's going to get a participation medal while our third second and first place winners will get medals and trophies. Plus if you cam first in any event you'll get a small trophy for that competition. Now then let's name our top three winners. Third Prize goes to Team Sanaban!" Everyone applauded as the father and son ran up to get their trophies and medals.

"Good job," Tamaki called out.

"Second place goes to team Suoh-Fujioka," said Coach Basha.

"Did you hear that Naoki? We won second!" said Tamaki getting excited.

"But it's not first," said Naoki.

"So?" said Tamaki, "It's still an honor don't you think?" said Tamaki as they headed over to the coach where another volunteer handed them a silver trophy and two silver medals.

"Oh look at that trophy!" said Tamaki, "I am so proud of you!"

"Really?" said Naoki.

"Oh yes!" said Tamaki.

"And finally first place goes to Team Saisho," said Coach Basha.

"Hey look it's your friend Susumu and his father," said Tamaki, "Good job!"

"Thanks," said Susumu's father.

"And now we're going to announce our best teamwork and good sportsmanship award which this year is actually a tie," said Coach Basha, "And they both go to Team Suoh-Fujioka."

"Oh," said Tamaki as he and Naoki were presented with two trophies that were probably a lot bigger then the first place trophy, "Well you look at that? Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah," said Naoki looking proud at the three trophies.

"And all those of you who won first in any of the events you can go ahead and pick up some of your first place trophies for the event over there at the table. And also don't forget we have hotdogs and lemonade for everyone at the snack table," said Coach Basha.

"Naoki if you want to get some food I'll go get the trophies we got first place in," said Tamaki walking over to the trophy table and getting the few trophies they had won for getting first in certain events.

"Hey Suoh," said Coach Basha walking over to him, "Nice job today. You and Naoki were actually really good together."

"Oh thank you," said Tamaki.

"I was surprised to see you showed up when you did. I would have thought you would come with the boy," said Coach Basha.

"Well uh I was kind of held up at home for a little bit," said Tamaki.

"I see," said Coach Basha, "Well given his great performance and the fact he actually participated Naoki's definitely going to pass gym."

"Oh great," said Tamaki.

"Hey son," said the coach's father walking over to him.

"Hey Dad," said Basha.

"Pretty good outcome huh?" said the coach's father.

"Yeah, want a hotdog Dad?" asked Basha.

"I would love one!" said his father.

"Wait right here I'll be right back," said Basha heading towards the snack table.

"So Mr. Suoh nice job today," said Coach Basha's dad once he and Tamaki were alone.

"Well thank you sir," said Tamaki, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh it's Jiro Basha," said the old man shaking Tamaki's hand.

"Basha?" said Tamaki, "I thought you were Coach Basha's stepfather."

"Technically yes but I actually wound up adopting him after I married his mother," said Jiro.

"Adopted?" said Tamaki.

"You know, taking custody of him so I was by law his father. His real father was never in his life so it only made sense," said Jiro.

"Huh," said Tamaki. He looked over at Naoki. He wondered if Haruhi or Naoki would ever consider letting him adopt Naoki.

* * *

"Hey Naoki good job today," said Coach Basha as he stood next to Naoki getting hotdogs.

"Thanks Coach," said Naoki.

"I was telling your stepfather that you're not going to fail gym for this," said Basha.

"That's great Coach," said Naoki.

"Reminds me of when I use to do this with my own dad," said Basha.

"I thought you said you had a stepfather like me Coach," said Naoki.

"Yeah so?" said Basha.

"Why do you call your stepfather Dad then?" asked Naoki.

"Because he's still a dad to me, it takes more then blood to make a father you know," said Basha.

"Like say showing up to something like this?" asked Naoki looking over at Tamaki who was talking with Basha's father.

"Yep," said Basha.

"Hmm," said Naoki. Both he and Basha walked over to their fathers.

"Who wants a hot dog?" said Basha.

"Oh looks yummy," said Tamaki taking the one Naoki offered him, "I cannot get over how proud I am of you today."

"Thanks," said Naoki.

"I don't know if we should put our trophies onto the mantel or into a case when we get home!" said Tamaki.

"How about we worry about that when we get home?" said Naoki.

"Did you want to head home now?" asked Tamaki.

"No we can finish our hotdogs first," said Naoki eating.

* * *

Finally after a while the two headed off towards Tamaki's waiting car.

"So be honest Naoki did you have fun today?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah I did," said Naoki, "Thanks for coming. I've actually always wanted to try this but never could."

"Yeah I was never able to do this sort of thing with my father since he was in Japan so often and I was in France," said Tamaki.

"Bet he was still a better dad then mine is," said Naoki softly.

"Oh Naoki don't think badly about your dad. He's still a good man," said Tamaki.

"I cannot believe all this money I won!"

"Dad?" said Naoki looking across the street where his dad was walking with some friends.

"Talk about your major paydays huh?" said one of the friends.

"Yeah and I almost missed it because I was almost thinking about going to that stupid field day for my good for nothing kid!" said Ryota.

"Well you could have betted on the events at the thing," said a friend.

"Yeah but this was a better pay off and less embarrassing," said Ryota laughing. He stopped laughing however when he saw his son standing across the street.

"Oh hi son," he said. Naoki turned and ran away down the street as fast as could.

"Naoki," said Ryota as he tried to run after him. Tamaki however grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No!" he said, "You just stay away from Naoki from now on!" Tamaki ordered before running after Naoki himself. "And you can expect me to come after you for my money back!"


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Naoki?" said Tamaki running after him. He soon found the poor boy sitting by himself on a bench looking depressed. "Naoki are you okay?" Tamaki asked as he sat down next to him.

"Did you know?" Naoki asked softly.

"Did I know what?" asked Tamaki.

"That the whole reason he blew me off today was so he could go gamble?" asked Naoki. Tamaki sighed.

"Yes," he admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Is that why you came instead then?" Naoki asked.

"No not really," said Tamaki, "I came to take you home to avoid the embarrassment. I know you didn't want to do it with me. But then your coach thought I was and got me involved before I could get you out of there." Naoki looked up at him.

"But if you had gotten me out of there where what would we have done to help me from failing gym?" he asked.

"I would have helped find you something you liked to help with that," said Tamaki.

"You really don't mind going out of your way for me?" asked Naoki.

"No not at all," said Tamaki, "And it's not just for your mother. I want to help you. I just get a real joy out of helping people."

"Hmm," said Naoki as he stood up.

"Naoki?" said Tamaki.

"Let's go home. I want to get these trophy put away in a safe place where everyone can see what a great job we did today," said Naoki.

"Sure," said Tamaki pulling out his phone to call the driver to where they were. Before long the car pulled up next to them.

"Hey Tamaki can we still go see the movie tonight?" Naoki asked as they drove home.

"Oh of course we can and, wait," Tamaki paused for a moment in mid thought, "Did you just call me Tamaki?"

"Yeah I guess I did," said Naoki. Tamaki shouted so loudly with joy that the driver had to pull over real fast.

"Everything okay back there?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so," said Naoki, "Go ahead."

"Alright then," said the driver as he started up the car again.

Tamaki kept shouting with joy the whole way back. At first Naoki was a little bit disturbed about it but then he started to smile at it.

'It's the simple things in life that bring you joy I guess huh?' he thought.

* * *

By the time Haruhi and the girls got home Mitsuko was still upset over not getting a toy.

Sonomi and Fusayo kept watching and waiting to see if Haruhi relented and go out to get her a toy.

"Welcome home Mistresses," said Shima, "How was your shopping trip?"

"It went good," said Haruhi, "We got some new clothes for the girls."

"Very good," said Shima.

"No not good!" said Mitsuko, "I didn't get a toy!"

"Mitsuko come with me," said Haruhi as she grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Sonomi asked.

"I don't know but I want to find out!" said Fusayo. Both she and Sonomi hurried after the two of them.

* * *

"Mitsuko look," said Haruhi pulling her into the girl's playroom and leading her over to a doll house, "What's this?"

"Barbie's dream house," said Mitsuko.

"Yes, does it look like that giant Barbie could fit into this?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no," said Mitsuko.

"Right," said Haruhi, "And what's this?"

"A Barbie car," said Mitsuko.

"Right and does it look like that giant Barbie would fit in this?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no," said Mitsuko.

"Exactly," said Haruhi, "Do you have any giant Barbie clothes?"

"No," said Mitsuko.

"So you wouldn't be able to change her clothes at all could you?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Mitsuko.

"So then what could you do with the giant Barbie?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Mitsuko.

"You wouldn't be able to have fun with it would you?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Mitsuko.

"So now you understand why I wouldn't buy it for you right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah it wouldn't be too much fun," said Mitsuko.

"Yeah not like these regular size Barbies huh?" said Haruhi holding on up one of her Barbie dolls.

"No," said Mitsuko giggling as she took the doll from Haruhi.

"Why don't you enjoy the special Barbie toys you have for right now okay?" said Haruhi giving Mitsuko a hug.

"Yeah," said Mitsuko as she started playing. Haruhi smiled before heading out of the room. She was surprised to find Sonomi and Fusayo standing outside.

"Don't you girls have something better to be doing?" Haruhi asked, "Like say getting ready for your party and maybe working on that new model you got?"

"Right," said both girls running off.

Haruhi shook her head before walking off to find Tamaki.

* * *

"Shima, do you know where Tamaki is?" she asked after a while when she couldn't find him.

"He left the house shortly after you left to take care of something," said Shima.

"Not bad I hope," said Haruhi.

"I don't think so Madam." said Shima.

"That's good, whatever he wants to do I guess," said Haruhi.

Both she and Shima were distracted when they saw Sonomi coming down the stairs.

"Hey Shima what room to you recommend I try putting this together? It's kind of messy what with the glue and all," she said holding up her model.

"I do believe there's still an art room here at the house. It's just not used that often. It should be safe to put it together there," said Shima.

"Thank you," said Shima as she followed Shima to the room.

"Sonomi do you want some help?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure if you want," said Sonomi who was already getting set up, "You can help read me the instructions."

"Okay," said Haruhi picking it up, "Wow this looks complicated." Sonomi looked over her shoulder.

"It doesn't look that bad," she said.

"I guess," said Haruhi, "What is a hex screw?"

"One of these," said Sonomi pulling a bag of them from the box.

"Okay, um what do you need to use it?" asked Haruhi.

"An Allen wrench," said Sonomi pulling one of them out of the box as well, "Just tells me where to put them."

"Uh okay," said Haruhi as she started to read off the instructions. It seemed like a lot of time Sonomi had to correct her on what she said. Before long the model was up and all done.

"Wow Sonomi that looks great," said Haruhi inspecting her work.

"Thanks," said Sonomi, "I like it."

"Did you want to put it in your room?" asked Haruhi.

"No we have to let the glue dry first before we touch it," said Sonomi.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "I think this would look good in a glass case."

"Yeah," said Sonomi, "I wonder if we have one around here! Let's go see Shima!" She bolted out of the room fast followed by Haruhi.

"Shima, Shima," Sonomi called out.

"Yes Mistress?" asked Shima.

"Do you know if we have a glass case at all for me to put my model in?" asked Sonomi.

"I shall go see," said Shima.

"What do you need a glass case for?" Fusayo asked from the top of the stairs.

"To put my model into," said Sonomi.

"What model?" asked Fusayo.

"Come and see," said Haruhi.

"Wow that's so cool," said Fusayo looking the model over, "You really put this together by yourself?"

"Yep with a little help from Haruhi," said Sonomi.

"Oh all I did was read the instructions. You did all the hard work," said Haruhi.

"I wouldn't have gotten it done as fast if you hadn't helped," said Sonomi.

"What's going on in here?" asked Mitsuko running into the room with one of her Barbie dolls.

"We're looking at the model your sister just made," said Haruhi.

"Oh that looks cool," said Mitsuko walking over to it and looking it over.

"Don't touch it now honey," Haruhi warned.

"But it looks so cool," said Mitsuko as she reached over and poked one of the sides.

Crack

The whole side tumbled down.

"No!" shouted Sonomi looking over the destruction in despair.

"Mitsuko!" said Haruhi.

"Oops," said Mitsuko about to walk away.

"Mitsuko come here!" ordered Haruhi.

"Yes Mommy?" asked Mitsuko innocently.

"Don't you have something to say to your sister?" asked Haruhi.

"Which one?" asked Mitsuko.

"You knocked over her toy even after we told you not to touch it. That's not nice honey," said Haruhi.

"It was just an accident," said Mitsuko.

"Come with me," said Haruhi taking Mitsuko's hand. She marched with Mitsuko out of the room. Curious Fusayo and Sonomi followed after her.

"Mommy where are we going?" asked Mitsuko as she and Haruhi headed upstairs.

"You're going to have a time out," said Haruhi.

"A what?" asked all three girls.

"A time out," said Haruhi right as they got to Mitsuko's room. She grabbed a chair and put it in the corner. She made Mitsuko sit down in it. "Now I want you to sit here for five minutes and think about what it is you did."

"What was that?" asked Mitsuko.

"You knocking over your sister's model was mean and wrong. You wouldn't like it if your sister broke a toy of yours. How do you think your sister feels when you broke her toy that she looked really hard on," said Haruhi.

"She may not have liked it," said Mitsuko.

"Exactly," said Haruhi, "So you're going to sit here for five minutes and think about that."

"I am?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yes," said Haruhi as she got up and headed for the door.

"But Mommy!" said Mitsuko.

"Stay in that chair for five minutes looking at the wall thinking about what you did to your sister's toy," said Haruhi, "I'll be back when it's over and we'll talk alright."

She walked out of the room and looked at her watch making sure she knew when to come back.

"Are you really going to make her stay in time out for five minutes?" asked Fusayo. Haruhi looked up and saw her and Sonomi standing in front of her looking shocked.

"Yes I am," said Haruhi, "Isn't there anything better you should be doing? Is there anything we can do to fix your model Sonomi?

"Uh yes," said Sonomi, "I think I can put it back together if I'm really careful."

"Okay go ahead and do it," said Haruhi leaning up against the wall outside the door.

"What are you going to do?" asked Fusayo.

"I'm just going to wait out here to make sure Mitsuko doesn't try to come out of the room or anything like that," said Haruhi, "Something tells me she's never had a time out before."

"Yeah you'd be right," said Fusayo, "Dad never wanted to punish her."

"Yeah I could see that," said Haruhi.

"Mom always had to be the one to punish us when we were little," said Fusayo. "Was your mother the one who had to always punish you?"

"No, I wasn't really the one that bad of a child. The worst I did was do things like not telling my father about things happening at my school or something," said Haruhi. She looked down at her watch, "Looks like the time outs done." She walked back into the room and over to Mitsuko who was still sitting in her chair looking sad, "Mitsuko?" Mitsuko looked up at her. "Did you think about what you did wrong?"

"I shouldn't have touched Sonomi's toy after you told me not to and break it," said Mitsuko softly.

"That's right," said Haruhi, "And so do you think you should go and say something to her?"

"Like what?" asked Mitsuko.

"Like you're sorry?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh," said Mitsuko.

"Yeah oh," said Haruhi offering Mitsuko her hand and leading her downstairs. Fusayo followed behind. They all walked into the art room where Sonomi was working hard.

"There fix," she said.

"Nice job honey," said Haruhi, "I'm glad you were able to fix it. I think Mitsuko wants to say something to you, right Mitsuko?"

"I'm sorry I broke your toy," said Mitsuko.

"Really?" said Sonomi.

"Yeah I wouldn't like it if someone broke my toys so it was bad when I broke yours," said Sonomi.

"Well thanks I guess," said Sonomi. She was surprised when she was hugged by Mitsuko.

"You're a nice sister Sonomi," she said.

"Yeah you're not a bad sister yourself," said Sonomi, "Now get off me please.""But I want to let you know how much I love you," said Mitsuko hugging her tighter.

"Oh boy," said Sonomi, "Why do I have the sudden feeling she's not going to let me do anytime soon?"

"Most likely because she's not," said Haruhi, "She's too much like your father."

"Oh yeah," said Sonomi and Fusayo.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"We're home," Tamaki sang out as he and Naoki walked into the house.

Haruhi was quick to head to see them. She stopped surprised when she saw all of the trophies they were holding.

"Did you go pick him up or something?" she asked.

"No, Tamaki wound up helping me with the field day instead of Dad," said Naoki.

"You did?" said Haruhi looking at Tamaki surprised.

"Yeah," said Tamaki.

"Oh, I guess this means your father bailed out on you again Naoki?" said Haruhi sadly looking back over to her son.

"It's okay Mom," said Naoki, "Tamaki and I had a good time and won a lot of awards. Plus Coach Basha told me I'm not going to fail gym now."

"Well that's good," said Haruhi, "Glad to hear you guys had a good time and that you're feeling better over the idea of apparently calling Tamaki by his first name."

"Isn't it great?!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah great," said Haruhi.

"So where are we going to put these different awards?" asked Naoki.

"I think we should put the little ones on the mantel in the main lounge while we put the bigger nicer ones along with the medals into a case," said Tamaki.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Haruhi. Tamaki quickly handed the trophies he was holding to a nearby butler.

"Will you help Naoki with that?" he asked.

"Of course sir," said the butler. .

"Thank you," said Tamaki, "Um Haruhi can I talk to you alone in my office for a moment?"

"Uh sure," said Haruhi walking off with him while Naoki walked off with the butler.

"Everything okay?" Haruhi asked once they were alone.

"I have to tell you something about your ex-husband and why he bailed out of your son this time," said Tamaki.

* * *

"He's been using my son to gamble?!" shouted Haruhi once Tamaki was done telling her everything, "Oh my god! I might have known he resort to something like that after we split up!"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Why didn't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Because I thought he would still show up for Naoki and help him pass his class, especially after I gave him the other five thousand," said Tamaki. Haruhi sighed before leaning over and kissing him.

"You sure like to try and see the best of people even after you've been warned about them don't you?" she said rubbing his leg.

"I like to think there's good in most people," said Tamaki giving her a kiss back, "But rest assured I'm not going to let Ryota get away with this. I have every intent of making him pay me back the full amount I've given him. Plus if you want I can also see to it that he finally pays back all that child support he's been stiffing you."

"Well it'll depend on where the money comes from," said Haruhi. The two of them kept making out for a while.

"So," said Tamaki in between kisses, "Did you and the girls have fun shopping today?"

"Mmmhmm," said Haruhi. She stopped kissing all of a sudden, "Oh that reminds me. Did you want to see what it was your daughter did?"

"Which one?" asked Tamaki.

"Come with me and you'll see," said Haruhi as she stood up pulling Tamaki up with her.

"Is it bad?" asked Tamaki a bit timidly.

"No not at all," said Haruhi. She led him to the art room where they both found Sonomi and a maid putting her TashMahal into its glass case.

"Sonomi did you want to show your father your model?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Sonomi holding it up, "What do you think Dad?"

"Oh wow you made this yourself?" asked Tamaki amazed looking at the model.

"Yeah mostly," said Sonomi.

"That's great honey," said Tamaki, "I should have been getting you more of these. You did such a great job."

"Yeah you can't even tell that Mitsuko broke a little bit of it," said Haruhi.

"Wait what happened?" asked Tamaki.

"Mitsuko touched it while the glue was still drying and broke it a little," said Sonomi.

"But as you can see Sonomi was able to fix it just fine," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure Mitsuko didn't mean to break it," said Tamaki.

"Granted but she still got a time out for it," said Haruhi.

"You gave poor Mitsuko a time out?" said Tamaki sounding shock.

"Yes," said Haruhi calmly.

"Haruhi she's only a little girl!" said Tamaki.

"Granted but she's still old enough to know not to touch something that's not hers especially after she's been told not to. Also she's also old enough to know to apologies when something like that does happen. And besides she's five. There's nothing wrong with giving a five year old a simple time out," said Haruhi.

"You didn't have to go to such extremes though Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"It wasn't that extreme. It was only five minutes, one minute for how hold she is," said Haruhi.

"Still though, I can't help but think you went a little overboard with this Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"It wasn't just that. While we were out she threw a temper tantrum over wanting to get a giant Barbie even after I told her no," said Haruhi.

"What's wrong with letting her have a big Barbie?" asked Tamaki.

"Well for one thing it was a part of display at the store, it wasn't for sale. Plus she doesn't need a Barbie doll that's twice her size," said Haruhi, "And in either case that's not the point. I told her no and that should have been it. I'm sorry but I don't respond to temper tantrums."

"Oh Mitsuko doesn't throw temper tantrums," said Tamaki, "She's too little."

"You're neither too old nor too little to know how to throw a temper tantrum," said Haruhi.

"I still think you're over reacting with Mitsuko here Haruhi. She's just a little girl and she's so sweet and innocent," said Tamaki.

"Well when do you recommend finally teaching her to not touch things that don't belong to her or that she can't have everything she wants?" asked Haruhi.

"Let me worry about that when it comes to my girls alright Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Oh so suddenly you don't trust me to help with your daughters?" asked Haruhi crossing her arms in anger.

Sonomi looked between the two a little bit confused and scared at seeing them fight. Before either one could say anything Naoki ran into the room.

"Hey Tamaki you know that movie you said we could go see tonight? There's a showing at 8 o'clock tonight. Can we go to it?"

"Sure Naoki," said Tamaki, "Is that alright Haruhi?"

"Yeah that's fine," said Haruhi, "Sonomi would you like to come too?"

"Uh sure I haven't been to the movies in a long time," said Sonomi.

"Hey Mom, can I invite Susumu?" asked Naoki, "He's been wanting to see that movie too."

"Sure you can," said Haruhi.

"Is that your one friend?" Sonomi asked.

"Yeah him," said Naoki.

"You can invite Cho if you want Sonomi," said Tamaki.

"Oh yeah sure," said Sonomi, "I'll be right back."

She hurried off to find her cell phone

"Oh wow Naoki's inviting his friend Susumu!" she muttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Fusayo as she walked past her already dressed for the party.

"Naoki's inviting his friend Susumu to go see a movie with us," said Sonomi.

"Oh has my little sister gotten her first crush?" teased Fusayo.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Sonomi, "I just don't think we should have to drag the commoner boy around that's all!"

"Sure that's it," said Fusayo, "So what are you planning on wearing to the movies?"

"Uh I don't know. What do you wear to a movie when there are boys there?" asked Sonomi.

"Why not wear that new dress you got today?" suggested Fusayo.

"A dress, are you kidding?" asked Sonomi.

"Why not?" asked Fusayo, "He and Naoki would probably be less likely to suspect you'd do anything funny in a dress don't you think?"

"Uh yeah I guess," said Sonomi.

"But you know if you don't want to no one's going to make you," said Fusayo.

"Alright alright I'll wear it geeze. Nag me will you," said Sonomi walking to her room. As she pulled the dress out she started to have second thoughts. She grabbed her phone and called up Cho.

"Hey Cho did you want to go see a movie tonight with me Naoki and one of his friends?" she asked.

"Sure that sounds like a delightful evening," said Cho.

"Good," said Sonomi, "Uh what do you think you're going to wear?"

"What am I what?" asked Cho.

"What do you think you'll wear to it?" asked Sonomi.

"Hmm I have a rather nice pink shirt and skirt on. I assume it'd be alright to wear something like that," said Cho.

"Do you think a dress would be too much?" asked Sonomi.

"It depends on the dress," said Cho.

"Hang on," said Sonomi. She took a picture of the dress and sent it to Cho.

"No I don't think that's too much," said Cho.

"Okay I'll wear it," said Sonomi.

"I curious as to why you're wearing a dress though," said Cho, "Could it be you're hoping to impress someone?"

"No I want to wear something that won't make them suspect anything," said Sonomi.

"Ah yes that must be it," said Cho, "Anyway I shall ask my parents about the movie and have them call your parents."

"Thanks," said Sonomi, "Hey can I ask you one more thing?"

"Certainly," said Cho.

"Do your parents ever argue about something like how you should be punished?" asked Sonomi.

"What makes you ask that?" asked Cho.

"Well do they?" asked Sonomi.

"When I was little they seemed to. Father tended to be a bit stricter with me when it came to punishments then Mother did and sometimes they wouldn't agree on just what kind of punishment I should receive," said Cho.

"Okay," said Sonomi. That made her feel a little bit better. It still bothered her a little to see her father and stepmother arguing like that. She hoped they it wouldn't lead to anything too serious between the two of them.

* * *

"Hey Sonomi did you decide to wear the dress?" Fusayo asked a short time later pocking her head into her sister's room. There she found Sonomi standing in front of a mirror with the dress on, "Oh cool you did."

"I don't think I should though," said Sonomi, "This is a bad idea!"

"Why is that?" asked Fusayo.

"Look at me! I look so ugly in this dress!" said Sonomi, "What with my face and hair!"

"Well that's not too hard to fix you know. For one thing you could try brushing your hair," said Fusayo. She grabbed a hair brush from Sonomi's vanity table and started brushing.

"Ah!" Sonomi groaned in pain.

"Calm down it'll be fine," said Fusayo as she kept going. "Hmm," she said once she was done and looking Sonomi over, "I'll be right back." She ran out of the room and came back with a purple scrunchy.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Sonomi getting cautious.

"Just trust me," said Fusayo brushing her hair some more and then putting it up into a nice long ponytail. Sonomi looked at herself in the mirror in surprise.

"Wow," she said, "But I don't know. My face, it's just…,"

"Its fine just the way it is," said Fusayo, "But if you insist." She walked back out of the room and came back with some pink lip gloss, "Here put this one."

"Um okay," said Sonomi applying it to her lips. "Hmm it does look a little bit better this way. I almost don't recognize myself."

"Oh don't worry, looks only go skin deep. You're still your little hell raising self."

"Thanks," said Sonomi. Fusayo smiled before looking down at her sister's feet which were still bare.

"What kind of shoes are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Uh," said Sonomi also looking down at her feet, "I don't know. I don't know if I have any shoes that really go with this dress. I knew it this was a stupid idea! I shouldn't wear this dress!"

"Now hold on one minute," said Fusayo walking out of the room again and returning this time with a shoe box.

"Isn't that a box of one of your Christian Louboutin heels?" asked Sonomi.

"Uh-huh," said Fusayo opening the box to show a lovely pair of purple shoes in them, "They don't really fit me anymore. Did you want to try them on?"

"Uh I guess," said Sonomi. Fusayo help slip them onto her feet.

"How do they feel?" she asked.

"Fine," said Sonomi.

"Try walking in them," said Fusayo. Sonomi stood up and walked around the room.

"They feel pretty nice," she said.

"I know right?" said Fusayo.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" asked Sonomi.

"No, I think you look just fine," said Fusayo.

"Sonomi did you want to get something to eat before going to the movies?" Haruhi asked walking into the room, "Oh wow you look nice."

"Thanks," said Sonomi, "Do you think it's too much?"

"The heels may be," said Haruhi.

"I don't have any other shoes that would go with this dress though," said Sonomi.

"Well okay," said Haruhi, "In either case you look fine. Now why don't you go ahead and get some dinner so you don't fill up on junk food at the movies."

"Sure," said Sonomi hurrying out of the room. Haruhi looked over at Fusayo.

"Did you do all go that to her?" she asked.

"Yeah kind of," said Fusayo. Haruhi smiled.

"That's great," she said, "Its nice to see you and your sister getting along."

"Thanks," said Fusayo, "I better be getting to the party."

"Right," said Haruhi. The two of them walked down the stairs together where they saw Tamaki Naoki and Mitsuko heading to the dinning room.

"Are we really going to movies Daddy?" asked Mitsuko.

"Oh yes," said Tamaki.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Tamaki. The movie will go past her bed time," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Tamaki, "So we just leave her alone while we're all out?"

"It happens sometimes when you're little," said Haruhi.

"Oh really," said Tamaki, "I would think that if she's old enough to have a time out she's old enough to stay out late."

"Tamaki please don't go there," said Haruhi, "And besides I wasn't planning on going on the soul purpose so that Mitsuko won't be left alone all night. Especially since Kyoya said he'd go to the movies with you to help supervise the kids."

"Did he really?" said Naoki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Oh great," said Naoki.

"So you're going to stay with Mitsuko while we're out?" asked Tamaki, "You're not going to lay down some harsh punishment over something too serious are you?"

"It was just a time out and it was only for five minutes!" said Haruhi, "I hardly doubt she suffered that much. Plus it was a good life lesson for her!" All the kids jumped at seeing their parents fight.

"Well I'm sorry if I still feel it was wrong," said Tamaki.

"Yet you didn't seem to think I was being too hard on Fusayo when I changed the codes to keep her from going out!" said Haruhi.

"That's different," said Tamaki.

"How?" asked Haruhi.

"Fusayo's a lot older and should know better!" said Tamaki, "However since she's going out tonight I think it's only fair we give her the new code just in case."

"Well," said Haruhi looking over at Fusayo, "Alright she can, just this one time though. You abuse that power and you'll lose it again understood?"

"Sure Haruhi," said Fusayo.

"Yes can't be too easy on the kids now can we Haruhi?" said Tamaki. Haruhi glared at him.

"In either case, Mitsuko and I will be fine while you're all out," said Haruhi. She looked down at Mitsuko, "Right honey?"

"Uh yes Mommy," she said a bit timidly. She walked over and hugged her mommy tight around her waist. Haruhi patted her head.

"Anyway I should probably get going," said Fusayo.

"Yes please get going so you're not late," said Tamaki handing her a card with the new code.

"Have fun dear and try not to be out too late," said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said Fusayo. She practically raced out a little bit afraid of seeing her parents fight.

"So shall we go get some dinner?" said Haruhi.

"Sure," said the three younger children.

"Man I hate seeing my mom fighting like that. It's too much like when she fought with my dad," said Naoki.

"You don't think Mommy and Daddy are going to stay mad at each other do you?" asked Mitsuko.

"Hey hey don't worry about it," said Sonomi.

"Even if it means you winning the bet?" asked Mitsuko.

"What bet?" asked Naoki.

"Never mind," said Sonomi.

'I'd be willing to lose the bet now if it meant Haruhi and Dad stayed together,' she thought.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Fusayo how are you enjoying the party?" Satsuki Nekozawa asked.

"It's great," said Fusayo, "You got yourself a killer DJ."

"Yeah my dad spared no expense for this party. Oh I can only imagine what he'll do for my sweet sixteen," said Satsuki.

"Oh I can only imagine what's going to happen at my sweet sixteen," said Fusayo.

"Thanks for the nice present by the way," said Satsuki.

"Oh sure, anything for you," said Fusayo.

"Hey Fusayo," said Kaemon, "You look nice."

"Thanks," said Fusayo.

"Did um you want to dance?" asked Kaemon. Fusayo thought about it for a moment. She supposed that since Oda wasn't too interested in her it might be nice to dance with another boy for a change. It wasn't like she didn't like Kaemon. She'd known him her whole life.

"Sure," she said as she took his hand and headed with him to the dance floor. She was caught off guard when a slow song started. She looked over and saw Satsuki winking at her.

'Oh thanks Satsuki,' she thought as she started dancing with Kaemon. It felt nice to be dancing with someone more her size again considering A) Oda really towered tomorrow and B) he didn't seem to care for dancing. She felt so relaxed that she actually went ahead and rested her head on Kaemon's chest. Kaemon started beaming at that.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Attention everyone," boomed a voice as a huge shadow filled the room. Everyone gasped looking up to where it was coming from. At the top of the stairs stood Nekozawa with his cat puppet Belzeneff, "Welcome to my wonderful daughter Satsuki's party to help celebrate the most wonderful anniversary of her birth." Satsuki smiled and waved.

"And as such it's time to introduce our guest of honor, the wonderfully dark Colin Edwards."

All of the girls screamed as the man walked out next to Nekozawa.

"Greetings," he said in his rich Irish accent.

"Ah," cooed all of the girls.

"Now where's the birthday girl?" asked Colin.

Satsuki sheepishly walked up towards the stairs. Colin smiled and gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Well hello there young madam," he said. He walked over and kissed her hand, "Happy Birthday." He led her over to a chair and knelt down in front of her.

"Forgive me, but your eyes remind me of a spell," he said, "Lovely maiden hear my plea, only have eyes for me."

The girls all screamed again.

"The same spell you almost used on Stella Kristin in the book!" shrieked Satsuki.

"I know, but I just couldn't could I?" said Collin, "For I wanted her to love me for me and not by magic, just like I can't do it to my dear."

"Wow," said Fusayo giggling.

"Oh I also wanted to give this to you this from Roberta Bowie who plays Stella in the movie," said Collin handing her an autograph picture of the actress.

"Oh!" shouted Satsuki with joy. She raced up to her father and hugged him tight.

"Thank you thank you so much Dad!" she shouted.

"Anything for my little girl," said Nekozawa, "And now the time has come to head towards the dark home of movie watching to view the very evil witch film of that our honored guest is of course the star."

Fusayo watched as her friend raced back down to Collin who offered her his arm and led her towards the door.

"Fusayo did want to ride to the theater?" asked Kaemon.

"Well," said Fusayo.

"Hey Fusayo did you want to ride with us?" asked Satsuki. Fusayo looked between Kaemon and Satsuki with Collin. Satsuki looked over at her friend and Kaemon.

"Oh," she said, "You know what I think our ride's going to be a little bit too crowded. You should go with Kaemon. We may have room for Itsuki Morinozuka though."

"Itsuki?" said Kaemon looking at his cousin.

"Yeah," said Itsuki hurrying after Satsuki.

"You don't think your father will be upset if you ride alone with me do you?" asked Kaemon.

"He'd be a bit happy that I'm with instead of my ex-boyfriend," said Fusayo as the two walked to his limo.

* * *

"I wonder where Cho Kyoya and Susumu are," said Tamaki as he, Naoki and Sonomi stood in the movie theater lobby waiting for their friends.

"Hello Tamaki," said Kyoya walking up to him with Cho.

"Oh good to see you made it," said Tamaki.

"Hi Sonomi and Naoki," said Cho walking over to them, "Sonomi you look nice I must say you look really nice in that dress."

"You look really nice too Cho," said Naoki sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Yes thank you for the compliment Naoki," said Kyoya looking at Naoki sternly. Naoki cleared his throat.

"Hey Naoki," said Susumu running into the lobby. He stopped when he saw Sonomi.

"What?" asked Sonomi, "you got a starring problem?"

"Uh no I just thought it was little bit weird in a dress is all," said Susumu.

"What did I say about that?!" muttered Naoki.

"But she's just your stepsister," whispered Susumu.

"Just don't!" whispered Naoki.

"Okay okay," said Susumu, "Mr. Big Protective Brother."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about!" said Naoki pointing behind him to Tamaki who was looking at him sternly.

"Kyoya," he said, "You don't think that Naoki's little friend is interested in my little Sonomi?"

"It's possible," said Kyoya who was himself keeping a sharp on Naoki, "Perhaps it would be wise to keep the boys separated from the girls." They were distracted by the sound a huge group walking into the theater.

"Dad?" said Fusayo walking out of the group. She was followed by Kaemon and Itsuki.

"Oh Fusayo I didn't realize this was the theater you were going to see your movie in," said Tamaki.

"Surprise," said Fusayo.

"Suoh hello," said Nekozawa also walking up to him.

"Uh he, hello Nekozawa," said Tamaki, "I see you out a lot of effort into your daughter's room."

"Oh yes nothing's too good for my little girl," said Nekozawa, "I've been dying to ask you something by the way."

"Oh really what?" asked Tamaki timidly.

"Is it true that you finally married your one true love Haruhi Fujioka?" asked Nekozawa.

"Uh yes, yes I did," said Tamaki, "That's her son over there near Cho Ohtori." Kyoya cleared his throat loudly and Naoki moved away from her fast.

"Oh yes I see, he looks a lot like her," said Nekozawa, "Well I for one am happy for you Suoh. You and here always seemed to click well together even when you were high school and she was pretending to be a boy."

"Yeah good together," said Tamaki.

"Dad, come on," called out Nekozawa's daughter.

"Coming dear," said Nekozawa, "Good seeing you again Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Yeah you too," said Tamaki, "Come on kids let's to get some seats."

"Tamaki is everything okay?" asked Kyoya as they headed towards the theater their movie was playing.

"I uh had a little fight with Haruhi over her punishing Mitsuko," said Tamaki.

"Oh did Haruhi finally laid down a punishment onto Mitsuko, did she?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes and it was so terrible," said Tamaki, "so Mitsuko accidentally broke a bit of Sonomi's toy model and got a little bit upset over not being able to get a huge Barbie doll! She's just a little girl! She doesn't need a punishment!"

"Well that's your opinion," said Kyoya, "But isn't Haruhi entitled to her opinion if she's going to be your wife and be helping you raise your kids? What exactly did she do when it came to punishing Mitsuko?"

"Made her have a time out and not buy her any toy at all," said Tamaki.

"That doesn't seem too harsh," said Kyoya.

"But Kyoya," said Tamaki, "She's so little. There's a lot she doesn't understand."

"Well don't you think it's time you tried showing her what's right and what's wrong?" asked Kyoya, "In either case if you're really upset about it you should try talking with Haruhi and working out about what is the best method of raising your kids together. All couples have those kinds of talks more then once in their relationship. Mia and I always seem to be discussing what the best method in raising Cho is."

"Do you ever fight?" asked Tamaki.

"Sometimes," said Kyoya, "But all couples fight Tamaki. Its just healthy ones that know to not let those fights get to them and are able to work them out."

"Maybe I did overreact with her and Mitsuko," said Tamaki, "I'll make sure to talk to her when I get home."

"Very good," said Kyoya, "Now let's go to enjoy a movie and doing our best to keep some pesty little boys from our daughters."

"Oh Kyoya you will not believe what happened today," said Tamaki, "Naoki started calling me by my first name!"

"Wonderful," said Kyoya.

"Also do you know what's the best method of making his father pay me back some of the money I loaned him?" asked Tamaki.

"Are you looking for a painful way or a non painful way?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh let me think about it," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Man why do we have to still sit through previews?" muttered Fusayo as she sat in her theater waiting for the movie to start. "I'm going to go see if there's anything worth getting in the lobby."

"Hang on I'll go with you," said Kaemon following after her.

"So what do you want?" asked Fusayo.

"I hope they have something sweet!" said Kaemon. Fusayo had to giggle at that. Even though Kaemon looked more like his uncle then his father he still acted more like his father especially when it came to things like snacks.

"Looks like they have some cookies-n-cream ice cream bites," she said looking at the display case.

"Oh I want those!" said Kaemon, "What about you?"

"Just a small pop corn I think will do me fine," said Fusayo.

"So how's life going with Haruhi as your stepmother?" asked Kaemon, "My father wanted me to ask."

"It's actually going great," said Fusayo, "I'm really starting to like her."

"Good!" said Kaemon, "I love Haruhi!" Fusayo had to giggle. "But uh what about your relationship with your um boyfriend?"

"Uh you mean Oda?" said Fusayo, "I think it's over."

"Oh that's too bad," said Kaemon, "So do you have any idea of who you'd want to try and date again?"

"Uh Kaemon are you trying to ask me out?" asked Fusayo.

"Well maybe," said Kaemon.

"Look Kaemon you're a nice guy, but I don't want you to be the rebound guy okay?" said Fusayo, "I still need to get over being dumped by Oda. But maybe after I get over it I don't know maybe we could try it." Kaemon looked at her happily. The two continued to stare at each other with soft eyes.

"What the fuck?!"

Both Fusayo and Kaemon turned and saw Oda walking into the lobby with another girl, completely different from the one Fusayo had seen him with the last time.

"What the hell are you doing with my woman pipsqueak?!" asked Oda, "And you bitch what the hell do you think you're doing two timing like this?!"


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Excuse me?" said Fusayo, "How exactly am I two timing you?"

"You're here with this little punk. What else am I suppose to think?" asked Oda shoving Kaemon over.

"We were just getting to eat. We're here with some friends for a party that's all," said Fusayo.

"Oh and what movie's that?" asked Oda.

"Sunset," said Fusayo.

"What?" said Oda, "I told you not to watch those kinds of movies."

"I'm sorry but like I said I thought we were over and I didn't need your permission anymore to watch a movie," said Fusayo.

"Now when did I say we were broken up?" asked Oda.

"You left me on the side of the road hurt and then I see with not one but two different girls apparently," said Fusayo looking over at the other girl Oda had come in with.

"That's different," said Oda.

"How is that different?" asked Fusayo, "You haven't even bothered speaking to me since you abandoned me on the side of road."

"I never said we were over," said Oda.

"So what's with her?" asked Fusayo.

"Again that's different," said Oda, "I'm enjoying some mature taste. I say when this relationship is over and I didn't say it was over."

"So I'm just supposed to wait around while you're enjoying your apparently mature tastes?" said Fusayo.

"Yeah duh," said Oda, "God when your aunt told me to take you out she said you were smart and would do anything to make me happy. Did you honestly think me seeing you with another boy would make me happy?"

"And me seeing you with another girl was suppose to make me feel what?" asked Fusayo.

"Inspired," said Oda, "Inspired to step it up and do more to make sure I'm still impressed with you! Not go running off to the nearest boy you can."

"I didn't go running off," said Fusayo, "And I'm also not the kind of girl to just sit around waiting for you to decide if I'm mature enough for you or not while going off with any girl you like!"

"Bitch you are my girl and you will do what I say and be damn grateful I'm still paying attention to you!" snapped Oda.

"You did not just call her a bitch did you!" said Kaemon punching Oda in the stomach.

"Oda!" shouted his date running over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Oda weakly, "Not thanks to my bitch of a two-timing whore ex-girlfriend!"

"You did not just call my daughter a bitch or a whore did you!"

The four teens looked to the side to Tamaki and Kyoya standing in the lobby with Tamaki looking like he was going to commit murder.

"Mr. Suoh," said Oda.

"Dad," said Fusayo, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear that whore bitch ex-girlfriend bit!" said Tamaki. He grabbed Oda by his shirt. "How dare you say something to your daughter!"

"Mr. Suoh please, you missed heard what it was I said," said Oda.

"No I know what you said to her!" said Tamaki, "You pathetic excuse for a human being! I should kick you out of school!"

"You can't do that!" said Oda, "My dad is…,"

"Soliciting prostitutes, most underage," said Kyoya looking over his phone, "And oh look, you and your father are having a father-son blow job."

"Ewe," said the girl Oda was with.

"Now as I recall you yourself are 18 my good sir. So you having sex with underage girls would be considered a crime don't you think? So much that I doubt you or your father would be able to do much about you getting kicked out of school that was nice enough to let you stick around an extra year in the first place."

"How did you figure that out?" asked Oda.

"Considering the fact that you're dating my good friend's underage daughter, my goddaughter I might add, I thought it was best to keep taps on you and your family should something like this arise," said Kyoya, "So I would love to see what it was your father would have to say should I happen to leak this to the press if he say anything over you getting kicked out of school."

Oda looked around a little shock and trapped at the same time.

"Fusayo, Kaemon don't you have a movie you're suppose to be watching?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh yeah," said Fusayo.

"Here just let me buy our things and we'll go," said Kaemon paying for both his snacks and Fusayo's popcorn and hurrying with her back to their theater.

"And for you, you little punk!" said Tamaki still shaking Oda, "I better not catch anywhere near my daughter or anyone else in my family got it!" He shoved Oda to the ground before turning the counter and buying a bunch of snacks himself. "Let's go Kyoya. We probably shouldn't leave the boys alone with the girls for too long."

"Yes Tamaki," said Kyoya. He looked over at Oda and held up his phone, "Just remember sir, one push of the button from my phone and everyone will know of the special bonding time you've been having with your father."

"So Tamaki are you serious about wanting to kick Oda out of school?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes!" said Tamaki, "From what I've seen he's still failing anyway. Why should he be allowed to stick around?"

"That's true," said Kyoya as he and Tamaki walked back into the theater. The four children were sill sitting where they had left them with Naoki and Sonomi sitting next to each other in-between Susumu and Cho.

"Kyoya why don't you trust Naoki with Cho?" asked Tamaki.

"Why don't you trust his friend with Sonomi?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh," said Tamaki.

"That's what I thought," said Kyoya, the two of them taking seats behind the four children right as the movie started.

* * *

Susumu, Naoki and Sonomi giggled loudly as they came out of the theater. Cho may not have been giggling but she was definitely smiling brightly.

"Oh wow that was so cool," "The 3D was so awesome!" were just some of the things three of the children were saying.

"That was quite an amusing little picture," said Kyoya.

"I thought it was amazing!" said Tamaki.

"Yes I bet you did," said Kyoya.

"Cho did you like the movie?" asked Naoki.

"Oh yes it was quite amusing, definitely worth coming too," said Cho.

"You know what I want to do?" said Naoki, "I want to try and get the game for my Xbox and or Wii."

"Of course Naoki," said Tamaki.

"But probably not tonight," said Kyoya, "It is late. We really should be getting the children home."

"I wonder if I should wait for Fusayo," said Tamaki.

"I believe her movie is still going," said Kyoya, "I'm sure she'll be fine Tamaki. She's with Kaemon, Itsuki and Nekozawa. I doubt any one of them will let anything happen to them."

"Sure," said Tamaki.

"What's wrong with Fusayo?" asked Naoki.

"It's nothing," said Tamaki, "Come on let's go home."

* * *

"Hi how was the movie?" Haruhi asked when they got home.

"It was great!" said Naoki.

"Totally cool!" said Sonomi.

"Glad to hear you liked it," said Haruhi, "Now you should probably get off to bed.

"Night Mom,"

"Night Haruhi,"

"So did you like it too Tamaki?" Haruhi asked once they were alone.

"Oh yes it was quite enjoyable," said Tamaki, "Um could we talk for a moment?"

"Sure," said Haruhi walking off with him to their room, "Is this about what happened with me and Mitsuko?"

"Kind of," said Tamaki.

"Are you still mad with me about that?" asked Haruhi.

"A little yes, but I think you're heart was in the right place," said Tamaki.

"If you want I won't put her into a timeout again," said Haruhi.

"It's not that I don't want what's best for Mitsuko and yes she does need to be taught what's right and what's wrong. But I don't know would you have given Naoki or Sonomi a time out for doing the same thing?" asked Tamaki.

"If they were Mitsuko's age," said Haruhi, "And it's not like I didn't explain to her why I was doing it. We did talk. I like to think she understands why I did it. So how about this, from now on if you're really against it we can just try talking to her and waiting for us both to be here to decide if she needs a time out."

"I think we could try that," said Tamaki, "looks like Kyoya was right. Healthy couples do know how to work things like this out."

"So you're feeling better then?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes and I'm sorry I went and got so mad at you," said Tamaki.

"Well I'm sorry if I made it feel like I was overstepping my bounds when if comes to your kids," said Haruhi.

"No Haruhi, you were fine for the most part," said Tamaki pulling her over to him and kissing her causing them both to fall over onto the bed.

* * *

"Hmm hmm," Fusayo hummed as she walked into her house. She kissed her autograph picture of Collin Edwards happily before heading up to her room. She placed the picture onto her dresser before she started getting ready for bed. She was distracted by the sound of someone knocking.

"Hey," said Sonomi from the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Fusayo.

"I just wanted to give you these back," said Sonomi walking in with the shoe box and scrunchy.

"You're giving me back the shoes?" asked Fusayo, "I would have thought you'd be all wanting to keep them what with the bet and all."

"Well I think we should call the bet off or at the very least give Mitsuko her winnings. I want Haruhi to stay," said Sonomi.

"Me too," said Fusayo, "In either case you can keep those. I have plenty of scrunches and like I said those shoes don't fit me. I think they look good on you."

"Really I can keep them?" said Sonomi.

"Sure," said Fusayo, "So how did it go with the little commoner boy?"

"Eh Dad did he best to keep us apart most of the time," said Sonomi.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll have other chances," said Fusayo, "Besides you're young. You still need to grow up more."

"Like you have room to talk?" asked Sonomi, "So what happened with you with Oda?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Fusayo.

"Dad and Kyoya were talking about it," said Sonomi.

"Hmm well in either case I think Oda' completely out of my life forever!" said Fusayo.

"Yes so long to the bad Oder!" said Sonomi. Fusayo giggled. Just then her phone went off from a text, "its Oda."

"What does he want?" asked Sonomi.

"He says he's at the gate and he wants to talk," said Fusayo looking over the text.

"Tell him to go take a shower for once," said Sonomi. Fusayo's phone kept going off and going off.

"That's it I'm going to down to talk to him," said Fusayo.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sonomi.

"He just wants to talk so I'll just do that from the other side of the gate," said Fusayo as she walked out. Sonomi ran to her room that happened over look where Oda was waiting to watch.

* * *

"Hey Babe," said Oda when Fusayo got outside.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fusayo.

"I just wanted to talk," said Oda.

"So talk," said Fusayo.

"No like this, with a fence between us," said Oda, "Come out."

"No," said Fusayo.

"Please," said Oda.

"No and you should get out of here before a security guard catches us," said Fusayo.

"Fusayo, babe, please don't do this to me. We had a good thing going didn't we? Can't we just talk for a little bit over what happened somewhere private? It'll only be for an hour," said Oda.

Fusayo thought about it for a moment.

"If I do this I have your word that you'll have me home in an hour and afterwards you'll leave me alone?" she asked.

"Of course Babe don't you trust me?" asked Oda.

"I suppose," said Fusayo, "My stepmother did agree to let me have the code again."

"So come on," said Oda.

"Okay but like I said only for an hour!" said Fusayo as she went to open the gate. Sonomi watched surprised as she watched her sister head out of the gate.

"Fusayo where are you going?!" she shouted.

"Go back to sleep Sonomi," Fusayo called back, "I'll be back in an hour." Soon she and Oda were quick to take off.

Sonomi backed up into her room. Normally she could care less if she saw her sister drive off but something inside of her was telling her shouldn't let her go off like that.

'What should I do?' she thought.

She took a deep breath and raced down the hallway to her parents knocking hard/

She waited for a little bit hearing some moving before the door was open by her father in a bathrobe.

"Sonomi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sonomi are you okay?" asked Haruhi walking up behind her also wearing a bathrobe.

"I have to tell you something," said Sonomi timidly.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sonomi sat on her parents' bed holding her hands in her lap.

"Sonomi," said Haruhi kneeling down in front of her, "Are you sure Fusayo took off with Oda?"

"Yes most definitely," said Sonomi. Haruhi sighed.

"I thought she knew better now," she said. Tamaki paced back and forth in the room.

"How could she do something like this?!" he muttered at last.

"Well she is fourteen. Maybe she thought it was the more adult thing to do to go with him to talk things out," said Haruhi, "I just wonder where he could have taken her." She tried thinking for a moment. "Do you think he could have taken her to that secret house she told us about that one time?" Tamaki stopped pacing.

"That's probably it!" he said. He made a mad dash towards the walk in closet shutting the doors behind him. When he came back he was all dressed and pulling out his phone.

"Kyoya it's me Tamaki. Do you know anything about a secret house belonging to Politician Hanshou? You do? Where is it? I think Oda's taking Fusayo up there right now! Thank you!"

"Tamaki wait I'm going with you," said Haruhi running to the closet as well and changing.

"Dad am I in trouble for tattling?" asked Sonomi.

"No honey no!" said Tamaki running over to her, "You did the right thing! Thank you so much for coming to us about this!" Sonomi still looked down ashamed.

"I knew about all the other times she snuck out of the house to see him but I didn't bother telling you because I, I didn't care at all. I don't know what it is about Haruhi being here but she's made me feel like I should care more about my sisters and others," she said a few small tears coming down her face. "I was such a terrible person before she came!"

"No Sonomi no you weren't!" said Tamaki hugging her. "If anything I was a bad parent with the way I neglected you making you feel like you had to act out in order to get attention or not tell me about something regarding your sister because you didn't want them to get more attention. I'm sorry honey."

"Tamaki are you ready to go?" asked Haruhi coming out of the closet. She stopped when she saw Tamaki hugging Sonomi. "Everything okay here?" she asked.

"Hmm?" said Tamaki looking up, "Oh yes we're fine. Come Sonomi let's put you to sleep before we go get your sister."

"Okay," said Sonomi whipping away the tears from her eyes. She ran over to Haruhi and hugged her too. Haruhi stroked her hair in a loving matter.

"Don't worry honey we're going to get your sister back," she assured Sonomi.

* * *

Neither Fusayo nor Oda said anything as they drove. It didn't take long for Fusayo to figure out they were going to his father's private house. When they got there, there were a few more cars outside. Inside were five or six of his so called friends along with a bunch of girls entertaining them. Oda didn't pay them any mind but instead dragged Fusayo down the hallway towards a private room.

"So," said Fusayo once they were alone, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you, your little attitude and your dad's new attitude with me. He can't be serious about kicking me out of school," said Oda.

"Well sorry you know how hot tempered he is," said Fusayo, "I can try asking him to reconsider kicking you out but that doesn't mean I want to get back together with you."

"That's another thing," said Oda, "Why do you keep acting like you want to break up with me?"

"Because I do Oda," said Fusayo, "I don't want to be just the kind of girl that just sits and waits."

"You should be grateful I'm letting you wait around for me!" said Oda.

"Why do you want me to wait around?" asked Fusayo, "What's so special about me that you don't want to give me up but at the same time go out with different women?"

"I can't help it if I want to have mature tastes once and a while," said Oda.

"Well sorry if I'm not a mature of a taste for you! Frankly I don't care anymore. It's not Oda I think we should just call it quits before we really hurt each other," said Fusayo.

"Your stepmother's corrupt you hasn't she?" asked Oda.

"If by corrupt you mean helping me in seeing I don't need some cute boy in my life to feel good about myself then yes she has!" said Fusayo. She looked at her watch, "Times almost up. Please take me home like you promised."

"You come here and insult me like that and expect me to be nice to you!" said Oda.

"I expect you to keep your word like a gentleman especially if you still expect me to try and convince my father to not kick you out of school," said Fusayo.

"You're blackmailing me now?" asked Oda.

"Oda please I just want to go home and you promised you'd have me home in an hour," said Fusayo starting to feel a little bit afraid.

"You also promised me that you'd be loyal to me after I agreed to let you be my girlfriend. Yet I turn find you going around with some random kid," said Oda.

"He wasn't some random kid Oda. I've known him my whole life. His father is good friends with my father. We were just at a birthday party together," said Fusayo.

"Yeah apparently seeing a movie I kept telling you, you shouldn't bother seeing. But did you listen to me no! You never listen to me Fusayo! God what was I thinking taking you on! I thought you would be like your aunt epically in the sack," said Oda.

"You mean you've been with my aunt?" said Fusayo shocked.

"She knows how to entertain a man," said Oda, "But you know maybe it's my fault for thinking you'd understand how to really treat a man right. It's not like you've been with a man before."

"Oda," said Fusayo weakly, "You're not…,"

"Hello no," said Oda pulling her out of the room, "You think I'd be willing to take on an amateur like you?" He dragged her back to the living room where his friends and their guests still were.

"Alright you girls all go home," ordered Oda. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I said all of your girls go home now. You'll still be paid the full price," Oda ordered again. The girls were quick to hurry out.

"Now don't worry boys I'm not going to leave you empty handed," said Oda shoving Fusayo into the center of the room. "Now then this little lady doesn't really know how to entertain a man. So I'm going to ask you nice men to show her. Then maybe she'll understand not only how to show appreciation to guys like us but not to try two timing us either."

The guys all looked at her with smirks and evil in their eyes. Fusayo looked around in fear at the sight of the different men looking at her like she was some sort of piece of meat.

"Call me when it's over," said Oda heading towards the door.

"Oda?" said Fusayo, "Oda you're just going to leave me here?" Oda slammed the door shut behind him without another word.

"Don't worry sweetie," said one of Oda's friends walking over to her and grab her arm, "We'll be gentle with you."

"Please, don't do this to me!" said Fusayo. She gasped when she felt a pair of hands grab her arms from behind.

"Relax Babe," said the boy grabbing her from behind, "You may find out you enjoy it."

"No please, please!" Fusayo screamed as the guy all started to circle around her.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" asked one of the guys. Another one went to answer it.

"Yes," he said opening the door, "What do yo…,"

POW

Everyone looked over at the sight of their friend falling over to the ground and Tamaki running into the house.

"Where is my daughter?!" he shouted before he saw the sight of his daughter in the sea of different men.

"DAD!" Fusayo shouted. She struggled to get free which the man holding her was more then willing to do. She ran to her father who pulled her close to him while still glaring at the boys.

"You all go to my school don't you?" he asked.

"Uh yes Mr. Suoh," said one of the boys, "We were uh just…,"

"Don't even bother!" said Tamaki, "In fact none of you bother coming to Ouran on Monday, you or any other family member you have going to the school! You and your family are forever banned from anything owned by my family including Ouran! And that's just to start with! Come Fusayo let's go home!" He escorted his daughter swiftly out of the house to the waiting car. Haruhi immediately jumped out of the back seat.

"Haruhi!" said Fusayo running over to her and hugging her tight. She cried and cried on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Shh shh let's just go home okay," said Haruhi leading her to the car. She practically carried Fusayo to the car and helped her in. Once Tamaki was in the driver started up and sped off fast.

Fusayo kept her arms around Haruhi crying hard and soaking Haruhi's shirt. Haruhi held her just as tight stroking her hair. Tamaki patted his daughter's hair too before pulling out his phone, "Hello Kyoya yes she was at the house with some boys who I can only assume were up to no good with her. Go ahead and let your force handle it, thank you for your help."

"I feel like such an idiot!" said Fusayo, "I actually thought he wanted to have a mature adult talk with me about the break up so we could end it on a good note! How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Shh shh it's alright honey," said Haruhi, "Remember, we all do stupid things?"

"Did anything stupid you did nearly get you ganged raped?" asked Fusayo.

"Well no not exactly," said Haruhi, "But you still shouldn't feel stupid about it. You just need to learn from it and move on. If you need help with that I'm sure your father and I can help get it." Fusayo nodded her head.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki.

"Let's just say a guardian angle told us," said Tamaki.

"Well thank you for coming," said Fusayo hugging Haruhi tighter.

"We're sorry we couldn't get there sooner," said Haruhi kissing the top of Fusayo's head.

"Sir there appears to be someone on the side of the road up ahead," said the driver. Everyone looked out the window to see who it was.

"Oh my god it's Oda!" said Fusayo. Oda stood next to his bike that apparently had apparently broken down.

"What would you like for me to do Sir?" asked the driver.

"Pull over," said Tamaki. Both Fusayo and Haruhi looked at him confused.

"Oh thank you!" said Oda as he came to Tamaki's window that Tamaki was rolling down. His jaw dropped when he saw who was in the car.

"Oh Mr. Suoh," he said.

POW

Oda stumbled back holding his nose from Tamaki's punch.

"If I ever see you're face again I'll ruin it even more then I already have!" said Tamaki, "Let's go ahead!"

"Whoa wait you can't just leave me out here like this!" said Oda.

"Don't worry you'll be taken care of soon enough," said Tamaki, "Oh and don't worry about being kicked out of Ouran anymore. You'll be too busy worrying about your jail sentence to worry about being expelled!"

The car took off. From the review mirror they could see Oda trying to run after them waving his hands like crazy.

"Keep going," said Tamaki.

Soon Oda was out of sight.

"Don't worry Fusayo. If I have to get you a body guard I will to help look after you from now on," said Tamaki.

"Thank you Dad," said Fusayo.

* * *

When the family got home they were all surprised to see Sonomi waiting on the stairs looking nervous.

"Fusayo!" she said when she saw her parents walking in with her sister.

"Sonomi what are you still doing up?" asked Haruhi.

"I uh just wanted to what kind of punishment you were," she stopped, "I wanted to know that Fusayo was okay."

"Well she is so you should really get to bed," said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said Sonomi hurrying up to the stairs to her room. Haruhi carefully helped Fusayo walked up the stairs to her room. She sat Fusayo on her bed before looking for a night gown in her dresser.

"Here do you want some help getting changed?" Haruhi asked.

"No I can do it," said Fusayo walking to her closet to change. Haruhi waited for her the whole time. When she came out Haruhi grabbed a brush and helped brush Fusayo's hair.

"Mmm thanks for that," said Fusayo. Having her hair brushed made her feel better.

"Do you think you'll be okay honey?" asked Haruhi.

"I, I want to think so," said Fusayo.

"Well good thing there's no school tomorrow huh? If you want we can try going shopping again," said Haruhi.

"Maybe," said Fusayo, "So I suppose I should be punished for sneaking out again after you trusted me with the codes huh?"

"I think what you went through today was punishment enough," said Haruhi, "Just try not to do something like that again alright?"

"Sure thing Haruhi," said Fusayo.

"That's a good girl," said Haruhi right as she finished brushing her hair, "There all done. Get some sleep."

"Good night Haruhi," said Fusayo laying down onto her bed and closing her eyes.

Haruhi helped tucked her in before walking out.

"Is Fusayo alright?" asked Tamaki, "I saw you were helping to brush her hair and stuff."

"Yeah I remember brushing my dad's hair helped him calm down when he was upset and I think it worked for her too," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi," said Tamaki, "You don't think that we should punish her for what she did do you?"

"No I told her not to worry about it," said Haruhi.

"Good to know we can agree on that," said Tamaki. He put his arm around her and the two walked back to their room.

* * *

Fusayo was just about to fall asleep when she heard soft voice.

"Hey Fusayo are you still awake?"

She sat up and saw Sonomi in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I um I was just wanted to say I'm sorry for you know ratting you out," said Sonomi.

"No it's okay I'm glad you did," said Fusayo, "Really I am. Thanks for telling Dad and Haruhi about it."

"Sure," said Sonomi.

"Sonomi," said Fusayo, "Come here real fast." Sonomi cautiously walked over to her sister. Next thing she knew Fusayo had her in a big hug.

"I'm so sorry I was usually a rotten sister to you," she said, "I should have known better then to always ignore and neglect you like I do."

"Oh please don't," said Sonomi, "I wasn't exactly the most pleasant sister either in case you didn't notice."

"How about we both admit we were both stupid sisters and can both agree we should work on being better sisters not only to each other but to Mitsuko and Naoki as well," said Fusayo.

"Naoki too huh?" said Sonomi.

"Well if we want to keep Haruhi we have to keep him too don't we? We might as well treat him like a brother," said Fusayo.

"Yeah I guess," said Sonomi, "As far as brothers go we could have done a lot worse."


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Where's Fusayo?" Mitsuko asked the next morning when she noticed Fusayo hadn't joined the family for breakfast.

"She's not feeling well," said Haruhi.

"You mean she's sick or something?" asked Naoki.

"Something," said Haruhi. Mitsuko and Naoki both looked over at each other and Naoki shrugged his shoulders. Then he looked over at Sonomi who didn't look really happy herself.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Sonomi playing with her food.

"Sonomi don't play with your food," said Tamaki leaning over to her, "I told you, you didn't do anything wrong last night."

"Yeah Dad," said Sonomi taking small bites of her food.

"I'm going to go check on Fusayo if that's alright," said Haruhi as she finished her breakfast.

"Give her a kiss, it'll make her feel better," said Mitsuko.

"I'll try that then honey," said Haruhi walking out of the room. A butler came in soon after.

"Good morning sir, the case for your and Master Naoki's trophies has just arrived," he said bowing.

"Wonderful," said Tamaki jumping up, "Have it put in the lounge where the other trophies are on display will you?"

"Of course sir," said the butler walking out with him. Tamaki stopped and looked back at Sonomi, "Could you also put a shelf where we can put Sonomi's model to keep it safe."

"Of course my lord," said the butler.

"Where is that model thing anyway?" asked Naoki, "I don't think I saw it."

"I think it's still in its case in the art room," said Sonomi as she got you and headed out of the room. Naoki got up to follow her and Mitsuko followed after him.

"Here," said Sonomi.

"Pretty cool," said Naoki, "It reminds me of this shop near my old apartment. I use to go there all the time."

"What other kinds of models does he have?" asked Sonomi.

"Lots," said Naoki, "Why did you want to go see it?"

"Hmm maybe," said Sonomi.

"Um are you really okay?" asked Naoki, "You just seem kind of, I don't know, off."

"Yeah well let's just say Fusayo's "illness" has me thinking I should be a nicer sister to her and you and Mitsuko," said Sonomi.

"Uh-huh," said Naoki, "Well anyway did you want to go or not?"

"Sure why not?" said Sonomi.

"I want to go too!" said Mitsuko.

"Why?" asked Naoki and Sonomi.

"I want to see the toys," said Mitsuko.

"Well they're not really little kids' toys per say. I don't know if you'd find anything you like," said Naoki.

"What kind of toy store is that?" asked Mitsuko, "I'm going to go play with my own toys."

"Nice going," said Sonomi.

"It's wasn't really a lie. The only kind of dolls it sells is like dolls for their model doll houses, doll houses you have to put together yourself. I don't think she'd like that kind of thing. I didn't when I was her age."

"Yeah you're probably right," said Sonomi, "Well anyway let's go find Dad and we'll ask him if we can go."

They found him in the lounge constantly having it move around to where he thought it would look best.

"Hey Tamaki?" said Naoki.

"Yes?" said Tamaki.

"Can I take Sonomi to a store near my old apartment that sells other toy models?" asked Naoki.

"Oh you two want to do something together as brother and sister?" asked Tamaki, "I can see no reason why not. Just make sure it's okay with your mother."

"Okay," said the two kid hurrying upstairs.

* * *

"Fusayo?" said Haruhi walking into the girl's room. Fusayo sat on her bed looking out her window. A breakfast tray sat on a table barley touched.

"How are you feeling honey?" asked Haruhi sitting down on the bed with her.

"Like crap," said Fusayo.

"Did you want to try going shopping again?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I don't feel like shopping," said Fusayo. Just than a maid walking into the room to collect the tray and food.

"How's everything going Mistress Haruhi?" she asked.

"Not too good I'm afraid," said Haruhi.

"Do you think Mistress Fusayo would like to try the spa?" asked the maid.

"Is there one in particular we can take her too?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh there's one here in the house," said the maid, "The late Mistress Kita had one installed for herself. We have a masseuse and professional staff on speed dial."

"Well what do you think honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure that sounds nice," said Fusayo.

"Hey Haruhi?" said Sonomi.

"Yes Sonomi?" asked Haruhi.

"How's Fusayo?" asked Sonomi looking at her.

"I'm fine seriously," said Fusayo.

"Well good," said Sonomi, "Naoki was wondering if we can go to some sort of shop near your old place that sells landmark models too."

"Oh the hobby shop," said Haruhi.

"Can we go?" asked Sonomi.

"I guess, just don't be out too long," said Haruhi.

"Cool thanks," said Sonomi running out and nodding at Naoki. Naoki smiled and the two headed off together.

"Come on honey let's go try this spa thing," said Haruhi leading Fusayo out of her room.

"What's a spa?" asked Mitsuko walking up to the two of them holding a doll.

"Something that'll help your sister feel better," said Haruhi.

"I want to come. I'm not feeling too good either," said Mitsuko. Haruhi looked at Fusayo.

"She can come," said Fusayo. The three followed a maid downstairs to towards the back of the house.

"I don't think I've been in this room before," said Mitsuko.

"No one's really used it since Mother died," said Fusayo.

"We had to fix it up a little," said the maid. The masseuse along with other spa attendants was all there waiting for them.

"I never thought you'd request to our services again after what happened," said the masseuse.

"We aren't keeping you from anything are we?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no not at all," said the masseuse, "How about we start with some face masks?" The three women all sat down.

"Haruhi are you home?" asked Mia walking into the spa, "Hmm I almost forgot about this room.

"Mia what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I wanted to come to see how Fusayo was doing after last night," said Mia, "But this looks nice. Might I join you?"

"Sure, right girls?" said Haruhi. Fusayo and Mitsuko both nodded. Mia took an empty seat neat Fusayo.

"You may being with the face mask please," she said closing her eyes.

"Why is it that this place is set up for only four people?" asked Haruhi looking around and noticing that every kind of special spa treatment had only room for four people.

"Mother had thought it would be cute to someday have spa day together," said Fusayo.

"Even Mitsuko?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course Haruhi," said Mia, "Kita loved all of her girls."

"Did our real mommy really like this room?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yeah," said Fusayo, "She'd spend hours here especially after you were born. It made her feel better."

"Are you sick like our real mommy was then Fusayo?" asked Mitsuko.

"No, not really," said Fusayo.

"I didn't make her sick did I?" asked Mitsuko.

"No why?" asked Fusayo.

"Aunt Aoko always said that our real mommy died because of me," said Mitsuko.

"Well I'm sure your aunt is wrong," said Haruhi. Even though she remembered what Tamaki had said about his wife becoming obsessed with her figure to the point she became a bulimic and developed skin cancer, she highly doubt Mitsuko was solely to blame.

"Mommy, if our real mommy was still alive would you be sad?" asked Mitsuko.

"No why?" asked Haruhi.

"Because you couldn't be with Daddy," said Mitsuko.

"No that's true," said Haruhi.

"You are happy with Daddy and us, aren't you Mommy?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yes of course," said Haruhi.

"Even though our real mother had to die and you had to leave your first husband to be with him?" asked Fusayo.

"I didn't leave him just for your father," said Haruhi, "Nor would I have wanted to see your father leave your mother for me."

"Was it hard to leave him?" asked Fusayo.

"Yes in more ways then one," said Haruhi.

"Did you really love him?" asked Fusayo. Haruhi was quite for a moment.

"Yes I did love him," she said at last, "I married him out of love and I conceived our son out love."

"Did it hurt when you stopped?" asked Fusayo. Haruhi reached over and took her hand.

"Yes honey yes it did. But if it did hurt like that then it did mean something to you. Don't think about the bad things that came from it, think of the good things. It's in your past now and that's where it should stay okay?" she said.

"Is that where you tried to keep Dad after you broke up?" asked Fusayo.

"Tried to, but as you can see it didn't work out quite the same way," said Haruhi.

"At least Dad's a nice person," said Fusayo. Haruhi squeezed her hand tighter.

"You'll find yourself a good person someday honey. I'm sure of it," she said.

"Did you ever think you'd get back together with Dad after you split up and after you both became single again?" asked Fusayo.

"No not really," said Haruhi, "Then again I didn't expect to get re-married at least not as fast as we did."

"Are you happy being married to Daddy and being our Mommy?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yes honey of course I am," said Haruhi, "I just, I just wanted to go at it at our own pace. Not have us get married until we knew we were ready to get married and that you kids were more open to the idea of being one big family. I hated having to spring that sort of thing onto you like we did. I would have at least liked to have you all be there."

"Well if it means anything Haruhi, we're happy you're with us now," said Fusayo.

"Yeah Mommy," said Mitsuko.

"Yes and I am so happy to be with you girls. But I would have like to get to know you better because we wanted to, not because we had to. I think we would have gotten off to a much nicer start had we not been forced together like we did."

"Well we're happy now at least," said Fusayo as she started to smile. Mia listened to the whole conversation as best she could, not wanting to interfere with the moment the three of them were having. From what she had heard though, although Haruhi, Tamaki and the children were happy together it was still something that happened against their free will.

* * *

"Wow," said Sonomi as she and Naoki walking into the store.

"Mr. Fujioka what brings you here?" asked the shopkeeper, "I heard your mother remarried to a rich man or something."

"She did," said Naoki, "I only came here because my stepsister's really into modeling and I thought she may find one here she likes."

"Oh they're over here," said the kind keeper leading her over to a display that had a lot more models then the toy store had.

"Hey cool the Great Wall of China," said Sonomi picking one up, "I think I went there once when I was four. Oh and they have the Eiffel Tower. That's actually where my father and grandmother are from."

"Hey look it's the golden bridge thing or something," said Naoki holding another up.

"The Golden Gate Bridge," said Sonomi, "yeah that's the one. Man these all look so great! I'll take them all!"

"Oh I'm afraid you can't have them all though," said the shopkeeper, "At least not all at once."

"Why not" asked Sonomi.

"Because if you take them all at once you wouldn't be able to come back and see me again," said the shopkeeper, "Right Naoki?" Naoki smiled and nodded.

"Oh well okay," said Sonomi, "I guess I'll just take them um this zoo looks cool."

"Ah yes that's popular but really hard," said the shopkeeper as he rang her up "Naoki was there something else you wanted?"

"Um," said Naoki as he looked around until he saw baseball set that came with two gloves and a baseball, "I'll take that."

"Oh something to do with your new father huh?" said the shopkeeper, "A nice choice."

"Yeah I thought it might be something worth trying," said Naoki.

"Oh you want to bond with Daddy huh?" said Sonomi.

"Shut-up," said Naoki, "He's not that bad to hang out with and maybe do something like this."

"I think it's nice that you want to do something with your new father," said the shopkeeper, "See you again."

"See you again," said the two children walking out of the shop together.

"That was kind of fun," said Sonomi.

"You want to come here next weekend and shop some more?" asked Naoki.

"You know what yeah," said Sonomi, "Maybe it could be our special thing or something."

"Sure," said Naoki.

"It's kind of cool having something just between the two of us," said Sonomi, "Like a real brother and sister"

"Yeah," said Naoki, "I guess, and here I always you were just annoying, funny but annoying."

"Oh don't get me wrong I am annoying beyond all reason," said Sonomi.

"You know that's not something to be proud of," said Naoki.

"Speak for yourself," said Sonomi, "But my point is, I also am warming up to the idea of actually getting along with my siblings and that includes you."

"Thanks, I guess," said Naoki. Just then they heard a noise coming from an ally.

"What was that?" asked Sonomi.

"I don't know but we should probably get out of here!" said Naoki grabbing her hand.

"Hang on a minute I want to see what it is," said Sonomi walking down the ally.

"Sonomi no don't, it might be dangerous!" said Naoki running after right as something crashed behind a dumpster. Sonomi looked behind.

"Sonomi be careful!" said Naoki.

"Yeah I should shouldn't? I mean it's so dangerous," said Sonomi as a black puppy came running out from behind the dumpster wagging it tail.

* * *

When Mia got home she immediately walked to Kyoya's office. There she found Kyoya hard at work.

"So how's Fusayo doing?" he asked not looking up.

"She's fine," said Mia, "Thanks to Haruhi I think."

"That's good," said Kyoya, "Something tells me that Haruhi is exactly what those girls needed."

"Yes about that," said Mia walking in front of her husband's desk.

"Something troubling you dear?" asked Kyoya.

"I think you need to tell Haruhi and Tamaki the truth about their marriage," said Mia in a serious tone.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh he's so cute," said Naoki as he petted the puppy. The puppy wagged its tail at him.

"Poor thing must have been abandoned," said Sonomi.

"What should we do?" asked Naoki.

"I don't know. Should we take him home?" asked Sonomi.

"Would your dad allow that?" asked Naoki.

"Well we just can't leave the poor thing here," said Sonomi. She empty out her purse and dumped the contents into the two different shopping bags. She carefully scooped up the puppy and put it into her purse.

"Do you think he'll be okay in there?" asked Naoki.

"Better then the shopping bag," said Sonomi, "Besides I don't want our driver to tells us we can't keep it until we know how are parents are going to react."

"Well okay," said Naoki, "We better hurry up and go catch up with him before he comes looking for us. The two hurried out of the ally in time to see their driver getting out of the car.

"Oh here you are," he said.

"Sorry we got distracted," said Sonomi getting into the back seat. She made sure to keep her purse and puppy safely on her lap.

"Do you think we can make it back to the house without him noticing the puppy?" Naoki whispered as he got in.

"Sure we can," said Sonomi immediately putting the barrier between them and the driver. She let the puppy poke his head of the bag.

"Do you think he'll be okay until we get home?" asked Naoki petting him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Sonomi.

"But what if he you know, needs to go to the bathroom?" asked Naoki.

"Well hopefully he can hold it until we get home," said Sonomi.

"And what if he can't?" asked Naoki.

"Eh I didn't like this purse anyway," said Sonomi.

* * *

"Mmm I do feel a lot better," said Fusayo stretching and smiling.

"That's great honey," said Haruhi, "How about you Mitsuko how are you feeling?"

"That was weird," said Mitsuko, "How was that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Well maybe you're too young to really enjoy the spa per say," said Haruhi, "You have other things to help you feel better right?"

"Yeah," said Mitsuko, "Like playing; Mommy will you play with me?"

"Sure honey," said Haruhi walking off with her to her play room.

* * *

"Let's play with Barbies," said Mitsuko opening a huge case filled with all sorts of Barbies set all dressed ready to play with. Haruhi noticed one with short brown hair sort of like Mitsuko's still in its box.

"Is this a new one?" asked Haruhi picking it up.

"Uh no," said Mitsuko taking the Barbie and putting her back, "That's my special Mommy Doll."

"Your Mommy Doll?" asked Haruhi.

"Daddy and Aunt Aoko said this Barbie looks a lot like my real Mommy. So I keep it because I don't really remember her," said Mitsuko.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"I wish I had known her a little," said Mitsuko.

"Well you know you look a lot like her with the exception of your eyes," said Haruhi.

Mitsuko walked over to a mirror and looked in.

"Am I pretty?" she asked.

"Of course you are," said Haruhi.

"Then how come Mommy didn't think she was pretty enough that she had to die?" asked Mitsuko, "Am I going to have to die if I don't become pretty enough?"

"No!" said Haruhi, "What would make you think that?"

"Aunt Aoko always said that I made Mommy ugly when I was born and it made her think it was unfair I looked so much like her, except I'm not as pretty," said Mitsuko, "I should always try my best to look pretty to make sure people always remember how pretty Mommy was!"

"You're aunt is very backwards honey," said Haruhi. She walked over and hugged Mitsuko tight. "I think your real mommy thought you were gorgeous!"

"Do you remember your real mommy?" asked Mitsuko.

"Oh yes, I was close to the same age Sonomi was when she died. And even then my dad had a lot of home movies for us to watch and photos to look to help remind me of her," said Haruhi.

"All the photos I have of Mommy are her trying to look pretty," said Mitsuko.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Hang on a minute." She headed downstairs to find Tamaki. As she did, she saw Naoki running up the stairs.

"Naoki is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah why what's wrong with you?" asked Naoki.

"I'm just trying to do something nice for Mitsuko," said Haruhi.

"So you're going to be busy for a while?" asked Naoki.

"Probably why?" asked Haruhi.

"No reason I'm probably just going to hang out with Sonomi for a while," said Naoki hurrying up the stairs.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi. She couldn't help think her son and possibly Sonomi were up to something. She figured she could find out what it was after she helped Mitsuko.

"Tamaki?" she said walking into the lounge where Tamaki was still moving the case and shelf around.

"Uh yes Haruhi?" said Tamaki.

"I'm curious do you have any home movies of your late wife?" asked Haruhi.

"Why would you want something like that?" asked Tamaki.

"I think it would do Mitsuko some good to know she can remember her mother, her real mother," said Haruhi.

"Well we weren't big on home movies," said Tamaki, "However I remember she did do a lot of TV interviews. Maybe we can find something online."

"I'll try to see if I can find something. You look busy," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Mitsuko?" said Haruhi.

"Are you ready to play?" asked Mitsuko.

"Not just yet I wanted to show you something," said Haruhi motioning for Mitsuko to follow her.

* * *

"So now what do we do with the puppy?" asked Naoki.

"We can take him to the pool house," said Sonomi running to the back of the house. Naoki did his best to keep up; unfortunately he had his mother's turtle legs.

"Here we go, um what do you think we should call him?" asked Sonomi.

"Are we sure he's a boy?" asked Naoki. Sonomi picked the puppy up.

"Yeah I think he's a boy," she said, "So what do we call him?"

"Al?" said Naoki.

"Al?" said Sonomi.

"Well we found him in an ally why not?" asked Naoki.

"Al huh?" said Sonomi, looking down at the puppy, "What do you think, you like Al?" The puppy whimpered a little and licked her face.

"Well I think it'll work anyway," said Sonomi putting him down.

"How are we going to take care of him?" asked Naoki.

"Have you ever tried taking care of a pet before?" asked Sonomi.

"Mom let me have some goldfish once, didn't work well," said Naoki, "what about you?"

"I remember once asking my mother for a puppy. She said no, she didn't want something that dirty dirtying up her house or her possibly," said Sonomi.

"Well what about you dad?" asked Naoki, "Do you think he'd agree to keep Al?"

"I don't know," said Sonomi, "Maybe if we try keeping Al a secret for now and take of him on our own. If we prove we can do that then maybe it'll help prove we can take good care of him when we work up the nerve to ask."

"Are you sure that's right?" asked Naoki, "Keeping something like this from our parents?"

"Did you get your homework done?" asked Sonomi.

"Fine, fine," said Naoki, "Well we should feed him. What do puppies eat?"

"Hang on a minute," said Sonomi pulling out her phone and scanning, "Well we'll have to figure out a way to get come puppy kibble for him, but in the mean time we can probably sneak him in some milk and meat."

"Okay," said Naoki, "Are we going to have to get him someplace to sleep?"

"Hmm," said Sonomi, "I know there are a lot of empty boxes behind the kitchen from all that cooking they do. We can sneak one away and maybe we can sneak some old towels out here for him."

"Are we going to be able to do that without our parents or sisters noticing?" asked Naoki.

"Why don't you run in and see what they're all doing. Come back here when you know its safe," said Sonomi.

"Sure," said Naoki.

"You know this is kind of fun," said Sonomi.

"What is?" asked Naoki.

"Us having a little secret like this from our parents. Kind of like a real brother and sister huh?" said Sonomi.

"Yeah I guess in a weird way," said Naoki, "you sound like your father when you say that."

"Don't make me teach Al to kill while you're gone," said Sonomi.

"Right sorry, going," said Naoki. He quickly ran into the house. He first found Tamaki still moving things around trying to find a place to put the case for their trophies and shelf of Sonomi's model.

'He looks busy,' he thought hurrying up the stairs where his mother was coming down.

"Naoki is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah why what's wrong with you?" asked Naoki.

"I'm just trying to do something nice for Mitsuko," said Haruhi.

"So you're going to be busy for a while?" asked Naoki.

"Probably why?" asked Haruhi.

"No reason I'm probably just going to hang out with Sonomi for a while," said Naoki hurrying up the stairs.

The way she said made him feel scared she was suspicious. He pushed the thoughts out before running to Fusayo's room. He found her on her bed talking a mile a minute on the phone totally relaxed. She stopped when she saw Naoki peeking in,

"Hang on a second," she said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing just seeing what you were up to," said Naoki.

"Well I'm on the phone, so shoo," said Fusayo waving him away, "Man you are a like a real brother."

Naoki had to chuckle a little at that comment before running over to Mitsuko's play room. She was busy playing with some Barbies. He decided not to draw her attention before hurrying back outside.

"Coast is clear," he said running into the pool house.

"Sweet," said Sonomi, "I'll go get the food and bed while you stay here with Al."

"Sure," said Naoki, "You didn't teach to kill yet did you?"

"I wouldn't say any words that started with O for a while, like names," said Sonomi.

"Hmm," said Naoki trying to picture Al attacking the boy Oda that Fusayo had been seeing. It made him laugh.

* * *

"Here we are honey," said Haruhi hitting play on the computer. A talk show set appeared with a host and Mitsuko's mother.

"_Welcome back, I'm here with Kita Suoh, who just became a mother for the third time. I bet you're really excited about that huh?"_

"_More then you could imagine!" _said Kita.

"_Now this time was different then your last two children since you actually carried the baby yourself instead of getting a surrogate huh?"_

"_Yes that's true, but what can I say? My husband has some very determined sperm,"_

A laugh could be heard.

"_Was it hard for you having to deal with getting fat and the pain of childbirth?"_

"_Yes those parts I hate about having the baby naturally. After I did that I made sure to pay my two surrogates an added bonus for their troubles for giving me my other two daughters. Honestly the only good thing about this whole ordeal was my little miracle Mitsuko. If I had to do it again for her I would." _She walked backstage and soon came out with a baby Mitsuko. The audience all cooed over seeing her.

"_Isn't she just amazing? I'm really happy she looks like me. Not that I don't love the way my other two girls look but it made me so happy that I have one that looks like me! "_

"_Are you hoping she'll go into the world of modeling and beauty like you?" _

"_Oh no, no I want my little girl to grow up to be her own person. Besides Fusayo's got the world of beauty covered for both her and her sister. The only modeling Sonomi likes is building model houses for her dolls with her blocks. I don't know what Mitsuko's going to like but I just hope she's happy." _She gave her baby a kiss.

"_Now aren't you going through some new beauty treatments or something?" _

"_Oh yes but that's my thing. I hope my daughters don't get caught up with wanting to be beautiful as I or my *ahem* sister are. I want my girls to know they should be judged for who they rather then what they look like. Lucky for me they have their father to help them for that."_

"Is that really me and Mommy?" Mitsuko asked watching the old interview.

"Yes honey," said Haruhi, "Your real mother loved you for who you were even then and I'm sure she loves you now."

Mitsuko hugged Haruhi tight. Haruhi could feel her crying.

"I miss her but I love you so much!" she said, "Is that wrong?"

"No honey," said Haruhi, "There's no law saying you can't love more then one mommy."

"Thank you for showing me this. I like getting to see these things about my real mommy," said Mitsuko.

"Of course honey," said Haruhi. She happened to look out the window in time to see Sonomi running across the yard with a box in her hands. In the box she could make out two sorts of plates in them.

'Okay now I know they're up to something!' she thought.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Tamaki," said Haruhi running back into the lounge.

"Look Haruhi I found the perfect spot!" said Tamaki admiring the case with the trophies set up. Near it was a shelf holding Sonomi's model. "I can't wait for the party to show off the wonderful work out children have been able to do!"

"Yeah actually about that, I think our two talented kids are up to something," said Haruhi.

"Here we go," said Sonomi pulling out the two dishes of the box. Al cautiously walked over to the two dishes and sniffed at them.

"Come on Al you'll like," said Sonomi.

"What kind of mean is that?" asked Naoki.

"Leftover beef from the other night," said Sonomi. Al just kept sniffing at it not sure what to do with it. Finally he took a small bite of it.

"Oh good he's eating," said Naoki. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Sonomi are you in there?" asked Haruhi from outside. Both kids looked at each other in fear.

"What do we do?!" said Naoki.

"Sonomi, if you're in there please open up," said Tamaki.

"Try to find a place to hide Al real fast," said Sonomi running to the door. Naoki picked up Al and looked around like crazy until he found a closet and did his best to stuff himself and Al into it.

"What's going on?" asked Sonomi sounding as innocent as she could, walking outside, making sure to shut the door behind her.

"What's going on in there?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all," said Sonomi, "So you can go back and do whatever it was you were hoping to do on this wonderfully nice Sunday, bye-bye."

"Sonomi," said Haruhi crossing her arms, "What are you doing?"

"I told you nothing honest to truth," said Sonomi.

"Really" said Haruhi as she pushed open the door behind Sonomi and walked in.

"No wait you don't need to go in there!" said Sonomi trying to stop her. Tamaki caught her up in his arms.

"We won't be long we promise," he said walking in as well. Inside they could see the bed and two dishes of food.

"What's this?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh well um," Sonomi sputtered, "I've developed a weird taste. I come here so I can enjoy it."

Both her parents look at her unconvinced.

Naoki looked through the shutters of the closet when he felt Al start to struggle in his arms wanting to be put down.

"Yip yip yip,"

"Shh!"

"What was that?" asked Haruhi as she and Tamaki looked around.

"Yip yip yip," sputtered Sonomi, "Oh excuse me, I burped."

"Yip yip yip,"

"Stop squirming!"

"What was that?" asked Tamaki.

"Dad I said to stop squirming. You're making me hungry!" said Sonomi, "In fact you should just get out of here before you make me starve!"

"Yip yip yip,"

"I said stop!"

"That sounds like Naoki," said Haruhi walking over to the closet.

"It can't be!" said Sonomi jumping in front of the door, "He's uh upstairs uh doing his homework!"

"Step aside Sonomi," said Haruhi gently pushing her aside and opening the door.

Naoki looked up scared at his mother and stepfather looking at him.

"Uh, do you mind, I'm trying to do my homework!" he said trying to shut the door. Haruhi opened it again.

"Come on out honey," she said. Naoki sheepishly walked out and over to Sonomi. Both looked at their parents ashamed knowing they had been caught.

"Well?" said Tamaki, "Do you have something to say?" The children looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes we do have something to say," said Sonomi.

"Can we keep him?" she and Naoki asked together.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Oh now Haruhi be reasonable," said Tamaki reaching over and rubbing the puppy's ears, "He's so cute."

"Granted but are you sure it'll be okay for a puppy inside the house?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh it'll be fine. I'm sure if need be we can puppy proof it," said Tamaki.

"Are you kids sure you can handle the responsibility of taking care of him?" asked Haruhi, "Remember how badly you did with the fish?"

"It'll be different this time Mom I promise! I doubt Al will be as easy to forget like fish," said Naoki.

"Al?" said Haruhi and Tamaki.

"That's what we decided to call him," said Sonomi. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and pulled him off to the side.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust the kids with the puppy?" she asked.

"Of course I do," said Tamaki, "I'm sure the staff can also help."

"Well okay but only for when the kids are at school. The rest of the time they're the ones that are making sure he's fed and potty trained and all of that stuff. If they want to go out they need to make sure they actually ask one of the staff members to watch the puppy and let them know what the puppy needs and stuff like that. Plus I want to make sure Fusayo and Mitsuko are okay with the puppy too so they're not miserable with it being around here," said Haruhi.

"Sounds fair to me," said Tamaki. Both Sonomi and Naoki held their breaths as they watched their parents talk in private before turning around.

"Good news," said Tamaki, "We decided to let you keep Al."

"Really?!" said Naoki.

"Thank you!" said Sonomi.

"But we have some conditions," said Haruhi as she told the kids what it was expected of them in regards to taking the puppy.

"That's shouldn't be too hard," said Naoki.

"Let's hope not," said Tamaki as he reached out and scratched Al's ear again.

"But remember also we have to make sure your sisters are okay with it," said Haruhi.

* * *

"A puppy!" said Mitsuko happily when she saw the puppy in the kitchen. She ran over and scooped him out hugging him tight.

"Mitsuko don't hold him so tight," said Haruhi, "You don't want to hurt him."

"I love puppies! I want to name him Princess," said Mitsuko.

"First of all this is a boy and you don't name boy Princess," said Sonomi.

"And second of all we already have a name for the puppy, its Al," said Naoki.

"But what's wrong with Princess?" asked Mitsuko, "I want to call the puppy Princess."

"Well we don't want to call him Princess! We want to call him Al," said Sonomi and Naoki together.

"No!" said Mitsuko hugging the puppy even tighter, "I want to call him princess!" The poor puppy started whining in pain.

"Mitsuko stop that," said Haruhi trying to get the puppy from her, "You're hurting him."

"Daddy, tell them we should name the puppy Al!" said Mitsuko.

"Well uh," said Tamaki looking between Mitsuko and the other three.

"What's going on in here?" asked Fusayo walking into the kitchen. Then she saw the puppy in Mitsuko's arms, "What the heck is that?"

"It's a puppy," said Sonomi.

"When did we get a puppy?" asked Fusayo.

"Just now," said Naoki.

"That is if you're okay with it Fusayo," said Haruhi. Fusayo walked over and looked at the cute puppy's face.

"Well he is kind of cute," she said, "Just make sure it doesn't have an accident in my room. What's his name?"

"Princess!" said Mitsuko.

"That sounds like a weird name for a boy," said Fusayo.

"That's because his name isn't Princess, its Al," said Sonomi.

"Al seems to fit him better," said Fusayo.

"But I want it to be Princess! It has to be Princess!" said Mitsuko, "Daddy you like Princess right?"

"Why don't we leave it up to a vote?" said Tamaki, "All those in favor of Al raise your hand."

Haruhi Fusayo Naoki and Sonomi all raised their hands. "And all those in favor of Princess?"

Mitsuko raised her hand happily. "Well looks like Al wins."

"No, no not fair!" said Mitsuko still hugging the puppy tight.

"Mitsuko give me the puppy before you get it seriously hurt," said Haruhi as she managed to wiggle Al from her.

"Please Please let's name the puppy Princess!" said Mitsuko starting to stomp her foot.

"Mitsuko," said Haruhi in warning tone. However she stopped and looked at Tamaki, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

"Name the puppy Princess!" Name the puppy Princess!" Mitsuko kept shouting.

"Tamaki did you want to say something to her?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh Mitsuko I think we should be fair and name the puppy Al," said Tamaki.

"No, No, No!" said Mitsuko, "It has to be Princess! I want Princess!"

"Mitsuko stop that right now!" Tamaki finally snapped. Mitsuko immediately stopped her little tantrum. "We all agreed with naming the puppy Al and so we're going to name him Al! If you say one more time that you want to name the Princess you're going to have a timeout!"

"Yes Daddy," said Mitsuko timidly.

"Oh honey don't be scared!" said Tamaki running over and hugging her tight, "I just think you should be fair since everyone wanted Al and you can't always have everything you want right?"

"Yeah I guess," said Mitsuko.

"How about we all go to the pet store so we can get a few things for the puppy? That's got to be fun right?" said Haruhi.

"Right,"

"Sure,"

"I am suddenly feeling the need to go some shopping,"

"Okay let's go," said Haruhi. Sonomi picked Al up and put him into her purse again. Mitsuko however didn't follow right away.

"Mitsuko," said Tamaki, "I'm sorry I yelled really I am. You were making me kind of mad by not being fair to everyone by constantly trying to name the puppy what you wanted to name him."

"Okay Daddy, I'm sorry," said Mitsuko.

"Thank you sweetie," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Wow this pet shop is so big!" said Sonomi looking around in awe.

"Why don't you kids go and find things like a collar, leash, bowel and things like that while your father and I go to find some puppy food for Al," said Haruhi grabbing a cart.

"Oh this is so sweet us shopping like a regular family," said Tamaki following after her. Haruhi chuckled.

"This is great us getting along like this as a real family," she admitted, "I wonder how hard it would have been if we hadn't married when we did."

"I sometimes wonder that myself," said Tamaki, "I really wish we hadn't been tricked like we did. I would have loved to have a big fancy wedding with our parents there, our kids all dressed up as bridesmaids, a groomsman and of course flower girl. I also would have liked to actually get down on one knee and actually ask you to marry and see if you'd say yes this time."

Haruhi put an arm around his waist.

"I would now Tamaki no matter what," she said.

* * *

"So Al what kind of collar do you want?" asked Sonomi.

"Oh we got to get something extremely stylish!" said Fusayo.

"I see you've bounced back pretty well," said Sonomi.

"Oh look they have doggy shirts. I bet a lot of these would look adorable on Al!" said Fusayo.

"We're not dressing up the dog like a doll!" said Sonomi.

"Oh please we got to make sure he looks perfect," said Fusayo.

Naoki looked behind him and saw Mitsuko standing off by herself looking upset still.

"Hey don't get upset about your Dad yelling at you. I get yelled at all the time by parents. It's just something that happens. Sometimes it's the only way they know how to talk," he said taking her hand. Mitsuko didn't smile or look up. Naoki looked around.

"Hey do you want to pick out Al's collar?" he asked.

"I can pick it out?" asked Mitsuko.

"Sure," said Naoki glad that Fusayo and Sonomi were busy arguing over buying Al a sweater.

"I want that one!" said Mitsuko pointing to a red one with jewels.

"That one?" said Naoki.

"And the leash too!" said Mitsuko pointing to one that matched the collar.

"If we do get it will that be better then say naming Al Princess?" asked Naoki.

"Yeah!" said Mitsuko.

"Okay," said Naoki grabbing the collar and leash.

"Thank you so much Naoki!" said Mitsuko hugging him.

"What did you do?" asked Sonomi.

"I let her pick out the leash and collar," said Naoki holding them up.

"Seriously, that?" said Sonomi.

"I think they look cute," said Fusayo.

"Should we take a vote?" said Sonomi, "All those in favor of jewel collar raise your hands." Naoki Mitsuko and Fusayo all raised their hands. Sonomi groaned.

"Fine fine," she said, "Sorry Al, we may have saved you from being named Princess but looks like you're still going to have to parade around like a princess, but no sweaters!"

"But they're in such style!" said Fusayo.

"I think I liked you better when you were moody," said Sonomi.

"Oh thanks a lot!" said Fusayo.

"Let's get the princess bed Al too!" said Mitsuko.

"Do we have to? We already got a jeweled collar!" said Naoki.

"But it's so cute," said Mitsuko.

"Hey we got some puppy food," said Tamaki as he and Haruhi caught up to their kids. They could see their kids squabbling.

"Tamaki tell Mitsuko we shouldn't get a princess bed for Al!" said Naoki.

"Haruhi tell Sonomi that we need to be stylish with our dog!" said Fusayo.

"Daddy tell Naoki that the princess bed is perfect for Al!" said Mitsuko.

"Haruhi tell Miss Press that Al isn't a doll!" said Sonomi.

The two of them stood there watching before Haruhi turned around and started to laugh.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's just; this is kind of funny seeing them fight as siblings." She turned around and wiped away a tear, "Let's get a simple bed since Al's a puppy and he may destroy it. Maybe later we can get him a princess bed or something like that. And as for the sweater it's warm out so we shouldn't worry about something like that. When it gets colder we'll come back and consider it, sound fair?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Do some more fashion research in the mean time,"

"I got a jewel collar, I'm good,"

"Okay sounds good," said Haruhi, "Now finish up what you need so we can check out."

"Hey look they have doggy costumes," said Fusayo looking at some other doggy clothes.

"Don't even think about it," said Sonomi.

"The Wizard of Oz costumes look cute," said Naoki.

"I said don't think about it," said Sonomi.

"Hey Sonomi, Naoki," said Fusayo, "Do you remember how happy Haruhi and Dad were seeing us acting like siblings?"

"Yeah why?" asked both.

"I have something to ask you guys," said Fusayo.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm a princess, a pretty pretty princess! I'm a princess, a pretty pretty princess!" Mitsuko sang as she danced around her room in a big light purple puffy princess dress.

"Mitsuko," said Haruhi who was wearing a similar dress to Mitsuko's only it was red and was more specifically for a queen. The two costumes also had a matching crown with a matching color jewel in its center and a scepter with a similar color, "honey do you want to calm down a bit so we can get your crown on?"

"Yes Mommy," said Mitsuko running over to Haruhi obediently. Haruhi carefully put it onto her head.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Its fine Mommy," said Mitsuko.

"Good," said Haruhi fixing her hair a bit, "Let's go find your brother and sisters and see how their costumes are doing." She and Mitsuko held hands as they walked out of Mitsuko's room down the hallway towards Fusayo's room. For some reason Fusayo, Naoki and Sonomi hadn't told her or Tamaki what they were going to be for the masquerade. They said they wanted to be a surprise. Even now they were all getting ready in Fusayo's room in secret.

"Kids, everything okay?" Haruhi asked knocking at the door.

"Just a minute Haruhi," said Fusayo, "We're almost done."

"Okay," said Haruhi. Soon the door opened and Fusayo came skipping out in a Dorothy Gale costume from the wizard of Oz, including a basket and red ruby slippers that really sparkled. They looked like they could have been the real thing. .

"What do you think?" she asked twirling around, "There's no place like home right?"

"That's cute honey," said Haruhi.

"That's not the best part," said Fusayo, "Wait until you see Naoki and Sonomi, come out you two."

Sonomi came rushing out fast dressed as the wicked witch of the west along with a broom. Her skin was even green. She gave off a cackle.

"I'll get you my pretty and the little doll too!" she said to Mitsuko.

"You will not!" said Mitsuko.

"It was just a joke," said Sonomi, "I was just trying to get into character."

"You're fine Sonomi," said Haruhi.

"Hey Mom," said Naoki walking out. He was dressed up as the Tin Man. His costume was so well done he really did looked like a man made out of tin. He also had a heart clock attached to his chest.

"Oh wow Naoki that looks great on you," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Naoki, "Fusayo helped get them all made."

"And it's not just us that's going to be dressed up as Oz characters," said Fusayo, "Kaemon's going to be the Scarecrow, Itsuki's the Lion, Cho's Glinda the good witch, Miu and Hana are munchkins, and Ryu and Kana are flying monkeys."

"Oh that sounds cleaver," said Haruhi, "But why didn't you get Mitsuko into a costume from Oz?"

"We asked her if she maybe wanted to be Toto but she insisted on being the princess," said Naoki.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well do you have someone to play Toto?"

"Yep," said Fusayo opening her basket. Out popped Al's head.

"Al's Toto!" said Mitsuko happily.

"That is cute," said Haruhi.

"Oh my!" said Tamaki walking up behind the children. He was dressed as a king with a red robe that matched Haruhi's red dress and her crown. "Looks like Oz came to us! It's so nice to see you kids enjoying your time together like this."

"Thanks Dad," said Fusayo, "It was all my idea."

"Very nice," said Tamaki, "Oh our friends have all arrived."

"Really is it time already?" asked Haruhi looking at her watch.

"They just wanted to come early is all Haruhi. Shall we go great them?" asked Tamaki offering his arm.

"Sure might as well," said Haruhi taking it while also still holding Mitsuko's hand.

Downstairs in the ballroom their friends were all waiting all dressed up for the party. The children all looked as Fusayo had described while their parents all looked like different king and queen pairs. Mori and Shinju were dressed as an Aztec couple, Hunny and Kioko were dressed as Native American couple, Hikaru and Sapphire were dressed as an Egyptian couple, Kaoru and Ashley were dressed as an Arabic couple, and finally Kyoya and Mia were dressed as a Japanese emperor and empress.

"Oh wow you guys all look great," said Haruhi.

"Well thank you Haruhi," said Sapphire.

"But you of course are the best looking queen there is," said Ashley.

"Well she is the queen of the ball isn't she?" said the twins smirking.

"Get the kids together," said Kioko, "I want to get a picture of all of them together including the princess."

"Maybe we could pass her off as Ozma," said Cho.

"Who?" asked all four Hitachiin twins.

"Read the real stories of Oz and you'll find out," said Cho as the children all gathered together for a picture.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya, "Can we talk in private for a moment before the party?"

"Huh oh sure," said Tamaki following after his friend out of the room. Their other four friends all turned and saw the two heading out.

"Kyoya are you seriously going to tell him the truth?" asked Hikaru.

Kyoya looked over at his wife who turned and looked at him with a very serious look.

"Yes yes I am," he said.

"Good for you Kyo-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Hunny are you nuts?" asked Kaoru.

"No it's about time we let them know the whole truth! We shouldn't have done this in the first place!" said Hunny.

"Do what?" asked Haruhi looking over at Hunny's yelling.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Kaoru rubbing his head in frustration.

"Hello how is everyone?" asked Yuzuru walking into the ballroom with Ann. The two were also dressed like a king and queen, only their costumes were white with silver crowns.

"Grand-mere!" said Fusayo Sonomi and Mitsuko running over to Ann fast.

"Oh hello my little ones!" said Fusayo, "Oh you all look so nice!" You too Naoki!"

"Thanks Grand-mere," said Naoki who somewhat lingered behind his stepsisters.

"Grand-mere did you see Al yet?" asked Mitsuko. Fusayo flipped over her basket to show off Al.

"Oh so this is the famous Al," said Yuzuru looking over his wife's shoulder at the puppy, "He's very cute I must say."

"I wanted to call him Princess," said Mitsuko.

"You mean prince right dear?" said Ann.

"No Princess," said Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko not this again," said Haruhi, "We all agreed upon Al and Al is what it's going to be, remember?"

"Yes Mommy," said Mitsuko.

"Hello all!" snag Ranka running into the ballroom dressed as a fairy, "Your fairy godmother has arrived!"

"Ranka you look splendid!" said Ann running over to her friend.

"Oh so do you Cinderella!" said Ranka holding her hands, "I see you found your shoe and your prince!"

"Yes she has," said Yuzuha putting his arm around her in a protective manor.

"Yuzuha you get to jealous sometimes!" said Ann smiling, "Reminds me of Tamaki."

"Speaking of which where is the pervert?" asked Ranka.

"I don't know for sure," said Haruhi looking around.

"He's having a talk with Kyoya," said Mia.

"How do you know that?" asked Haruhi.

"I told him to have the talk," said Mia.

* * *

"So Kyoya what's going on?" asked Tamaki.

"First of all I wanted to ask you something," said Kyoya, "Are you and your girls truly happy being a family with Haruhi and Naoki?"

"Oh yes we most certainly are," said Tamaki.

"Are they happy with you and your girls?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, yes they are," said Tamaki, "We're all very very happy. Even if we only got this way because Haruhi and I were tricked into getting married."

"Hmm yes about that," said Kyoya, "Do you remember when I started taking the liberty of singing your names on forms I needed your approval on but you weren't around?"

"Oh yes you know how to do my signature very well don't you?" said Tamaki. Kyoya held up the marriage certificate.

"Taka a good look at your signature on the form please," he said.

* * *

'Where is Tamaki already?' thought Haruhi as she stood with her in-laws greeting the guests alone.

"Haruhi you know if Tamaki's not here you don't have to stick around like this. You're free to mingle and enjoy the party," said Yuzuru.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course," said Yuzuru, "We were the ones that insisted on throwing this party anyway, weren't we?"

"Well okay," said Haruhi as she walked off. She looked over at the dance floor and could see Fusayo actually dancing with Kaemon on the dance floor. Nearby stood Hunny and Kioko watching with happy smiles on their faces. Haruhi looked to another part of the room where she saw Hikaru and Kaoru leaning up against a wall looking worried about something.

She was about to walk over to them to ask what was wrong when she saw Tamaki and Kyoya walking back into the room. Tamaki looked disturbed.

"Tamaki," she said running over to her husband, "What's going on?"

"I just found out something rather interesting Haruhi," said Tamaki, "About our marriage."

"What about our marriage?" asked Haruhi concern.

"Oh Tamaki here you are," said his father walking up to him, "Where have you been?"

"I've been talking to Kyoya about something Father," said Tamaki, "And now there's something I need to tell Haruhi."

"Oh whatever it is I'm sure if can wait. Come on we got to welcome everyone to the party," said Yuzuru dragging his son to the stage. Haruhi followed as fast as she could.

"Haruhi is everything alright?" asked Ann looping arms with her.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Attention, Attention, may I have your attention please," said Yuzuru into a mike, "I'd like to welcome you all to our wonderful party to celebrate something that should have happened 15 years ago, the union of my son to the amazing wonderful Haruhi Fujioka!"

Everyone applauded. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki who still looked disturbed.

"Tamaki what's wrong?" she asked again, "I would think that you out of all people would feel great about this party celebrating us being married."

"Well that's just it Haruhi, we're not really married," said Tamaki timidly.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Haruhi.

"We're not really married!" said Tamaki so loud everyone heard. Everyone gasped.

"What, what do you mean we're not really married?" asked Haruhi completely confused.

"I mean we weren't really married up at the mountains," said Tamaki.

"But I saw the license. It was real," said Haruhi.

"It was real but my signature wasn't," said Tamaki, "Kyoya singed my name instead."

"Wait Kyoya forged your signature?" said Haruhi looking towards her friend.

"Um Haruhi I think we have a more important thing to worry about," said Yuzuru, "What do you two plan to do now that you are both single again?"

"Well uh," said both looking at each other.

"Tamaki, didn't you tell me you that you love Haruhi and Naoki and they love you as well do your daughters?" said Kyoya.

"Yes that's true," said Tamaki.

"Do you feel the same way Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Well sure I do," said Haruhi.

"So then what should you do?" said Kyoya grasping Haruhi's hand and pulling her closer to Tamaki. When he let her hand go Haruhi saw that he managed to get her ring off. He handed it to Tamaki.

"Well Tamaki, we're waiting," said Yuzuru. Tamaki looked at the ring and then looked at Haruhi. He smiled and nodded before getting down on one knee and holding up the ring.

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me for real?" he asked. Haruhi was speechless for a moment.

"I, I don't know," she said at last. She looked out at the crowd and could see her children among them looking anxious. "Children would you please come up here?" All four children hurried to the front of the crowd.

"I can't say yes without your permission first," said Haruhi, "Do you four want to see your father and I married for real?"

"Of course I do Mommy!" said Mitsuko running and hugging her.

"I do too Haruhi!" said Sonomi also hugging her.

"You're one of the best things that's ever happen to us Haruhi!" said Fusayo as she managed to squeeze her way to hugging Haruhi as well, "Please don't leave us now!"

"Okay okay," said Haruhi hugging the back. She looked at Naoki, "What about you honey?"

"I want to see the two of you married Mom," said Naoki, "I like it here, with my sisters and Tamaki." He looked over at Tamaki who was still on his knee, "I love Tamaki as a Dad! He's a real dad and the best dad I could have ever asked for!"

"Oh Naoki!" said Tamaki, "And you're the best son I could ever ask for!"

"So you kids would be okay if we married for real?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes!" said all four kids.

"Well okay then," said Haruhi as she managed to push the girls off of her and walk back over to Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki, I will marry you for real!" she said. Tamaki slipped the ring back onto her finger before standing up and kissing her. Everyone cheered and applauded.

"Ranka I'm surprised you agreed to all of that," said Yuzuru.

"Well as much as I don't like the stupid pervert, I like that he can be a father to my grandson. So that's why I'm willing to go along with this," said Ranka. Yuzuru looked down and saw Ranka was tearing a napkin in his hand.

"So uh how angry are you guys with us?" asked Hikaru as he and the other four friends all sheepishly walked over to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"You have no idea!" said Haruhi giving them her angry eyes.

"We're sorry!" said the twins.

"If it means anything Haru-Chan, Takashi and I didn't agree to this at all. I am glad you were at least happy being married and are now going to get married for real," said Hunny.

"Thanks Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Plus if you want we'll help plan and pay for everything," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Of course we can," said Kyoya.

"We'll talk about it," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki leading her off to the side.

"Yes Tamaki?" said Haruhi.

"I'm really glad we're going to be marrying for real and on our own terms but there's something I want to request with marrying you," said Tamaki.

"And what's that?" asked Haruhi.

"I want your permission to adopt Naoki so I can legally become his father and not have his real father be burden in his life from now on."

"Well," said Haruhi looking over at her precious son, "I agree but we'll need Naoki's permission and Ryota's too."


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Naoki, can we talk to you?" Haruhi asked. It had been a few days since the party. Already there was a lot of work going into planning the real wedding for Haruhi and Tamaki. Although it seemed that their friends were doing most of the work for them. That left Tamaki and Haruhi time to deal with the work about possibly having Tamaki adopt Naoki legally.

"What's wrong Mom?" asked Naoki. Haruhi led him to Tamaki's office where he sat on a couch looking somber.

"We wanted to talk to you about something," said Haruhi sitting Naoki on the couch opposite of Tamaki. Naoki looked between the two of them confused.

"Naoki the thing is with Tamaki and me getting married we were wondering if you'd like the idea of Tamaki adopting you," said Haruhi.

"Adopting me?" asked Naoki, "What does that mean?"

"It means legally Tamaki would be your father, be responsible for you, and should something happen to me he'd be the one that would get custody of you. Your real father wouldn't have to support you anymore and he wouldn't be able to use you for money anymore," said Haruhi.

"Plus you'd be allowed to take on my last name just like your mother is planning on doing after we marry for real," said Tamaki.

"Would I have to go to Ouran now?" asked Naoki.

"Well no, but the offer will still be out there," said Tamaki.

"Nor will you still be required to call Tamaki Dad if you don't want to," said Haruhi.

"He doesn't?" said Tamaki.

"No," said Haruhi.

"But what about Dad, my real dad?" asked Naoki.

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Haruhi, "We don't want to make you do anything you don't want to Naoki. So if you still want your father to be a part of your life then that's fine. We won't do this."

"This really means that Dad won't be able to do things like place bets on me and only take me to places where he can make wages if I win stuff?" asked Naoki.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Will Dad go along with it?" asked Naoki.

"You let us worry about your father," said Haruhi, "We just wanted your opinion as to what you'd like to have this happen."

Naoki looked at Tamaki.

"Sure," he said bracing himself for Tamaki's big bear hug he soon had the boy caught up in.

"Oh thank you Naoki! Thank you thank you thank you!" Tamaki cheered.

"You're welcome Tamaki," said Naoki, "Now could you please let me go?"

"Oh right sorry," said Tamaki.

"Naoki, it's your turn to clean up after Al!" they heard Sonomi call out.

"I better go take care of that," said Naoki hurrying out.

"It's good to see him and Sonomi are staying on top with their responsible with Al," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath. "I'm glad Naoki's okay with the idea of you adopting him. I don't know what kind of response we're going to get from Ryota though, unless he's given the right kind of motivation."

"And by the right kind of motivation," said Tamaki, "You mean…," Haruhi rubbed her fingers together.

"Well it'd be a small price to pay in exchanged for a lifetime of happiness," said Tamaki.

"You're not going to give him anything!" said Haruhi.

"I beg to differ Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki don't you remember you already gave him?! He just blew that on gambling! No we're going to go about this logically with no money involved!" said Haruhi.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try that way first," said Tamaki.

"I'll call him up now and ask him to meet us somewhere away from the house so Naoki or the girls don't have to see or hear anything about this," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Tamaki. He felt his pocket, making sure his checkbook was still there secured.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi waited in the same restaurant Tamaki had taken Haruhi on their first date when they started dating again. Haruhi sat with her hands in her laps twiddling her thumbs with worry.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" asked Tamaki noticing her nervous stance.

"I, I just don't know what's going to happen here today, that's all," said Haruhi.

She looked towards the entrance just as Ryota walked into restaurant wearing a very cheap looking suit.

"Hey look is Orphan Annie and Daddy Warbucks," he said laughing at his own joke as he took a seat. Neither Tamaki nor Haruhi cracked a smiled.

"So how's everyone doing?" Ryota asked.

"We're fine," said Haruhi.

"So what do I owe this nice lunch?" asked Ryota picking up a menu.

"We need to talk about Naoki," said Haruhi. Ryota cleared his throat, grabbing a glass of water.

"Oh really?" he said, "What has he done now?"

"He's done nothing," said Haruhi, "It's just that we were wondering something about you and your relationship with him." Ryota looked over Tamaki.

"You didn't tell her something did you?" he asked with a sneer.

"Well yes, you didn't show up to the field day like you promised. The deal was if you didn't show up, I'd tell Haruhi the truth," said Tamaki.

"How could you use your son like that?!" snapped Haruhi.

"I got to make a living somehow don't I?" said Ryota, "What are you going to do about it?"

"We want Tamaki to adopt Naoki!" said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Ryota.

"We want Tamaki to adopt Naoki!" said Haruhi, "Basically I don't want you to have to show some responsibility for Naoki anymore, not that you ever did!"

"Haruhi calm down now," said Tamaki.

"So you want me to give up my parental rights to the kid and let the idiot take responsibility for him?" asked Ryota.

"Yes," said Tamaki and Haruhi together.

"Well I suppose if you want to take responsibility for the idiot I call son then I suppose you can, but what's in it for me?" asked Ryota.

"What do you mean what's in it for you?" asked Haruhi.

"What do I get for handing over the dumb kid?" asked Ryota, "I mean he is sort of the best way to help me earn money."

"By using him for gambling!" said Haruhi.

"Your point being?" asked Ryota. At that Tamaki slammed something onto his table. It was his checkbook.

"You want money for this then fine, I'll give you money for this," he said.

"Tamaki no!" said Haruhi. Tamaki waved her off.

"What's this all about?" asked Ryota.

"I'll let you keep the money I've already given you again, not press you into paying the amount you owe Haruhi in alimony plus this amount all in exchange for your consent for me adopting Naoki!" said Tamaki filling out a check. He held it up. Ryota's mouth dropped.

"8,000,000?!" he said.

"Tamaki no!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi this is what I want to do for you and Naoki," said Tamaki. "However with this money that means you can't be a part of Naoki's life again including using him for gambling or coming over to our home asking for money."

"Fine fine, now where do I sign?" asked Ryota.

Haruhi sighed as she pulled out a folder and pen to hand to Ryota. Ryota hastily signed each form.

"There all done," he said, "Now where's the check?"

Tamaki handed it to him. His evil smile made Haruhi shudder.

"Man, if I had known you were going to give me this much to take the embarrassing excuse of the kid I would have done this when you first got shacked up!"

"Get out of here!" said Haruhi, "And I never want to see your face again!"

"Fine fine whatever," said Ryota, "Good luck with the idiot of a boy Suoh."

"He's not an idiot!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah I wouldn't expect another idiot to get it," said Ryota as he got up and walked out of the restaurant. Haruhi sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that Tamaki," she said.

"Well at the very least we got to sign the forms and now all we have to do is get it approved by a judge," said Tamaki.

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi as she gathered up the forms, doubling checking to make sure Ryota needed to sign was filled in.

* * *

When the two of them got home, they found Naoki in the backyard playing with Al.

"Hey honey," said Haruhi.

"Hey," said Naoki, "How did it go?"

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

"I had to get rough with him!" said Tamaki. "I had to slam him down onto the table holding his arm behind his back and force him to sign you over! He cried the whole time."

Naoki looked down sad.

"You're a terrible liar Tamaki," he said.

"Honey, don't think about it anymore," said Haruhi walking over and hugging her son, "I promise from now on Tamaki's going to be a great father to you."

"Thanks Mom," said Naoki, "Hey Tamaki?"

"Yes Naoki?" asked Tamaki.

"Can we play some catch?" asked Naoki.

"Of course we can!" said Tamaki.

"I'll go get the set then," said Naoki, "And afterwards can we watch some Skyline Ninjas together?"

"Yes definitely!" said Tamaki.

"Cool thanks!" said Naoki running into the house.

Haruhi had to smile at that.

"Hey uh Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"I just thought I'd let you know, now that I'm going to legally adopt Naoki, I'm going to change it that you get custody of the girls should anything happen to me in my will," said Tamaki.

"Who was going to get them before?" asked Haruhi.

"Well Kita had convinced me to leave them with Aoko, but I'd rather you keep custody of them instead," said Tamaki, "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is Tamaki. I'll gladly take good care of girls should heaven forbid something happen to you. Let's hope that doesn't happen for a while," said Haruhi.

"Yes that's true," said Tamaki.

"Come on Tamaki," said Naoki handing him a mitt.

"Okay okay," said Tamaki running after him. The two started throwing back and forth.

"Great going Naoki," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Dad," said Naoki.

"Dad?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah Dad," said Naoki, "You're great Dad."

"Oh Naoki!" said Tamaki.

"Dad can we just play?" asked Naoki as Tamaki was about to hug him.

"Oh sure," said Tamaki throwing him back the ball.

* * *

A few days later the peacefulness of the mansion was disrupted by an uninvited guest.

"Master Tamaki, Miss Aoko is here to see you," said Shima.

"I'm guess she's here about me making Haruhi the girls' legal guardian or about the idea of me marrying Haruhi for real," said Tamaki, "Show her in and have someone summon Haruhi."

"Tamaki!" shouted Aoko running into the room, "What's with this call I got from your lawyer saying that I'm no longer the girls' immediate guardian?!"

"With Haruhi becoming a permanent part of this family and considering the relationship she has with the girls I think it's best for her be their guardian," said Tamaki.

"No way!" said Aoko, "You can't do this to me! You two haven't even been married this whole time!"

"Oh it's you again," said Haruhi walking into the room.

"Yes it's me again," said Aoko, "I hate this! It's not fair! You can't take my nieces away from me! It's bad enough you took their father away from me!"

"Aoko don't forget you're not even supposed to be here," said Tamaki. Aoko took a deep breath.

"Can I talk to Haruhi alone for a moment outside?" she asked calmly.

"Sure," said Haruhi following the woman outside.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Haruhi.

"I just wanted to have a civilized talk out here without Tamaki," said Aoko, "Look I'll admit you seem to have a good relationship with the girls. However you don't know them like I do. I've known them their whole lives. We share a common bond, a blood bond. I am the closest thing they have to their real mother. Do you really think you can help these girls remember their real mother?"

"Yes," said Haruhi, "I went and found an old interview of your sister when Mitsuko was still a baby. Mitsuko had never seen anything like that with her mother. If you wanted Mitsuko to have a connection to their mother why didn't you ever do anything like that for her? All you ever told her was that it was her fault her mother died! Why would you say that to a five year old?"

"Because it's the truth!" said Aoko, "She got fat from Mitsuko and it drove her to get her perfect body back!"

"Your sister didn't seem to blame Mitsuko for what she did. She loved her daughters all three," said Haruhi.

"You don't know my sister! How dare you talk like that!" said Aoko.

"How much do you know about your nieces?" asked Haruhi, "Did you know that Sonomi likes building things? Did you know Fusayo acts just like her mother? Did you know that Mitsuko has a Barbie that looks like her mother to try and remember since she never ever saw a video clip or a natural picture of her real mother making me go and find one for her?" Aoko was speechless for a moment before recovering.

"You may know things about them, but I'm the one that still has the bond of blood with them and always will. Blood is thicker than water. Why do you insist on being a mother to girls you'll never have a connection with?" asked Aoko.

"Because I do have a connection with the girls and I love them. It takes more then blood to be a parent you know," said Haruhi.

"You're just a silly commoner woman who doesn't know anything about being a parent to rich kids," said Aoko, "You're not even that good of a mother to your own son."

"You really think the girls would prefer you over me huh?" said Haruhi, "Let's ask them."

She walked back into the house and rounded up the girl to lead them back outside.

"Fusayo, Sonomi, Mitsuko, your father has decided to name me your legal guardian should anything happen to him. However I'm willing to turn down the offer if you'd rather be with your aunt in a situation like that."

"Come on girls, you know who you really belong with," said Aoko, "Fusayo?"

"You set me up with a real jerk that nearly got me gang raped! Plus you slept with him. You willingly had an affair with him while I was seeing him! You were always trying to make me be who you wanted me to be and not let me be my own person! I want to stay with Haruhi!" said Fusayo walking over to Haruhi's side.

"Uh Sanomi, or whoever you are?" said Aoko looking at the second girl.

"It's Sonomi," said Sonomi, "You're always ignoring me. And even then you wouldn't let me do what it is I want to do, build things. Why would I want to be with someone who ignores me? I'm staying with Haruhi!" She too walked over towards Haruhi.

"Oh Mitsuko you want to be with Aunty Aoko right?" asked Aoko knelling down near Mitsuko's level. Mitsuko ran over to Haruhi, throwing her arms around her waist.

"I want to stay with Mommy! She loves me and play with me while and also shows me things to remind me of my real mommy!" she said.

"Do you girls seriously want to be with this commoner especially if your father dies then me your own blood aunt?" asked Aoko.

"Yes," said all three girls.

"Haruhi isn't just a commoner, she's a mom to us!" said Fusayo.

"I don't believe this!" said Aoko, "You all inherit your father's stupidity and fell for this evil woman's trick!"

SPLASH

"Sonomi!" said Haruhi in shock over Sonomi pushing her aunt into the pool.

"Sanomi!" shouted Aoko.

"It's Sonomi!" said the four women.

"Whatever!" said Aoko trying to pull herself out of the pool. She was soon pushed back in by Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko!" said Haruhi.

"Good one!" said Sonomi giving her sister a high five.

"You two are the evil conniving little brats! No doubt you learn how to be evil from your stupid commoner stepmother!" said Aoko as she tried to climb out again.

Splash

"Fusayo!" said Haruhi.

"You're not evil or stupid and neither are my sisters!" said Fusayo, "And she still had an affair with my boyfriend while I was seeing him!"

"Okay you know what fine that's it! I tried doing the right thing but now you're all on your own. You can be raised by the commoner! See if I care! It's your lives you're ruining!" said Aoko. "Forget you, forget all of you! When your lives all turn to shit I'll be sitting in my mansion with a husband even richer then stupid Tamaki and a lot of kids way better then you laughing at your misfortune."

Haruhi reached over and pushed her back into the pool.

"You really need to be nicer to these girls," she said, "Now get out! We're just as much done with you as you're done with us."

"Fine, Fine, Fine!" shouted Aoko finally getting out of the pool and running to the house.

"You girls okay?" Haruhi asked after Aoko left.

"Oh yes!" said all three girls.

"We have a way better mother right here then she ever could be Mom," said Fusayo.

"You don't even ignore me and let me be who I want to be Mom," said Sonomi.

"You're calling me Mom huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah Mom!" said both sisters.

"And you Mitsuko?" asked Haruhi.

"I love you Mommy!" said Mitsuko.

"I love you too honey. I love all three of you," said Haruhi.


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi," sang Sapphire and Ashley bursting into the room she was working in.

"What's up?" asked Haruhi.

"We're here to take care of the most important thing for your wedding of course!" said Ashley.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi a little bit timidly.

"Your dress silly!" said Sapphire.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "I would have thought Hikaru and Kaoru were taking care of that."

"Well they wanted to," said Sapphire, "But we figured it be better if we helped you with it."

"Mostly because we figured you're still mad at them," said Ashley.

"Well yeah but I would still let them make it," said Haruhi, "They made my last one."

"That's the other reason," said Ashley.

"It's not fair they get to get a wedding dress for you and we don't!" said Sapphire.

"Well okay," said Haruhi.

"So with that said, we wanted to ask you if you had any preference for the dress?" asked Ashley.

"Well I was kind of thinking I should go for a different color dress this time around," said Haruhi.

"Kay," said Sapphire as she took notes, "Did you have any particular color in mind?"

"Not off the top of my head," said Haruhi, "I just don't want to bother with a white wedding gown this time around."

"Fair enough fair enough," said Ashley.

"Don't you worry about a thing over it," said Sapphire.

"We got it all taken care of," they said together, "Now where are the girls? We need to get the color for their dresses too!" As it stood at the moment, Kyoya was going to be Tamaki's best man, Fusayo was going to be Haruhi's maid of honor, Naoki would be a groomsman, Sonomi would be a junior bridesmaid and Mitsuko would naturally be the flower girl.

"Hey Mom, I'm done with my zoo model. Did you want to look at it?" asked Sonomi running into the room.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "And in the mean time can you go find your sisters? Sapphire and Ashley want to ask you some questions for your dresses for the wedding."

"Oh great that," said Sonomi running out of the room as fast as she could.

"Do you really trust her to go and find her sisters?" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah I do," said Haruhi.

"So Sonomi's calling you Mom now huh?" said Ashley.

"Yeah, and Fusayo," said Haruhi, "Naoki's also calling Tamaki Dad now as well.

"Oh that is so sweet!" said the two women together.

"Yeah yeah it is," said Haruhi heading off towards the art room to look at Sonomi's model. Sapphire and Ashley followed.

* * *

"Oh wow," said Sapphire when they saw zoo.

"Sonomi really put this together?" asked Ashley.

"Yep just like the other one of the Tashmahal," said Haruhi.

"Wow Sonomi is so talented," said Ashley and Sapphire together.

"I could have told you that," said Tamaki walking into the art room. He walked over towards the zoo and looked at it. "I heard she got this done. It almost makes me wonder if I should have her help draw up designs for that animal kingdom I want to do."

"You could try asking her," said Haruhi.

"Try asking me what?" asked Sonomi walking into the art room with her sisters.

"If you'd want to help your father come up with designs for my supposable animal kingdom," said Tamaki.

"Really, you want my help?!" said Sonomi happily.

"After we figure out what to do with your dress," said Ashley.

"You know my size. As long as it's not green I'll be fine," said Sonomi walking up to her dad, "So what kind of animals are you hoping to have in the park Dad?"

"Here I'll show you," said Tamaki leading her to his office.

"Wow he used to never give Sonomi that kind of attention before you came along Haruhi," said Ashley.

"Well Mom's just great that way," said Fusayo.

"Well let's go figure out your dresses," said Ashley. Just then she noticed Haruhi holding her stomach. "Haruhi are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit of upset stomach. I've been having quite a bit lately," said Haruhi.

"Getting butterflies Haruhi?" asked Sapphire.

"I don't it's that," said Haruhi, "It's something else. I'm sure it'll pass though."

"Well okay," said the two women leading the two girls out.

Haruhi groaned holding her stomach. The last time she had felt sick like this was about ten or eleven years ago.

'Nah,' she thought, 'I'm sure this isn't anything like when I was pregnant with Naoki.'

* * *

"Haruhi, come out," called out Sapphire and Ashley. The two of them, Mia, Kioko, Shinju, Ann, and all of their daughters were all waiting in Haruhi's dressing room the day of her wedding while Haruhi and her daughters all got dressed.

"In a minute," said Haruhi.

"We're ready," said Fusayo walking out of the changing room. She and Sonomi were wearing white strapless knee high dresses with a light purple sash around their middle holding a bouquet of purple flowers tied together with a white ribbon. Mitsuko came out wearing a light purple dress with a white sash and a white basket with a mixture of white and purple petals in it.

"Oh don't you look charming!" said Ann, "Oh this is truly a happy day!"

"Yeah it is," said Mia. Then Haruhi walked out of the room wearing a strapless ivory dress with purple accents. In her hands she had a lovely bouquet of white roses tied together with a purple ribbon.

Everyone stood in awe at the sight of her.

"Oh Haruhi you look amazing!" said Ann with delight.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "And thank you Sapphire and Ashley for your help in making the dresses."

"Of course," said the two women. Haruhi walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was feeling pretty happy about today only to suddenly feel her stomach starting to get upset again.

"Excuse me," she said walking over to the bathroom.

"Haruhi?" said Ann.

"Are you still getting an upset stomach Mom?" asked Fusayo.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "I can't tell what it is. I think it could have something to do with those weird food cravings I've been having."

Mia seemed to perk up at that comment.

"How much longer do we have before the ceremony?" she asked.

"We have plenty of time really," said Ann looking at her watch.

"I'll be right back then," said Mia hurrying out of the room.

"Where are you going Mia?" asked Kioko.

"To get something to possibly help explain what's wrong with Haruhi's stomach," said Mia.

* * *

A while later all of the girls waited anxiously outside Haruhi's bathroom door waiting for her to come out. Finally she slowly opened the door.

"Well?" asked Sapphire and Ashley.

"Well we still have to wait a while before it says anything," said Haruhi, "And I'm pretty sure its time."

"I'm sure we can come to check on it after the ceremony," said Mia.

"In the mean time please don't say anything. I don't want word to get back to Tamaki and get him all riled up until I know for sure what it says," said Haruhi.

"Of course Haruhi," said Ann.

"I don't understand what's going on?" asked Mitsuko.

"I'll tell you after you I tell your father alright?" said Haruhi.

"Hello, are we ready?" Ranka sang walking into the room wearing a tux.

"Uh yes Dad we are," said Haruhi.

"Good let's do this!" said Ranka looping his arm with Haruhi.

* * *

As Haruhi walked down the center aisle with her dad behind her girls she could see Tamaki, Kyoya and Naoki waiting at the front. Kyoya and Naoki were wearing black sweater vest with purple boutonnieres while Tamaki was wearing an actual tux with a white boutonniere.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the preacher once Haruhi and Ranka reached him and Tamaki. Everyone turned to Ranka who looked like he was having a stroke.

"Dad?" said Haruhi.

"I," Ranka managed to spit out, "do."

"You go sit down now Dad," said Haruhi kissing her father's cheek and walking up to Tamaki.

"Is your father okay?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm marrying you. What do you think?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh," moaned Tamaki looking at Ranka before looking back at the minister who started the ceremony.

"Do you Tamaki Suoh take this woman to be your wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," said Tamaki.

"And do you Haruhi Fujioka take this man to be your wedded husband?" asked the minister.

"I do," said Haruhi.

"May I have the rings?" asked the minister. Kyoya reached into pocket and handed the same ones they had used up at the mountains to Tamaki.

"Do you have your vows ready?" the minister asked. Both Haruhi and Tamaki nodded before looking at each other.

"Haruhi I'll admit I was a little bit confused when I met you over a lot of things. However there was one thing I wasn't confused about and that was I thought you were an amazing person, amazing to get into Ouran from your humble beginnings, amazing with taking on the challenge we set before you and amazing at how you could help people help feel good about themselves but also know how they can become better. And now as I stand here I know you're going to be an amazing wife," said Tamaki placing her ring on her finger.

"Tamaki, I didn't know what to think about you when I first met you. You were so fully of yourself and always doing something goofy. But at the same time you always wanted to be kind and carrying towards people no matter what with your big heart. That's exactly what you've done with me, make me happy and I now I'm happy to become your wife." She too placed the ring on to Tamaki's finger.

"Hmm!" said Tamaki.

"If there's anyone here how objects to this union let them speak now or forever hold their peace," said minister.

Everyone immediately looked over at Ranka. The man was holding his breath as if he was trying to keep from saying something bad. He waved his hand frantically.

"You better hurry up!" said Haruhi.

"Uh yes," said the minister, "I therefore announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Tamaki pulled Haruhi to him and kissed her passionately.

Everyone applauded and cheered. Haruhi looked out of the corner of her eye and could see her father applauding as well and crying.

'Could be worse,' she thought.

"Now let's have you sign your marriage license," said the minister presenting the new couple with a real license. Haruhi and Tamaki both went and signed it with confident. Then they looked at Kyoya.

"No tricks now Kyoya," said Haruhi handing him a pen to sign as a witness.

"No Haruhi, not this time," said Kyoya as he signed him name.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Tamaki looping his arm around Haruhi happily.

* * *

"Daddy will you dance with me?" asked Mitsuko during the reception.

"Of course princess," said Tamaki walking with her to the dance floor.

Haruhi smiled at the sight only to suddenly feel a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mia standing behind her.

"I just thought I went back to your dressing room to check out the you know what," she said.

"And?" said Haruhi hoping Tamaki wouldn't notice since he was still dancing with Mitsuko.

Mia merely nodded her head yes.

"Oh my gosh!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you ready to dance now?" Tamaki asked walking up to her.

"Uh yeah but first Tamaki can I talk to you in private?" asked Haruhi leading him off.

"I'll stall if anyone asks where you've gone," said Mia.

"What's going on Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Well you know how I've been feeling a little bit upset lately in the stomach and been having a weird food cravings?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Tamaki.

"Well I found out why I think," said Haruhi as she leaned up and whispered into Tamaki's ear.

"Are you serious?!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki Haruhi are you going to cute this cake or not?" they heard Tamaki's father ask.

"Uh yes," said Tamaki leading Haruhi back to the main room and over to the cake, "Um but before we do cute this I have an announcement to make, or more like my wife and I do." He gave Haruhi's hand a squeeze, "Do you want to say it or should I?"

"Let's say it together," said Haruhi. Tamaki nodded.

"We're going to have a baby," they said together. Everyone became extremely quite.

"What does that mean?" asked Mitsuko.

"It means that right now there's a baby in your mommy's tummy and you're going to be a big sister," said Haruhi walking over and hugging her.

"There's really a baby in your tummy Mom?" asked Naoki.

"Yes honey," said Haruhi.

"Wow Dad!" said Sonomi.

"So it read positive huh?" said Fusayo, "That's great!"

"So you children are all okay with the idea of having a new baby huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Fusayo.

"I guess," said Naoki.

"It sounds exciting," said Sonomi.

"Will you still love me?" asked Mitsuko.

"Of course we will," said Tamaki, "The only thing this baby going to do is make us love each other even more."

"I'd like that," said Mitsuko.

"We all would!" said Tamaki gathering up his family in one big hug.

"You feel that baby? That's our daddy and he just loves hugs!" Mitsuko whispered to Haruhi's belly.


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh Haruhi I'm so happy for you and Rene!" said Ann hugging Haruhi. Haruhi could feel her hand on her belly.

"Did you really just find out today?" asked Yuzuru.

"Mmm hmm," said Haruhi, "Mia ran out and got me a pregnancy test that I took right before the ceremony. I just had to wait to get the results until afterwards."

"Well either way this is great!" said Ann, "I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you Mother," said Tamaki giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Speaking of new children, when are you going to turn in the adoption papers for Naoki?" asked Yuzuru looking over at Naoki who looked like he was trying to talk to Cho but at the same time avoid Kyoya.

"We had to wait until we were officially married before we can make it official," said Haruhi, "Luckily Ryota's already signed all the paperwork to make it possible."

"Good riddance!" said Ranka who was now wearing a dress, "I can't wait to fully get that man out of our lives! Of course I don't know much about the other option."

"Dad!" said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry honey," said Ranka, "You are a good man and a good father to Naoki Tamaki. And I know you'll be a good father to this new baby."

"Thank you Ranka. That does mean a lot coming from you," said Tamaki.

"Anyway, when are you going to turn in the paperwork?" asked Yuzuru getting impatient.

"In two weeks Father when we return from our honeymoon," said Tamaki.

"Wonderful," said Yuzuru, "I look forward to have another boy to carry on the Suoh name."

"What if this baby's a boy?" asked Haruhi.

"The more the merrier," said Yuzuru.

"There's nothing wrong with a girl keeping her last name is there?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Yuzuru looking over at Fusayo who was dancing with Kaemon, "Especially if one's going to be head of the family one day."

"I think Fusayo will be a great head someday," said Ranka. He was distracted by someone tugging at his dress. He looked down to see Mitsuko.

"Grandpa Ranka, are you still going to dance with me even though you changed into a woman again?" she asked.

"Oh of course I can dance with you my sweet little angle," said Ranka.

"Save a dance for me my dear," said Yuzuru.

"Yes Grandpa Yuzuru," said Mitsuko.

"You want to dance with me Grandpa Yuzuru?" asked Sonomi.

"Of course Sonomi," said Yuzuru, "Don't tell your sisters I said but I think you're the best dancer out of the three of you."

"Thanks Grandpa," said Sonomi.

"Mother did you want to dance?" asked Tamaki.

"No dear you should go dance with your wife!" said Ann pushing her son and daughter towards the dance floor.

"Um Grand-mere?" said Naoki, "I'll dance with you if you want."

"Oh really dear?" said Ann, "But what about you and that charming little girl you were talking to?"

"I don't think her father would approve," said Naoki.

"Well then I would love to dance with you," said Ann walking with him to the dance floor. Nearly everyone else stopped what they were doing as they watched the family, including Fusayo and Kaemon dancing around the dance floor. Everyone had to agree it looked like a happy family.

* * *

"So where are we going on our honeymoon?" Haruhi asked finally after they finally left for it.

"It's a surprise," said Tamaki, "But don't worry I can assure you that it's nothing too fancy."

Haruhi nodded snuggling up against him and soon fell asleep.

"Haruhi, Haruhi wake up. We're here" she soon heard Tamaki say. She opened her eyes and looked out the window to see they were outside Misuzu's pension. At the front door she could see Misuzu himself waving at them.

"Welcome, welcome!" he cheered, "Oh I can't tell you how happy I am the two of you are staying here for two weeks! I made sure to make up the special honeymoon suite just for you!"

"Thank you," said Haruhi and Tamaki. Misuzu led them to a room at the very end of a hallway where there was a bed with a white canopy and the bed was covered in rose petals with some made into the shape of a heart. There was even a bottle of champagne and two glasses ready for them.

"This is a gift from your father Tamaki," said Misuzu holding up the bottle.

"Well I'll make sure to thank him," said Tamaki.

"Well I'll leave you two alone then," said Misuzu, "Good night two." Haruhi knelt down to look at her bag to change for bed and found something rather surprising with a note that read,

_Our wives may have gotten to make you your wedding dress but we get to take care of what you'll wear for your wedding night,_

_Hikaru and Kaoru_

"Um Tamaki, I'm going to go change for bed if that's alright," she said heading to the door.

"Haruhi is everything okay?" asked Tamaki.

"You'll see soon," said Haruhi. Soon she came out wearing a white night gown with a red rose pattern all over. Tamaki's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You look great!" said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled as she sat down next to him. Both looked sweetly into each others eyes.

"I'd ask if you were ready for this, but I think we're a bit too late for that aren't we?" said Tamaki putting his hand on Haruhi's belly. Haruhi smiled.

"Well in either case I know I am ready Tamaki, I'm ready to really consummate our marriage and truly start our new family together," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Tamaki.

The two spent the next two weeks happily together enjoying some quality, just the two of them. They spent their days usually out exploring the town and shops, storing up on gifts for each other or more importantly for the children and even Al. Their nights they spent together were filed with love and lust.

Soon the honeymoon was over and the two had to return to their loving family.

* * *

"Okay, let's get you all the presents we got for you!" said Tamaki happily going through the different bags to find gifts for each child and for Al. It could have reminded someone of Santa at Christmas.

"Did you two buy something from each store or something?" asked Fusayo.

"Practically," said Haruhi.

"So how soon are we going to finally go to court and get me adopted?" Naoki asked.

"Soon honey real soon," said Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi, Tamaki and Naoki all stood in front of a judge in his chambers as he looked over the paper work. The three girls all sat off to the side watching. As were all three grandparents. Ryota hadn't bothered to show up though.

"Alright," said the judge after a while, "It would appear that everything is in order. Therefore I shall ask you Tamaki Suoh are you aware of what it is you are going to be responsible for with this?"

"Yes your honor," said Tamaki.

"Do you swear that you will take care of the child in question from this day on, to provide for him, and see to he grows up healthy and strong to the best of your abilities?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor," said Tamaki.

"And you Naoki, do you understand what is that is going to happen with this?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor," said Naoki.

"And you Haruhi Suoh, you have given your consent to let this man your husband take responsibility of your son?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor," said Haruhi.

"And the boy's father where is he?" asked the judge.

"He chose not to come I'm afraid," said Haruhi, "But he did sign these papers willingly I can assure you."

"Very well," said the judge, "If there is no one that objects to this adoption, I therefore rule that from this day forward that Tamaki Suoh will be know as the legal guardian and father of Naoki Suoh." He banged his gavel, "Case dismissed."

Naoki didn't do anything to stop Tamaki from hugging him tight.

"I'm your real father now!" Tamaki shouted with joy.

"Yeah Dad it's great!" said Naoki returning the hug.

"Welcome to the family Naoki Suoh," said Yuzuru patting Naoki on his back.

"Thank you Grandpa," said Naoki.

"We have something to really welcome you to the family, don't we girls?" said Ann.

Fusayo walked over and handed Naoki a wrapped present. He tore it open to find a new game for his Xbox.

"Sweet thank you!" said Naoki, "But it's a four person game. I'll need three more people to play it with me." He looked up at his sisters.

"Thanks but no thanks," said Fusayo, "I'm not into things like that."

"That's okay, we can just get Dad to play right?" said Sonomi.

"Sure!" said Tamaki.

"How are you doing Haruhi?" asked Ann.

"I'm doing fine," said Haruhi, "In three days I'll be having my first doctor's appointment to see how the baby's doing."

"Are you going to have the children come along?" asked Ranka.

"If they want to come," said Haruhi.

"What do you hope it is?" asked Ann.

"Strong and healthy," said Haruhi rubbing her belly.

* * *

"Mmm hmm, mmm hmm," said the doctor moving her want around Haruhi's belly.

"What is that?" Mitsuko asked looked at the screen.

"Well you see that spot right there," said the doctor pointing at the screen, "That's the baby."

"Wow," said all four children and Tamaki. Haruhi just smiled looking at her newest baby.

"But it's so small," said Mitsuko.

"Well yes but it'll get bigger," said the doctor.

"It will?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yep," said Haruhi, "You'll know it's getting bigger when you see my tummy getting bigger."

* * *

_Nine Months Later…,_

* * *

"Wow Mommy your tummy really is getting bigger!" said Mitsuko.

"Thank you Mitsuko," grumbled Haruhi. She sat outside enjoying the nice weather and also watching her children enjoying the nice weather.

Fusayo sat in the chair next to her in a swim suite working on a tan, this time with plenty of sunscreen. Sonomi sat the edge of the patio drawing something. Naoki was on the grass throwing a ball for Al to run and catch.

"Hey Sonomi, what are you sketching?" Haruhi asked, "More designs for your father's zoo?"

"Oh no, I'm taking a break from that. I thought it would be cool to make up a tree house for me and Naoki," said Sonomi.

"Oh that's nice," said Haruhi.

"You should probably put a stair case on it so we can maybe get Al up there sometime," said Naoki still playing with the dog.

"Uh I don't know if that's a good idea," said Haruhi.

"We should at least have either a rope ladder or a trap door so we can keep out any unwanted guests," said Sonomi still sketching.

"I think you should draw it up like a castle!" said Mitsuko running next to her sister.

"Uh no, we're not doing that," said Sonomi.

"Ah," moaned Mitsuko sad.

"I said _we're_ not going to do that. I didn't say I wasn't going to draw one up for you," said Sonomi.

"Really, you're going to draw up a princess castle for me!" said Mitsuko.

"Sure," said Sonomi, "It sounds like fun."

"Oh thank you so much!" said Mitsuko hugging her, "Can I have one of those bridges you pull up?"

"A drawbridge?" said Sonomi, "Sure I can do that." She stated scanning the vast yard. "I'll have to find a good place to put the moat then."

"Moat?!" said Haruhi.

"Can't have a drawbridge without a moat Mom," said Sonomi.

"I don't know if that's a good idea either," said Haruhi, "Or at the very least see if your father and the gardener's okay with it!"

"Don't worry Mom I will," said Sonomi.

"Will what?" asked Tamaki walking outside.

"Dad can I put in a moat for Mitsuko's castle clubhouse?" asked Sonomi bluntly.

"A moat?" said Tamaki, "Doesn't that seem a big extreme?"

Sonomi shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me think about it," said Tamaki, "In the meantime, Naoki did you want to play some fetch?"

"Sure, I think Al's getting a little bit tired anyway," said Naoki looking over Al. Al had already gone and laid down beside Sonomi as she continued to draw out possible clubhouse ideas.

"Moat," Haruhi muttered, "She's more like her father then she probably realizes." She looked over at Fusayo. "How are you doing honey?"

"I'm fine Mom," said Fusayo, "I was just about to call it quits and go get dressed."

"Good, don't want you to get burnt," said Haruhi. Fusayo giggled.

"Yes Mom I know," she said. Just she heard Haruhi make a grunt noise. "You okay Mom?"

"Yeah honey I'm fine," said Haruhi clutching her womb.

"Okay," said Fusayo. She was about to head inside when she heard Haruhi make another grunt noise. She looked over and saw Haruhi making a weird face. "Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

Haruhi took a deep slow breath.

"Maybe you should get your father," she said.

"Sure," said Fusayo, "Dad, Dad something's wrong with Mom!" Tamaki stopped in mid throw at his daughter's call.

"Haruhi?!" he said running over to her, "Haruhi what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Tamaki I think it's time," said Haruhi. She reached out and squeezed Tamaki's hand tight.

"Time, time for what?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi glared at him and pulled his hand over to her womb.

"Time for that!" she snapped.

"Oh time for that," said Tamaki calmly. Then it hit him. "OH MY GOD IT'S TIME FOR THAT?!"

"Yes Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"We got to get you to a hospital! We got to get you hospital! Someone get Shima and tell her to get the servants to do what they have to do! Kids don't panic!"

"What's going on?" asked Mitsuko.

"If I were to guess the stork's coming," said Sonomi.

"Daddy's worried about a bird?" asked Mitsuko.

"Big time," said Naoki.

"It's going to be okay Haruhi you'll see! Just don't panic, just don't panic!" shouted Tamaki running all over the place. Fusayo and a maid had to help Haruhi stand and lead her to the front door. Tamaki ran past her several times shouting different things for the staff to do.

'If it wasn't for the fact he's the father I may not let him into the delivery room!' Haruhi thought.

* * *

"Haruhi, Haruhi are you in a lot of pain?" Tamaki asked gripping her hand.

"Of course I am!" said Haruhi, "But don't worry it'll pass. Please try to calm down Tamaki!"

"Okay Haruhi we're ready for you to push," said the doctor. Haruhi screamed and squeezed Tamaki's hand. Tamaki screamed too.

"Good good that was good," said the doctor, "can I get another?" Haruhi screamed again causing Tamaki to scream too."

"Good you're doing really good," said the doctor, "I can see the head. When you're ready please try to give me a smaller push alright?" Haruhi nodded and did so, this time only giving off a softer scream.

"Very good," said the doctor, "And one more push I think will do it, ready?"

Haruhi nodded and pushed hard, once again making her and Tamaki scream loudly. Their screams however were suppressed by the sound of an even louder scream. Both look towards the doctor who now held a dirty but still beautiful baby in her arms who was crying it's little head off. The doctor smiled.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Suoh," she said, "you have a healthy baby boy."


	53. The end

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh Haruhi he's beautiful," said Tamaki sitting next to Haruhi who was holding their new son. Their gorgeous son was fast asleep.

"Yeah he is," said Haruhi, "I think he looks a lot like you."

"Hmm I can't help but think he looks like more like you personally," said Tamaki. He reached over and took the little boy's hand in his, "Hi, hi little one."

"Hello, how's everything doing in here?" asked a nurse walking in.

"We're doing good I think," said Haruhi.

"Good because we have a few family members outside wondering if they can come in," said the nurse.

"Go ahead and send in our children in first," said Tamaki.

"Sure thing," said the nurse. A few minutes later Fusayo, Naoki, Sonomi and Mitsuko all walked into the room. Each had something in their hands. Fusayo had blue gift bag with a yellow duck on it. Naoki had a big round blue balloon that had the words IT'S A BOY on it. Sonomi had a vase of blue and white flowers and Mitsuko held a big blue teddy bear.

"Hey kids," said Haruhi softly.

"Hi Mom," they all said together.

"Do you want to come get a good look at your new brother?" asked Tamaki moving away from the bed so the kids could gather around.

"Awe," cooed Fusayo, "He's adorable."

"Hi," said Sonomi sweetly waving her finger at him.

"I can't believe it's a boy," said Naoki happily.

"I can't really see him," said Mitsuko.

"Here," said Tamaki picking him up so she could get a better look.

"Oh he's so cute!" said Mitsuko.

"Shh!" said everyone else in the room.

"Sorry," said Mitsuko.

"So did you finally pick out a name?" asked Sonomi.

"Yes we did," said Haruhi, "This is your new brother Zenjiro Coeur Suoh, or Zen for short."

"Coeur?" said Naoki.

"It's French," said Haruhi, "It means heart. Just like how your sisters and dad have a French name."

"Oh I see," said Naoki, "Hi Zen I'm your big brother."

"Does anyone want a chance to hold him?" asked Tamaki.

"I do I do!" said Mitsuko excitedly.

"Okay first you're going to have to sit down dear," said Haruhi. Mitsuko wiggled out of her father's arms and hopped over to a chair.

"Come on come on!" she shouted jumping up and down in the seat. Tamaki carefully took Zen from his mother and carried him over to Mitsuko.

"Now be careful with him sweetheart," said Tamaki, "Zen's not like one of your dolls. You have to be gentle with him alright?"

"Yes Daddy," said Mitsuko. Tamaki stayed in front of her, helping her hold Zen.

"Can I wake him up?" asked Mitsuko.

"No," said Haruhi, "Babies need lots and lots of sleep."

"Oh but I want to show him the teddy bear I brought for him," said Mitsuko.

"He'll see it in time sweetie," Haruhi assured her, "It's not like he's not going to live a long happy life. Speaking of which, we have a few presents for all of you. They're in the brown bag over there."

Sonomi walked over and opened it to see four presents in them.

"Let's see I'm guessing this lovely scarf if for Fusayo?" she said pulling one out.

"Oh wow that is so stylish!" said Fusayo.

"I had Hikaru and Kaoru help pick it out," said Haruhi.

"I'm guessing whatever weird game this is, is for you Naoki," said Sonomi handing it to him.

"Cool," said Naoki.

"Mori helped picked that out," said Haruhi.

"And this must be for Mitsuko?" said Sonomi pulling out a new doll all covered in blue.

"That's right," said Haruhi, "Hunny helped picked that out."

"I'll show it to her after she's done holding Zen so she doesn't hurt him trying to get it," said Sonomi.

"Good idea," said Haruhi, "Did you see your present?" Sonomi looked into the bag to see a new landmark model set.

"Cool Mr. Rushmore!" she said.

"You like it?" said Haruhi, "Kyoya picked that out."

"Yeah I love it!" said Sonomi.

"I guess since all of your friends were helping you to find presents for us you're not too angry with them anymore?" asked Naoki.

"No, not so much anymore," said Haruhi.

"Would you like to see my gift Mom?" asked Fusayo.

"Sure honey," said Haruhi. Fusayo reached into her bag and pulled out a blue and white onesie with a matching stocking hat that had a teddy bear on the front.

"Oh that's so cute honey," said Haruhi.

"Thanks, Hikaru and Kaoru helped me pick it out," said Fusayo.

"That'll be what we can dress Zen when we're ready to take him home," said Haruhi.

"Hey can one of us get a chance to hold the baby?" asked Sonomi.

"Sure you can dear," said Tamaki, "Right Mitsuko?"

"But I want to keep holding him!" said Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko this isn't up for debate," said Tamaki taking Zen back, "It's your sister's turn. You'll have plenty of other chances I'm sure. Here Sonomi, be careful."

"Yes Dad," said Sonomi cradling Zen in her arms, "You are so cute, yes you are."

"Mommy, you're not going to get sick now are you and try to get skinning or tan?" asked Mitsuko.

"No honey I'm not," said Haruhi, "I like me for who I am."

"As well you should," said Tamaki kissing her forehead.

After Fusayo and Naoki also got a chance to hold their new brother, they stepped out to let their grandparents while they headed back to the lobby where their parents' friends and families were waiting.

"Man why are we last at getting to see the new baby?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You do remember Tamaki and Haruhi aren't really happy with you guys still right?" said Sapphire and Ashley.

"Besides children and grandparents have a bit of seniority, wouldn't you agree?" said Kyoya.

"What does he look like at least?" asked Hunny. The three older children pulled out their phones to show a few of the pictures they had gotten. Soon the lobby was filled with cooing noises over the adorable baby.

"What's his name?" asked Hunny.

* * *

"…Zenjiro Coeur Suoh," said Haruhi, "Or Zen for short."

"Zen Suoh sounds interesting," said Yuzuru carefully taking the baby into his arms, "What a beautiful boy. He looks just like his brother."

"I agree," said Ann, "I'm so glad you also gave him a French name."

"Of course why wouldn't we?" asked Haruhi.

"Kita wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of giving the girls a French name," Tamaki explained.

"Well I think it's nice to honor all the family roots personally," said Haruhi.

"That's why you're so sweet," said Ann kissing Haruhi's cheek.

"You're not too upset about having another grandson, are you Ranka?" asked Yuzuru handing him Zen.

"No we need more boys I think," said Ranka. "As much as I love our granddaughters we need more on our side I think!"

"Yep that's true," said Yuzuru.

"Not that we wouldn't have loved him had he been a girl," said Ann.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "Did you get a chance to hold him?"

"Oh yes I should shouldn't I?" said Ann walking over and taking baby Zen into her arms, "Oh it reminds me of when Rene was born. He looks so much like him."

"Hopefully he'll grow out of it," muttered Ranka.

"I heard that Dad," said Haruhi.

"How about we leave now so we can go get the children something to eat and let your friends in to see him," said Yuzuru.

"Yes thank you Father," said Tamaki.

"Congratulations again," said Ann handing Zen back to his father.

Soon after their parents all left their seven friends came bounding in.

"Let's see the baby let's see the baby!" said Hunny excitedly.

"Here he is, here's little Zen," said Tamaki.

"Oh man he's looks like the Boss!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh thanks a lot you two!" said Tamaki.

"I like my son the way he is personally," said Haruhi.

"Of course you do," said Kyoya, "I must say I think in a weird way he looks like you Haruhi."

"I suppose in someway he does," said Haruhi.

"Are you still angry at us Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"No not too much," said Haruhi.

"How about you Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"It's hard to really stay mad at you, even the twin devils," said Tamaki.

"Good because I want to be a part of little Zen-Chan's life," said Hunny kissing Zen's cheek.

"It would be wrong to not let you guys in be in his life," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So who are you going to name his godfather?" asked Hunny.

"Uh," said Haruhi and Tamaki, "Who's who's now?"

"Well I'm Fusayo's, Hikaru and Kaoru more or less share Sonomi, Hunny has Mitsuko, and if I'm not mistaken Haruhi you asked Mori to be Naoki's?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi and Mori.

"Um well this is kind of awkward," said Tamaki.

"Unless we let Hikaru and Kaoru be the godfather while the other just gets Sonomi," said Haruhi.

"But who gets who?" asked Hunny.

"Uh can I get Zen and you take Sonomi Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"Um well I like Sonomi," said Hikaru.

"Well then I'll take Zen if you want," said Kaoru.

"But he's the cute baby!" said Hikaru.

"I'm sure you guys can work it out," said Haruhi.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" Yuzuru asked.

"Can we go to one of those things where we can get a toy?" asked Mitsuko.

"Oh I know the perfect place," said Ranka.

As the family of seven walked past the gift shop, Fusayo happened to notice a gossip magazine with her aunt's picture on it. They hadn't seen or heard from her since the day she and her sisters had told her they'd rather be with Haruhi instead of her. The headline said that she was going to wed some sort of new millionaire. Curious she grabbed it to take a look.

"Ami is something wrong?" asked Ann.

"I'm just looking at this," said Fusayo.

"Is that Aunt Aoko?" asked Sonomi looking at the front picture, "Who did she kidnap now?"

"Him," said Fusayo turning the magazine around to show a picture of Aoko with her apparent fiancé."

"Isn't that," Ranka said.

"My birth father!" said Naoki.

"How the hell did she wind up with him?" asked Sonomi.

"It's probably best not to ask," said Yuzuru, "They're not a part of our lives now and any stupid things they do now is their own fault."

"Here-Here!" said Ranka.

"I'm curious how much whatever money they have is going to last between the two of them," said Sonomi.

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

* * *

Sonomi laughed as she read a magazine.

In it, it talked how her apparent happily couple Roto as her aunt and Ryoji had been come to call had finally both broken off, each claiming to be the one that dumped the other. Not only that but both were flat broke and had to file for bankruptcy.

"Sonomi whatever you're doing please put it on hold and come into the family room," she heard Haruhi call out.

"Coming Mom," said Sonomi hurrying to the room. When she walked in she could see Haruhi sitting on the couch. Zen was sitting on her shoulder. He smiled when he saw Sonomi. He smiled whenever he saw his siblings.

"Hey Zen," said Sonomi. Her father brother and sisters were all in the room as well. Everyone was dressed up for the special occasion; they were going to take a new family photo together.

"This is going to be so exciting," said Tamaki.

"Alright let's do this," said the photographer, "I want Mommy and Daddy sitting on the coach next to each other. I want Mommy holding the baby and the smallest girl on Daddy's lap. Than the other boy behind Mommy while the middle girl behind Daddy. And finally, Oldest girl, stand behind the couch, in-between Mommy and Daddy."

"This guy is weird," said Naoki.

"Of course he's weird he's a photographer," said Sonomi.

"Remind me to never take the kind of profession," said Naoki.

"Don't worry I'll kill you if you do," said Sonomi.

"You're such a great sister," said Naoki.

"Bigger boy, Middle girl take the seat next to Mommy and Daddy please," said the photographer.

"You heard the man Bigger boy," said Sonomi.

"Yes I did Middle girl," said Naoki.

"Okay on the count of three," said the photographer, "One, two, three…,"

SNAP

"Perfecto!" said the photographer excitedly each time he took a picture, "Marvelous! I await to see which one you like. Not that they're not all good!"

"Let's see what you have," said Tamaki walking over the photographer's digital camera.

"Excuse me but is the picture done?" asked Shima.

"Yes Shima," said Tamaki.

"There's a phone call for Master Naoki on the hallway phone," said Shima.

"I wonder who it is," said Naoki running over to get it, "Hello."

"Naoki, son it's me Dad!" said Ryota on the other side.

"I'm sorry who is this?" asked Naoki.

"Don't play smart with me boy! You know who this is! This is your father! I need you to help me!" said Ryota.

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong number. My father is in my family room with my mother picking out a family photo," said Naoki.

"Naoki stop acting dumb for once! It's me your birth father Ryota! I need to do your duty and help your father! I need more money and I need it fast!" said Ryota.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers on the phone," said Naoki, "Good-bye."

"Shall I see to it that the number that peculiar stranger called from is blocked from now on?" asked Shima.

"Yeah you better," said Naoki, "That guy kind of scares me."

* * *

"So did you see this?" Sonomi asked showing her sister the magazine she had been reading earlier.

"Well looks like Aunt Aoko finally squandered her fortune like everyone thought she would," said Fusayo.

"I think her little boy toy helped a little," said Sonomi.

"Probably," said Fusayo right as she heard her phone go off. She pulled it out to see it was Aunt Aoko calling, "What does she want?"

"Fusayo I need your help!" said Aoko, "Can you possibly get your dad to loan me some money!"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with us again," said Fusayo.

"Forget that right now!" said Aoko, "I'm your aunt! I'm the only one that can link you to your mother! If you want to forget her all together you better be nice to me and get me some money A.S.A.P!"

"Sorry Aunt Aoko but you didn't want anything to do with us and we do have ways of not forgetting our mother thanks to our real mother. Now how about we make a deal? You leave us alone and we'll leave you alone, deal?" said Fusayo hanging up the phone.

"You know what may make things even sweeter?" said Sonomi, "If someday she's stuck on the street begging in one of her designer dresses."

"That would be funny," said Fusayo.

"Kids did you want to see the picture we picked out?" asked Haruhi. The kids all scrambled over to the camera to take a look of the seven of them all happily sitting together, even Zen.

"This was the only one we could get that Zen was smiling and looking at the camera," said Haruhi.

"Well I think it looks great," said Fusayo.

"Yeah," agreed the other four children. Then they heard Tamaki sniffle.

"Tamaki what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I love that we've finally come from two separate families into one big family," said Tamaki, "I've always wanted a family like that! I love my family so much!

The End


End file.
